Lo Siento
by YuukiMashiba
Summary: Levi desde que empezó a conocer Eren se enamoro, pero, ahi un problema. Eren lo odia por lo que paso en el juicio. Casi todos los detestan por su manera de actuar, sin saber que detras de esa mascara, se haya un hombre con sentimientos. Levi tiene un secreto, que nadie sabe, pero un evento, hara que todos se enteren de la peor manera. Ereri.
1. Prólogo

Soy Rivaille Ackerman, todo mundo me conoce como Levi, el nombre por el que mi madre me llamaba. Viví durante mucho tiempo en la ciudad subterránea, una ciudad para gente de lo peor, gente que vivía sobreviviendo.

Tengo en realidad 20 años, pero aparente tener más edad por mis ojeras que eran muy notorias, sufro de insomnio, desde que vivía en el subterráneo, me acostumbre a dormir poco, la verdad en ese lugar no sabía unos si era de día o de noche.

Mi carácter no puedo hacer nada con él, me hice una persona fría y seria, me cerré a las personas, como oculto mis verdaderos sentimientos de las personas; nadie puede saber si en realidad estoy triste o feliz, hace tiempo esas emociones las tuve que dejar de lado, para poder sobrevivir en este cruel mundo.

Actualmente soy capitán de unos de los escuadrones de la legión de Reconocimiento, considerado el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

Titulo que me gane al ser reconocido por los de arriba.

Guardo un secreto que puede ser bueno para algunas personas y malo para mí, pero, nadie lo sabe.

Y espero que jamás nadie lo sepa.


	2. Capitulo I

En el castillo de la sede de la legión, se encontraban dos personas hablando acerca del capitán.

➖¡Como lo detesto!-un castaño se quejaba con su compañera de equipo.

➖Te entiendo Eren-entendiendo el sentimiento de su compañero, también estaba un poco cansada,- Él siempre está enojado por todo y nos regaña por cosas insignificantes.

➖No solo es por eso Petra-suspiro.-¡Detesto que siempre me golpee!. ¡Entiendo que debo mejorar y ser más disciplinado, pero, se le olvida que no puedo ser como él!.

➖Aun así, él es nuestro superior y no podemos hacer nada al respecto-era la verdad.

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo un pelinegro se encontraba recargado escuchándolos, no le extrañaba nada que algunos pensarán eso de él, pero, le dolía escuchar esas palabras de parte de sus subordinados.

Decidió que lo mejor seria aparecer, para evitar seguir escuchando esas palabras.

➖Petra. Jaeger-los llamo desde atrás de ellos.-¡Dejen de perder el tiempo aquí!. ¡Vayan hacer la cena, les toque a ustedes!.

➖¡Si heichou!-los dos al mismo tiempo y salieron corriendo de ahí.

Una vez que salieron los dos corriendo, para ir y apurarse, esperaban que no los haya escuchado.

Solo siguió su camino, que podía esperar de las personas, mas de sus subordinados. No podía ser alguien tan amable como el comandante que tenía, menso tan estúpido y con instintos suicidas como la loca.

Estaban en la legión, la facción el ejército que se encargaba de acabar con los monstruos que se encontraban fuera de esos malditos muros. La muerte siempre estaba rondando, cada vez que salían para hacer una diferencia, terminaban regresando con muchas pérdidas por esos seres que comían personas, esos seres que tenían el nombre de Titanes. Ninguno sabía porque existían en ese mundo, porque los atacaban, lo único que sabían es que estaban cansados de vivir encerrados, por eso salían cada vez para buscará una simple respuesta, en vez de encontrarla, la muerte siempre estaba ahí.

Sabía bien ese sentimiento, las perdida de la gente más importante para él, de compañeros muriendo, de sus subordinados morir a manos de esos seres.

No podía ser indulgente, debía ser duro, para que ellos pudieran volver vivos y sanos.

Si los trataba de otra manera, sería imposible que sobrevivieron.

Lo sabía de ante mano, en un mundo así la sobrevivencia era lo primero. A diferencia de ellos, él la tuvo más difícil, comprender su realidad y aceptarla.

**_Más tarde_**.

Había viajado para reuniese con los demás capitanes de la legión, se suponía que la reunión era para discutir lo que harían en la siguiente expedición. Ahora que contaban con el joven Titán, tenían más probabilidades de que fuera un éxito, su principal objetivo era recuperar el Muro María, como averiguar un poco más acerca de los Titanes.

➖Hanji-suspiro para que hablara de una vez.

➖Tengo varias ideas para la siguiente expedición-empezado el discurso de siempre.

Todos sabían que iba para largo, sin más que decir dejaron que hablara, empezando a acomodarse y otros sin que los notaran se empezaron a quedar dormidos

Dos horas pasaron, escuchando a la loca de los Titanes, había empezado bien todo, lástima que su obsesión con esos seres salió a flote, no podían callarla y muchos ya estaban dormidos.

➖Erwin no podemos terminar con esto-molesto y empezándose a impacientarse.

➖Bueno podemos...-le susurro en tono bajo.

➖Nada de nada-mirándola con esa mirada penetrante.-¡La callas ahora o lo hare yo!.

Se resigno a hacerlo el, ya conocía los modos del pelinegro.

➖Hanji .Hanji-llamando su atención.

En vez de hacerle caso, ella prosiguió sin hacer caso, provocando que se levantar el azabache.

➖¡Cuatro ojos de mierda cállate!-alzó la voz, mientras todos los presentes se despertaban y ella se callaba.

➖¿Por qué me interrumpiste?-molesta con el.

➖¿Por qué?-mirándola seriamente.-¡Solo hablas de lo hermoso que son tus titanes!. ¡Qué quieres capturará uno!. ¡Ni siquiera piensas en las consecuencias que nos va atraer ello!.

➖Tiene razón Hanji-en eso coincidía.-No puedes hablar todo el tiempo de ellos. Tampoco contamos con el apoyo que necesitamos para realizar una captura.

➖¡Ahhhh!-muy molesta con el azabache.-¡Esta bien!.

➖Sera mejor seguir con la estrategia ya planeada-hablando seriamente.

**_Aquí llega el capítulo de hoy._**

**_Besitos 33333333_**


	3. Capitulo II

¿Qué podía ser peor más que un Titán?

Lo peor para el azabache, es tener que soportar las estupideces de cierta chica obsesionada con los Titanes; escucharla hablar de ello y para variar las cosas locas que hace como suicidas. Entendía que era algo extraordinario haya nuevas respuestas, pero, lo de ella era algo extremo, hasta tenía que limpia sus desastres.

Cuantas vidas no se han perdido al intentar capturar un Titán, el lo recordaba bien, antes de que apareciera el chico Titán, ya habían tenido muchas bajas, las cuales habían sido por eso mismo. No se podía conformar solo con ese chico, no a fuerzas quería capturar uno para sus experimentos, todo porque había perdido a sus dos queridos ejemplares de estudio.

Nadie sabía aun que habría pasado, pero, tenían una duda.

Ahora a esperar a que ingresen los nuevos a la legión, eso sería en dos meses como máximo.

Terminada la junta había salido lo más rápido posible.

Tenía que volver a su castillo, o el lugar donde le habían asignado a sus escuadrón, por la seguridad de las personas, era mejor aislar a al chico castaño y ver los resultados con su poder.

Venía una chica de lentes, se notaba molesta, pero, a la vez estaba algo extrañada con su actitud.

➖¡Oye enano!-solo lo hizo sin darse cuenta.-¡Estas así porque no has visto a tu amante!.

Paro en seco para agarrarla del cuello y estamparla contra la pared.

➖¡Escucharme bien Hanji!-con su tono lleno de ira.-¡No se lo que hayas creído o lo que creen todos ustedes!. ¡Déjame te aclaro que ese tipo no es mi amante!.

➖¿A no?-confundida.-Yo creí que lo era...

➖¡Todos pueden creer lo que quieran!-soltándolo y mirándola con frialdad.-¡No porque venga del subterráneo quiera decir que sea una puta!. ¡O mucho muchos me vaya vendiendo con cualquiera!.

➖E-Eso no es los que quise decir...-cortante su voz.

➖Será mejor que pienses lo que dices-dándole la espada para ir a las caballerizas-Y ni lo hagas por estar molesta solo porque no se hizo lo de tu querida capturar.

No la iba a tolerar, ni siquiera sabían cómo era él.

Siempre era lo mismo, no solo lo tachaban de maldito sin corazón, si no que hasta una persona que se vendía o se acostaba con cualquiera.

No era como su madre, jemas seria como su madre.

No tendría su mismo final.

No acabaría igual que ella, sola y abandonada teniendo que depender de ese estilo de vida.

A pesar de que era algo que hizo para que os dos sobrevivieron, el no haría lo mismo.

Si tan solo estuviesen sus hermanos con él en esos momentos, para poder escucharlos hablar. Extrañaba el sonido molesto de su hermanita, sus tantas preguntas y la voz seria de la persona. Que considero un hermano para él, sus regaños o hasta su risa.

Los extrañaba, tanto fue así que cometió esa estupidez.

Ahora tenía que volver, necesitaba urgentemente hacerlo, para que esa loca se encargara de ese chico o con sus cosas, y el poder ir a ese lugar para ver que todo estuviese bien.

º

º

º

Llegaron justo a la hora de la cena, se quedó un rato hasta que termino o medio comió.

El castaño le había preguntado si quería su te, se notaba que le tenía miedo y odio a la vez, sus ojos lo reflejaban.

Se excusó, dejándolos a todos y hasta a la chica de lentes le pareció extraño su actitud.

Abandono el comer y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Se cambió el uniforme, para ponerse unos pantalones más cómodos, como una playera más larga. Lavo su rostro y secados con la toalla, suspiro y estaba nervioso, aun no sabía cómo tomaría esa persona las cosas, o si lo tomaría bien.

Solo negó con la cabeza, alejando todas esa ideas de su mente.

No debía tener miedo, no debía hacerlo, ni tener dudas.

El afrontará las consecuencias de sus actos.

Aun si es odiado por esa persona.

Salió de ahí para mirar el reloj y tenía tiempo aun para llegar, posiblemente a estas alturas todos ya estén en sus cuartos, pero, se le olvidaba, él tenía que cerrar con llave la celda del sótano.

Tomo sus cosas, como su abrigo.

Se dirigió a al sótano primero, lo encontró aun despierto, para su mala suerte.

➖Jaeger-lo llamo con su tono de voz habitual.-Es hora.

➖L-Lo siento heichou-dejo de leer su libro que tenía en mano, para colocarlo en su pequeña mesita y apagando la vela que tenía encendida.-B-Buenas noches.

➖Buenas noches-cerrando la puerta y colocándole llave.

Se empezó a alejar de ahí.

Ahora su siguiente destino era otro lado.

**_Media hora después_**.

Logro llegar a tiempo, dejo a su caballo afuera y toco la puerta de la casa, espero hasta que abrió una mujer de mayo edad no tan avanzada pero se notaba que ya era mayor. Lo dejo pasar, sin decir nada, llevándolo directamente arriba ama habitación en especial, antes que abriera el la puerta, se abrió esta misma.

Un pequeño niño de cabellos azabache, ojos azules expresivos, de tez blanca, con su pijama puesta, se le quedo viendo con su mirada llena de curiosidad.

Se quedaron viendo, él no podía emitir ningún sonido o que las palabras salieran de su boca, no entendía porque sentía una opresión en su pecho y es como si el habla misma se le fuera. El pequeño tampoco decía nada, era extraño para él, normalmente podría decir algo, en cambio, no lo hacía, no sabía si era por la presencia de esa persona que tenía ante el p había algo que le impedía hacerlo.

Era la primera vez que ella veía eso en ambos, los conocía tan bien, que ella debía ser la que lo digiera al ver que no habría respuesta del azabache, por eso se agacha, colocándose en cuclillas.

➖Uriel, recuerdas que hemos hablado que hay personas aparte de las mujeres que pueden tener hijos-mirando al pequeño niño de cuatro años.

➖Si-notando una familiaridad con ese hombre.

➖Los hombres también pueden dar a luz-sonando algo más tierna.-¡Para ellos es difícil!. ¡La gente los discrimina y los trata como fenómenos!.

➖E-entiendo-extrañado por su voz quebrada.

➖Aunque no lo creas esta persona que tienes enfrente, es uno de eso hombres que pueden dar a luz-bajando la mirada.- Para él es difícil, más porque es un soldado.

➖¡¿Un soldado?!-enfocando su mirada a esa persona.

**_Aquí acaba el siguiente capítulo._**

**_Posiblemente más tarde suba otro, o ¿quién sabe?._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos 3333333_**


	4. Capitulo III

➖¡¿Un soldado?!-enfocando su mirada en esa persona.

El niño no podía creer que frente a él, estuviese un soldado, era genial, lástima que en el fondo sintiese una pequeña opresión en su pecho.

En cambio, el azabache miraba a su hijo, su niño, el mismo que él tuvo que dejar. No porque él quisiera, si no, lo contrario, él era un soldado, su libertad tenía un costo.

Tuvo que ocultar el nacimiento de su hijo, mas su existencia de los demás, no quería que nadie lo supiese, mucho menos ese tipo.

El padre de su hijo era un maldito desgraciada que odiaba con todo su ser, si pudiese lo mataría con su propias manos, no sería difícil para él, ya estaba acostumbrado a matar personas; algo que aprendió en el subterráneo por un hombre que fue importante en su vida, alguien que no sabía si solo era un conocido de su madre o era su verdadero padre.

Asesinar era fácil, matar a una persona era muy fácil.

Matar un Titán, no era tan diferente de lo que creyó una vez.

No entendía, era su hijo, porque no se lo decía.

La mujer entendía bien que era una situación difícil, conocía al azabache, ya que ella fue alguien que lo vio crecer en esa ciudad, para su edad era alguien mayor. Solo era una simple campesina que trabajo un tiempo comerciando, ayudando a su padre, vistiéndose y haciendo pasar por un hombre.

Le tocaba la tarea de explicarle al pequeño que ella misma había decidió cuidar por su protección.

➖No es cualquier soldado-tragando grueso.- Él es muy importante.

➖¡Mucho!-mirándola para que le explicará más.

➖¡Demasiado!-le quiso sonreír pero no pudo.-¡Él tiene un hijo!. ¡Un pequeño niño hermoso que tuvo que dejar al cuidado de alguien más, no porque no lo quisiera, al contrario lo ama con todo su ser!.

Él estaba confundido no entendía porque le decía eso a él, ese día se suponía que vería a su madre por primera vez, no tenía muchos recuerdos de ella, solo uno y era su collar que tenía en su collar, en forma de alas.

➖Uriel este hombre... este soldado-con la voz entrecortada.-¡Es tu madre!.

➖¡M-Mi mama!-abrió sus ojos..

El la soltó y se hizo para atrás.

Lo escucho y reaccionó, se esperaba mil reacciones de su parte, tanto buenas como de odio, lo que vio fue a un niño, a su hijo llorar y mirarlo con esa expresión de dolor y cuando quiso hablar le sorprendió el abrazo de su parte.

➖¡Mami!-se abrazó a sus piernas.

Estaba a llorando, su corazón se oprimió y dolió, escuchar el llanto de su bebe, de su niño. Lo separó, creyendo el niño que no lo quería, pero, en vez el azabache se agacha para abrazarlo, aun cuando se tiras al piso, aun cuando se ensuciara, no le importaba.

La verdad, no le importaba nada de eso.

Tenía en sus brazos a su pequeño, en esos momentos lo tenía en sus brazos de nuevo, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

El niño lloraba aferrándose a su madre.

_**º **_

_**º**_

_**º**_

Dormía en su brazos, su pequeño después de quedarse dormido, estaba acostado, lo tenía de nuevo y no quería separarse de él, ahora entendía a su madre, esa sensación de no quererlo dejar solo; ahora le era muy difícil dejar a su niño, después de tanto tiempo de no verlo, de haberlo dejado por su bien, no quería perderlo. Dolía demasiado, quería algo para su hijo, quería esa libertad que tanto anhelaba, no era por él, ni por todos los demás, era la libertad que su hijo se merecía, su pequeño se la merecía; su pequeño debía vivir en libertad, no encerrado en esos muros, no teniendo que conformarse y menos vivir como los demás que lo hacían.

➖Levi-lo miro desde el marco de la puerta.-¡Sé que será difícil para ti y para él!. ¡Uriel lo entenderá, es tu hijo después de todo!.

➖Rachel-la miro y acariciando las cabellos de su pequeño.-Me quedare hasta mañana, a su lado. ¡Quiero ser yo quien le explique las cosas como son!.

➖Lo entiendo-suspiro.-Descansa.

Salió, cerrando la puerta para irse a su cuarto a dormir.

Solo cerro sus ojos, teniendo por primera vez en estos años a su pequeño en brazos.

**_A la mañana siguiente_**.

Amaneció y el niño abrió los ojos, encontrándose con su madre a su lado, al alzar su carita, miro las ojeras que tenía debajo.

A pesar de saber que su mami era un hombre, sabía que era extraño, normalmente veía a los demás niños con una madre, eran la mayoría mujeres. Se sentía feliz de saber que la tenía a su lado, a su madre junto a él, se acurruca un poco más; abrió sus ojos y noto que su pequeño se acurrucaba.

➖Buenos días Uri-beso su frente.

➖Buenos días mami-con una gran sonrisa.

Por primera vez sonrió.

Una sonrisa honesta, llena de sinceridad.

➖¡Tienes unas ojeras!-tocando su rostro.-¡Como unas pestañas largas!.

➖No puedo evitarlo-dejándolo que tocara su rostro.- Llevo muchos años sin dormir bien.

➖¿Es por ser soldado?-pregunto inocentemente.

➖No solo por eso-cerro sus ojos dejando que tocara con sus deditos sus párpados.-Uri necesito decirte algo importante.

Dejo de hacer lo suyo, para mirarlo y encontrándose con unos ojos de color grisáceo-azulados, un muy bello color, pero notando que eran muy apagados, llenos de frialdad.

➖Sabes que en el ejército hay una facción llamada la Legión de Reconocimiento-necesitaba saber si lo sabía para hacer todo más fácil.

➖Mi nana me lo dice todo el tiempo-le sonrió.-Me dice que ellos son los únicos que realmente luchan y dan sus vidas para traernos libertad.

➖Yo pertenezco a ellos-tomando su manita,- Soy el líder de un escuadrón. Soy un capitán y tengo un apodo.

➖¡Eres capitán!-sorprendido y abriendo sus ojitos.

➖Si-bajando su mirada.-Me gustaría no serlo, es mucha responsabilidad. He visto morir a muchas personas y cada día nada cambia. Pero ahora tenemos una oportunidad de que alcancemos la libertad, es nuestra única opción.

➖Mami-se reincorporó para sentarse.-No puedes estar conmigo por eso, por tu trabajo.

➖Esa es una de las razones-sin levantarse.-Es difícil para mí ser un hombre que puede dar a luz, ser un soldado y capitán de un escuadrón. El no saber si regresare con vida. También, es por tu padre.

➖¿Mi padre?-confundido, ya que su nana le había dicho que él estaba muerto.

➖¡Tu padre es un hombre horrible, el me hizo algo malo!-moderando su habla.-¡Es alguien importante, pero al ser un mal hombre, es alguien que no le importa la vida de los demás!.

➖¡Es muy malo mi papa!-sintiéndose mal por querer alguien así.

➖Si, lo es-suspiro,-Si él se entera de que tú eres su hijo y de que yo soy tu madre. Intentará matarme y a ti te hará mucho daño, obligándose hacer cosas que no quieres.

Se abrazó a su mami, le dolía saber las razones de porque no podían estar juntos, lo entendía, pero dolía mucho.

Él se reincorporó para poder abrazarlo bien.

➖¡Te quiero mucho Uri!-besado su frente.-¡Nunca lo dudes!. ¡Y te prometo que pronto hare que la libertad que tanto queremos sea posible, para poder estar juntos!.

➖¡Lo prometes!-juntando su dedo meñique con el suyo.

➖¡Lo prometo!-sabiendo que era algo que hacían para sellar una promesa.

**_Aquí está el siguiente capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste, aunque le haya un toque algo cursi, pero me pareció correcto darle una nueva faceta a Levi._**

**_Besitos 3333333_**


	5. Capitulo IV

Regreso de nuevo, era ya pasado del medio día.

Dejo su caballo en las caballerizas, a pesar de haberse tardado en volver, estaba feliz de a ver visto a su hijo, aunque se hayan tenido que separar de nuevo; dolía mucho, le dolía demasiado. Se separó de nuevo de su pequeño, de su amado hijo; ahora solo le tocaba seguir su rol de capitán y lograr buscar la ansiada libertad, para poder reunirse nuevamente los dos.

No espero toparse con el castaño, este lo miro entre confundido y temeroso.

➖H-Heichou-hizo el saludo.-Hanji-san lo estaban buscando para hablar con ustedes.

➖¿Hicieron los deberes?-pasando de largo de él.

➖Si-aun parado con el corazón latiéndole.

➖Revisar que todo esté en perfecto estado-deteniendo el paso.-Hoy no habrá entrenamiento. Díselo a los otros, estaré en mi cuarto.

➖¡Si heichou!-acatando su orden se fue primero.

Solo suspiro para hacer su rutina, la misma de siempre.

Durante un buen rato inspección de arriba y abajo, hasta en los rincones, me refiero en las esquinas de los bordes, que no quedara ni una sola partícula de polvo, si no tendrían que volver a empezar de nuevo con la limpieza.

Para su suerte no pasó nada de ello, habían hecho un buen trabajo, tanto que era perfecto.

Dio su aprobación para que se tomaran el resto del día.

Se fue a su habitación, donde se encerró.

Estaba ocupado, algo que había aprendido de su madre era bordar, hasta había estado a escondidas tejiendo una bufanda de color negro, era para su pequeño, hasta le había salidos bien, solo le faltaba ponerle el bordado con las iniciales de su pequeño.

Todos podrían pensar que era alguien que esas cosas, eran insignificantes para él, la realidad era otra.

En esos momentos recordaba a sus hermanos.

Lo ponía nostálgico, lo hacía recordar esos tiempos, aquellos cuando vivía en el subterráneo. Lo que hizo para sobrevivir, las personas que mato, hasta el día en que los conoció a ellos dos.

Espero momentos era algo que no podía olvidar.

Cerro sus ojos, para dejar lo que hacía.

**_Flash back_**.

_➖¡Aniqui-llego algo cansada._

_Estaba ocupado afilando su cuchillo, mientras, un castaño pálido la miraba._

_➖¿Donde te metiste Isabel?-regañándola._

_➖Solo fui a conseguir esto-sacando de su bolso unos dulces.-Logre conseguirlos. ¡Dicen que saben muy ricos!._

_➖Isabel-usando su tono frio_

_Ella fue con él y se los dio, el los miro y los opio primero, no se podían confiar y menos si los, regalaban así como así._

_➖Están bien-devolviéndoselos.-La próxima vez avisa que saldrás._

_➖Hai-contenta._

_Ella se fue a sentar, como un castaño pálido lo miro._

_➖¡Levi deberías dejar de consentirla tanto!-dando su punto de vista.-¡Pareces más su madre que nada!._

_➖No importa Farlan-dejo lo suyo.- Debes planear nuestro próximo trabajo._

_➖¡Entonces lo haremos!-poniéndose serio._

_➖No hay de otra-mirando su cuchilla._

_➖Terminaré la cena-suspiro para ir y terminarla._

_El los miro, a los dos, a pesar que vivieran en un lugar como ese, algo bueno salió de todo._

**_Fin del flash back_**.

Como extrañaba esos momentos, aunque fuesen insignificantes, saber que ellos dos estaban con él, su mera presencia era más que suficiente.

Tocando la puerta.

➖¡Heichou, la cena esta lista!-una peli naranja avisando.-¿Heichou?.

Miro sus manos, las de un asesino, la sangre de mucho estaban en ellas. Acaso era un castigo no poder estar con su hijo, perder a aquellos que más amaba.

➖¡Heichou!-llamo sin recibir ninguna contestación.

Una chica de lentes se acercó.

➖No contesta-mirándola.

➖No, Hanji-san-llevándose su mano a su pecho,- Eren dijo que había vuelto, y estaría en su habitación.

➖Vete primero-le sonrió,- Yo me encargo de él.

➖Hai-lo dudo un momento.

Al final se fue, confiando en su superior. Suspiro y tocando la puerta, como llamándolo, al igual que la peli naranja no consiguió respuesta alguna. Se rindió y se retiró del lugar, posiblemente algo le haya pasado, así que no insistió, en esos momentos nadie podía lograr que el confiase en los demás.

La cena paso, en ausencia del capitán de ese escuadrón, extraño mucho la actitud a ellos, más a un castaño.

El preparo la cena de su capitán en una charola, con su te listo.

Se dirigió al cuarto de su superior, donde toco.

El azabache miro que la oscuridad reinaba y se había sumido tanto tiempo en sus pensamientos que al escuchar el llamado de su subordinado, dejo lo que hacía aun lado, se levantó y fue abrir.

➖Heichou-no tartamudeo.-Le traje su cena y su te. ¡Como no bajo a cenar, se la traje yo mismo!.

➖Gracias-tomo la charola.

➖¿Se encuentra bien?-en sus ojos se reflejaba preocupación.

➖Si-no le sostuvo la mirada.- Perdonen las molestias. En unas horas más bajare a...

➖¡No hace falta!-notando que parecía cansado.-Hanji-san se encargara en cerrar la puerta de mi habitación. ¡Usted puede descansar!. Me retiro,

Él se retiró después de hacer el saludo.

Se quedó viendo en dirección donde se había ido, para volver a cerrar la puerta.

**_Aquí llegamos con el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos 3333333_**


	6. Capitulo V

Los recuerdos eran algo que no lo dejaban dormir en las noches, se levantaba de nuevo a la misma hora que siempre, apenas si logro dormir un poco, su insomnio había vuelto esa noche. Lo que recordaba siempre no solo eran los momentos felices de su niñez, sino también los más dolorosos, como de su adolescencia.

Siempre recordaba que tenía que esconderse, en ese cuarto donde vivían, un pequeño agujero que normalmente tapaban con un único mueble o ropero, lo suficientemente grande para que el pedirá meterse. Tener que estar a oscuras, escuchando los sonidos que afuera se producían, las voces de los hombres que entraban con un único fin, acostarse con su madre; ella era una prostituta, era su único medio para sobrevivir en ese lugar de mala muerte.

Se tapaba los oídos, pero, al final escuchaba los gemidos de ella, los jadeos de ellos, a veces los gritos de dolor.

El que podía hacer, nada más que esconderse.

Las horas se hacían interminables, no solo era un solo cliente, eran hasta cinco; su madre era muy solicitada, por su gran belleza, más las ganancias que dejaba.

Y al acabar, ella esperaba unos momentos para recuperarse, cambiarse de ropa, y mover el ropero pesado, sacándolo y abrazándolo fuertemente; no va a mentir, cada vez que lo hacia el olor que inundaba el cuarto le desagradaba, como cada vez que lo abrazaba y le decía las mismas palabras: "_**lo siento Levi".**_

Mismas palabras que siempre le decía, lamentándose por el estilo de vida que le daba, por la manera en que tenían que vivir y sobre todo, condenándolo a ser alguien que podría dar vida, un hombre que podía dar vida dentro de el.

Ayudaba a limpiar de nuevo, otro día más, ese cuarto y el esmerándose para que no quedara ni una sola suciedad o evidencia de lo que había pasado. Diremos que desde ese día desarrollo una extraña manía por la limpieza, convirtiéndose en una obsesión compulsiva, misma que se agravo después de la muerta de ella.

Conoció a Kenny Ackerman, un tipo con un gran renombre, un asesino y alguien que a pesar de lucir su fachada aterradora, para el resulto ser lo contrario; fue el hombre que lo encontró a punto de morir, cuando se había rendido a la vida. Fue quien lo alimento, lo cuido y le enseño muchas cosas, solo lo que le permitía darle; aprendió a hablar como se debía, a escribir y a leer, también le enseño a cocinar, y a usar como portar un arma.

Le enseño la limpieza que debían tener, a donde ir y comerciar.

A robar y al final a matar.

Al matar a esa persona, sintió una extraña descarga, como si ya supiese lo que tenía que hacer, pero, al hacerlo fue abandonado por quien esos momentos creyó que era su padre, quedándose solo nuevamente, con la diferencia de que ahora tenía conocimientos y podría sobrevivir por su cuenta.

Se volvió demasiado habilidoso, al principio robaba lo más fácil luego empezó por cosas más grandes.

Empezó a ganarse una reputación también, le empezaron a tener miedo, por eso mismo lo contrataban para realizar simples trabajos. Ya fuese matar a un objetivo en específico o cuidar alguna mercancía, recibiendo su parte, la cual repartía entre los niños o ancianos.

Obteniendo una casa donde vivir y dormir.

Hasta el día que conoció al castaño pálido, desde ese día tuvo a alguien con el que contar; era su amigo y un hermano para él. La única persona que sabía sobre su condición era el castaño pálido, mismo que juro nunca decirle a nadie sobre ello.

Ambos se volvieron parte de un grupo, una banda, eran contratados, lo único que en esos momentos habían logrado hacer fue aprender a utilizar el equipo de maniobras tridimensional. Hasta ahora eran los únicos que lo utilizaban, alguien se los proporcionó y les enseño a utilizarlo, sin necesidad de usar la cuchillas, ya que no eran necesarias.

Ya ni cuando conocieron a los la chica de cabello rojizos, su hermanita menor, le pudo contar su condición, hasta donde ellos sabían, ella creía que ellos eran algo más que amigos. Le dejaron en claro que eso no era posible, hasta le tuvieron que decir varias veces como era su relación, pero, era terca y necia, aferrada a esa verdad.

La entrenaron, los ayudaba a realizar de vez en cuando los trabajos, lo único que ninguno de ellos les gustaba era la obsesión de la limpieza y les daba mucha pereza llevarla a cabo, lástima que no podían con él.

Gracias a ellos, regreso una pequeña pizca de esperanza a su corazón.

Hablaban mucho de que algún día saldrían de ese agujero para poder ser libres y andar sobre ese cielo azul que siempre se les mostraba.

Lástima que ahora esa esperanza desapareció una vez salieron de esa ciudad, al darse cuenta el mismo que todo era igual o peor.

A pesar de haber sido obligados a unirse a la legión, todo por cumplir su objetivo de matar a alguien que era un estorbo, una sensación en su pecho se había instalado, algo le decía en su interior que nada bueno saldría si iban a esa expedición, la había tenido mucho antes de tomar el trabajo.

Hubiese hecho caso a su instinto en esa ocasión.

Ahora ellos estarían vivos.

Se quedó en la legión apoyando al rubio, aquel que se convirtió en el comandante de la legión, solo para ayudarlo a cumplir su meta.

Sus palabras habían sido claras al volver al cuartel de la legión.

_**"Necesito tu ayuda Rivaille, quiero descubrir si las palabras de mi padre antes de morir eran ciertas. Me uní a la legión con el único motivo de cumplir mi meta y también descubrir que es lo que ocultan estos muros.**_

_**No solo para obtener libertad una vez hayamos acabado con los Titanes, sino saber porque existen. Me ayudarías."**_

Había decidió seguir por sus hermanos, a pesar de su dolor, decidió aceptar y quedarse para ayudarlo, si él podía hacerlo y ayudar a tener un mejor rendimiento las bajas serian menos.

_**Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Besitos 3333**_


	7. Capitulo VI

**_Dos meses después._**

El entrenamiento fue muy agotador, todos estaban cansados.

Un azabache los miraba, había terminado de entrenar con ellos, no lucia nada cansado, pero, ahora que se daba cuenta, su equipo no mostraba arrepentimientos; ellos se habían unido por un mismo motivo: la libertad.

Todos los que estaban en la legión tenían el mismo sueño, saber que había más allá de esos muros que se alzaban frente a ellos. Miro el cielo, notando como las aves volaban, ellos eran los únicos que podían ir y venir, saber dónde han estado, viendo esos paisajes y lugares.

Solo se dirigió adentro para ir a su oficina un momento y terminar su reporte, hasta ahora los experimentos con el poder de Titán han sido un fracaso. Le exigían demasiado al chico, y habían notado que usar su poder lo agitaba, hasta el grado de casi quitarle la vida; cada vez que lo envían en ese estado, tenía el mismo que sacarlo.

Apenas el chico estaba aprendiendo a dejar de ser impulsivo.

Si seguían así, posiblemente podría tener el control.

Por suerte ya que no estarían por tres días ellos, le harían gran favor, y como el chico titán se la pasaba en la biblioteca leyendo de vez en cuando o en la cocina, tenía una ventaja; la loca de lentes estaría ocupada en su laboratorio que había instalado en el castillo.

Aprovecharía el tiempo suficiente para poder ir a la ciudad supuestamente, para poder ir a ver a su hijo.

Tal vez se aprovecharía de su posición, era lo único bueno que tenía en esos momentos.

Ahora a trabajar.

Así se sumergió durante dos horas, encerrado en su oficina, terminando su reporte, como de paso sea algunos documentos pendientes que tenía atrasados por estar más al pendiente de cierto chico, y pensar tanto en su hijo no le ayudaba en nada.

Le dolía el cuello, iría hacerse un poco de té negro.

Se levantó de su asiento, para salir de ahí y dirigirse a la cocina.

Mientras iba de camino, observo la luz entraba demasiado por la ventana, pero, en realidad debió pasar mucho tiempo a oscuras metido en su oficina.

Al parpadear, frente a él se empezó a notar más claro el cielo, las nubes viajaban. Recordó que el cielo en realidad se veía a veces de un color gris, no azul como creyó que era.

Ese azul no era como el que veían desde ese agujero, era distinto, o el solo lo veía de ese modo.

➖Heichou-se acercó la peli naranja.-¿Esta bien?.

La miro, y noto que en su mirada había algo de preocupación.

➖No es nada-notando que cada uno de ellos traía ropa diferente.

➖¡Está seguro!-notándolo raro desde hace días atrás.

➖Es mejor que se vayan ahora-sabiendo que más tarde se pondría oscuro.-Tienen tres días para estar con sus familias.

No dijo nada, sus otros tres compañeros se despidieron, dejando a un castaño con un azabache en el lugar.

➖¡De verdad se encuentra bien, Heichou!-mirando que de verdad se veía algo raro desde hace días.

➖Estoy bien, Jaeger-sin dejar de lado su frialdad.

º

º

º

Se levantó temprano, desayuno junto con el chico de cabellos castaños, y una loca que no estaba de buen humor, ya que parecía que no había dormido nada, se notaba que estuvo ocupada en algo demasiado importante.

➖Iré a la ciudad por unos asuntos-debía dejarlo claro, mientras tomaba su te.-Volveré antes del anochecer.

➖Entiendo, enano-pensando que era algo importante.

➖Jaeger-su mirada se dirigió al chico.-Te quedarás con la loca. ¡Mientras no esté, no tienes permitido poner fuera un pie del castillo!.

➖Entiendo-comiendo su pan.

➖¡Y tu!-dejando su taza en su plato.-¡Ni se te ocurra hacer nada!.

Levanto sus manos, para jugarlo.

Se levantó y fue a dejar en la cocina la taza.

Ese día, tenía puesto un simple pantalón, como una camisa y se colocó su abrigo, para dirigirse directamente a las caballerizas.

Alistó todo y dejo el castillo.

Había terminado a tiempo el regalo para su pequeño.

Iría verlo, pasarían el día juntos, solo los dos, antes de que anochecer volvería lo más rápido posible. El día de mañana volvía su equipo, como llegaban los nuevos reclutas.

Ya se lo había hecho saber el rubio, al ir a verlo para decírselo personalmente, como a discutir la mueva estrategia, debía alistar todo para que no saliese nada mal.

Porque aparte de todo, mañana tendría la famosa expedición.

No sabía aun si todo iría bien o no.

**_En la casa lejana_**.

Estaba viendo la carita de su pequeño al abrir su regalo, era de emoción y unas lágrimas de felicidad al ver lo hermoso que era la bufanda que su madre le había hecho. Se notaba el detalle, la dedicación y en quien pensaba realmente; su hijo se la pudo y se miró en el espejo, dándose la vuelta.

➖¡Mami me gusta mucho!-yendo con él.

➖Me alegro que te guste Uri-aliviado de que le gustase el regalo.-Te lo hubiese dado antes, pero, no lo había terminado.

➖¡Está bien!-abrazándolo en agradecimiento.-¡Mami tienes mañana que salir de los muros!.

➖Tendré que hacerlo-estrechándolo más en sus brazos.-Hoy solo nos concentraremos en pasar el tiempo.

➖Espero que vuelvas sano y a salvo-separándose para mirarlo.

➖Lo prometo-besando su frente.-Mejor, cuéntame que es lo que te gusta.

➖¡Me gusta mucho pintar, leer, y ayudar a cocinar!-sentándose a un lado.-Ayudo en la limpieza y hago mis deberes.

➖¿Estudias?-preguntado al ver los libros en la mesa.

➖Tengo que hacerlo-sin borrar su sonrisa.-Si no lo hago, tú te enojadas mucho conmigo.

➖Un poco-agarrando su libreta.-¿No se te dificulta nada?.

➖El amigo de nana es profesor y me explica las cosas que no entiendo-juntando sus manitas.-Es bueno conmigo, me dice que mi madre debe estar muy orgullosa de mi, al ser un niño muy listo.

➖Lo estoy-revisando con detalle todo.-¡Mi niño es muy inteligente!.

➖¡¿En serio?!-con un brillo en sus ojos.

➖¡Lo eres!-cerrando el cuaderno,-¡Igual que yo, eres un niño inteligente!.

Estaba contento de saberlo, se sentía muy feliz de que su madre estuviese orgulloso de él.

Ese día estaría con su pequeño, se olvidaría solo por ese día, el horror que tendría que vivir de nuevo mañana.

**_Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos 33333333_**


	8. Capitulo VII

Las muertes que hubieron en la expedición se debieron a la aparición de una Titán Hembra, muy rara de ver, peor, al tener una idea de que posiblemente se tratase de alguien como el chico Titán. Misma idea que fue afirmada por el equipo del azabache (aquí si están vivos), por suerte el castaño logro intervenir a tiempo y salvarlos, pero, el tuvo que ser salvado por su hermana y por su capitán de las manos de esta misma.

Ahora tenían idea clara de cual era su objetivo, quedo claro al atacar a su equipo.

Su objetivo principal fue distraerlos y capturar al castaño.

Al volver, no lograron traer los cuerpos de los caídos, como hubieron muchos lastimados, entre ellos el azabache.

Lastimado de su pierna, al salvar aun castaño y a su hermana misma en el proceso.

Debían rendir cuentas a los de arriba, por el fracaso de la misión.

Ahora debían volver a la sede.

El azabache caminaba a pesar de todo, jalando su caballo de color negro, ni miraba a nadie, estaba centrado mas en saber quien era la persona que poseía también ese poder, casi pierde a su equipo ese día. Si no fuese por el castaño, no sabría que hubiese pasado, tal vez era un chico impulsivo, gracias a el las bajas fueron menos, a pesar de haber dudado al principio en usar su poder, termino usándolo para salvarlos.

Tenía coraje y determinación, debía aprender a manejar sus emociones, debía trabajar en eso primero con el.

➖Enano-se acerco la chica de lentes.-Debemos revisar tu pierna. La cadete Ackerman me conto lo que sucedió.

➖Primero revísalos a ellos-sin verla.-Yo estaré bien, no es tan serio.

➖Te revisare mas tarde-dejándolo solo.

Era cierto que le dolía, no tanto, este tipo de heridas no eran nada para el, ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a salir herido.

Fue mejor a dejar primero su caballo en las cabellerizas donde se topo con el rubio.

➖Rivaille-miro que pasaba a su lado.

➖¡No es nada Erwin!-deteniendo el paso.-Debemos hablar seriamente sobre lo que sucedió. Los de arriba no se quedaran quietos e intentaran matar al mocoso.

➖Lo se-mirándolo a pesar de que el no lo hiciera.-Nos reuniremos mas tarde.

Sin decirse nada mas, cada quien se fue por propio camino.

Al dejar su caballo, los cadetes encargados de hacer su trabajo mientras se atendían a los heridos, lo miraron con algo de miedo.

El se encargo de su caballo y se lo dejo a unos de los subordinados de la loca de lentes, que lo saludo con respeto, era el único que a pesar de todo no lo veía con miedo.

Se dirigió a entrar para ir a uno de los cuartos de la sede, no podía volver al castillo, no sin su equipo y menos sin el chico Titán que al verlo se le acerco, separándose de su amigo rubio y de su hermana en esos momentos.

➖Heichou-una reverencia en forma de disculpa.-Esto es mi culpa si tan solo yo...

➖Jaeger-hizo que se alzara, y lo mirara a los ojos, notando su preocupación por primera vez.-¡Escúchame bien!. ¡No fue tu culpa!. ¡Nada de lo que sucedió fue tu culpa!.

➖Pero...-callándose al ver esa mirada.

➖¡Erd, Gunther, Aurou y Petra siguen con vida!-soltándolo.-Tu los salvaste de morir a manos de esa Titán. Ahora debes concentrarte en detener a esa Titán, antes de que vuelva hacer algo como lo que paso hoy. ¡Entendido!.

➖Esa es una orden-pregunto.

➖Es una orden, cadete-sonando aun serio.

El solo se disculpo por su actitud, para que la azabache se acercase, pidiendo hablar con el, dando el saludo.

El castaño se retiro para ir haber a su equipo, dejándolos.

➖¿De que quieres hablar Ackerman?-mirándola y sentándose en uno de los escalones por su pierna.

➖¡Me disculpo con usted por mostrar un comportamiento inadecuado!-arrepentida y bajando la cabeza.-¡Por mi culpa, usted salió herido!.

➖Te diré esto Ackerman-sabiendo que era igual de cabeza hueca que su hermano al ser impulsiva.-¡Yo decidí salvarlos a los dos, lo que paso con mi pierna, es resultado de mi propia decisión!. ¡Uno toma sus propias decisiones, así que uno se atiende a las consecuencias de sus actos!. ¡No te arrepientas de la decisión que tomes, debes seguir con la cabeza en alto, nunca la bajes, si lo crees correcto!.

➖Y-Yo...aun a si me disculpo-estaba arrempentida.-Yo le dije cosas que no debía decir. Estaba mal, ahora me doy cuenta de que en realidad usted se preocupa por nosotros. Lo juzgue mal, salvo la vida de Eren dos veces.

➖Es mi deber mantener con mi vida a mis subordinados-era la verdad.-

Ahora ve con tus compañeros, es con ellos con los que debes disculparte por tu actitud.

➖¡Si, Heichou!-haciendo el saludo y retirándose.

Algo le decía que tendría a unos mocosos mas en su equipo, si era el caso, debía entrenarlo adecuadamente para que regresaran con vida. No cometería el mismo error que con sus hermanos, ahora debía hacerlo, por una personita en especial; esperaba que su hijo no estuviese justo cuando volvía, no quisiera que lo viera en ese estado tan lamentable.

**_Un rato después_**.

En cambio, un castaño al ir a ver sus compañeros, estos mismo tenían algunas lesiones y solo dos fracturas, pero, estarían bien.

En esos momentos entraba el azabache a ver a su equipo, estos mismo bajaron la cabeza, no se sentía bien.

➖Heichou-entro uno de los encargados del cuerpo medico.-¡Por favor venga por aquí!. Necesitamos revisar su lesión en la pierna.

➖Ahora voy-avisándole.

Antes de salir miro a su escuadrón, para suspira y cerrar sus ojos un momento. Ellos escucharon que estaba lastimado, al igual que el castaño, el no lo sabia, ni siquiera había preguntado.

➖Sera mejor que se recuperen y vuelvan pronto-soltándolo de golpe.-No quisiera que al volver vieran a su reemplazos. Seria un desperdicio todo el entrenamiento que les di.

Sin decir mas, salió del lugar.

Un castaño fue detrás de el, para detenerlo, llamándolo.

➖¿Usted esta lastimado?-lo pregunto así no mas.

➖Te diré lo mismo que le dije a tu hermana-volteándose a verlo.-Esto fue producto de mis propias decisiones. Una decisión de salvar a cierto chico impulsivo y a su hermana de morir a manos de esa Titán.

➖¡Heichou!-apretó los puños.-¡Me volveré mas fuerte para que usted no tenga que volver a salvarme y salga herido!.

➖¡Mas te vale aguantarlo y dominar ese poder tuyo!.

➖¡Lo hare!-alzando un poco la voz.-¡Se lo demostrare!.

El solo entro a ser revisado, dejándolo afuera, ya quería ver que eso sucediera, pero, sabiendo que se trataba de ese chico, posiblemente sucediera, la determinación que tenia era algo digno de admirar.

Ahora debía saber como era su condición, posiblemente no fuese nada serio.

**_El acercamiento entre Eren y Levi comienza a partir de este momento._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Besitos 33333333_**


	9. Capitulo VIII

La idea era preparar la siguiente estrategia, era arriesgada, ya que por esta vez, no sería fuera de los muro, serian dentro, la gente misma seria la carnada. Un riesgo que se correría, era una apuesta a seguir, eso lo tenía previsto un rubio, mismo comandante de la legión, habría bajas, pero, era la única manera de poder capturar a la Titán Femenina.

Ya tenían una idea de quien se podría tratar, lo que les quedaba era ejecutar el plan, habían decidido que sería mientras llevaban al castaño custodiado, los de arriba lo querían muerto a toda costa.

Para desgracia del azabache, no le gustaba la idea, habría muertes innecesarias, eso le molestaba mucho.

Tampoco podría participar, la lesión en su pierna fue más grave de lo que espero, no podría luchar por varias semanas, máximo un mes, hasta que sanara; cero expediciones, sería un simple capitán que se quedara al verse lesionado. Su equipo tampoco podía participar, sus lesiones los tendrían alejados casi tres meses más de lo previsto, eso los hacía sentir inútiles, ya que los nuevos debían preparase para ejecutar el plan.

Había tenido tiempo de enviar un mensaje a cierta persona, evitaría que se encontraran en la ciudad mañana, normalmente iban de paseo o a conseguir víveres; debía evitar que su hijo se encontrara en todo ese caos, su bienestar era su prioridad.

Casi todos se habían enterado, bueno, los más cercanos debían participar en dicho plan, mientras que la mayoría de los otros se mantendrían vigilados y apartados.

La ejecución del plan se llevaría a cabo el día de mañana.

➖Arlet usted atraerá la atención de la chica-viéndolos el comandante.- Ackerman estará con el cadete Jaeger hasta llegar al punto de encuentro con el cadete Arlet. ¡En caso de que fallen el equipo encargado de su captura, Hanji estará en otro lado con su escuadrón, serán el apoyo!.

Jaeger usara su poder, si es necesario que pase, mientras nosotros seremos la atención de la policía, para eso el cadete Kirschtein se hará pasar por Jaeger.

➖Erwin-lo miro la chica de lentes.-En caso de que resulte. ¿Que haremos con la chica?.

➖Debemos obtener la información necesaria-mirando a la azabache.- Rivaille, en esta ocasión necesitaré que te quedes a mi lado. Y si es necesario que intervengas lo harás, solo si es necesario.

➖Bien-molesto por esa parte.

➖Ahora es mejor irnos-levantándose.-Mañana debemos estar listos.

Él tendría que estar del otro lado, sentado en la banca, siendo un simple observador, mientras se recuperarse de su pierna, era molesto ser un inútil ahora.

Ahora estaba tomado té y un castaño seguía aun incrédulo.

➖Heichou-alzó la mirada.-Puedo ser honesto con usted.

➖Mocoso-dejo su taza.-No soy bueno en consolar malos demás o dar consejos.

➖No es eso-bajo la mirada.-Atrapar a la Titán es importante, lo tengo claro. Solo que no puedo creer que sea ella... ¡fue mi compañera, alguien que me dio consejos algunas veces cuando entrenábamos!.

➖Si resulta ser esa chica-lo tenía claro.-¡Debes recordar que su objetivo eres tú!. ¡Matar para ella no es nada difícil, lo sabes bien!. Mato algunos soldados. Casi mata a tus compañeros de equipo, a tu hermana.

Apretó los puños, sabia en el fondo que podía ser ella.

➖Jaeger-uso su tono frio.-¡No debes dudar!. Y recuerda mis palabras...

º

º

º

Todo sucedió muy rápido, hubo una masacre, él tuvo que intervenir para sacar a dos mocosos, que estuvieron a punto de ser atrapados en ese extraño cristal (resulta que esta parte de la historia será cambiada, desde mi punto de perspectiva).

Ahora él debía mantener vigilada a cierta chica de cabellos rubios, de coleta, la captura fue un éxito.

➖Ackerman-miro hacia a la puerta.- Necesitas algo.

➖¡Es seguro que ella este aquí!-viéndola encadenada e inconsciente.

➖Por ahora es el único sitio seguro-sentado y tocando su pierna.-¿Jaeger despertó?.

➖Aún no-sintiendo un rencor.

➖Necesito que te quedes con el sí despierta-mirando hacia a ella.-Evitaremos la mención de la chica, no necesitamos que se enteren, mucho menos él.

➖Entiendo-ocultándose en su bufanda.-Me retiro Heichou.

Salió de ahí, para él era notorio la mirada de esos cuatro, de seguro deseaban que no fuese esa chica.

Así pasaron las horas, era muy aburrido, más si no tenía nada que hacer, que vigilar a una mocosa.

➖¡Capitán!-entro un cadete.-¡El comandante ordenó que fuese a verlo!. ¡Tres cadetes más se encargara de la vigilancia de la Titán Hembra!.

➖Entiendo-se levantó,- Dudo que despierte por ahora. Aun así tengan cuidado.

➖Si-haciendo el saludo.

Odiaba hacer eso, se dirigió para ir a verlo, la noche se estaba haciendo presente.

Las campanas sonaron, conocía mejor que nadie ese sonido, algo había ocurrido, era una alerta, ahora debía apresurar el paso.

Si había titanes dentro, quiere decir entonces que volvieron como hace cinco años atrás.

Ni un maldito descanso le daban.

Un mensajero llego, defendiéndolo por un momento

➖Necesito que me hagas un favor-sacando de su bolsillo de su saco un saco pequeño que le entrego.-Necesito que escoltes a esa mujer y a ese niño aun sitio seguro.

➖De acuerdo-guardándolo.

Y así se fue, no era de la legión, era un simple comerciante para muchos, pero, para él, era un mercenario; alguien que conocía del subterráneo. Le tenía miedo, ahí abajo él se hizo de una reputación, por eso había dio más fácil hacer que le hiciera de mensajero, nunca pregunto quiénes eran y nunca le haría preguntas.

Sabia como comprar su silencio, ahora debía ir a ver a cierto comandante y ver qué había sucedido.

La seguridad de su hijo era importante, en caso de que si hayan entrado y el muro haya sido roto de nuevo, debía asegurar su seguridad, no iba a permitir que su pequeño muriese, no iba a permitir que le quitaran lo único que le quedaba.

**_Aquí un capítulo más de esta bella historia._**

**_Besitos 3333333_**


	10. Capitulo IX

Ya ha pasado más de una semana, y no ha hablado con nadie, tiene que ir y venir, todo porque ahora debían esconderse de los malditos de arriba y estar con unos mocosos, no era lo que el quisiera. Ni siquiera era de ayuda tener a un padre, lo mantenían vigilado, era lo único que podían hacer.

Estaba de verdad agotado.

No le gustaba ocultarse, menos sabiendo que estaba en dominios de los de arriba, la policía militar, con ellos no se podía contar. Tenían sospechas, más ahora que había visto y escuchado por ahí, que por ahora se mantenían buscando al castaño y a la rubia, sin dar aviso.

Estaban seguros, pero por cuanto tiempo.

➖Rivaille-dándole su te el comandante.-¡Siento que tengas que esconderte con Jaeger y Reiss!.

➖Es necesario-aceptando.- Los de arriba quieren muerto a Jaeger. Ahora que tenemos a la hija de Rod Reis y sabemos quién es ella, debemos andarnos con cuidado.

Por alguna razón ambos son importantes.

➖Hanji está intentando convencer al pastor Nick de que nos diga algo mas-serio,- ¡Ese secreto es muy importante!. ¡Aun no comprendemos mucho acerca de estos muros!.

➖¡Mike está herido, la única sobreviviente fue Nanaba!-mirando su taza.- ¡Aun cabe la posibilidad que los Titanes en realidad sean personas convertidas!. ¡Y esta ese Titán en forma de Bestia que atacó!.

➖Tenemos a la Titán Hembra-viendo hacia fuera de la ventana.-Annie Leonhart se ha mantenido callada desde que despertó. ¿Que ha pasado con el cadete Jaeger?.

➖Está dando lo mejor-tomando un sorbo de su te.-Los experimentos con el endurecimiento son un fracaso. Ya puede tener control del Titán. El tiempo de duración que tiene para convertirse es de solo dos veces, si se excede de más podría morir.

➖¡Rivaille mantente atento!-volteando a verlo.-Últimamente hay mucho movimiento de parte de la policía como de arriba. Ya tuve la visita del Conde Bastan. ¡Parecía muy sospechoso que alguien que proviene de una familia importante, venga y pregunte sobre los avances que hemos tenido con el poder del titán!.

➖Entiendo-parándose pero apretando el puño.- Tengo que volver con esos mocosos.

Siempre eran así las reuniones que tenían, ya sea la loca o el.

Entendía cuando era el momento de retirarse, no podían levantar sospechas, no mientras estuviesen vigilando sus movimientos cerca de la sede.

Tomo su saco, salió de ahí, solo con escuchar el nombre de ese conde, le hervía la sangre y su instinto de matar, se activada; quería matar a ese tipo, tenía sus motivos y si no lo hacía era para evitarle problemas a quien consideraba un amigo.

Ahora debían irse, necesitaba hacer algo.

Desde el incidente con los titanes dentro de los muros, la gente fue evacuada a la ciudad subterránea, de verdad fue desastroso todo lo que ha sucedido desde entonces; ni un momento podía descansar, ni siquiera podía usar el equipo aun por su pierna. Le dolía menos, era la ventaja de ser el, solo que era muy frustrante no poder hacer nada mas que quedarse y ser niñera de unos mocosos; debía encargarse de entregarlo, cuidarlos y de paso proteger aparte del castaño, a una mocosa que no decía nada útil, ni una sola pista

Ahora iría a ver a su pequeño, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para ir y verlo, desde ese incidente.

º

º

º

El lugar era seguro, la gente ya había vuelto de nuevo a sus hogares, dejando la ciudad subterránea. Ahora era mejor mantenerlos cerca de la ciudad; no se iba a dar el lujo que volviese a pasar lo mismo que hace días.

Compro un estuche de pinturas, era bueno pintando.

Tocó la puerta y abriendo la puerta, fue recibido con un abrazo.

➖Mami-teniendo un traje puesto de gatito.-¡Te gusta mi disfraz!.

➖Es lindo-besando su frente,- ¿Te portaste bien?.

➖¡Siempre lo hago!-contento de verlo.

Lo cargo, tuvo que ocultar la pequeña molestia que tenía, aun no podía cargar mucho peso, su pierna seguía sin recuperarse.

➖Te traje un regalo-sacando el regalo envuelto y enseñándoselo.

➖¿Un regalo?-mirándolo confundido.

Lo bajo para dárselo en sus manos, el solo lo miro y entendiendo, se apresuró a abrirlo, al ver que era un estuche de pinturas, sus ojitos se iluminaron y abrazándolo nuevamente. Corrió a su cuarto para empezar a usarlas, le haría un bonito dibujo y seria especial, la mujer los observo con su sonrisa.

➖Deberías sentarte-colocando una taza de té.-Con esa pierna lastimada deberías tener cuidado.

➖Es obvio-aceptando su consejo.

➖No se puede engañar a una mujer, más si esta vieja-recordárselo con su característica voz angelical.-He escuchado rumores. También sé que la policía se está movilizando mucho.

➖Están buscando a unos mocosos que tengo a mi cargo-tomándola, taza y oliendo.-Son ordenes al parecer de arriba. Aún no sabemos que pretenden.

➖Rivaille-se sentó para mirarlo.-¿Que están planeando realmente?.

➖Todavía no sabemos que hacer-encantado con el sabor.- Por ahora solo tenemos sospechas y pequeñas pistas.

➖Entiendo-juntando sus manos.-Hace unos días vi a ese hombre. ¡Es extraño verlo aquí y no en Rose!.

➖Ya me entere-dejando su taza.-¡Pase lo que pase, no dejes que vea a Uri por nada del mundo!.

➖Lo tengo grabado en mi memoria-seria,- Hay que admitir que Uri se parece un poco a él.

➖¡Aun cuando se parezcan, no tiene ningún derecho!-con su semblante sombrío,- ¡En caso de que suceda algo, debes saber que morirá y yo me encargaré personalmente de matarlo!.

Ella lo tenía claro, no era nada fuera de lo común.

Un niño volvió para enseñar su dibujo y el olvidándose un poco para sonreído y abrazarlo.

**_Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Besitos 333333_**


	11. Capitulo X

Al regresar, porque pensó que esos chicos podrían hacer un buen trabajo en la limpieza, estaba molesto y a la vez tenía unas ganas de irse y solo no volver. Volvió lo más tranquilo, lo más pacífico que podía permitirse ver, su aura era normal, hasta que entro a esa cabaña, notando que aún no estaba nada en orden.

Al entrar encontró discutiendo al castaño con otro chico que tenía cara de caballo, mientras los demás se quedaban quietos y miraban sin hacer nada. Noto que el mocoso, era el único que traía puesto los pañuelos y parecía ser el único en hacer su trabajo; ya ni siquiera los otros lo hacían.

Solo sintió una mirada penetrante el castaño y al voltear, se quedó callado, como los demás, no hacían ningún ruido.

➖H-Heichou-el castaño sudando de los nervios.

Miro el lugar, era notorio al entrar y ver el polvo volar al coladero la luz; se adentró un poco, pasando de largo con esos dos chicos para acercarse a un mueble, ensombreciéndose su mirada.

➖¡Los dejo todo el maldito día para que hicieran un excelente trabajo, lo único que podrían hacer!-con su aura oscura y pasando un dedo por los muebles.-¡Y me encuentro con que no hicieron nada!. ¡Podría entender si fueran nuevos, pero, llevan una maldita semana conmigo y creí que les había quedado claro!.

Fulminándolos con la mirada, incluyendo a la rubia que sintió la muerta cerca, como los presentes.

➖Jaeger, te deje a cargo en mi ausencia-pasando su mirada al castaño.- Veo que ninguno hizo caso a nada de lo que ordene. ¡Ahora mismo tú te quedas aquí y terminas de limpiar este mugre ro!.

Para abrir la puerta.

➖¡Ustedes afuera!-subiendo el tono de voz.-¡Es una orden!.

Y así salieron en fila, para ser el último en salir, cerrando la puerta y cayéndose de su bolsillo un papel doblado, dejando solo al, castaño.

El solo dispuso a terminar, suspiro por todo el trabajo que le dieron sus compañeros, molesto por dentro, extrañaba a sus compañeros de equipo, no sabía muchos de ellos, esperaba que estuviesen recuperándose exitosamente.

Dejo la escoba para agarrar el trapo y volver a lámpara todos los muebles, y esperaba terminar antes de que volviera su capitán.

Pero al fijarse en la entrada, se acercó y recogió ese papel, desdoblándolo y en él se mostraba un dibujo, para ser de un niño, estaba muy bien elaborado, lo que llamo su atención, fue que el dibujo representaba a dos personas, un hombre y un niño.

Solo que se parecía el hombre del dibujo a su capitán, y abajo tenia escrito la palabra mami.

Le resulto muy extraño, demasiado, aunque ahora que lo notaba, su capitán tenía un aire muy diferente desde días atrás.

Y si se fijaba en su físico, tenía unas caderas un poco pronunciadas, se notaba en el momento de usar el equipo, no era lo normal que debía pasar al estar todo el tiempo usando el equipo. Solo había visto eso una vez, cuando su padre lo llevo a ver a un paciente especial hace tiempo atrás, abriendo sus ojos y quedándose de piedra.

➖¡Acaso heichou!-mirando el dibujo fijamente y hablando para si mismo.-Es un doncel.

º

º

º

El azabache hizo que caminaran un poco alejados de la cabaña, para hacerlos ponerse en fila.

➖Creí ser muy claro-cruzados de brazos.-Cuando los dejaron a mi cargo, les explique que no sería condescendiente con ninguno de ustedes. El entrenamiento que recibieran seria el triple de duro al que estaba acostumbrados. Y mi única regla era muy sencilla de seguir.

Ninguno dijo nada, la azabache se sentía muy mal, ella lo entendió perfectamente, pero, tenía que estar recuperándose y casi no le permitían a ella hacer nada, ahora entendía cuando ella no dejaba hacer nada a su hermano, se sentía muy frustrada.

➖¿Cual era esa regla!-mirándolo y señalando al chico de cabellos negros con pecas (aquí no murió Marco ^^).

➖¡La limpieza era primordial antes que otra cosa!-sudando de los nervios.

➖Exacto-caminado frente a ellos y parándose hasta llegar con la chica de cabellos rubios, para volver y llegar hasta el castaño claro.-La limpieza es un habito que deberían recordar bien, su imagen habla mucho y más sus costumbres. A mi quedo claro, que ustedes eran unos mocoso muy descuidados en su higiene y no contemos que muy desordenados.

Callándose un momento, para respirar muy hondo y no terminar matándolos el mismo.

➖Sus habilidades en el combate son pésimas, su resistencia física muy deplorable-con su tono de voz grueso y frio.- En caso de amigo Jaeger, su entrenamiento es más difícil. Deberían entender que al poseer ese poder, necesita más mano dura para poderse controlar y no ser una decepción. En su caso, hasta ahora han tenido mucha suerte de haber sobrevivido, pero, no será así la próxima vez. ¡Lo entienden!.

➖¡Si, heichou!-al unísono todos ellos.

➖Si lo entienden-cerrando su ojos.-Deben saber que su entrenamiento será a partir de mañana muy difícil. ¡Es un castigo por su incumplimiento al acatar una simple orden mía!. Pensaba en iniciar dentro de unas semanas, para que se acostumbrada, pero, si los trata de esa manera, solo serán unos incompetentes y comida para Titanes.

Ahora mismo frente a ustedes se encuentran unos cubos llenos de agua, se quedaran parados sosteniéndolos en sus cabezas y no deben dejar que ni una sola gota se caiga. ¡Es una orden!.

Para dejarlo y el mismo regresar a la cabaña, le dio el tiempo necesario al castaño para acabar.

Dejando a unos chicos que respiraron hondo y aliviados, sobrevivieron a ese hombre ese día, debían cumplir su orden y mañana enfrentar el mismo infierno.

**_ Aquí llega el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste^^_**


	12. Capitulo XI

Regresando el castaño terminaba de pelar las patatas él solo, mientras el lugar relucir de limpio, se fue a lavar las manos.

➖Jaeger-sentándose al lado de él, para ayudarlo.-La loca vendrá mañana a continuar el experimento de endurecimiento.

➖Entiendo-con un tono inusual en él.

Le llamo la atención ese tono usado por él, normalmente le diría a qué hora vendría.

➖Heichou-dejo de hacer lo suyo para sacar el papel, dejándoselo a un lado.-Esto se le cayó.

El dejo el cuchillo para ver el papel a un lado puesto encima de la mesa, lo tomo y al abrirlo, se dio cuenta que era el dibujo de su hijo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se le cayó, miro al castaño que no le alzó la mirada y seguía pelando las patatas.

No me tiene nada que explicar Heichou-si era cierto lo que el sospechaba, no tenía ningún derecho a recrimina nada.-Ser a mejor que empiece hacer la cena.

El volteo a ver y el sol se estaba ocultando, si sus compañeros no regresaron, su capitán debió haberles puesto un castigo muy severo.

Debía terminar y hacer la cena él; su capitán no era bueno en la cocina, ya lo sabía por su compañera y por haber privado alguna vez su comida.

El azabache guardo el dibujo, era cierto que no tenía ningún derecho en meterse en vida ese mocoso, ni siquiera tenía nadie ese derecho, ya ni el comandante lo hacía. Lo único que lo tenía muy confundido, era su comportamiento, como sus palabras; sabía que ese mocoso era un curioso y hasta un entrometido.

Eso es lo que lo tenía confundido.

No le iba preguntar o acaso ni siquiera tenía la mínima curiosidad.

➖Debería ir a descansar-parándose al acabar de pelar las patatas.-Yo le hablare cuando esté lista la cena.

Le sonrió, era una sonrisa que mostraba incomodidad, si era así, entonces, ese mocoso de alguna manera lo sabía.

El se levantó, para irse a su cuarto.

Iba a darse una ducha, mientras esperaba, dejaría un poco más afuera a los mocosos, su castigo era justificado.

Haría que entraran después de que estuviese la cena lista, primero los mandaría a darse un baño.

Aun así debía hablar con castaño.

No podía dejar las cosas, no quería causar malos entendidos, mucho menos que pensara que el... un momento desde cuando debía darle al explicaciones a un mocoso.

Ni siquiera debía hacerlo, ese castaño era su subordinado, el su capitán; debía olvidar esos tontos pensamientos.

Ahora lo importante era darse un buen baño, y quitarse esa suciedad que traía encima. Amaba demasiado los baños, sentir que estaba limpio, lo hacía olvidar ese pasado, las muertes y la sangre que traía encima cargando.

Jamás podría arrepentirse de lo que había hecho.

º

º

º

A pesar de que no debía dar ninguna explicación, después de ducharse y cambiarse por algo más cómodo, fue a ver al castaño que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Ni siquiera noto cuando se sentó frente a él.

➖Jaeger-sacándolo de sus pensamientos al llamarlo.

Al ver a su capitán, se dio cuenta que se perdió en sus pensamientos mucho tiempo, para no darse cuenta de la situación.

➖¡Lo siento heichou!-disculpándose.

➖Tengo que decirte algo-sacando el dibujo y mostrándoselo.-¿Que piensas de este dibujo?.

➖B-Bueno...¡se trata de algo hecho por niño!-no sabiendo que más decir.-¡Se nota que lo dibujo con mucho cariño!. Yo hacía algo así hace tiempo para mi madre.

No sabía a donde iba todo, ya le había dicho a su capitán, lo que pensaba, no iba a molestarla, eso lo sabía de sobra, seria molestarlo y podría malentender las cosas.

➖Soy un doncel-lo soltó como si nada.-¡Que me dices de eso!. ¿Te repugna?. ¡¿Crees que soy un fenómeno?!,

➖¡Porque debería pensar eso!-alzando su mirada y molesto.-¡No soy igual que esas personas que creen que un doncel son seres repugnantes y fenómenos!. ¡En shingashina era normal que algún doncel viviera allá!. ¡Mi mejor amigo es un doncel!.

➖¡Arlet!-abrió sus ojos.

➖¡Por eso siempre Mikasa o yo lo defendíamos de aquellos que lo molestaban!-recordando esos viejos tiempo.-¡Si ustedes es un doncel, no cambiara nada!. ¡Es mi capitán y mi superior!.

Saber que el amigo del castaño fuese un doncel, le sorprendió mucho, la manera en lo que lo defendía y sobreprotegía, era admirable.

En su interior ese sentimiento se hacía presente de nuevo, no entendía bien que era lo que sentía, pero, tal vez podría confiar en él.

➖Tengo un hijo-viendo el dibujo para mirarlo y ver que tenía sus ojos muy abiertos, se notaba que estaba sorprendido de saberlo.- Tiene cuatro años. ¡No planee tenerlo, mucho menos traerlo a este mundo de mierda!.

➖Heichou-quiso decirle algo más.

➖Ni me preguntes acerca de quién es el padre, eso es algo que no quiero volver a recordar-apretando el puño.-¡Si lo tuviera en frente, te juro que lo mataría!. ¡Ya ni Erwin, ni la loca, mucho menos nadie de la legión sabe que soy un doncel, ni siquiera que tengo un hijo!.

➖¡Heichou!-alzó la voz para que lo escuchará.

Al darse cuenta había terminado mostrando esa ira de nuevo.

**_Aquí termina el capítulo del día hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos 3333333_**


	13. Capitulo XII

Una chica de lentes hizo su aparición algo tranquila, tenía bastante tiempo de no verlos, para ser exactos una semana y media si verlos, por estar ocupada con el asunto del padre, y con la chica rubia, la que tenía el poder de titán. No había logrado ni un solo avance que ninguno de ellos, el padre se negaba a decirles algo más, solo lo único que les dijo fue sobre la chica rubia que en estos momentos tenían escondida; la rubia de coleta no había dicho ni una sola palabra, se mantenía callada e ida.

Ahora debían seguir con los experimentos, sabía que su asistente había estado realizándolos, sin éxito alguno sobre el endurecimiento.

Ahora vería como les estaba yendo, solo que al llegar, no se esperó estar viendo a los nuevos realizando entrenamiento, y lo peor era que el azabache solo los miraba, con su característica mirada llena de seriedad y de gas de hacerles sufrir.

Visualizo al castaño salir de la cabaña para verlo y con una sonrisa simplemente le decía algo, así que se acercó.

➖¡Hey enano!-con su tono burlón.

➖Eren vete con la loca yendo-seguía su mirara enfocada en que realizarán los ejercicios como se debía.

➖¡Claro heichou!-usando un tono más amable.-¡Vamos Hanji-san!.

➖¡No te tardes tanto enano!-intentándolo molestado.-¡Aunque, quien sabe con esa pierna lastimada, tal vez la edad te esté cobrando factura!.

➖Tsk-ignorándola y manteniendo la paciencia.

Así ambos se fueron alejando, para ir al lugar en el cual debían realizar el experimento.

➖¡Oye Eren!-ya alejados.- Realmente, ¿qué sucedió para que el enano usara ese método de entrenamiento?. Digo, están casi muertos.

➖Ayer ninguno realizo sus tareas asignadas como se debía-recordándole y dándole escalofríos.- Ayer al regresa heichou, noto que todo estaba sucio y en desorden se molestó.

➖¡Pobrecitos!-rezando por sus almas, ya ni ella se metía con algo tan sagrado para el azabache.-Una vez lleguemos, esperaremos al enano. Ahí te daré las indicaciones de lo que harás.

Así tendría oportunidad de saber que sucedía, le hacía extraño que el azabache llamase por su nombre al castaño, como este ya no tuviera ese aire de miedo hacia a él, para darle una de sus sonrisas.

En cambio, el azabache solo miro a cada uno de ellos, para él ya era suficiente, así que los detuvo ordenándoles que se fueran a dar un baño, como fueran e hicieran sus habitaciones. Deteniendo a la azabache, para que lo acompañarse al experimento con la loca de lentes; ella lo siguió, ya que no podía desobedecer a su capitán, mucho menos si se trataba de su hermano, ya que aún no conocía del todo a la científica y debía saber cómo era.

➖Si algo malo sucede y lo notas, intervendrás y sacarás a Eren del titán-caminado delante de ella.-Esto será un consejo para cuando salgas en las expediciones a menos que sea necesario y tengas que hacer lo que creas correcto lo harás. Recuerda que solo sería si fuese una cuestión de peligro, si no, debes mantenerte a raya y controlar tus emociones.

➖Entiendo-no tomaría a juego sus palabras.

➖¡Muchos de ustedes son mocosos que se dejan llevar!-deteniendo el paso.-¡En especial tú!. ¡Eren será tu familiar, pero, debes recordar que también está en juego la vida de tus compañeros!.

➖H-Heichou-confundida y deteniéndose.

➖Ackerman-volteo a verla y su mirada no fue la misma, era diferente.-En algún momento deberás elegir entre la vida de Eren o la vida de los demás. ¿Qué harás si llega ese día?.

➖Y-Yo..- no sabía que pensar o decir.

➖Si llegase el día en que Eren se volviese en nuestra contra debes tomar una decisión-era algo que podía pasar.- ¡Mi deber es matarlo si resulta ser alguien peligroso!. No me malentiendas, no creo que Eren llegase a ser algo así, pero, sabes que su forma de ser y actuar, como de pensar, puede que algún día el decida hacer todo su por su propia cuenta, intentando proteger a la gente que más quiere.

➖Heichou-bajo la mirada.-¡Creo que no puedo contestarle eso!. ¡Nunca he pensado realmente en ello, y me asusta la idea de solo pensar que la única familia que me quede ya no este mas ene sete mundo!.

➖Deberás hacerlo en algún momento Ackerman-sabiendo que sería difícil.-En estos momentos para los cerdos de arriba Eren es alguien peligroso. No sabemos porque lo consideran o piense así. Lo único que queda claro es que ellos no tienen el menor interés en que la gente salga de estos muros.

➖Así que quieren muerto a Eren-abriendo su ojos y apretando los puños.

➖Todavía no entendemos porque Historia Reis es importante para ellos-suspiro.-Annie Leonhart debe saber algo, y ella no nos dirá nada. Yo tomaré la responsabilidad por lo que tendré que pedirte. ¡Solo tu podrás hacerlo, pero, debes empezar antes a manejar tus propias emociones, si estas dispuesta a cumplirlo!.

➖¡Lo hare!-decidida.- ¡Eren es mi familia!. ¡Armin es mi mejor amigo!. Ambos tienen un sueño que yo no comparto. ¡Pero, quiero que ellos cumplan ese sueño a toda costa!. ¡Y si soy la única que puede cumplir con ese deber, y sucede lo cree, entonces tomaré cualquier entrenamiento para cumplir mi objetivo!.

➖Esa determinación en ustedes mocosos les sirve-volteándose y emitiendo una sonrisa que no vio.- Al igual que Eren, realizarás un entrenamiento especial para controlar tus impulsos. Una vez que acabes te diré lo que harás. Ahora vamos, no confió mucho en Hanji, menos si se trata de sus locos experimento para probar sus teorías.

Para ir a donde se supone que estaban ellos, ya esperándolo para comenzar el experimento.

**_Aquí llega el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero ques les guste y esta historia no habrá nada de rivamika._**

**_Mikasa será cercana a Levi, como una hermana menor, y ella será quien ayude mucho en la relación que tendrá Eren y Levi._**

**_Gracias por leerme y besitos._**

**_33333333_**


	14. Capitulo XIII

Como supone uno, el experimento no fue posible, la azabache saco al castaño de ahí y el azabache miro a su compañera con cara de decepción, como aprendió algo nuevo, ni siquiera él sabe con exactitud qué es lo que piensa ella. Se acercó a cargar el mismo al castaño, aunque dejara que lo hiciera la chica, aun no podía realizar muchos esfuerzos y mucho menos hacer esfuerzos innecesarios, las heridas que recibió no fueron como su pierna.

➖Rivaille-caminando detrás de ellos.-Regresare para dar mi reporte a Erwin. ¡Es mejor que descanse Eren, igual que tu Mikasa!. ¡Tus heridas aún no se recuperan del todo!.

➖Hai-ella agacha la mirada.

➖¡Eso va para ti Rivaille!-recordando su herida en su pierna.-¡Tu pierna no sana del todo, así que no hagas nada indebido!.

➖Tsk-no quería que se lo recordarán.

➖¡Lo tomaré como un si!-sabiendo que nunca diría nade más.

Regresando a la cabaña, donde los mocosos estaban haciendo la cena, y entrando el, pasando de largo para dejar al castaño en su cuarto, y una chica de cabellos azabache iba delante para abrir la puerta y apurarse, mientras la chica de lentes miro al rubio amigo de este.

➖Hanji-san-la miro.

➖Arlet podrías asegurarte que esos tres no hagan sobresfuerzos-suspiro.-Eren estará agotado por usar el poder de Titán, su vida puede correr peligro si no se tiene cuidado. Mikasa no puede hacer nada que la pueda lastimas, sus heridas en sus costillas fueron más severas, debe reposar unas semanas más. La pierna de Rivaille aún no sana del todo, así que procura que no haga nada indebido.

➖E-Esta bien-dudando un poco si el servirá de ayuda.

➖¡Me voy!-se despidió de todos.

Siguieron con su tarea y una chica alejada de la comida, para evitar ser regañados por su capitán.

La chica salió primero, siendo vista por su amigo que se acercó.

➖¡Todo bien!-preocupado por su amigo.

➖No pudo hacer el endurecimiento-sabiendo que él se preocupaba mucho por ellos,-Debe descansar mientras. Ya mañana veremos si podemos hablar con Eren.

➖¿Tu estas bien?-preocupado por ella también.

➖Estoy bien Armin-solo acarició su cabello.-No hare nada que afecte mi salud. ¡Me recuperare rápidamente para poder protegerlos!.

➖¡Mikasa!-abrio sus ojos de la sorpresa.

➖¿Cómo te fue con tu revisión?-recordando que se quejaba de algunos dolores días atrás.

➖Estoy bien-sonriéndole.-Parece que solo fie un pequeño dolor que normalmente debo pasar. ¡Mi cuerpo está creciendo y poco a poco debe irse acomodando!... ¡ya sabes tú, para cuando suceda "eso"!.

➖Ohh-algo tranquila.-Si vuelve a pasar, me avisas para hacerte un remedio. Creo que me acuerdo bien de lo que hacía Grisha-san para esos casos.

➖¡Gracias Mikasa!-notando que salía su capitán.-¡Heichou!.

El azabache escucho en parte, recordando que dolía como un demonio esos ajustes hormonales en su cuerpo, y lo que tuvieron que hacer para ayudarlo, ahora que empezaba hacer un poco de frio, el dolor sería algo fuerte.

➖Arlet necesito decirte algo-viendo a la azabache.-Sera mejor que vengan también Ackerman.

Ella por supuesto no se quedaría de brazos cruzados si algo le sucedía a su amigo, aunque no creía que su capitán fuese de esas personas.

➖Heichou-el chico que tenía la cabeza rapada.-La cena estará pronto lista.

➖Avísenme cuando este-caminando hacia su cuarto.- Arlet. Ackerman.

➖Si heichou-los tres al unísono.

El chico se fue para ayudar a su amigo, mientras los otros dos se iban con él, siendo vistos por una rubia que tenía muchas sospechas, no sabía si confiar en ellos, no después de confiar en la persona que se terminó yendo y la dejo sola.

º

º

º

Ellos no sabían que hacer o que decir, llevaban bastante tiempo ahí sentados sin decir nada.

Les sorprendía un poco lo que su capitán les había dicho acerco de los hombres que podían tener hijos, de un doncel y sus cambios; si de por si él era algo afeminado y ahora saber que seguiría teniendo sus facciones femeninas con la diferencia de que solo podría el dar a niños de la manera en que lo haría una chica.

El dolor será como si una chica estuviese en sus días-suspiro.-Al igual que ellas, tendrás días donde estés sensible y algún cambio de humor. Será hasta que cumplas los veinte.

➖H-Heichou-algo dudoso pero sería solo por esta vez como su amigo.-¿Cómo es que usted sabe acerco de este tema?.

La azabache alzó la mirada, ella tenía esa duda.

➖¡Podría respondernos!-un poco curiosa.

Los miro, no eran tonto, eran niños aun como cierto mocoso que tenía ese poder y para variar era impulsivo.

➖Conocí a un doncel-mintiendo un poco,- De donde provenga no era nada extraño verlo. Tal vez es diferente a como los veían ustedes.

Ninguno contesto, si su amigo le dijo a su capitán debió ser por algo importante. Ninguno se quedó tanto tiempo, pero, ella noto un dudoso al momento de decirles.

A pesar de que mintió, como les decía a ellos que él era un doncel.

Fue pura casualidad que el castaño se diera cuenta, ni siquiera tuvo previsto que lo supiera, mucho menos un niño, que aparte de todo tenía que cuidar a otro chico, a su mejor amigo o eso decía él; tenia sospechas de que ellos eran algo más que amigos.

De la azabache se podría decir que su afecto no era de ese tipo de amor, era más de hermandad.

Solo se acostó para cerrar sus ojos y creer que se estaba volviendo un poco paranoico, nunca se había hecho ese topo de cuestionamientos y mucho pensar en tener a alguien a su lado. Su hijo fue algo que sucedió, de un suceso y de un tipo que odia con todo su ser, de recordarlo le entran ganas de querer matar.

Ama a su pequeño, es lo único bueno que le queda, en ese mundo.

Tener familia, una pareja y un hijo, es algo que nunca quiso y ahora lo ves con un hijo, y si fuese poco, estaba pensando mucho sobre las parejas; era un tonto por pensar algo así, a diferencia de otras personas, de otros cadetes y compañeros, que pensaban en lo que harían una vez salieran de los muros, con sus familia, encontrar pareja y casarse, para poder formar una familia.

Aun no entendía, desde cuando empezó a pensar de esa forma.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al decirle que la cena estaba lista, debía olvidarse de todas esas tonterías y solo ir a cenar con esos mocosos.

**_Al día siguiente_**.

Despertó el castaño, y él estuvo esperando a que lo hiciera.

➖Lo siento heichou-decepcionado de sí mismo.

➖Idiota-pegándole en la cabeza.-¡Es lógico que no puedas hacer el endurecimiento!. ¡Ya nos dimos cuenta que tu no estas hecho para eso, o solo te falta más entrenamiento!.

Se soba donde le pego, para solo sonreír.

➖¿Nadie le ha causado problemas?-pregunto por sus compañeros.

➖Para ser unos mocosos entienden bastante bien mis amenazas-suspiro.-A tu amigo Arlet le dan dolores.

➖¿Dolores?-no entendió al principio, pero, como a los cuantos segundos recordó.-¡Diablos, no me acorde de eso!.

➖Tuve que explicarle un poco-para ver que lo miraba algo sorprendido y odiaba que brillara.-¡Le mentí!. ¡Nunca dije que yo fuese un doncel!. ¡Ni que tengo un hijo!.

➖¡Está bien heichou!-para que no se enojada.-¡Gracias por hacer por mi amigo!. ¡Si viene de ustedes, es un alivio!. ¡No lo tome a mal, ni nada de eso!. ¡Ya que un doncel, debe tener más experiencia en ese tema!.

➖¡Claro que debo!-ofendido y cruzándose de brazos como cruzando las piernas.-¡Se mas de eso!. ¡Soy un doncel y ya tengo en experiencia en como parir a un mocoso!.

➖Siento haberlo ofendido-con una gotita y agachado la cabeza.

La azabache abrió la puerta, justo cuando escucho por accidente eso último que ambos digieron, sorprendida y a la vez llena de confusión.

El, azabache por inercia volteo y que ahora si se notó su sorpresa, haciendo que el castaño también alzará la vista para ver a su hermana parada con la mano en la manija de la puerta,

➖S-Siento haber escuchado-cerrando la puerta, para irse de ahí.

Ambos se quedaron viendo cómo se cerraba la puerta, sin saber que hacer, en un estado de shock.

**_Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste, como dije se iba a enterar._**

**_Besitos 33333_**


	15. Capitulo XIV

Necesitaba hablar con la chica asiática, pero, ¿qué le diría?.

Ese era el problema, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer o decir; no se movió cuando ella abrió la puerta y escucho su plática con el castaño, o tal vez no lo hizo.

¿Qué haría si lo escucho?, lo usaría en su contra, algo que dudaba de la manera en que protegía al chico rubio, le decía lo contrario.

Tan metido estuvo en sus pensamientos, que olvido el tiempo, y el lugar donde estaba, con quien estaba hablando en primer lugar.

No fue hasta que sintió como alguien posaban sus manos en su rostro, para toparse con unos bellos ojos de color verde-dorado, nunca había visto a alguien con ese tono de color en sus ojos, eran preciosos y más al perderse en ellos.

➖¡Heichou!-coloco sus manos en rostro para que lo viera.-¡Yo hablare con. Mikasa!. ¡Necesita calmarse!.

➖¿He?-se dio cuenta de algo.

Era la primera vez que el castaño se acercaba de esa forma a su capitán, pero, no tuvo de otra, en ese momento su hermana se fue y empezó a notar que su capitán tenía esa mirada, la misma cuando tenía al preocuparle algo.

Y durante veinte minutos él estuvo con esa mirada de preocupación.

Ojos de color verde-dorado contra ojos de color azul-grisáceo.

Al volver a sí mismo, se le quedo viendo al castaño confundido.

➖Heichou-soltándolo para alejarse un poco.-Lo siento. Yo me encargaré de hablar con Mikasa.

➖N-No es necesario-le tembló la voz.-Yo debo hablar con ella. Me ofrecí a ayudarla a entrenar y si no aclaro esto, tal vez lo tome a mal.

➖¡Está seguro!-mirándolo y notando que había algo extraño.-¡Si quiero lo hago yo!. Ella es mi hermana y tal vez me escuche.

➖Eren-recomponiendo la postura.-¡Lo hare yo!. Es mejor que vayamos con los demás.

➖Entonces iré primero-para ponerse sus zapatos.

No muy convencido, el azabache solo observo como salía el joven de la habitación, para pensar que es lo que le sucedía.

Últimamente estaba divagando mucho, pensando de más las cosas.

Todo desde que empezó abrirse más al castaño, ahora que lo recordaba bien, todo fue desde el día que lo vio por primera vez en esa celda. Su mirada le llamo la atención, una mirada que solo el tenia, por eso puso sus apuestas en él, su amigo lo dejo a su cargo y a pesar de que lo odiaba al principio, demostró no solo ser un mocoso, si no alguien que valía la pena.

Pero al final, era un mocoso.

Se preguntaba, ¿qué pensaba de él ahora?.

Le conto algo importante, no le conto los detalles de cómo sucedieron las cosas, no lo hizo, solo le dijo lo primordial, su hijo, le conto de su hijo, de su pequeño. Le describió como era, su mayor alegría a pesar de traerlo a ese mundo cruel, y las palabras que ese mocoso le dijo ese día rondaban a un en su cabeza:

"**_Heichou si su hijo es muy importante, entonces por él, usted debe seguir soportando una tremenda carga, ¿o me equivoco?. Yo tengo un sueño, junto con mi amigo y es conocer el mar. ¡Saber que hay más allá de estos muros!._**

**_También mi meta era acabar con los titanes, pero, ahora que tengo este poder, quiero comprender mejor las palabras de mi padre, y entender porque me hizo esto. Lo que oculta, así sabré mejor y comprenderé las acciones de Berthold y Reiner._**

_**"¡Si debo convertirme en un arma lo hare, por eso seguiré sus órdenes y su entrenamiento!. ¡Si queremos conseguir salir de estos muros, obtener la libertad, debemos hacer sacrificios!...o eso dijo el comandante."**_

La libertad, es algo que prometió para ser libre con su hijo, vivir ambos lejos de ese lugar y olvidar todo lo vivido.

Y se pregunta aun, porque unas simples palabras de un mocoso lo hacen pensar en cosas que son absurdas para él.

Salió de ahí para ir a ver a los mocosos, se encontraban peleando los dos de siempre, mientras un chico quería alejar a la chica que se comía siempre la comida, un rubio solo tenía una gotita intentando calmar a su amigo, junto con el chico de pecas. La azabache se mantenía al margen con una rubia que los observaba pelearse y si fuese poco solo los miro, recordando a sus hermanos; las peleas que ellos tenían y como siempre intentado el calmarlos o separarlos.

Entrando una chica de lentes acompañada de sus cadetes. Tenía una mirada demasiado seria, raro en ella.

º

º

º

Ahora tenían que irse de ahí, los habían descubierto como también habían asesinado al pastor, ahora los vieron desde lejos como entraban a la cabaña, había sido buena idea irse. Lo malo para el seria contactarse con su hijo, si eran buscados ahora, serian tratados como criminales, él podía saber cómo moverse, pero, ninguno de los demás sabría cómo hacerlo.

Solo eran niños, no eran nada más que eso.

➖Heichou-se acercó el castaño.

➖Estoy bien-para que no se alterara.-Logre mandar una carta a Erd, para que les avise a los otros.

➖¡No es eso!-viendo que sus compañeros hablaban con la chica de lentes, para hablar en voz baja.- ¡Es sobre su hijo!.

➖Puedo hacer algo-bajando su mirada.-¡No lo veré en un largo tiempo!. ¡No hasta que acabemos con todo esto!.

➖Lo siento-era algo que no quería ver.

No vería de nuevo a su hijo, mientras empezaran a buscarlos, intentarían tacharlos como criminales, así que sería peligroso, mientras logre mandar un mensaje antes de tiempo, sería mejor; su pequeño estaría triste, pero, no debía ponerlo en peligro.

Ahora que habían puesto baja custodia al comandante de la legión, su amigo rubio no podría hacer nada.

Ellos debían huir y esconderse hasta saber que sucedía exactamente.

➖¡Capitana Hanji!-llego una cadete.-¡Ya averigüe quien dio la orden!.

➖Dime-prestando atención todos.

➖Lo único que me lograron decir antes de que fuesen llamados-algo agitada.-¡La orden fue dado por el conde Bastián!. ¡Él es encargado de algunas de misiones que se toman sobre la legión y algunos de la policía militar!.

Se tense al oírlo, y apretó los puños, acción que fue vista por el castaño y por una azabache que noto que hablaron ellos sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

➖El conde-algo confundida.-Creo que nuestras sospechas sobre que algunos de la nobleza están involucrados en esto es cierta. ¡Es mejor que regresemos lo más pronto posible!.

➖Hanji-se acercó antes de que se fuera.-Necesito que me prestes algunos de tus hombres.

➖Está bien-confundida.

Si era cierto, entonces ese maldito tenía que ver con algo, el azabache no le gustaba nada, pero, lo mejor sería ponerse serios.

➖Necesitamos regresar a la ciudad-viendo a los chicos.-Para eso necesitamos una distracción. Dos de ustedes deben suplir a Historia y a Eren.

➖Heichou-la rubia la miro.-¡Es muy peligroso para tener que usar a otros y suplirnos!.

➖En estos momentos no sabemos que quieran de Eren o de ti-muy serio en su tono de voz.- Así que Kirshtein y Arlet, tendrán que suplir a Historia y a Eren. Mientras ustedes van por un camino en la ciudad acompañados de los otros. Eren e Historia serían trasladados en una carreta, custodiados por los cadetes de Hanji.

¡Si es cierta mi suposición, caerán en el anzuelo!.

Tenían que planear bien todo, al final de todo, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que sucedía.

_**Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy.**_

_**Espero que les gusten.**_

_**Besitos 333333**_


	16. Capitulo XV

Un tipo de sombrero estaba escuchando cada palabrería que daban los de arriba, en esa reunión, una de tantas que tenían desde el incidente de Trost, hace meses atrás. Ahora era muy difícil para el escucharlos hablar, siempre planeando que hacer con el chico que irónicamente poseía el poder dude Titán y que estaba a cargo de la legión.

Sin tan solo estuviera el ahí, todo sería diferente.

Detestaba proteger al hermano de la persona que una vez fue su amigo, su amante y si fuese poco la madre de su hija. Su hija que hace un tiempo enfermo, vivía en pequeño poblado alejada y dentro de Rose; se casó con un hombre rico y vivían humildemente.

Llegó el mismo tipo de siempre, para dar su informe.

➖Bastián-dándole luz para que hablara.- Hay buenas noticias.

➖Hemos puesto en custodia al comandante de la legión, como arrestado a los demás de sus hombres-un poco serio.-Algunos están custodiados en el hospital por sus lesiones. Faltan algunos miembros más.

➖Han sido identificados-hablando un cerdo.

➖Falta la segunda al mando, Hanji Zoe, junto con algunos de sus hombres-desviando la mirada y con el informe en mano, arrugando un poco la hoja.-Y el capitán de la unidad especial, Rivaille, con todos sus nuevos miembros, incluidos su hija Historia y el joven Titán, Eren Jaeger.

➖¡Demonios!-uno preocupado.-¡Erwin es un peligro!. Él supo jugar bien sus movimientos.

➖Mientras el este bajo arresto la legión no podrá hacer nada-pensando en todo el.-Todos ellos dependen de su líder. Sin él, ¿qué pueden hacer?.

➖No los subestimemos-serio el conde.-Recuerda que hasta ahora cada miembro de su escuadrón, desde que Erwin Smith está a cargo no han tenido bajas como en tiempos pasados. Son especiales y únicos, por nada han durado y regresado vivos.

Ese nombre le llamo la atención al tipo del sombrero, quien diría que su sobrino estuviese en la legión; suena irónico, pero, sería divertido.

Tanto tiempo sin verlo, desde que lo dejo atrás, esperaba que por lo menos hubiese aprendido algo.

➖Kenny-dirigiéndose el rey verdadero hacia el.-Puedes encargarte de este asunto.

➖Déjamelo a mí-solo caminado hacia la salida.-Sera interesante tener un enfrentamiento con ellos.

➖Debes tener cuidado-siendo serio.-El capitán Rivaille no por nada tiene el apodo del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

➖Claro que no es alguien que se deba subestimar-volteando a verlo y con u a sonrisa.-Después de todo, yo mismo lo entrene cuando era un mocoso.

Para irse, dejándolos con la boca abierta y sorprendidos.

Todos se empezaron a retirar, de poco a poco la sala fue quedando vacía, quedando solo dos personas.

➖Bastián-recordando los viejos tiempos.-¿Cómo vas con tu esposa?.

➖Vamos bien-algo tranquilo pero no tanto.-Aun no tenemos hijos.

➖Recuerda que son importante los descendientes-cerrando sus ojos para abrirlos.-¡Que es lo que te preocupa!.

➖Quisiera que no matarás a Rivaille-sonriendo.-Déjamelo a mí. Me encargaré de él personalmente.

➖Está bien-suponiendo que era mejor dejárselo.-Se lo hare saber a Kenny.

➖Matar a ese chico y hacer que tu hija obtenga de nuevo el control, es muy importante-parándose para hacer su reverencia.-Me retiro, debo seguir encargándome de nuestros asuntos.

º

º

º

Fue primero a ver a su hija, la cual al verlo lo abrazo, recibiendo también a la cadete que siempre iba con él. Lo único que le quedaba de su pareja, fue su hija; por eso la había alejado de la vida que ellos debieron llevar.

Nadie sabía de la existencia de su hija, un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba una vez muriera.

➖Papa-solo le dio de beber agua.-¡Hasta cuando piensas seguir bajo las ordenes de esos tipos!.

➖Es tu tío-sabiendo a que se refería.-Es mi deber. Se lo debo a tu madre.

➖A mi madre no le hubiese gustado nada de esto-apretando los puños.-¡¿Qué culpa tiene ese chico?!. ¿Porque debe morir?. ¡¿Y porque mi prima debe asumir ese papel?!.

➖Es necesario hija, el mundo no cambiara y las personas tampoco-suspiro.-Hoy saldré y veremos que sucede. Hasta volveré a ver a un mocoso que tiene mucho tiempo que no sé nada de él.

Ella noto algo, no era tonta, ese chico era importante para su padre.

➖Capitán, debemos irnos-mirando el tiempo.

➖Está bien-colocándose de nuevo el sombrero.

A ella no le gustaba nada de lo que hacían, su padre era esclavo de su tío, por su madre; todo lo hacía por su madre.

La protege rieron, le contaron que era ser una Ackerman y una Reiss.

Su madre le conto lo que había más allá de sitos muros, pero, aun así sentía que no era correcto. Si tan solo no existiera ese atamiento, su tan solo ella pudiera hacer algo, por su propia cuenta.

➖Papa-salesiano a buscarlo.-Podrías decirme al menos, quien es la persona que veras hoy.

Se volteo a verla, para suspirar, al menos debía saberlo.

➖Es el hijo de mi hermana-para voltear y empezar a irse.

Abrió sus ojos, era la primera vez que le decía que tenía una hermana, y hoy iba a enfrentarse con su primo; un primo del cual se iba enterando poco a poco que tenía.

El se alejaba, debía reunirse con su escuadrón para dar las ordenes, conociendo el fallo que habían tenido al intentar capturar a los de la legión; fue una suerte encontrarlo, pero, ahora que sabía que su sobrino estaba con ellos, se les complicó un poco las cosas.

➖Ese tipo, Rivaille es bueno-manteniendo su perfil indiferente.

➖Lo entrene cuando era un mocoso-manteniendo su tono desinteresado.-Es mejor que ninguno lo subestime.

➖Entiendo-mirando el frente.

Conociéndolo, posiblemente le exigiría una explicación de su abandono, era algo que tarde o temprano pasaría.

Lo conocía tan bien, como para predecir sus movimientos.

**_Aquí termina el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_La hija de Kenny tendrá un papel importante en la historia._**

**_Besitos 33333333_**


	17. Capitulo XVI

Funciono a la perfección el plan, habían mordido el anzuelo, a pesar del mal momento que vivió el rubio al ser manoseado, y una azabache que casi lo quiere matar por ello, teniendo que contenerse y más al estar con su capitán. No habían hablado, pero, antes de que se llevaran a los señuelos, habían tenido una parada, donde él le había dado algo a un hombre, los otros no lo notaron, a excepción de ella.

Su hermano y la rubia, fueron ocultos en otro lado a tiempo.

Aún no había hablado con él, y en algún momento lo harían.

Como dijo el plan funciono, cayeron en la trampa, ahora tenían consigo de aliado a la compañía Reebs, ninguno de ellos se opuso, menos el presidente, la gente contaba con él y no podía defraudarlos, al hacer un trato con ellos, aceptando a ayudar a la legión. Ahora por órdenes que recibieron del comandante, su plan era causar una rebelión, para derrocar al gobierno, si lo grababan averiguar aunque sea un poco más que es lo que escondía, tendrían una buena pista.

El plan continuaba, el presidente de la compañía les conseguiría a las personas que necesitaba para interrogar.

➖Heichou-el castaño se acercó para ayudarlo ya que la pierna le molesto un poco.- Debe tener cuidado aun. Todavía no se recupera del todo.

➖Eren-acepto su ayuda.-En unos días más estaré bien.

➖Aun así debe tener cuidado-lo cargo un poco, dándose cuenta que no pesaba nada.-Si queremos estar listos para lo que se viene.

➖Mande la carta a mi hijo-se sentía extraño tener que ser cargado por su cadete.-Apenas lo volví a ver y ahora tengo que separarme de nuevo.

➖Una vez que terminemos, tendrá tiempo para estar con el-notando que ninguno estaba cerca, ahora estaban escondidos en otro lado.-Me estaba preguntando si el comandante sabe que usted...

➖¡No lo sabe!-cerrando sus ojos.-¡Nadie lo sabe Eren!.

➖Entonces si es así-pensando que decir en esos momentos.-Ahora Mikasa y yo somos los únicos que tenemos idea de su hijo como su condición.

➖Necesito hablar con esa mocosa-abriéndonos para verlo.-Por lo menos poder explicarle mi situación y quiero que escuches también tú lo que les diré.

No dijo nada, entraron a la habitación donde se estaba quedado en el azabache, se acercó a pasos cortos a la cama, para depositarlo con cuidado y teniendo cuidado con su pierna al hacerlo.

Salió de la habitación, dejándolo ahí y el solo sonrió, ese mocoso era de verdad especial.

El castaño se dirigió a donde se encontraba en esos momentos, si era importante lo que su capitán diría, debía hacerlo. Suficiente tenía con saber que él le confió algo importante.

Al principio lo odiaba, pero, empezó a entender de poco a poco que no era nada fácil para el estar rodeado de gente como ellos; su capitán venia de un lugar horrible, su vida fue muy distinta y diferente a la que ellos vivían, de seguro su sueños eran estúpidos comparados con la realidad que él vivió.

Ser aparte un doncel y tener que cuidarse de cualquier tipo por ahí, de seguro fue difícil. Lo hizo ver como un niño que aún le faltaba madurar, a comparación de sus capitanes, él era el único que veía las cosas como eran en realidad.

Al ir y buscar a su hermana, noto a su capitana ocupada hablando con su amigo; la rubia ayudaba al castaño claro con la cena.

Su hermana estaba viendo atravesó de la ventana y él se acercó.

➖Mikasa-no lo dijo en voz alta.-Heichou quiere hablar contigo. Es importante.

➖Iré entonces-volteando a verlo.

Para acompañarlo y sin ser vistos por ninguno a excepción de la rubia, para ella era muy sospechoso que el castaño fuese muy cercana a su capitán, y anduviesen secreteándose siempre.

➖Historia-la llamo la chica de lentes.-¡Necesito que me digas cuanto abarca la propiedad de donde vivirás!.

➖Hai-para acercarse.

º

º

º

El azabache le conto todo sobre él, que era un doncel y cómo vivió la gran parte de su vida ocultándolo, y viviendo en el subterráneo.

➖Tengo un hijo-con sus manos juntas.-Se llama Uri y tiene cuatro años.

➖Ya veo-ahora que lo miraba su complexión era engañosa.

➖Mi hijo no nació porque yo deseara tenerlo-aclarando su garganta.-Pensé en abortarlo, cuando me entere, pero, para cuando supe mi estado era muy avanzado.

➖¿Usted porque haría algo así?-confundida.

El castaño entro ya que tomo el tiempo que le dio para que hablara con ella y entrara.

➖Se los diré a ambos-no los miro a la cara.-Tener una pareja o tener una familia nunca estuvo en mis planes. Para mi esas cosas eran innecesarias. La vida que llevaba no me permitía pensar en ello.

Ambos callaron, parecía muy serio por el tono que usaba.

➖Al salir del subterráneo lo hice con mis hermanos-recordándolos un poco.- Es la misma situación que tiene ustedes. No éramos hermanos de sangre, nos consideramos hermanos y ya. Teníamos un trabajo, todo era para poder tener nuestra libertad y salir de ese agujero en el que vivíamos.

Mi misión era matar a Erwin, quitarle unos papeles que debía entregar después a un tipo de la nobleza.

Se sorprendieron de saber que su capitán casi asesina a su comodante.

➖Hanji no lo sabe, más que Mike-sintiendo un poco de incomodidad.-Debía ejecutar el plan en nuestra primera misiones, era una gran oportunidad. Solo que Erwin lo sabía y nos usó al final, para tener pruebas contra ese noble y mis hermanos murieron a mano de un Titán excéntrico.

Los perdí y fue duro tener que regresar, pero, Erwin me dio una razón para quedarme y ayudarlos.

➖Heichou-el algo curioso.- El padre de su hijo, ¿quien es en realidad?.

➖¡El padre de mi hijo, es alguien que de verdad tengo ganas de matar!-un poco serio.-¿Cuantos años creen que tengo en realidad!.

➖Yo digo que unos treinta y nueve-era lo que pensaba ella.

➖Sé que parezco viejo, pero, te equivocas-para verlos.-Tengo veinte años Mikasa.

➖¡Veinte años!-al unísono.

Alzaron un poco la voz, ni siquiera esperaba eso de parte de su capitán, creían que era mucho mayor que ellos, hasta pensaban que eran de la misma edad de los capitanes, pero, era más joven, por casi cinco años les ganaba y parecía más grande.

➖Mi edad es de veinte años-sabiendo que era esa su reacción.- Sufro problemas para dormir desde niño y mis ojeras son notarías. Es una suerte que pueda permanecer despierto, pero, me acostumbre.

➖Estoy sorprendida-captando la información que necesitaba procesar.

➖Yo igual-el castaño era notorio en sus ojos.

En estos momentos, los entendía mejor que nadie.

**_Aquí acaba el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos 333333333_**


	18. Capitulo XVII

_Era difícil, la muerte de sus amigos, aun lo tenían muy afectado, a volver sentía que su mundo ya no era igual, aun cuando el comandante le hubiese dicho esas palabras, tenía muchas dudas si debía aceptar o simplemente irse y desaparecer. Le dio unas semanas para que lo pensara bien, su próxima expedición tardaría un poco en ser planeada y aun no sabían cuando volverían a salir, ahora que alguien había sido encarcelado y se haría un juicio sería algo difícil, para ellos pensar en eso._

_El en cambio, sentía una profunda tristeza, estaba a fuera de su cuarto asignado, en la parte detrás de la sede, alejado de todos y de noche precisamente, quemando las cosas de sus hermanos, no quería nada que los recordara._

_Lo mismo hizo con las cosas de su madre, lo único que tenia de ella era su pañuelo, muy importante para él._

_Sentía que ya no importaba, ahora se limitaría a no volver a confiar en nadie, mucho menos abrirse nuevamente a las personas._

_El fuego de poco a poco consumía todo, quemándolo._

_Adiós-para sentarse y ver como se consumían._

_Recordando las palabras de ese hombre:_

_**"Nunca te confíes de tus ojos, sigue siempre tus instintos. A veces las decisiones que tomes, no importa lo difícil que sea, hazlo sin arrepentirte nunca de la decisión tomada.**_

_**Si matas, no dudes, no te arrepientas, sigue con la frente en alto.**_

_**Rivaille no lo olvides, abrirse a las personas no es malo, solo se consciente en que cualquier momento pueden perderse y nada hará que regresen."**_

_Era tan fácil decirlo, tal vez porque él tenía experiencia y por eso era un maldito desgraciado, uno que lo abandono, pero, tenía razón, mucha razón en sus palabras._

_Ahora se arrepentía de esa decisión, no lo vio, fue cegado por esa estúpida esperanza, no confió en su instinto de nuevo._

_Rivaille-una chica de lentes se acercó a él._

_Volteo a ver a la chica, estaba con el cabello suelto y solo usaba ropa casual, tampoco podía dormir._

_Tal vez no sirva de mucho-sentándose a su lado.-Yo he perdido también muchos compañeros. Tal vez no como tú, eran tus hermanos al final de cuentas._

_Solo volteo a verla, parecía perdida._

_Mi sueño es salir de estos muros, conocer que hay más allá-sonriendo.- Tal vez mi único objetivo, hasta que suceda ese gran día, es investigar un poco sobre los Titanes._

_Comprender, ¿que son exactamente?, es lo único que podemos hacer._

_Para qué me dices eso-era algo que no entendía._

_Erwin te habrá dicho que necesita de tus habilidades para poder lograr que nuestro sueño se haga realidad-suspiro,- Nosotros lo seguimos porque creemos que podemos lograrlo. En mi caso, en el de Nanaba, de Mike y de muchos otros._

_¡Tú debes encontrar el tuyo!. No te pedimos que sigas nuestras creencias, ¡solo tú puedes decir lo que quieres!._

_Era cierto, solo él podía decirlo, si quedarse o irse de ahí._

_Si decides estar con nosotros y ayudarnos, será porque encontraste un motivo-parándose para sonreír.- Si decides no estarlo, te entenderemos, y sería un placer haberte conocido._

_Ella se retiró del lugar, dejándolo solo, mientras se consumían en cenizas las cosas de sus hermanos._

_Ahora que haría, es lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos, eso se preguntaba ahora; que debía hacer era la decisión que tomaría._

_¿Quedarse o no quedarse?._

_**Al día siguiente.**_

_Salió de la sede para caminar, no había tenido tiempo para ver como lucia la ciudad sin necesidad de traer el traje de policía militar, o por la expedición al salir. Ahora solo quería ver, si realmente le convenía estar ahí y soportar todo el tiempo a esos policías; era irónico ya que había golpeado y matado a alguno en el subterráneo._

_Pasear era algo que no hizo cuando sus hermanos le habían dicho que los acompañarse, se quedó parar planear su movimiento y acabar con su misión._

_La verdad, ahora que veía bien, no era la gran cosa._

_Y al ver como trabajaban los policías, sentía asco._

_No eran tan diferentes, nada cambia._

_Paso por un establecimiento, y noto que vendía te, se acercó y encontró el que le gustaba, pregunto el precio y el tipo lo miro extrañado, como si viera un fantasma, y al verlo bien, reconoció quien era, un gran viejo conocido._

_Será mejor que no diga nada-usando su tono frio y seco.-¡No lo conozco y usted a mí no me conoce!. Actúe como si fuese un cliente más._

_L-Lo siento-tragando grueso._

_Un policía se acercó y pregunto si todo estaba bien, lo que le contesto que sí, manteniendo la calma._

_Se fue de ahí, para seguir de turista._

_º_

_º_

_º_

_Veía el atardecer desde el puente, a lo lejos se veía como se ocultaba detrás de los muros que se alzaban; el cielo se veía hermoso para muchos, tan insignificantes para otros que no le tomaban mucha importancia. Para él era algo insignificante, el cielo en esos momentos parecía más que un recordatorio de su vida como matón, la sangre que el mismo había derramado por años; el sol se ocultaba y a pesar de ser joven, nadie podría saberlo._

_El atardecer es hermoso-un hombre se paró a su lado.-Es más hermoso cuando amanece._

_Volteo y se encontró con un chico mayor que él, por otro lado, era alguien atractivo y por su tono de voz, se podría decir que era alguien en que podías confiar._

_Para mí no lo es-para suspirar._

_Ya veo-solo sonrió y lo miro.-Aunque no lo creas. Siempre me pregunto, ¿cómo se vería el amanecer o el atardecer desde las orillas del mar?._

_¿Mar?-confundido._

_El mar es una extensión de agua que no tiene límites de donde termina y donde acaba-explicándole adecuadamente.-Se conecta con el cielo y con otros continente. Puede cambiar de color, por lo que he leído._

_¡Mientras estemos aquí encerrados, y esos monstros estén fuera no es posible verlo!._

_¿Porque tanto interés en conocer que hay más allá de eso muros?-eso no lo entendía._

_Tal vez, porque uno está cansado un poco de vivir como hasta ahora vivimos-solo miro de nuevo como el sol se ocultaba.-Imaginamos como seria vivir más allá de algo que no conocemos. Mi padre dice que pierdo el tiempo, que lo entenderé una vez que comprenda la realidad y deje de fantasear._

_Tal vez, tu padre tenga razón-para darse la vuelta._

_Tal vez-algo nostálgico.-Soy Bastián. Mañana estaré aquí._

_Eso lo escucho mientras se alejaba de ahí, para empezar aunque le haya explicado, tal vez era lo mismo para los demás._

_Vivir dentro de unos muros, no era una vida._

_Él lo entendía bien, después de salir del subterráneo, querer ser libre y tener una vida fuera de ese lugar, era algo que soñó junto con sus hermanos, pero, la realidad es otra, no importa cuando lo deseen nada cambiara._

_Alguien que viene de un mundo bajo, donde cada día vivir se vuelve una batalla., no le queda nada más que sobrevivir, sea como sea._

_Si matas, lo haces. Si robas, está bien._

_Es sobrevivencia._

_En un mundo como viven hasta ahora, ninguno de ellos conocía realmente que era sobrevivir._

_Vivian cómodo, no se preocupaban demasiado por pequeñeces._

_Y sin ver al estar metido en sus pensamientos, un niño rubio corría y un castaño le pegaba a unos niños._

_¡Eren!-llegando para detenerlo._

_El volteo y al verlo, solo se acercó._

_P-Por favor-algo cansado.-¡Podría ayudarme a detener a mi amigo!._

_Tsk-es lo menos que quería._

_Y fijándose, había una chica de cabellos azabache con una fu anda llorando, mientras notaba que en el suelo había comida tirada. No era difícil suponer, por las ropas que traían esos niños, eran muy viejas y estaban algo sucias._

_Posiblemente eran niños huérfanos, y los otros niños que estaban siendo golpeados, se notaba que eran de familia._

_Así se acercó. Para detener al niño y a los otros se fueron al ver la mirada fría que les dio._

_**Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy.**_

_**Espero que les guste, los siguiente capítulos será sobre el pasado, antes de que Levi tenga a su bebe.**_

_**Besitos 33333**_


	19. Capitulo XVIII

_El azabache se quedó en una pensión, la verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de volver a la sede, ni siquiera quería ver a los cadetes que rondaban por ahí; tenía dinero de sobra, solo pago por el tiempo que se quedaría y ya vería si volvía o simplemente desaparecía._

_Compro comida y mientras comía de su manzana, una de tantas que compro, veía a los mocosos que compraban lo que les alcanzaba._

_➖Pobres niños-una mujer viéndolos._

_➖No podemos hacer nada y lo sabes-su esposo a su lado._

_➖Pero...-callándose al ver su mirada._

_➖Si hacemos algo, la policía se meterá con nosotros-viendo a unos policías.-No tenemos más opción que dejarlo a sus suerte._

_Los escucho, era de suponerse que harían algo así._

_Un policía se acercó, parecía hebreo y solo se burló de ellos; para acercarse a donde estaban y como comía, se metería con él._

_Solo que recibió un golpe de su parte y con una mirada demasiado fría que le dio, se asustó y corrió._

_Se retiró del lugar, para seguir caminando. Alejándose de esos lugares, no quería saber nada de mocosos, no después de ayer, suficiente tuvo con los mocosos que ayudo y la mocosa que se encontraba con ellos, le dio las gracias como vio su pañuelo, tuvo que irse con ellos, era cierto que estaba desgastado y ella lo arreglo, para ser una niña, era buena en esas cosas._

_Los otros dos mocosos, lo invitaron a quedarse con ellos por esa noche en agradecimiento y ellos lo llevaron a la pensión donde podría quedarse, esa mañana, ya que debían ir a trabajar en el campo, para conseguir dinero._

_Escucho de casualidad que se unirían a la guarnición pronto y la mocosa también, para él no era sorpresa._

_Siguió su camino, paso por el puente y ahí estaba el chico del otro día._

_Estaba recargado y parecía ocupado leyendo._

_Suspiro para pasar y no ser detectado._

_➖Parece que nos encontramos de nuevo-cerrándolo y sonriéndole._

_➖No tienes nada que hacer aparte de venir a este sitio-parándose y cruzados de brazos._

_➖Escapó aquí cuando no tengo nada más que hacer-viéndolo mejor.-Mi padre es un hombre ocupado en sus negocios y tengo tiempo de sobra._

_➖Debes volver a casa-era un tipo extraño._

_➖Lo hare más tarde-notando que llevaba comida en una bolsa.-Para ser un alguien que no es de esta ciudad, debes tener una buena posición. Es difícil conseguir comida como tú lo haces._

_➖Esto es para unas semanas-sonando serio.-No tengo tanto para gastarlo a lo puro tonto._

_Se calló, posiblemente lo habas ofendido._

_➖Ayer te dije mi nombre-para acercarse y tenderos la mano.-Soy Bastión. ¿Y tú eres?._

_➖¡Porque debería decírtelo!-era lo más obvio.-Eres un simple extraño._

_➖Tienes razón-era lógico que no sería fácil.-Bueno, ya te dije mi nombre, pero, no creo que cuente para ti._

_➖Eres listo, aléjate de mí-para encaminarse y alejarse._

_Aunque lo dejo con una sonrisa y un hasta mañana._

_Algo le decía al azabache que debería mantenerse alejado de ese tipo._

_Su instinto se lo decía, y esta vez haría caso._

_No conto encontrarse con el rubio, lo miro y lo invito a beber algo en una taberna, acepto, al final sería descortés de su parte no hacerlo, y se lo debía._

_Dentro se sentaron alejados y parecía cansado._

_➖¡Que te parece la ciudad!-para entablar conversación con él._

_➖No es nada especial-esperando a que vinieran con sus bebidas._

_➖Tienes razón en eso-solo sonriendo.- ¿Qué opinas al ver a la gente vivir aquí?. ¡Hay un gran diferencia entre la gente que vive en la ciudad subterráneo o no la hay!._

_➖Si te soy honesto Erwin-suspiro.- Solo hay algo que los distingue a ambas ciudades. Y es que aquí parece que son demasiado estrictos con sus leyes, la gente les tiene miedo. Y abajo la ley de ustedes no sirve en absoluto, se rigen una única ley y no tiene el control._

_➖Eres muy observador-viendo a otro policías ahí.-Y tienes razón. Es una pena que sea así._

_El mesero llego, era un chico menor y con su sonrisa, el rubio saco dinero que le dio en secreto, para que se lo guardara._

_➖Es un niño que proviene de Shingashina-viéndolo irse a atender otras mesas.- Debes haberlos visto. Muchos posiblemente se unan a la guarnición y decidan entrar a la policía militar. Es una buena oportunidad y tendría una provisión privilegiada._

_➖La mayoría son niños-para agarrar el tarro y beber un poco._

_➖La mayoría de adultos y gente mayor fueron enviados a los campos para intentar recuperar parte de la muralla-agarrando su tarro._

_➖Eliminan a los que pueden ocasionarle problemas-era una idea lógica.-¡A si se ahorran algunas bocas que alimentar!._

_➖Nada puede cambiar la forma en que piensa el gobierno-bebiendo y callando al pasar unos policías._

_También noto que no era posible hablar sin que ellos estuviesen al tanto de todo, parecía ser que lo que uno digiera seria su sentencia de muerte o un motivo para tenerte en la mira._

_º_

_º_

_º_

_Los días que vinieron, pasaba de vez en cuando por el puente donde estaba ese tipo y lo escuchaba hablar, pero, había veces que parecía perdido con la mirada, le dio curiosidad, aunque en una ocasión se topó con la loca de lentes y ella reconoció a ese chico. Era hijo de alguien de arriba, alguien muy influyente y cercano al rey, tal vez era por eso que tenía una visión diferente de las cosas; lo vieron ayudando a unos niños y para ella era alguien diferente, aunque no le daba buena espina. _

_Hablo con ella por un rato, hasta que llego un nuevo recluta, alguien que no había visto y parecía seguirla a ella, hasta parecía que la controlaba un poco. Se despidió y paso de nuevo por el puente donde lo vio junto con otro tipo, aunque esta vez ese tipo lo reconoció y al comentárselo al otro, paso a su lado y algo le decía que debía andarse con cuidado._

_Regreso a la pensión, donde le dejaron algo, una vez en su cuarto miro que era un libro, y había una nota._

_** "Espero que una vez que lo leas, me des tu opinión y espero que esta vez puedas decirme tu nombre."**_

_**"Bastian".**_

_Tomo despacio el libro y leyendo el título, tal vez fuese bueno leerlo, pero, si era hijo de alguien importante, posiblemente no sea tan bueno verlo; el no tenia ni una buena relación con esos cerdos, mucho menos le haría gracia a su padre verlo._

_Si ese hombre con el que hablaba lo había visto en el subterráneo entonces no tenia ni una pizca de oportunidad para explicar ciertas cosas, aunque pensándolo que iba a explicar. El era un asesino, nada lo cambiaba, robo y mato para sobrevivir, jamás hizo lo que su madre, el nunca fue capaz de hacerlo._

_Tocaron la puerta y dejo el libro, para abrirla y ver aun hombre extraño que solo lo miro._

_➖Rivaille-serio._

_➖¿Quién es usted?-mirándolo y esperando que no hiciera nada malo._

_➖Eso no importa-sacando un sobre y dándoselo.-Conocí a su madre, ella fue una amiga importante. Ella me dejo esto para usted por si acaso sucedía algo._

_Miro el sobre y lo tomo en sus manos._

_➖Si necesita me ayuda, puede contactarme-para mirad a ambos lados.-Estaré siempre en el mercado junto a los puestos de hierbas._

_Para irse y cerrar la puerta, mirando el sobre._

_Dudaba en abrirlo, no sabía si debía hacerlo, pero, no le quedaba de otra a él._

_Lo abrió y ahí mismo encontró una carta, como un collar:_

_"**Rivaille si te preguntas, ¿qué sucede?, tal vez no sea bueno para mí que leas esto, desearía que no lo hicieras. A estas alturas yo debo estar muerta, me hubiese gustado decirte de mi condición, o hablar un poco más sobre mi vida, algo que no quisiera involucrarte.**_

_**Desde niña, mis padres fueron asesinados, no me quedo de otra que ir y vivir con mi abuelo, era un hombre muy estricto que me enseñó a defenderme, alguien que casi me odiaba por no ser lo que él esperaba, tenía un amigo que normalmente no debían vernos juntos. Por desgracia los hombres que mataron a mis padres nos encontraron y tuve que huir, no sabía a donde recurrir, pero, había escuchado que solo había un lugar el cual sería seguro, no siquiera esos hombres se atreverían a ir.**_

_**Termine en la ciudad subterránea, ahí conocí a la gente que me ayudo, como de paso tuve que trabajar, al principio solo era ayudando en limpieza, pero, un día no tuve más que opción que trabajar como prostituta.**_

_**Había una compañera, alguien que ya no podía trabajar y me ofrecí en su lugar, era valiosa por ser virgen, algo que les convino, así que mi primer cliente fue un noble, alguien que de verdad me trato bien, así fue como me volví popular, tal vez a ti te parezca desagradable y repugnante. Ni siquiera cuando me embarace de ti, pensé que sería malo, la verdad mi pequeño pensé en ahorrarte, no quería que viviese en un lugar así, no tú, merecida algo mejor, solo que nos e puso, ese hombre no me dejo hacerlo.**_

_**Era alguien importante, y me obligó a tenerte, una vez que navieras te irías con él, serias su hijo y la de su esposa, pero, al darte a luz no quise dejarte ir, cuando te tuve entre mis brazos, no podía dejar que te apartaran de mi lado, por eso logre contactar a mi viejo amigo, alguien que me ayudo y el mismo se encargó de ellos; los mataron, para que no pudieran llevarte.**_

_**Tu padre está muerto, su esposa también y su familia nunca supo de ti, me alivio, pero, luego pensé que había cometido un error, un grave error del cual me arrepentir, cuando me digieron que eras un doncel. Mi pequeño era un doncel, era malo, muy malo, no quería que nadie lo supieran, por eso lo oculte, si se enteraban te intentarían hacer lo mismo que le hacían a ellos, obligarlos a que trabajarán y dieran a luz a niños.**_

_**Perdóname por obligarte a vivir en un lugar así, a quitarte tu derecho de ser libre, a tu padre y a la vida que pudiste tener lejos de un mundo así.**_

_**Te amo mucho, te quiero y espero que me perdones."**_

_**Atte: K. A**_

_Al terminar de leerlo, solo se quedó callado, y unas lágrimas se asomaron, pero, no había nada más que él podía hacer._

**_Aquí acaba el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_En el siguiente todo cambiara._**

**_Besitos 3333333_**


	20. Capitulo XIX

_Leyó el libro, cada palabra escrita en cada página, describía un mundo ajeno a el, ni nadie más conocía, los lugares que describía y los sitios que parecían sonar como si fuesen una simple fantasía de algún libro infantil._

_Lo que llamo su atención, fue lo viejo que era ese libro, como si alguien se hubiese esperado mucho en conservar un único recuerdo._

_Algo tan valioso, algo que podría ser destruido con facilidad._

_Lo único que logro imaginarse y llegar a una única conclusión, fue el deseo de la persona que lo escribió, un deseo muy claro, de poder ver de nuevo su hogar; en algún lugar de esos sitios descritos._

_Claramente sonaba algo nostálgico, el autor posiblemente fue alguien que nunca pudo volver o quién sabe si lo hizo._

_Mientras miraba la carta de su madre, misma que decidió que lo mejor sería quemarlo y desaparecer la._

_Miro el collar, mismo que decidió guardar._

_La verdad no podría culparla, ni siquiera podría perdonados nada._

_¿Que debía perdonar?._

_Ella era su madre, la mujer que le dio lo que podía; prefería mil veces esas pequeñas cosas, esa vida llena de golpes, que a tener una vida donde debía verse como un simple cerdo, come alguien se tendría que vales de su posición, sin luchar nada._

_De algo serbia buscar a la familia de su padre._

_La única duda que tenía: ¿quién era ese sujeto que lo cuido al morir su madre?._

_Ahora sabía que no era su padre, entonces tampoco podría ser su amigo, de algún lado su madre lo conocía, y ni siquiera ella lo menciono; su amigo era más que claro, que se refería al sujeto que le entrego la carta, nadie más podía ser._

_Escucho la puerta, alguien llamaba, se levantó para ir y abrir._

_Se encontró con unos sujetos, que sin perder el tiempo, lo atacaron._

_No era tonto, así que se defendió y los empezó a golpear, dejándolos en el piso tirados e inconscientes, mientras tanto, busco una cuerda y el dueño de la pensión lo miro._

_➖Pensé que eran conocidos suyos-serio._

_➖No lo son-amarrándolos.-Siento traerle problemas._

_➖Mientras te deshágase de ellos más rápido-esperando a que nadie más escuchará el escandalo.-No quiero tener a la policía metida aquí._

_Lo dejo, así que noto como uno empezaba a despertar para acercarse y sentándose en la silla._

_➖Ahora me dirás quién te envío-mirándolo y enseñándole el cuchillo que le quito a uno de ellos.-Podrías no decime nada, pero, no te conviene._

_El sujeto lo miro, para solo mirar a sus compañeros inconscientes y no tenía muchas opciones._

_La persona que nos envió fue el joven..._

_El azabache los dejo ahí para irse, y cuando despertarán debían irse, así que se dirigió directamente a un lugar donde podría encontrarlo, pasando de largo del puente y dirigiéndose directamente al lugar donde le dijo ese sujeto._

_Estaba molesto, muy molesto._

_**En una mansión**._

_Un chico se encontraba en el estudio, su padre no estaba, tocaron la puerta, para entrar una de las sirvientas (la mujer que cuida al hijo de levi trabajaba para ellos), trayéndole su café listo con sus bocadillos, él no la miro, miraba fuera de la ventana._

_Esperaba a que volvieran con cierto chico._

_Aunque no se esperó lo que sucedió luego._

_El azabache entro con éxito colándose y observando el lugar, como si fuese poco uso de rehén a una sirviente que lo llevo con el joven de la casa, asustada, y tocando la puerta del estudio._

_➖Adelante-sentado y comiendo._

_➖D-Disculpe señor-entrando y con el azabache.-E-Este joven quiere verlo._

_➖No te preocupes, no llames a nadie-sonriendo para verlo.- Parece ser, que no funciona._

_La soltó y ella se fue corriendo, recibió una orden y no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su amo._

_➖Realmente que pretendías con enviar a tus hombres-con su tono serio._

_➖Solo quería traerte y poder conversar-levantándose.-Rivaille, ese es tu nombre. Es un nombre bonito, para ser hijo de una prostituta y un criminal._

_➖¿Conversar?-con un toque de ironía.- ¡¿Que debemos conversar?!._

_➖Me entere de quien eras, y no me importa-acercándose a pasos lentos.- Desde ese día en el puente, me pregunte muchas cosas. Eras un enigma, con ese semblante serio y lleno de nostalgia._

_La manera en el que hablas, como fuiste utilizado por esa gente. Ser obligado a unirte a la legión junto con tus hermanos y perderlos. ¡Debió ser difícil para ti!._

_➖Dejate de habladurías-algo le decía que debía irse._

_➖Me gustas Levi-parado frente a el.-De verdad me gustas mucho. Dame una oportunidad y nunca volverás a..._

_➖¡Crees que me lánzate a tus brazos solo por escuchar esa mierda-sonriendo y con un tono despectivo.-¡No seas un iluso!. ¡Eres un desconocido para mí!. ¡Ni siquiera me gustas, y tampoco te escogería!._

_Se iba a dar la vuelta, pero, alguien apretó los puños, molesto y antes de que pudiera salir, fue golpeado con algo fuerte en la cabeza y cayendo al piso._

_Al darse la vuelta, miro a ese hombre que se agachaba._

_➖Debiste aceptarme Levi-ocultando su mirada por su flequillo y con un tono de voz muy frio._

_º_

_º_

_º_

_La noche se hacía presente, mientras el solo miraba a la figura que tenía frente a él, era una mujer mayor, que entro una vez él lo dejo ahí solo, después de hacerle lo que le hizo, se sentía sucio, y su ropa rasgada, más las marcas que dejo en su cuello, y en su cuerpo._

_Cuando lo vio esa mujer quedo horrorizada y a la vez llena de impotencia al reconocer a cierto niño que una vez ayudo hace tiempo atrás; la sangre entre sus piernas y el rastro de semen que había, hablaba por si solo de lo que había sucedido._

_➖No te levantes-viendo a otra chica que se quedó callada y muda de lo que vio.-Ayúdame a llevarlo a una habitación._

_La chica corrió a ayudarla y entra las dos lo llevaron a otro lado._

_Tenían que esconder ese suceso._

_En cambio, el solo maldecía su descuido, y unas lágrimas se deslizaban de sus mejillas._

_Ambas le consiguieron ropa y lo ayudaron a bañarse, por suerte no lo había desgarrado, aunque nada borraba lo que había pasado._

_➖¡No puedo creer que el joven haya hecho algo como esto!-incrédula._

_➖¡Ahora sabes que si puede ser capaz de hacer esto!-molesta y mirándolo.-Llama a Kelvin. Debes sacarlo de aquí antes de que el joven se dé cuenta._

_Y el señor nos ene enterarse de nada._

_Ella salió, para solo verlo._

_➖Levi-lo abrazo.-Tal vez no me recuerdes, pero, yo si te recuerdo a ti. Te ayudaremos a salir de aquí._

_➖Necesito que me lleven a un lugar primero-no se separado pero dentro etnia un enorme coraje_

_**Al día siguiente**._

_Llego a la sede, vestía lo usual; la chica de lentes se encontraba hablando con su asistente y al verlo, se acercó corriendo, apare detenerse al ver su mirada._

_➖Hanji-para mirarla fríamente.-¿Donde esta Erwin?._

_➖Erwin-viéndolo y ahora que recordaba.-Está hablando con los de arriba. Ahora que asumirá el cargo de comandante. _

_➖Podrías decirle que debo hablar con el de algo importante-para pasar de largo._

_➖Te quedas-llevando su mano a la cintura._

_➖Tengo de otra-para dejarla ahí._

_Ella sonrió feliz de su decisión, sin notar la mirada de odio que tenía en su rostro._

_Camino directamente para los dormitorios, debía ir a su cuarto, lo miraron algunos reclutas, en especial aquellos que lo conocían bien, y solo empezaron a hablar, mirándolo llenos de envidia y a la vez, estaban molestos._

_➖Si tienen algo que decirme-para detenerse y volteando a verlo.-Háganlo de frente._

_➖Ni siquiera sé cómo te atreves a volver-reclamo y su compañero quería callarlo.-Intentaste matar a Erwin-san. Deberías volver al sitio de dónde vienes. Un asesino como tú, no merece estar en la legión..._

_El solo se acercó a pasado lentos para proponerle un golpe en el rostro y rompiendo su nariz, que sangro inmediatamente._

_Unos cadetes también se le quedaron viendo y su compañero se le lanzo para ser aventado a la pared de una patada._

_➖Para su suerte, me quedare aquí-sonando frio y dándoles una mirada de muerte.-Si les gusta, si no. ¡Pueden largarse!. La legión no necesita cobardes y mucho menos gente que sirva como almuerzo para titán. Si no pueden defenderse, entonces jamás serán capaces de lograr nada, mucho menos serán capaces de acabar con un solo titán. _

_Para mirar su mano y sacar su pañuelo, limpiando la sangre que le quedo, para encaminarse a su cuarto._

_Un hombre rubio, de barba, miro todo, junto con su compañera, una chica rubia de cabellos cortos._

_➖Mike-san-viendolo irse._

_➖No importa Nanaba-para saber que tenía razón.-Lo que él dijo es cierto. Era hora de que alguien se los hiciera saber. No lo crees Erwin._

_Para voltear y mirar a un rubio, que venía acompañando de la chica de lentes, que solo pensaba en que eso dolió._

_➖Tienes razón-siendo honesto.-Hanji, encargaré de decirle a Levi que lo veo más tarde en la oficina._

_➖Hai-solo con su típica sonrisa en su rostro._

_Para irse en dirección contraria al azabache._

_**Unas horas más tarde.**_

_En la nueva oficina del rubio, el acomodaba sus cosas, notando el papeleo que había en esos momentos, suspirando porque esto no sería nada fácil. Un pequeño golpe se escuchó, para ver entrar a un azabache que solo cerro, así que le cedió un asiento, como el miro el lugar y con una clara mueca de disgusto._

_➖Será mejor que limpies todo esto-quedándose de pie al notar unas manchas de suciedad en la silla._

_➖Apenas me mude Levi-con un tono burlón en voz._

_➖Entre más rápido limpies todo el lugar, lucirá más como una oficina-eso no cambiaba en él.-Tampoco sería malo que limpiará la sede. ¡Está llena de polvo y mugre!._

_➖Lo hare-para suspirar.-Hanji me dijo que querías decirme algo._

_➖Me quedare en la legión-para ser lado y franco.-Te ayudaré, seré tu escudo y tu espada. Seguiré tus ordenes, aunque a veces no este acuerdo. Te ayudaré a cumplir tu meta._

_➖Hay una condición-cambiando su semblante a uno serio.-No es cierto, Levi._

_➖Mi única condición será que no me detendrás, ni tu ni nadie-sonando más frio y cruel.- En matar a cierta persona. Por más importante que sea._

_➖Está bien-para mirar de nuevo esa mirada de odio.-Sea lo que tengas que hacer, lo harás._

_Parar entrar una chica de lentes y un rubio de barba, ambos solo se acercaron al azabache al cual abrazo la chica y lo felicito por su ingreso a la legión, algo que lo incómodo mientras el otro rubio miro a su amigo._

**_Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos 333333_**


	21. Capitulo XX

**_Cuatro meses después_**.

_Terminaba de ayudar en el entrenamiento, el rubio le había dado el mando ese día, mientras terminaba unos cuantos documentos y la chica de lentes se encargaría de ayudarlo, ya que ella era la segunda al mando, mientras el azabache era su mano derecha y el otro rubio siempre estaba a su lado. Ese día lo ayudaba en la oficina a terminar para poder tener libre el resto de la semana, aunque aún no tenían claro cuando seria su próxima expedición, tuvieron una hace una dos semanas, donde no hubo bajas gracias a la ayuda del azabache, que evito que se convirtieran un buen en comida para titanes, dándose cuenta que el entrenamiento debía ser más estricto._

_No podía evitar sentir unas ganas de vomitar, el sudor olía tan mal, que sentía mucho asco, estaba peor que el rubio de barba. Estos últimos días su olfato estaba muy sensible, tanto que no soportaba mucho los olores fuertes._

_Hasta para hacer su rutina de limpieza, le pesaba mucho el cuerpo, que dejo a medio limpiar su habitación, algo muy extraño en él, ya que el olor del producto de limpieza lo había mareado, para terminar dejando todo tirado y yéndose de ahí, abriendo la ventana para respirar hondo._

_Eso fue en la mañana, hasta en el desayuno tuvo cierta molestia al comer y bostezo por quinta vez en el día._

_➖Enano-lo llamo desde hace unos minutos.-¡Te sientes bien!. O no dormiste nada._

_➖Siento ganas de vomitar-asqueado._

_Se acercó ella y puso su mano en su frente, tenía algo de fiebre._

_➖Tienes algo de fiebre-con su tono preocupado.-Deberías ir a que te revisen. No vaya siendo una gripe._

_Ahora que recordaba, no había tenido muchos dolores, algo extraño, normalmente al ser un doncel debía tenerlos, siendo el menor de edad aun, sin que supiese ellos, a pesar de que se veía mayor, era alguien menor de edad, y no le convenía que lo supiesen._

_➖¿Quieres que te acompañe?-era su compañera y estaba preocupada._

_➖No-para mirar el suelo.-Iré esta tarde. Te encargo lo demás._

_➖Le aviso a Erwin-viendo a los cadetes casi muriéndose._

_Se empezó a alejar lentamente y despacio, tenía algunos mareos, que no eran normales, si se fuese a enfermar ya se habría dado cuenta mucho antes, o presentaría algún síntoma, hasta en el subterráneo tenia cuidado con enfermarse._

_Un descuido y valías ahí abajo._

_El rubio de barba salió a verlos, cuando paso a su lado, notando que casi se tambaleaba, logro agarrarlo._

_➖Tienes fiebre-no era tonto._

_➖Iré al médico-para ser soltado.-Hanji le avisará a Erwin._

_➖Está bien-algo preocupado._

_No era normal para el sentirse de esa forma, y si era un resfriado no le convenía, aún tenía mucho que hacer._

_Sin tardar, decidió no usar su caballo, la verdad no tenía ganas de estar cerca de uno de ello, su olor era insoportable y sin que nadie estuviese cerca, termino vomitando el desayuno, que no fue gran cosa, pero, a la vez le dio asco._

_No le gustaba vomitar, para él era muy desagradable._

_Tenía que ir a ver al médico lo más rápido posible._

_**Unas horas más tarde**._

_Solo estaba recostado, esperando que fuese una mala broma lo que le había dicho el médico, porque no podía ser cierto, nada de lo que le había dicho podía ser cierto, era una broma de mal gusto; estaba soñando, tenía una simple gripe y todo estaría bien._

_➖Rivaille-el doctor llevaba hablándole más de unos minutos._

_➖Es una broma-mirándolo seriamente.-¡Dígame que esto es una maldita broma!._

_➖Lamento tener que decirle que no-era notamos la reacción en algunos donceles.- Usted está embarazado._

_➖¡Hay una maldita forma de sacarme esto!-hablando del feto._

_➖Por desgracia no será posible eso ahora-aclarando su garganta.-Tiene diecisiete semanas de gestación. En su estado ya no es recomendable practicarse un aborto, mucho menos es posible que ustedes lo haga por su cuenta. El riesgo es muy grande, tanto de una mujer como de un doncel._

_Eso era lo único que no quería escuchar._

_➖Ahora lo único que le queda es continuar con el embarazo-sabiendo que era difícil.-Si quiere puede dar en adopción al niño hasta que nazca. Es lo único que puedo hacer por usted. La decisión está en sus manos._

_Parar dejarlo solo, él había hecho su trabajo en revisarlo en secreto, ahora debía tender a otros pacientes._

_➖¡Juro que lo matare!-lanzando la taza que había contra la pared.-¡Juro que te matare Bastián!._

_Entro una ayudante y miro la taza rota en el piso, como lo vio alterado, para acercarse y solo sentirlo a la fuerza._

_➖Te hará daño-hablando seria y yendo a recoger los pedazos rotos.-Aun cuando no quieras a ese bebe, y no te culpo. Puedes sufrir un gran daño, y corres el riesgo de morir._

_Debía hacérselo saber, para ella era normal ver esos casos todo el tiempo, sabiendo las condiciones en las cuales algunos niños eran concebidos sin el consentimiento de los afectados._

_➖Si conoces a alguien de confianza, puedo hacerle saber que setas aquí-era algo que podía hacer para ayudar._

_➖Hay alguien-solo podía confiar en ella._

_La chica recibió el nombre para solo recoger los pedazos tirados, y retirarse del lugar, dejándolo solo._

º

º

º

➖Después de eso la única persona que me ayudo a ocultarlo fue alguien que me conocía, la misma personas que me ayudo a salir de esa mansión-mirando sus manos.-Tuvo que decir el medico que mi condición no era una simple gripe, era algo mas y que lo mejor sería aislarse hasta estar seguros. Es esa época ocurrió una epidemia, que se había desarrollado en los campos de cultivo, y apenas se hacían presentes en la ciudad.

Pase los últimos meses de mi embarazo lejos, en una cabaña, siendo cuidado por esa mujer. Di a luz a un niño, al principio me negué a darle de alimentar, no quería verlo, pero, recordé las palabras de mi madre escritas en esa carta y al tenerlo entre mis brazos, simplemente no pude dárselo a nadie.

Para guardar silencio.

➖Debía volver pronto a la sede de la legión, una vez paso el peligro-para alzar su mirada.-Tuve que dejar a mi bebe, a mi hijo, a mi pequeño con ella a su cuidado. Aunque no quisiera dejarlo, ¿cómo le hubiese explicado esto a Erwin, o a Hanji?.

La azabache se levantó para solo golpear el muro estaba molesta y muy cableada. Pensó que si no fuese por ellos, su amigo tal vez pudo pasar por algo así.

El observo su semblante, era de esperarse de ellos.

Un castaño salió de la habitación, debía pensar mejor las cosas. No podía dejar que la ira lo invadiera, se trataba de su capitán, de su superior, alguien que hasta ahora les había demostrado que era luchar en serio, y saber lo que le paso.

Su amigo rubio paso por ahí cerca, y al verlo en ese estado le preocupo mucho.

➖Eren, ¿estás bien?-tocando su hombro.

Volteo y vio a su amigo, no podía decirle lo que pasaba.

➖No-debía mentir y respiro hondo.-¡Estoy molesto y enojado conmigo mismo por no poder ser mas de ayuda!.

➖Eren-le sonrió y lo abrazo.-Todo estará bien.

Si tan solo su amigo supiera no diría lo estaba la azabache volviendo a sentarse.

➖¿Ha vuelto a ver a su hijo?-era una curiosidad.

➖No tiene mucho que lo volví a ver-sacando su dibujo y mostrándoselo.-Es un niño muy listo. Ahora debemos separarnos de nuevo. Hasta que esta muerda termine, no puedo verlo.

➖Es muy bonito-notando el cariño con lo que lo hizo.

➖¿Qué opinas de todo esto?-viendo su expresión más sombría.

➖Mi opinión no será de mucha ayuda-doblando de nuevo el dibujo.-¡Siendo honesta no puedo imaginar lo que usted pudo sentir en esos momentos!. ¡Por más que lo intente, solo usted lo sabe!.

Ella trago grueso y reteniendo las lágrimas que se asomaban.

➖S-Si usted necesita ayuda-para mirarlo a los ojos.-Para matar a ese bastardo. ¡Estaré dispuesta a brindársela!.

Ella hablaba en serio, su capitán era alguien que en estos momento de verdad admiraba, no solo por ser un doncel, si no por ser más fuerte y lograr levantarse de un golpe como ese; tener que separarse de su hijo para poder protegerlo.

Ahora entendía mejor que nada el sacrifico de su madre, y de la de su hermano. Ellas lo hacían todo por sus hijos, Así que eso era lo único que podía brindarle, porque si le pasara a su amigo, a su mejor amigo, juraría que no descansará hasta ver muerto a los que lo tocaran.

**_Al día siguiente_**.

El azabache solo terminaba de vestirse, esa noche lograrían atrapar con ayuda de su aliado a algunos hombres para sacarles información, algo de lo cual se haría cargo, aun cuando tuviese que usar esos métodos de nuevo.

Llamaron a su puerta, para dar un pase, entrando el castaño.

➖¿Sucede algo Eren?-acomodando bien la correa.

➖Vine a disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer-lo sentía en serio.-Me fui y no debí hacerlo de esa forma. El coraje me quería ganar y debía calmarme antes de actuar de nuevo impulsivamente.

➖Está bien-era lo más lógico.-Estas aprendiendo a no actuar impulsivamente y tampoco a dejarte llevar por tus impulsos de un simple mocoso.

➖Hable con Mikasa, me conto lo que le dijo a usted-para solo hacerlo del fondo.-Cuando tenga que matarlo, puede contar con mi apoyo y mi ayuda. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de habernos confiado algo tan importante.

➖Gracias-lo vio en sus ojos, de nuevo esa mirada que vio en esa celda.

A pesar de ser solo unos mocoso, como podría decirles que no, menos cuando su mirada indicaba mucho y su determinación era algo que admiraba. Más de ese mocoso, cada día siempre era lo mismo, lo sorprendía mucho y ahora estaba comprendiendo porque sus amigos lo seguían de esa forma.

Ese chico tenía algo especial, algo que aún no podía descifrar.

➖Será mejor que termine de prepararme si queremos esto se haga esta noche-para hacerle la señal de que se retirará.

➖Me retiro-haciendo el saludo.

**_Aquí termina el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste, y sé que fue una gran sorpresa lo que paso hace tiempo._**

**_Besitos 33333_**


	22. Capitulo XXI

Habían logrado tener éxito en el plan, tenían ya a algunos tipos a los cuales debían interrogar, pero, como por las buenas no lo quisieron hacer, tuvieron que hacerlo por las malas, bueno en el caso de los mocosos, ellos debieron quedarse arriba, mientras que en el sótano que tenían parte y unas celdas en especial.

El azabache se encargaba de torturarlos, recordando sus tiempos, ya no tenía práctica, algo que dejo al conocer a sus hermanos, pero, era algo bueno volver a hacerlo.

Subió de nuevo, después de quitarse el mandil que estaba usando para no mancharse la ropa de la sangre, para tomar un poco de té, que le preparo la azabache y ella muy tranquila, a pesar de los gritos que se escuchaban.

El castaño solo escuchaba los gritos mientras veía a su amigo rubio dormir, después de ponerle los tapones en sus oídos.

Es cierto que lo protegía, pero, en estos momentos no era bueno que los escucharan.

Sus compañeros hacían guardia fuera, queriendo alejarse.

➖Esto es fastidioso-sentándose en una de las sillas.

➖¿Aun nada heichou?-posó su mirada hacia él.

➖Nada-para ver al rubio dormido.

➖Si no obtenemos información-la azabache sentándose.-¿Que haremos con ellos?.

➖En caso de que eso suceda-suspiro.-Tendremos que matarlos, antes de que digan algo de nosotros.

➖Entiendo-para empezar a pelar las patatas que consiguieron en el mercado.-La capitana Hanji no tardara en volver.

➖Estaré abajo con el otro, para que le avisen-tomando un sorbo de su te.

Aunque no sería bueno tener que hacer eso, debían conseguir información a cualquier precio, lo único que tenían era la pista sobre la familia Reiss, y la rubia que debían esconder mientras, recordando las palabras del pastor al cual mataron:

Ella tiene las respuestas a todo, no sé cuál sea el motivo, pero, ella es más valiosa viva que muerta.

Esas palabras rondaban en su mente.

➖¡Su hijo se parece a usted!-pregunto ella por curiosidad.

El castaño la miro, regañándola por preguntar algo así de repente.

➖Un poco-contestando a su duda.

➖Seria lindo conocerlo-para sonreír.-Espero que no tenga esa expresión como usted.

➖Será mejor que no te imagines nada mocosa-colocando su taza de nuevo en la mesa.-No me gustaría tener que darte un castigo.

➖¡De seguro su hijo será muy lindo!-el castaño ya se lo imaginaba, pero, se calló antes de decir algo más.

➖Lo es-notando que quería decirle algo más, pero callo al hacerlo.

En esos momentos, llego una chica de lentes muy apurada y agitada, entrando los demás mocosos y uniéndose a la reunión, como una rubia salesiano de su habitación después de dormir algo, viendo al rubio abrir sus ojos.

Se estiró y se quieto los tapones, para verlos.

➖¿Obtuvimos algo?-viendo a su amigo.

➖Nada-siendo cortante.

➖Si esto sigue así puede que no obtengamos nada-algo fastidiada.- Ahora que Erwin está bajo custodia, y el conde esta sobre nosotros.

➖No tardarán mucho en ordenar nuestro arresto-levantándose para retirarse de nuevo abajo.

Ella entendió la indirecta, teniendo que quedarse con ellos, para mirarlos y tal vez no les gustara nada de lo que les pudiera decir en esos momentos, era necesario que se enterarán antes de que siguieran con lo que necesitaba averiguar.

➖Recuerdan la captura de la Titán Hembra-haciéndose énfasis a ese día.-Ese día fue un éxito total. Tenemos bajo custodia a Annie Leonhart. Pero con lo que está sucediendo ya no es seguro tenerla en los cuarteles.

➖Hanji-san-el chico de la cabeza rapada solo se levantó.-¿Van a traerla con nosotros o será escondida en otro lado?.

➖No tenemos otro lado-sabiendo el estado de su reacción.-Tendrá que quedarse con ustedes escondida. Y antes de que repelen o se opongan. Esta será una buena oportunidad para que algunos de ustedes logre hacerla hablar.

Se quedaron callados, un castaño solo se puso serio, mientras una rubia se levantaba parar mirar a su capitana.

➖¡Quiero ser yo quien hable con ella!-eso fue algo que les sorprendió a todos.-¡Necesitamos respuestas de parte de ella!. No solo es por saber que planean realmente mi familia. También será bueno saber que planean tanto Reiner como Berthold, y averiguar un poco más de las verdaderas intenciones de Ymir al mentirnos a todos.

➖Historia tiene razón-analizándolo mejor el rubio.-Tal vez sea buena idea que ella averigüe algo. En caso de que no pase, entonces alguno de nosotros será quien tendrá que hacerla hablar a la fuerza.

➖Está bien-aceptando algo dudosa.

º

º

º

En una mansión un chico de cabellos cafés, acostado en su cama, viendo el techo, después de un buen polvo que se dio de nuevo con un chico que encontró por ahí, le ofreció dinero, mismo que acepto sin dudar, mientras entraba una joven llorando, al ver de nuevo salir a un chico más joven y de apariencia pobre, como arreglándose la ropa de su propia habitación.

➖¿Porque me haces esto de nuevo?-calmando sus sollozos.-¡Soy tu esposa!. ¡Y en nuestra propia habitación de nuevo!.

Se volteo a verla, con una mirada seria.

Para levantarse de nuevo y caminar hacia ella.

➖Creí haber sido muy claro contigo-agarrándolo de los cabellos fuerte y mirándola al piso.-Me case solo para que me dirás hijos. Jamás te jure serte leal o prometerte fidelidad alguno, como ningún sentimiento tonto de amor.

➖Me lastimas-queriendo que la soltará.

➖Si me vuelves hacer otra escénica como estas-para soltarla y agacharse tomando su rostro y ejerciendo fuerza.-¡Te juro que me importará un comino que seas una mujer y me veré obligado a darte un trato muy diferente al que tienes ahora!.

Parar soltarla, y alejarse de ella, yendo a la ventana.

➖¡Ahora largarte de aquí!-sin verla ya que no la soportaba.

Ella solo salió de ahí, tenía una gran rabia y un dolor enorme en su pecho, ya que estaba enamorada de el, pero, dolía saber que solo servía para ser una simple madre y ya, mientras su marido se acostaba con chicos, si fuesen mujeres los entendería, pero, son hombres que trae a su casa, porque también es su casa.

Se acercaba caminando un hombre, que al ver llorando a la señora de la casa, saliendo de su habitación llorando, ya se imaginaba que sucedía realmente, pero, quien era el para meterse en esos asuntos.

Toco la puerta, y al recibir un pase, entro encontrándose con el viendo la ventana de nuevo, con esa mirada llena de coraje de nuevo.

➖¿Que noticias me traes?-para dirigir su mirada a él.

➖No muy buenas señor-suspiro sabiendo que no le gustaría nada.-Indague un poco y al hombre al cual ustedes busca es el capitán de uno de los escuadrones especiales de la legión de reconocimientos. Durante estos cinco años se ganó el título del hombre más fuerte d el a humildad al tener un record en matar a mas titanes y volver sano y a salvo. Es la mano derecho por lo que me digieron del comodante de la legión, Erwin Smith.

➖Algo mas-pensando bien que iba hacer.

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"

➖En estos momentos se sabe que es el a quien está a cargo del chico titán como también de la hija de Rod Reiss-para recordar cada detalle que le dieron.-Y por lo que sabemos esta ahora desaparecido y es muy bueno prediciendo nuestros movimientos.

Sonrió, eso se había vuelto más interesante.

➖Sigue averiguando algo más acerca de el-para lanzarle una bolsa llena de dinero.-Si es necesario que contrates gente parar hacer eso, hazlo.

Para despedirse y salir de ahí.

Una sirvienta oyó todo y corrió a ver a su señora.

La encontró lanzando cosas y se acercó.

➖Señora tal vez esto le sea de ayuda-para verla a los ojos.

➖¿Que puedo ser eso?-para sentarse en el piso.

➖El joven amo está buscando a alguien-para hablar en un tono muy diferente a lo usual.-Es un hombre, pero, parece ser que es de un gran interés. Pidió al hombre que luego viene a dejar los mensajes del rey, averiguar sobre su ubicación y si era necesario contratar más gente, que lo hiciera.

➖¡De quien se trata!-no tenía la pinta de algo que el hiciera.

➖Escuche que era alguien llamado el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad-recordando ese nombre de otro lado.

La chica solo abrió los ojos, no entendía que es lo que su marido quisiera con ese hombre, era conocido hasta para su padre, que ese hombre era muy peligroso y alguien con el que no se jugaba, para levantarse y solo verla.

➖¡Necesito que me averigüe a toda costa porque tanto interés!-ordenándole con su tono serio,-¡Ten cuidado al hacerlo!.

➖Si señora-para salir.

Necesitaba saber que tanto interés había.

Si lo averiguaba, tal vez tendría una solo oportunidad para poder tener algo en su contra y necesitaba un seguro, por si acaso intenta hacerle algo malo.

**_Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos 333333_**


	23. Capitulo XXII

Habían reunido a todos, al final habían conseguido hacerlos hablar, engañándolos, como el azabache más que distraído, sentado y el castaño tocando su hombro, haciendo que el voltear a y encontrándose con esos ojos de color verdes, notando que cambiaron aun tono azul, algo que era extraño ya que normalmente se ponían de un color dorado al ser reflejados y la luz de las antorchas no era muy efectivas.

➖¿Está todo bien Heichou?-mirándolo y notándolo que había algo extraño.

➖Eren-para bajar la cabeza y mirando la nada.-Necesito que hagas esto por mí. Sin importar lo que suceda, necesito que actúes como un mocoso asustado.

➖No entiendo-confundido por esa decisión.

➖Diré esto a todos, pero, quiero que lo sepas antes tu-alzando la vista.-Lo que descubrimos de ellos fue que Historia y por órdenes de Erwin se convertir en la próxima reina. La familia Reiss es la verdadera familia real y el actual Rey es falso.

El abrió los ojos, pero, no podía perder la compostura.

➖La otra orden de Erwin es que te entreguemos junto con historia a la compañía Reeves para poder tener una ventaja-muy serio, ya que tenía una mala sensación.-A si podremos rastrear al padre de Historia, que actualmente está desaparecido.

➖Heichou-para verlo y debía decírselo.-Entonces debo fingir ser alguien asustadizo, una vez logremos entablar contacto con el padre de historia, para poder saber algo más.

➖Exacto-notando que entendía la situación.- No puedes actuar como hasta ahora te he enseñado. Debo hablar con Mikasa para que comprenda mejor.

El castaño solo pensó que tal vez sería su única opción.

➖Ahora vamos con los demás-pasar de largo y se detenido del brazo.-Sucede...

➖Le dije algo a Hanji-san ahora que se fue...

**_Unas horas después_**.

Llegaron con la rubia de coleta, y así la misma rubia entro para verla a los ojos, tenían muchas preguntas, pero, ella no sida la chica buena que conoció.

➖No diré nada y lo sabes Christa...

➖Historia Reiss es mi nombre real-seria.-Sabemos de Reiner, de Berthold y de Ymir. No tienes otra oportunidad más que hablar.

➖¿Ymir?-confundida.

➖¡Ahora me dirás que no sabías que ella es un Titán cambiante#-acercándose para agarrarla del cuello.-¡Ella se convirtió cuando atacaron los Titanes, el mismo día que tu atacaste!. ¡No rompieron ni un maldito muro por ese extraño Titán en forma de Bestia, pero, intentarían llevarse a Eren y ella se fue con ellos!.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, no creía que llegaría tan rápido, menos de la otra chica.

➖¿Que aspecto tenia Ymir?-preguntándole.- ¡¿Que aspecto tenia?!.

➖Para que quieres saberlo-sin soltarla.

➖No lo entiendes-mirándola a los ojos.-Solo éramos nosotros tres...¡ella no puede ser un Titán!... necesito saber cómo lucia.

La solto para alejarse y traer un cuaderno, con la cual dibujo la apariencia, por lo menos tendría algo más.

➖Es esta-enseñándole.

Ella solo se sorprendió, para bajarla y darse cuenta.

➖Ella se fue con ellos, y no sé porque lo hizo-cerrando el cuaderno.-Lo único que sabes o creen es que los Titanes que atacaron dentro son personas convertidas. Y si es así, debes decirnos lo que sepas.

➖No lo entenderías Historia-con un dolor dentro de los muros.-Ninguno lo entendería.

➖Si no dices nada, te juro que entraran los demás a obligarte.-para alzar la voz.-Ninguno de ellos pueden perdonarles nada. Yo no tengo porque odiarlos, ya que ese no es mi problema.

Solo queremos saber sus motivos y lo que esconden en realidad.

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d73b8efa10f1d2bba072912f7c3d1b54"Ella solo bajo más la mirada.

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a6f29e4706c19b03eca83cbfd3c35e01"➖Annie...

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c5303fed2a72deda32340f6a272cdbc5"Entro otro soldado que la miro.

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b02c68abb02becdab0a17dab4276ee64"➖Hay una reunión-siendo serio.-Nuevas órdenes.

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="251eb4f99cdf45381f5b9cfbc3719b1a"Ella solo miro mala rubia antes de salir.

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4229cf05e62e63e98c6634e1ea11e78d"➖Espero que puedas decirnos algo, nos lo debes Annie-para salir de ahí y detenerse al escucharla hablar.

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ccf967bacaccea660c536d99877a4cc2"➖Estaría mejor muerta-con unas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.-Debieron dejar que Eren me comiera...

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="decff5b54eece0b2123cd5dc80ebf744"➖Si lo crees-para girar y verla.- Eres más débil de lo que creí.

º

º

º

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2d5361a76afbd457571c2a794cffd8fa"En la reunión, le digieron lo que debían hacer como usarían a la compañía, y sabiendo que la rubia era de la realeza, su plan era coronarla como reina, una vez iniciarán el plana para derrocar a la monarquía actual./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="57ba6b3157f8b67adcd81fe5080fea83"Como debían usar de carnada al castaño y a la rubia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6a56d2b7b1ba28096a4dc83688d87dbf"➖Debemos llevárnoslos-hablando el jefe de la compañía.- Entre más rápido sea todo. Menos sospechoso será para ellos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c0aa9c5d54a15f1114bb3289f361d954"Ella miro a su capitán, para acercarse, pidiéndole un momento antes de partir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="61a0907210134304880bdc9509d736f3"➖Creo que usted debería hablar con Annie-mirándolo a los ojos.-Ella solo dijo que debimos haberla dejado morir o que Eren se la comiera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5ecdc00743b1b79a682e17eb18849278"➖¿Comerla?-pensando en lo que el castaño le dijo.-Entiendo. Lo hare yo personalmente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="62bf70f2e3d6e73cc344924d2f9b2284"Para ella retirarse, mientras una azabache se acercaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6a1c0871d9528976e3fc774fbfb3e5c6"➖Tengo un mal presentimiento-se lo comento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5a273e08a2dcffb23050205dd19fbe51"➖Yo también-mirándola.-Necesito que vengas conmigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="afa6555257755853fe6c101f11918c24"➖Pero.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9dd227fb8afed1df8e7065f240ce7a5d"No dijo nada al ver la expresión de su capitán muy seria, sin rechistar, lo siguió y fue llevada directamente a la habitación donde se encontraba la rubia de coleta, parecía perdida y con señales de haber llorada, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y apretando los puños./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3d7803d5fbc20b14ed5c2e36e5e1846e"➖Podríamos haberte dejado morir-muy serio.-A si tu poder pasaría directamente a Eren. ¿O me equivoco?./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2f1ae03321f0668526a7e1c5057af457"Ella alzo el rostro parar verlo, como la azabache sorprendida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e5858b7270bdbfd140a86b0d15acf7d7"➖Eren recordó una pequeña platica que tuvieron tus amigos con esa chica de nombre Ymir-recargándose en la pared.-Hablaron de algo interesante, como que ella paso muchos años convertida en Titán hasta que se comió a alguien con el poder de Titán y luego despertó de nuevo en su forma y a tu amigo decirle que normalmente era normal no recordar cuando eso pasaba hasta tiempo después./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="56c25be0c558b5f9aed11804999fe628"La rubia se sorprendió y miro al hombre reconociendo al hombre que la atacó para rescatar al castaño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8098acce1a18d0f3dca2bc26ee649fcc"➖Si es cierto eso, entonces paso lo mismo con todos los que se convierten-muy pensativo y con su tono de juego.-Lo que me llamo la atención, fue que parece que Historia no te dijo que somos buscados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="97f5ded954a1589ad27e20a1e8d25390"➖¡Heichou cree que es correcto decirle!-alegando sobre eso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5722b8efb203e1df4d5acc907e748834"➖Descuida Mikasa-con su mano le hizo una señal de que callara.-Tiene derecho a saber cómo prisionera que es ella, que planeamos derrocar al gobierno actual y hacer que Historia se vuelva la verdadera Reina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0147379c42aa199c3c4a1f65f8096423"➖¿Reina?-confundida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2b367377800c79e696373ced37acf976"➖El actual Rey es falso, como muy conveniente todo para el gobierno actual que nos rige-muy relajado.-Sin contar que la verdadera familia real son las personas más ricas de los muros. Los Reiss, e irónicamente Historia tiene sangre real, así que por lo tanto ella tiene derecho a convertirse en la nueva reina una vez hagamos nuestra jugada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b4d669d41c085f1d9221adbb9b9a4b79"Para hacer una señal y salir, tal vez si le decían tendrían una solo oportunidad, suficiente fue con ver su expresión al saber sobre el poder de titán, confirmando que era cierto lo que el castaño le dijo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="35e62f833bfc265c4b729def2ff6ce63"➖Ahora debemos encontrar al padre de historia-mientras salía de ahí.-Para poder saber todo. Por eso Historia y Eren serán carnada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dc3bee7633c7b2ba0eed26c8d9c21d2f"Ella solo apretó el puño, a pesar de estar encadenada, en ese corto tiempo que llevo siendo parte de la policías se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, y si era cierto que esa chica era de sangre real, entonces había encontrado a la persona correcta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a526c9accf0f4245f9be60515a95936c"Ahora el problema es que esa puerta se cerraba y ella solo tenía una única oportunidad, como las palabras de su padre:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e6d201aac327fa8ed2d22346b7d551aa"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""No importa si te conviertas en el enemigo del mundo, solo prométeme que volverás a casa sana y a salvo."/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e2a7bf7486c3b9b9f6d75ed081a89c68"No tenía de otra, si quería cumplir esa promesa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="da1ff3c0f37dd428145df9f54b87f6e2"➖Está bien-alzo la voz.-¡Diré todo lo que se!./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dd0897a961e6d0b35d51f3005ee14fa8"El solo paro su acto, para entrar de nuevo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6256274a56945457861699db0787a4cf"➖¡Le diré todo!-para verlo a la cara.-¡Todo lo que se!./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e7c30f6c5c4c3adb38fa5fa599660f09"Parar entrar el de nuevo, como una azabache que no esperaba esa acción de parte de ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="50199e10d9569bd9eeec862fb5c82477"➖Habla-para solo acercarse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="89c7085e2656968677d4fd7cef98dd91"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mientras en otro lugar./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1e7bf147803b2c0a1c7e4084fe1fb871"Un hombre con su sombrero, salía acompañado de su hombre, y subiendo al carruaje preparado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="013469dabd8c45e74b9ae848ecfe76b6"➖Señor-viéndolo.-¿Cree que esto funcione?./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="220f90bf636529513c986573141f17f8"➖Funcionara-sacando su cuchillo.-Si queremos que salgan esta será la oportunidad. Cumpliremos nuestro objetivo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="41cfeaf65ed56a576a427d955ac2795e"➖¡Que hay acerca de ese chico Levi!-preguntándole.-Si aparece antes de que hagamos algo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7996272b16c77d89adea2afbb58cf629"➖No te preocupes de nada-para baja su sombrero.-Solo haremos este trabajo. Y ya después resolveremos ese inconveniente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0a3089ed7d9aced0e0fe07d1f121efb5"Para saber que se verían muy pronto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f55ac75e9d32c7035ac50dc9c2f02e00"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"_/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="92dff4607ac29e939e88af4684dddb76"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Aquí acaba el capítulo del día de hoy./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8e5d8c85c0552b9d3842f0ab34e073e0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Espero que les guste,/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c8fc3d65ad98bf258a80bb82853f5f1f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Besitos 3/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p


	24. Capitulo XXIII

La rubia se sentó y miraba al hombre que tenía frente a ella, con una mirada muy seria, mientras una azabache procesaba la información que les habían dado hace unos segundos, era algo loco descubrir que toda la vida habían sido mentidos y todo lo que creían no era la verdad; saber que más allá de estos muros se encontraban personas, viviendo feliz mente dominados por el terror, siendo sometidos contra su voluntad y ellos siendo odiados. Muchos siendo obligados a combatir, a dejar su vida y siendo unos solos niños, metiéndole una idea, una creencia absurda, comprendiendo las palabras dichas por los dos traidores, comprendiendo sus motivos de atacar los y quererse llevar al castaño a toda costa; sus mentiras y lo que planeaban en realidad una vez completarán su misión.

Para uno sería difícil creer algo como eso, podría ser una broma, pero, en ningún momento parecía estar mintiendo.

Su mirada decía lo contrario, mientras contaba, describía como era ese lugar, vivir ellos también un muro, siendo excluidos y marginados, haciéndoles ver que eran monstruos, seres que no debían existir, contar la historia y la gente que se fue a los muros en unas isla alejados del mundo.

Conto cuál era su misión, el poder que debían obtener a toda costa.

Y aparte de todo, decirles sobre los titanes que hasta ahora habían estado combatiendo.

➖Así que era cierta esa teoría-fijando su mirada en ella.

➖Por eso me uní a la policía-con su mirada perdida.-Debía encontrar el poder del portador. ¡Encontrarlo a toda costa, el único problema eran esas personas!.

Ellos eran demasiados discretos, tanto, que a la mínima sospecha te estaban arrestando o al día siguiente o amanecías muertos. Digieras lo que digieras, hicieras lo que hicieras, era tu condena.

➖Eso no es nada raro-pensando mejor las cosas.- Si lo que esconden los Reis y todo el falso gobierno es ese secreto... aunque no creo que sepan mucho los que los siguen y en caso de que lo sepan entonces no será nada fácil.

La azabache miro a la rubia y había algo que no comprendía.

➖Si esa era su misión-muy seria.-Entonces Reiner y Berthold debían entrar a la legión para obtener información...

➖Nuestros planes cambiaron al ver a Eren convertirse en un titán-con su tono algo débil.-Si él tenía ese poder, deducimos que el sabría algo, pero, al final resulto ser lo contrario. No puede recordar nada de cuando fue convertido, si no recuerda eso, entonces nuestro otro objetivo era ponerlo de nuestro lado y llevarlo con nosotros.

➖¡Que hay de ese titán en forma de bestia!-preguntando al recordarlo por los informes.

➖Zeke-tragando grueso.-Zeke Jaeger. Es curioso, asociamos a que tal vez una parte de la familia de él estaba aquí dentro de los muros. Solo que el llego más rápido de lo que pensamos, ya que nosotros tardábamos en cumplir nuestra misión. El y otras personas serían los encargados de darnos apoyo y sacarnos de la isla.

➖En total, ¿cuántos son de ustedes?-refiriéndose a los que usaban el poder de titán.

➖¿Cuantos somos?-captando a que se refería.-En total éramos seria portadores. Al llegar a la isla, fuimos enviados cuatro personas, si eso me incluye entre esas personas. Dos de ellos se quedarían en mare hasta que fuese enviados su era necesario que fueran, ellos serían enviados a otro lado.

Hubo un inconveniente, nos topamos con un titán y el cuarto portador murió siendo comido, por lo que ahora se por Ymir.

➖¡Ymir!-recordando saber esa parte de ella.

➖La única manera de que ustedes hereden ese poder, si mal no me equivoco-captando mejor que nadie la idea.- Es inyectados con ese poder y una vez convertidos deben comerse a la persona que porte ese poder para volver a ser humanos.

➖Si-era algo lógico si lo entendida.

➖Entonces lo que pretenden con Eren-abriendo sus ojos y mirando a la rubia para su vista a su capitán.

➖De seguro, Rod Reis sabe más de esto-para solo mirar su mano.-¡Y si es cierto todo esto!. ¡A Eren le queda poco tiempo, si pretenden que alguien se lo coma y herede su poder!.

Para salir la azabache, estaba preocupada por lo que pudiese pasar ahora, temía por su hermano.

El azabache miro a la chica y se acercó para quitarle los grilletes que la tenía apresada.

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="129ca027559561869c627505b7e9f797"

➖Te preguntaré una única cosa-para ser claro.-¿Sabes acerca de un doncel?.

➖¿Doncel?-extrañada que no entendió.

➖Posiblemente afuera de estos malditos muros no lo sepan-para solo ayudarla a levantarse.-Aquí dentro hay hombres con la capacidad de tener hijos. ¡Yo soy uno de esos!.

Ella solo se sorprendió, era cierto que no existían, ni siquiera había indicios de Au esos fuese posible.

➖Tengo un hijo-para ser más claro.-Te daremos una oportunidad de seguir con vida, si nos ayudas. Puedo alegar a favor tuyo, convencerlos de que te perdonen la vida si ayudas.

➖¿Porque haría algo así?-no lo entendía.

➖Seré honesto contigo-sabiendo que no sería fácil.-Nosotros estamos centrándonos en derrocar al gobierno que hay. Historia será la reina, pero, de seguro muchos cerdos no podrán ser enjuiciados. Necesitamos pruebas y ya que los únicos que sabemos acerca de ti, somos nosotros la legión, te conviene que nadie más lo sepa.

➖¡Porque piensa que no huiré!-era algo que debía confirmad.

➖Eres lista, no te conviene regresar tu sola tu hogar-para abrir la puerta y notar que no había nadie cerca.-Ni siquiera puedes confiar en tus compañeros sabiendo que te capturamos. Sería extraño que regresaras y si alguno se da cuenta, te mataran.

Era muy cierto, ese hombre no solo era alguien especial, ni fuerte, parecía ser alguien que sabía mejor que nadie lo que sucedía.

➖¿Que tengo que hacer?-era su única opción.

➖Te dejaré salir, más adelante hay un camino, cerca hay un caballo que no es de nadie, te servirá para que regresar a la ciudad-sacándolo del lugar.-Deberás actuar con un perfil bajo, y tener cuidado. En el mercado hay un hombre, se encuentra normalmente siempre junto a los puestos de hierbas. Necesito que vayas con él y le mandes esto(dándole un sobre).

Él te ayudara ya que vas departe mía, una vez que trabajes con él, deberás ser muy cuidadosa al ir y preguntar.

➖Algo mas-mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

➖Lo que encuentres me lo dirás después que acabe todo-para abrir la puerta y darle una capa.-Por ahora Mikasa y yo nos encargaremos de que no sepan nada de que te fuiste.

Sin decir nada más, ella se fue yendo por done le indico.

Para el volver adentro y una azabache recargada en la pared.

➖Está seguro de dejarla ir!-preguntándole y siendo directa.

➖Es nuestra mejor opción-sabiendo a que se refería.-Ella no es nada tonta. La pueden matar tanto sus compañeros como los de la policía si se enteran. Tiene algo por lo cual aún no puede morir.

➖Confiare en usted-escuchando pasos acercarse.-Sobre lo que nos dijo...

➖Lo mantendremos entre nosotros-también escuchando los pasos.-Primero hablaremos con Hanji sobre eso, y dependiendo de la situación lo hablaremos con los demás.

**_Cerca de los muros_**.

Una chica de cabellos cafés y con pecas, era apresado por unos hombres, al reconocerla solo se la llevaron.

Estaba muy cansada, había huido de vuelta, después de saber lo que planeaba hacer, no podía permitir que lastimada a su pequeña, a la única que hasta ese momento le había dado una razón para seguro aguantando por mucho tiempo.

La razón de haber vuelto, de seguro ella sería más comprensible.

Ahora tenía este pequeño inconveniente.

Quien diría que estos policías estuviesen custodiando los alrededores, sabiendo que algo había pasado, si no estuviese cansada y hambrienta, podría haberles hecho algo más, pero, no tenía muchas energías y la habían capturado muy fácil.

Habían estado horas vianjando, y se detuvieron, lo único que noto al perder la consciencia.

Al volver en sí, había un hombre que la miraba con una mirada seria, junto a el había otro tipo, de cabellos oscuros y cafés, mientras solo se mantenía en la puerta recargado y ella notando que tenía unos grilletes para saber que esto no era nade bueno.

➖Es ella la chica-mirándola finamente.

➖Según los informes-para verla y por el retrato que se hizo de ella.-Ymir, de procedencia desconocida. En el ataque que hubo cuando se infiltraron los titanes y se descubrieron a los Titanes Colosal y acorazado, también resulto que había otra persona más con ese poder, resultando ser ella.

➖¡Una vez que obtengamos a Historia!-para irse yendo y mirándolo.-¡Y ella asuma el papel como la nueva portadora del poder del rey, y se coma a ese joven, también nos dejaremos de esta chica!.

➖Ningún cabo suelto-para cerrar la puerta.

Poder del rey, así que si era cierto, su pequeña era parte de esa familia, y ellos de verdad pretendía desarme de ella a toda costa, no sería tan fácil, no se las pondría tan fácil domo creían que seria. No iba permitir que la convirtieran en algo que no podría soportar, necesitaba la ayuda del castaño, antes de que pasar eso.

**_Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Besitos 33333333_**


	25. Capitulo XXIV

Una mujer esperaba a que su pareja se fuese, algo importante había surgido, tan importante que debía irse, ni siquiera hubo un beso o un simple, "llegare tarde", nada de eso había en esos precisos momentos, todo era confuso, tan confuso era que su sirvienta había ido a otro lado a seguir averiguando como indagando sobre ese capitán.

Su padre la había ido a ver y tomaban él te juntos en la sala.

➖¡Algún avance!-yendo al grano.-¡Sabes que debes darte tu lugar como la señora de esta casa!. Y mi próximo nieto debe nacer...

➖Papa-dejando la taza para mirarlo.-Si tuviese un hijo sería lo más conveniente para todos. ¡Lo sé perfectamente, no tienes que recordármelo!.

➖Me alegra que lo entiendas-como todo hombre orgulloso.

➖Tal vez deberías hablar con él, para que pusiera de su parte-sabiendo que debía ir despacio.-Esta más ocupado y no tiene tiempo para mí. Estoy cansada, y debo mantener mi lugar como una dama, no andar mendigando.

➖Hija mía-usando ese tono para que hiciese lo que debía hacer como siempre.-Mas te vale que el siga manteniendo ese interés en ti. No quisiera sorpresas más tarde.

Lástima que eso habría, ella no era tonta y debía aparentar serlo, le dolía mucho que su padre la usara, pero, ahora era más importante saber el interés de su esposo por ese capitán, que era un prófugo y un asesino, las noticias volaban.

Su padre se fue hace horas, viendo el jardín.

➖Señora-regreso corriendo la sirvienta con su capa.-Encontré mucha información valiosa durante estos días.

➖Dímelo-notando que no había nadie cerca.

➖Descubrí que el capitán Rivaille es hijo de una mujer de nombre Kushel Ackerman-para ver sus manos detenerse.

➖¡Ackerman!-girándose a verla sorprendida.

Ella conocia a un Ackerman, hasta su propio padre al mencionar ese apellido, parecía nervioso y con algo de miedo.

Hasta que averiguo porque, casi todos ellos habían sido muy fieles a la familia real hasta que decidieron vivir sus vidas alejadas, y muchos se hicieron de matones o criminales.

➖Hai-muy tranquila y respirando hondo.-Kushel Ackerman vivió en la ciudad subterránea donde empezó a trabajar como prostituta. Durante un tiempo largo, era la favorita de muchos y termino embarazada. El padre de la criatura es el difunto Adelbert Hemprich, por lo que me digieron, estaban dispuestos a que ese niño naciera.

➖¡Con que Hemprich!-muy intrigas.

➖Ellos murieron y como se supone Rivaille Ackerman paso la mayor parte de su vida viviendo en esa ciudad-no sabía cómo lo iba tomar ella.-Luego fue reclutado, junto con otras dos personas para unirse a la legión de reconocimiento.

➖Me has ayudado bastante-suponiendo que tal vez era eso lo que quería averiguar su esposo.

La sirvienta no se había ido, a pesar de que le hizo señas de irse, y tragando grueso.

➖Mi fuente de información también indagó sobre algo que posiblemente afecta un poco las cosas-notando que su señora la miraba para que continuara y por su mirada no sería nada bueno.- Hace cinco años atrás, el capitán Rivaille termino embarazado, por lo que se supone fue por una violación. Él tuvo al niño en otro lado, y lo único que averiguo... ¡es que el padre posiblemente sea el Sr. Bastián!.

Ella solo se acercó para agarrarla del brazo.

➖¡Dime como puede ser eso posible!-intentando mantener la calma.-Porque creo eso tu fuente...

➖¡Porque un tipo estuvo aquí hace tiempo y junto con una antigua sirvienta sacaron al capitán de la mansión en mal estado!-a pesar de que le dolía su agarre.-¡Logro conseguir esa poco información de parte de otra sirvienta que renunció también!.

La soltó, para hacerle una seña de que se fuera, mientras miraba el jardín y en un arrebato las empezó a arrancar, no le importaba nada en esos momentos. La sirvienta camino de vuelta a la mansión, para solos dejar a su señora en mal estado, podría comprender su dolor, su rabia y su impotencia, si el señor se enteraba de lo mismo que ella posiblemente nada bueno saldría de la verdad una vez se supiera.

º

º

º

Despertó un castaño al darse cuenta que estaba atado, mientras veía como un hombre abrazaba a su compañera, para recordar que momentos atrás, se encontraban atados y con el hombre de la compañía Reeves hablando y algo ocupado en ensuciarlos, ya que se suponía debían tener más días ahí. El había salido, cuando entro un hombre de sombrero, para hablar de negocios, haciéndolo sospechar un poco, ya que ese tipo se le hacía familiar de algún lado, más al decirle a la rubia que él había sido el hombre que había matado a su madre; a los segundos que vinieron sintió como alguien lo noqueaba por atrás seguido de su compañera.

Detrás del castaño se encontraba el hombre del sombrero recargado observando esa bonita reunión familiar, siendo algo hipócrita de parte de ese tipo, si no fuese porque era el hermano de su pareja, o el tío de su hija, nunca lo ayudaría.

Ese hombre le decía unas palabras que si no fuese por lo que él había aprendido estando al lado de su capitán, también se las hubiese creído, dándose cuenta que era un farsante y como su compañera aparecía ceder un poco, nadie la culparía, al final ese hombre era su padre.

➖Vamos hija-para levantarla con cuidado y de la mano.-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Se la llevo a otra habitación dejándolos a ellos solos.

El castaño solo se removió un poco.

➖Ni lo intentes muchacho-para caminar y pasando sobre el sin tocarlo.-Era de suponerse que Reeves nos traicionera y decidiera ayudarlos.

Jalando una silla para sentarse y sacar un cigarrillo de su bolso como su encendedor.

➖Tan predecible fue Levi-mientras lo encendía.-Ese chico sigue siendo predecible. Mas para este viejo.

El castaño solo se quedó quieto, se preguntó de ¿dónde conocía s su capitán?, ¿porque lo llamaba tan familiar?.

➖Tú debes ser uno de sus subordinados-mirándolo con el cigarrillo en la boca.

En ese momento entro un hombre de cabellos cafés.

Viendo al chico amarrado, era lindo pero no era su tipo, si no jugaría un poco con el antes de que muriera, ahora era una lástima.

➖Bastián-para dejar su cigarro en su mano.

➖Kenny-paraignorar la presencia de ese hombre.-¡Esperamos que logres acabar con esos tipos molestos de la legión!.

➖Lo hare-algo que no le agradaba era que ese tipo le diese una orden.

➖Una cosa más-para ser más claro.-Al capitán Rivaille solo lo capturaras. Rod me encargo que yo me hiciera cargo personalmente de él.

El solo lo miro muy serio, no era lógico que ese viejo hiciera eso, algo se traía entre manos.

➖Tengo que irme-para mirar al castaño una última vez.-Mala suerte chico.

Saliendo de ahí, y el castaño apretando los puños, como tensado sus músculos de la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos. La poco luz que se lograba dar por las velas le habían permitido ver bien a ese sujetos, dándose cuenta de su tono de voz que seguía interesado en su capitán.

El maldito seguía queriendo hacer sufrir a su capitán.

No le basto con lo que le hizo.

➖Sabes a mí tampoco me gusta que ese tipo se haga cargo de Levi-notando su ira al notar su tensión.-¡Te entiendo muchacho, para ti es importante tu capitán!. Solo que te recuerdo que ese chiquillo es fuerte y dudo que me deje hacerle daño, dará batalla.

Se levantó y se acercó a él, para agacharse.

➖Al final, a mí tampoco me agradaría dejar a mi sobrino en manos de ese hombre-notando la sorpresa en sus ojos.-Ese mocoso es mi sobrino, hijo de mi hermana. Alguien que yo mismo me encargue en entrenar una vez ella murió. Yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe.

Sabiendo que no podría responderle nada, decidió que le daría una oportunidad de hablar, le quitaría la mordaza; el castaño se sorprendió y eso lo hizo enfurecer más.

Una vez le quito la mordaza, se podía notar en sus ojos una ira.

➖¡Como puede usted hacerse llamar tío del capitán Levi!-sin contenerse olvidándose de lo que su capitán le había dicho.-¡Sabiendo que ese desgraciado lo violó!... ¡acaso no tiene ninguna consideración!... ¡es un maldito!.

El semblante cambio a uno serio, para levantarlo tomándose u playera y con una mirada que el mismo conocía..

➖Escúchame bien mocoso-con su tono frio.-Ahora mismo me dirás todo lo que acabas de decirme.

**_Aquí llega el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos 3333333_**


	26. Capitulo XXV

El castaño se vio obligado contarle todo y el hombre no emanaba ni una buena aura, su aura era oscura y lanzando la silla para romperse, con una mirada que le pareció familiar, tanto en su capitán como en su hermana; se preguntó si ellos estaban emparentados de alguna forma. Ya que eran muchas coincidencia con ellos, tanto en aptitudes, maneras de hablar, de comportarse, hasta de pelear y las miradas de muertes, hasta en eso se parecían; siempre con esa duda, misma que no sabía si era bueno decirlo.

En estos momentos, ese sujeto parecía muy molesto, y por su actitud no tenía idea de lo ocurrido.

➖Levi-san-llamándolo de la manera respetuosa y como le permitía llamarlo cuando era una ocasión especial, ósea solo dos veces.-Tuvo a su hijo. Tuvo que dejarlo al cuidado de una mujer parar evitar que alguien se enterara. A excepción de usted, de mi hermana y mía, nadie más lo sabe.

El tipo lo escucho, para voltear a verlo, dándose cuenta que ese chico era muy cercano a su sobrino.

➖Lo descubrí por accidente-bajando la mirada.-¡Me confió algo tan importante!. ¡A mi hermana, a mí, cuando pudo hacerlo al comandante o la capitana Hanji!. Si le soy sincero no tengo idea de porque lo hizo.

➖Escúchame bien mocoso-para calmarse.-¡ Ese niño corre peligro!.

➖Lo sabemos nosotros bien-parar alzar su vista.-¡Si ese conde se entera, no creo que lo tome bien!. Y por lo que escuche parece seguir teniendo interés en Heichou.

¡Nosotros prometimos que lo ayudaríamos a matarlo!. ¡Heichou está haciendo esto por su hijo, no por nadie más!. No tenía mucho de volver a verlo y ahora separándose de esa manera, con esta guerra...

➖El nombre de tu hermana, ¿cual es?-aun escuchando eso, no entendía porque se lo había confiado aun mocoso y a una mocosa.

➖Es Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman-tranquilizándose para no perder los estribos.-Mi padre la adoptó cuando sus padres murieron manos de unos contrabandistas.

➖¡Ackerman!-ahora comprendiendo.

La sangre llama, y si esa chica había despertado entonces no era bueno; su hermana primero y ahora su hermano. Creyó que seguía viviendo alejado y escondido, aun cuando callera ese muro, el sabia sobrevivir y con esta noticia.

Recordó a su hija, tampoco nadie sabía de ella, comprendía a su sobrino, ese motivo de proteger y matar si era necesario.

➖¿Seguirá pensando en atacarlo y entregarlo a ese bastardo?-era una pregunta.

➖¿Porque te importa tanto lo que le suceda?-recargado en la pared.

➖Es mi superior, como la persona que me ha ayudado comprender mejor las cosas desde otro punto de vista-sin morderse la lengua al decirlo.-Le debo mucho, sigo sus órdenes sin contradecirle y si es necesario dar mi vida, lo hare con gusto.

Esa determinación en sus ojos, era la misma determinación que llamo la atención del azabache.

Tal vez era muy diferente la situación, en estos momentos saber lo que le habían hecho a su sobrino, no era algo fácil de perdonar.

Durante muchos años, escapando de quienes quisieron matarlo, tanto a él como a su hermana, terminando que quedarse con su abuelo y sin saber de su amada hermana; volverse un asesino y encontrarla embarazada y de paso vendiéndose para sobrevivir. Volver unos años después para saber que murió y dejo un niño de cabellos azabache y de facciones idénticas a ellas, con una mirada y un carácter que posiblemente habrá sacada de su padre, quien fuese; el tener una hija de la persona que lo salvo y lo amo, a pesar de tener que perderlo por culpa de ese poder y su familia.

A pesar de haberle enseñado a sobrevivir, algo que nunca hizo con su hija por ser el último deseo de su madre y su pareja. No sirvió de mucho, lo dejo y a pesar de que supo apañárselas por sí solo, termino siendo atacado y con un hijo.

Era mucho para él, abandono la estancia y el castaño solo seguía sentado ahí con las manos amarradas.

➖Espero haber hecho lo correcto-susurrando para sí mismo.

Para fijar su vista en la vela encendida, y acostarse en la paja que había, si miraba la oscuridad en cualquier momento terminaría durmiéndose y tendría esas pesadillas de nuevo; en ese momento solo se le pudo venir un pensamiento a su cabeza y un rostro familiar.

➖Heichou-recordando su mirada penetrante pero a la vez llena de tristeza.

Esa mirada era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo, ahora que recordaba era desde que se unió a la legión.

Cada pensamiento era por pensar en su capitán, olvidándose por un segundo o por unos momentos que era el, porque estaba ahí y su motivo real de pelear; al principio se concentró en odiarlos, no solo por sus tratos si no por su manera de ser, le tenía miedo y a la vez respeto. Cambio una sola cosa y esa era que su capitán le demostró ser todo lo contrario, desde que casi pierde a su equipo de escuadrón, a su hermana y casi es atrapado por esa Titán, lo mucho que se preocupaba por los demás y lo difícil que es ser él.

No lo vio antes, por su hermana se dio cuenta.

No solo el, también sus compañeros de equipo, a pesar de su trato su capitán lo quería a su modo.

Tenía ese sentimiento, uno que no podía descifrar aún, si le comentaba a su amigo el tampoco sabría decirle con exactitud, solo que tenía ese sentimiento en su pecho y la furia que sentía cuando le conto su capitán lo que le hicieron, le hacía querer protegerlo de todo, hacer todo por él, por su pequeño hijo y no querer defraudarlos.

Si era un suicida, si debía arriesgar su vida lo haría.

º

º

º

Una rubia estaba acostada en su habitación, se había hospedado y a la vez contacto con ese hombre, no le tenía confianza n ella, pero, al ser mandada por ese azabache tuvo ese hombre que confiar, si era importante no tendría de otra. Ella en cambio no sabía si había hecho lo correcto en aceptar, pero, tenía razón no podía volver con sus compañeros, menos ahora que ellos se encontraban también en la isla, si volvía seria sospechoso y la matarían de seguro, y no se podía dar ese lujo.

Saber que dentro de estos muros hay hombres que pueden dar a luz, fue una noticia enorme, ni siquiera fuera podría a llegar a pensar eso, ni imaginárselo menos.

Escucho ruidos arriba, y parecía una riña, como en los pasillos.

Hoy estaba muy animado todo.

➖¡En qué diablos me metí!-para reincorporarse y sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

No sabía si había hecho ella lo correcto en meterse en es Elio y ayudarlos, y la verdad no pode a dar marcha atrás ahora, ni podía pensar en hacerlo, de seguro la azabache lo sabría a estas alturas y como no la miraba bien, no desde que supo quién era ella, no quería imaginarse que le haría.

La policía se movilizaba muy rápido, mucho movimiento.

Ahora trabajaban, irónico le parecía a ella.

Tocaron a su puerta, para ir y abrirla encontrándose con su compañera de cuarto en la sede, que la miro sorprendida.

➖Ann...

La callo para meterlas cerrando la puerta, al ver como entraban a otro cuarto cerrando la puerta, mientras le ponía la mano en la boca y asegurándose que de pasaran los otros.

➖Te soltare si no gritas-con su tono muy serio.

La chica asintió, para ser soltada.

➖¿De seguro buscan a los de la legión o me estoy equivocando?-mientras caminaba directo a la mesita para encender la luz de la vela.

➖No te equivocas-notando algo extraño en ella.-¿Donde te metiste Annie?. ¡He estado buscándote desde el incidente en Trost!.

Pensé...¡creí que habías muerto por culpa de ellos!.

➖Seguí viva-para su mala suerte.-Escúchame bien Hitch, no sé qué piensas de la legión, o lo que quieres creer de ellos. Te diré que sus acciones son justificadas, no todo es blanco ni negro ene seré mundo.

➖Sientes empatía por ellos-sabía que tenía compañeros ahí mismo.

➖Es complicado-para sentarse en la silla.

➖Explícamelo-para verla fijamente y seriamente.-¡O tendré que reportarte!.

➖¿Crees poder entenderlo?-esa era la duda en cuestión.

➖Si me conviene, tal vez lo entienda-para sentarse en la otra silla.

Tal vez necesitaba un poco de su ayuda, tendría que contarle solo lo que le convenía, seria hasta que ellos se encargarán de esos sujetos, para ella seguir con su brusquedad de esas pruebas.

Odiaba meterse en ese tipo de cosas, pero, no era suicida como otros.

**_En una mansión_**.

La mujer fue con su sirvienta, a ver a un hombre ya mayor, que había perdido mucho en estos años.

Había sido difícil localizarlo, por su cambio repentino de casa, de la ciudad aun haría bastante alejada y con menos población, oculta para muchos y con difícil acceso. Sentía ese nudo en la garganta, un mujer con un niño ya estaban ahí, acompañados de un hombre; al parecer después de su pequeña charla que tuvieron algo había cambiado.

**_Flash back._**

_Llego a la casa de la mujer, ya era tarde y la verdad a su esposo le valía lo que le pasara, toco la puerta y fue recibida por esa mujer de aspecto mucho mayor._

_➖Perdone por venir tan noche-acepto su café._

_➖Para que vino a verme la esposa del conde..._

_➖No vengo por él, ni por mucho menos en su nombre-dejándolo claro.-Vine porque yo descubrí ciertas cosillas que me llamaron la atención. Y una de ellas fue ese interés que tenía mi esposo en encontrar a un hombre de nombre Rivaille._

_Me tomo tiempo darme cuenta que mi esposo tenía un interés en los hombres, pero, a estas alturas soy solo una pieza más para tener poder, si le doy un hijo._

_➖¡Interés!-pensando lo peor._

_➖Mi esposo no lo sabe aún, y estoy evitando un poco que lo sepa-para tomar un sorbo y dejar la taza.-Sé que Rivaille Ackerman, tiene un hijo. Un hijo de mi marido._

_No vine con intenciones en quitárselo, si no a decirle algo que le convendría saber._

_➖¿Porque haría eso?-desconfiada._

_➖ marido piensa que teniendo ayuda del rey es intocable-sonando algo tranquila pero alma vez confiada de su juicio.-No actúe bien al saber esta noticia, por suerte no fui tan tonta en decirle. Rivaille Ackerman es alguien de interés, no solo por tener un hijo de mi marido, si no por ser un Ackerman._

_➖¿Ackerman?-algo confundida._

_➖Le explicaré eso luego-para aclarar su garganta.-El padre de él era alguien de importancia, por desgracia murió con su esposa en un terrible accidente. La única familia que tiene es su abuelo, un importante hombre dentro de estos muros y con mucho poder._

_El Sr. Hemprich tendrá un gran interés en saber que tiene un nieto y de paso un bisnieto. Es un hombre mayor, y sé que es alguien que no le gustara descubrí lo que sucedió durante estos años._

_➖No lo sé-ni siquiera sabía si esa era una buena idea._

_➖¡Le conviene a Rivaille hacerlo!-siendo muy clara.-¡No es por él, es por su hijo!. ¡Si Bastián se entera no lo tomara nada bien!._

_¡Usted mejor que nadie sabe lo que pasaría si eso llegase a pasar!._

_La mujer solo escucho unos paso para ser un pequeño que se asombra, creyendo que su mami, en cambio era una mujer de elegancia y se decepciono._

_Ella miro al pequeño, notando ese parecido que tenía en su esposo_.

**_Fin del flash back._**

La mujer se acercó y el pequeño no entendía nada.

Ninguno se podía echar para atrás menos ahora.

La mujer lo hacía por el pequeño, a su madre no le agradaría nada, sabía bien que el azabache ni lo tomaría nada bien, pero, tal vez sería su única opción.

**_Aquí está el capitulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Siento la tardanza 🙏🙏🙏🙏_**

**_Besitos 3333333_**


	27. Capitulo XXVI

Una mujer entraba a la estancia, con un niño en mano, el pequeño no tenía mucha confianza en esa mujer, pero, le había dicho que su mami necesitaría ayuda y él podría ser de ayuda, todo con tal de no separarse nunca más de su mami; estaba harto de que simples pasara algo malo y su mami tuviese que irse. Primero lo dejo por estos cuatro años de su vida por su protección, por culpa de su padre y por ser un soldado que nadie debía saber su condición, lo dejo pasar porque el entendía mejor que nadie la situación y no quería que a su mami le hicieran algo malo o lo lastimaran.

Segundo ahora que lo buscaban como si de un criminal se tratase, cuando él era un héroe, su mami era un héroe y hacia mucho por la gente que vivía dentro de estos muros, para que le pagarán de ese modo se le hacía injusto, muy injusto.

Por eso había aceptado ayudar y trabajar con esa mujer, ella decía que tenía una solución y si la tenía, todo con ayudar a su mami.

Su nana parecía algo dudosa, y entendía el porqué.

El señor que se presentaba ante sus ojos, era alguien mayor, a pesar de su edad se veía más joven, hasta atractivo para algunas mujeres que quisieran la fortuna, al no tener ningún heredero supuestamente; y los recibió solo porque esa mujer tenía información acerca de su hijo y de su muerte.

➖Usted dirá-viendo al niño.

➖Iré al grano-haciendo que el niño se sentara y ella sin sentarse.-Su hijo no podía tener hijos... ¡mejor dicho su nuera no era capaz de tener hijos ya que era infértil!. Lo supe por un médico que la reviso hace años y la única solución que tenían era hacer que alguien tuviese al niño para criarlo como suyo.

➖Eso es imposible-no podía creer eso de su nuera, cuando ella murió llevaba meses de embarazo.

➖¡Claro que es posible!-con una sonrisa.-¡Su hijo fue a la ciudad subterránea donde embarazo a una mujer que se escondía ahí por su seguridad obligándola a tener un hijo que después le quitarían para que su nieto ilegítimo fuera de su nuera!.

Su hijo y su nuera fueron asesinados por ese error y más porque la mujer que embarazo fue Kushel Ackerman, una Ackerman.

El señor apretó el puño, tensándose y siendo notado por su guarura que vio a la mujer y esta solo muy tranquila.

➖Sé que no puede creerme algo como eso-sacando unos papeles que logro conseguir y con la firma del niño que harían pasar por su hijo, para caminar y dárselo en sus manos.-Esa es la prueba que usted necesita, y fue registrad el nacimiento de su nieto, Rivaille o Levi Ackerman, como quiera llamarlo.

Actualmente su nieto tiene unos veinte años, y es un doncel.

El hombre miro a la mujer y levantándose con una mirada seria.

➖No sabía que la esposa del conde hiciera algo tan perverso para...

➖No se equivoque-muy seria y muy fría.-Mi esposo no sabe nada y es mejor que ni lo sepa. Si se entera de esta información le aseguro que usted quisiera matarlo con sus propias manos a pesar de que el este aliado con el Rey.

➖¿Que tiene que ver el conde Bastián con todo esto?-confundido y no entendía su punto.

➖Mi vida corre peligro y más al saber esta verdad-acercándose para que el pequeño no escuchara esa noticia.-Su nieto fue violado por mi esposo hace cinco años y ese niño es producto de esa violación.

Separándose y entrando un hombre y una mujer mayor.

➖Este hombre es la persona que ha ayudado a su nieto aquí arriba desde que salió de ese sitio-para mirarlos y darle a entender que ya se lo había dicho.-Y la mujer es alguien que conoce también a su nieto mejor que nadie y ha cuidado de este pequeño todo este tiempo.

La situación de Rivaille no es fácil, más al pertenecer a la legión de recogimiento y actualmente ser buscado como un criminal.

➖¿Rivaille?-habiendo escuchado ese nombre en algún lado.

➖¡El capitán Rivaille o Heichou!-muy tranquila y cruzándose de brazos.-¡Conocido como el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad!.

Muy tranquila y el pequeño solo miro a su nana y esta se acerco para hacerle saber que no tenía nada que temer, en cambio el hombre se mantenía alerta, sabiendo que sería difícil con ese hombre y más si sabía algo como eso.

➖Mi hijo murió por este error-yendo hacia a la ventana y viendo los papeles en mano.-Tengo un nieto que es un doncel y un bisnieto.

➖¡Usted que pretende realmente!, ¡no está haciendo esto por que quiera!-esa era la duda.

➖¡Mi única razón es ayudar a su nieto a destruir a mi marido!-eso no cabía duda alguna.-¡Estoy cansada de ser solo un objeto que debe cumplir un único propósito y harta de que me esté amenazando!.

➖¡Que conveniente para usted!-no era una mujer tonta.

➖¡Y para su nieto!-recordándole lo de su violación.

Era algo evidente en esa parte.

➖Puede mandar a personas averiguar sobre él y comprobará que esa información es cierta-para solo hacer una reverencia.-Solo le recuerdo que no hay tiempo y la policía esta movilizada para atrapar a su nieto y el aseguro que mi esposo se hará cargo de él, ya que sigue teniendo cierto interés.

El pequeño no sabía eso y con lo que supo, esa mujer de verdad odiaba a su padre y lo podía saber con solo mirarla.

Su mami tenía esa expresión acerca de su padre.

Una de odio a y desprecio, muy diferente a la que sentía hacia él.

Ellos se iban retirando para que un hombre mayor pensará bien la situación.

º

º

º

Habían sido emboscados cuando trataban de pasar por la ciudad para averiguar donde podrían encontrar información acerca del castaño y del paradero de la rubia, que debía ser la nueva reina y poder derrocar el gobierno que tenían.

Un azabache tenía un mal prendimiento, por eso había dejado atrás a los mocosos para que escapara y la azabache lo alcanzaría después, con el iban los cadetes de la loca de su amiga, serian carnada, pero, era la mejor opción que tenían hasta ahora.

La azabache tenía un mal presentimiento instalado en su pecho, no solo era por su hermano, sino también por su capitán.

Aunque alegó para quedarse a su lado este mismo de manera fría solo le dijo con estas dulces palabras, para frenar la.

º

º

º

_➖Necesito que te quedes con ellos Ackerman, es una orden-con su tono serio.-A partir de este momento ya no son Titanes con lo que se enfrentarán, será personas. Tendrán que matar si es necesario, y ellos deben aceptarlo._

_➖No creo que ellos-callados al saber lo que diría y arrepintiéndose._

_➖¡Tendrán que hacerlo!-para terminar de ponerse el equipo.-¡Si es que quieren seguir viviendo, y si es que quieren rescatar a Historia o Jaeger!. ¡Ahora que iniciamos este golpe, las muertes serán más que obvias, aquí dentro solo hay dos bandos!. ¡Esas serán mis órdenes para ellos!._

º

º

º

En unos segundos hablaba del hombre que lo adoptó y al siguiente había sido atacado por este mismo, y matado a los subordinados con los que venía, para tener que escapar al darse cuenta de la situación, tenía que usar el equipo tridimensional a pesar de que ahora no tenía tanto problema al usarlo.

Pudo darse cuenta que ese equipo que usaban era muy diferente.

Aunque por la situación no se dio cuenta que fue conducido a una trampa, y demasiado tarde la verse acorralado y por varios a los cuales tuvo que matar y ser derribado por el hombre del sombrero, y cayendo mal, justo del lado de su pierna lastimada, para intentar levantarse.

Se acercó y colocando el arma en su rostro, al verlo solo pudo decir un nombre.

➖¡Kenny!-con un rencor al decir su nombre.

➖Me alegra verte Rivaille-usando ese tono característico de él.

Llegando su segunda al mando, junto con otro, para apresurarse y levantar al azabache asegurándose de que no los golpeara.

➖Tenemos mucho de qué hablar-notando que se acercaban.-¡Que los otros usen la distracción!.

Para ver a uno que se fue inmediatamente.

Llevándoselo, y este sabiendo que solo tendría una oportunidad de escapar, y no era el momento, debía tener la oportunidad perfecta.

**_Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos 333333_**


	28. Capitulo XXVII

Una rubia había escuchado con mucha atención cada palabra dicha por su padre, en parte pensaba que estaba bien, por fin podría tener el afecto de él, un afecto que se le fue negado a ella, el afecto de su padre. Su madre nunca la quiso, pero, ella si la quería, aun lo sigue haciendo a pesar de sus palabras, de su mal trato hacia ella, y sabiendo eso ella quería ese cariño; por eso lo ayudaría, la verdad su padre tenía un motivo y ella estaba convencida de que era lo correcto.

Ahora estaba con él, vistiendo esa túnica y mirando el lugar donde sería la ceremonia, la trasferencia de poder.

Solo que note que aparte del castaño, había alguien más ahí, y esa persona era alguien que conocía mejor que nadie.

➖Ymir-sin creérselo.

Se acercó creyendo que era una ilusión, la mente le estaba jugando una mala broma, debía dormir ya que al día siguiente debía estar lista y preparada para poder cumplir su papel, algo que su padre le confió; se acercó lentamente y al tocar su rostro, no era una visión o ilusión, menos estaba sonando al pellizcarse.

Frente a ella están la persona, la única persona que la conocía como era, la que sabía cómo era y ahora estaba inconsciente.

Escucho paso, y se ocultó, se suponía que ella no debía estar aquí, no hasta al día de la ceremonia, logro esconderse en una de las columnas, que estaban hechas de ese mineral brillosos, para poder escuchar cómo se acercaba y no era uno, eran dos personas.

➖Entonces será mañana-viendo el lugar.

➖Mañana por fin todo volverá a ser igual-notando que despertaba esa chica.

La chica de pecas abrió sus ojos encontrándose todavía amarrada, como algo pesada, su cuerpo le pesaba y eso era muy extraño.

➖No te esfuerces-con su sonrisa.-Fue divertido pasar tiempo contigo.

➖Cerdo-escupiéndole en el pie.

Le dolía el cuerpo, como también recordaba pequeños momentos de lo que le hizo, se sentía sucia y maldecir una y otra vez estar débil, si tan solo se pudiese convertir ya lo habría comido y no le hubiese hecho eso, la humilló y la ultrajo.

➖Es una lástima Bastián-dirigiendo su mirada a la persona a su lado.-Pudiste divertirte con esta chica antes de que llegase ese momento.

➖No es mi tipo-ni de loco se acercaría a una mujer como esa.-Prefiero a las que son unas fieras y son algo indomables.

Refiriéndose a cierto azabache.

➖Te perdiste mucho-para acercarse y agacharse a su altura para alzar su mentón y darle un beso obligado.

Ella sintió asco y este separándose, visto por la rubia que apretó el puño y sintió mucho coraje hacia su padre.

➖¡Sabes que los de la legión siguen aun prófugos!-pata suspirar.

➖¡Para eso esta Kenny!-reincorporándose de nuevo.

Para solo empezar a volver a regresar y descansar para el gran dia de mañana.

➖Historia se convertirá en el nuevo portador-para irse alejando.-Una vez que se coma a ese chico, hará lo mismo con esa chica.

El no dijo nada, para seguirlo, e ir a ver al castaño, tal vez lograrse averiguar algo del azabache de parte de él, antes de que lo mataran.

La chica de pecas sentía ganas de matarlo, para bajar su mirada al piso y la rubia salir de su escondite, acercándose a la chica de pecas.

➖Dime Ymir-con su tono serio y agachándose.-¿Porque hiciste eso?.

Ella alzo la vista encontrándose con ella, para sorprenderse de que estuviese ahí, vestida de esa forma.

➖No lo entenderás nunca Historia-para bajar la mirada sintiéndose que no merecía mirarla a la cara.

Ella sin que ella lo hubiese previsto, la agarro para notar que solo traía puesto un simple camisón puesto, y notando que había algo de sangre entre sus piernas, y al tocarla, tenía unos hematomas, sabe que podía regenerarse, pero, ella estaba muy débil, se notaba en mirada.

➖Mi padre te hizo esto-para abrazarla.-De verdad lo siento. ¡No puedo odiarte!. ¡Nunca podría hacerlo!.

➖Historia-sorprendía y ocultándose entre su cuellos y sus cabellos.

➖¡Por favor dime todo!-no la quería ver así.-¡No quiero hacer algo que haga que me arrepienta más tarde!.

La chica no tenia de otra, si quería mantener a salva a su luz, a su hermosa chica, debía hacerlo, por más doloroso que fuese recordar el pasado, su vida y lo que tuvo que hacer, haría todo lo que está en sus manos para salvarla y asegurarse de que no portará el mismo destino que ella ahora tenía.

Para un castaño en otro lugar solo ver la luz de la Luna filtrarse y pensar en su capitán.

Estará a salvo el de ese hombre, o posiblemente haya servido decir algunas cosas de su parte, nada era seguro y después de escuchar que el día de mañana se llevaría a cabo una ceremonia, tenía un mal presentimiento instalado en su pecho y temía por la vida de sus amigos, de sus compañeros de escuadrón, como de su capitán y su hijo; no quería que nada les pasara.

➖A fingir-se decía a si mismo recordando cuál era su papel en esos momentos.

Fingir ser un chico llorón que no entendía nada, que no era capaz de ser ayuda en ningún sentido, sin que nadie más lo supiese.

º

º

º

Un azabache intentaba librarse por todos los medios posibles, pero, al ser amarrado a esa silla y lo peor de todo, ese viejo no era estúpido, lo esposo y para librarse sería difícil; sin tener que omitir que le revisaron su pierna, no era nada grave y aun así debía reposar por unas horas. Eso es lo que no entendía, que pretendía realmente con haberlo curado, podría matarlo fácilmente y en vez de eso lo tenía como rehén, y no quería imaginarse que es lo que pretendía, conociéndolo mejor que nadie, ni siquiera podía saber si saldría vivo de ahí.

➖Jugando a los soldados-entrando a la habitación.-Puedo entender que es lo que quieres. No está mal hacerlo.

Y sin olvidar que lo tenía amordazado, impidiéndole hablar para insultarlo y decirle sus verdades.

➖Me resulta curioso-para solo verlo desde arriba.-Te enseñe todo lo que podía hacer por ti, para que aprenderás a sobrevivir en este mundo. En esa ciudad, y resulta que de nada sirvió lo que hice por ti.

Era lo único que podría hacer para honrar el recuerdo de tu madre.

Al escuchar ese nombre dolo jalón un poco y se lastimó la muñeca por tratar de querer soltarse, no tenía ese derecho, menos podría hablar de ella, eso le enojada.

➖Tu madre era mi hermana menor-quitándose el sombrero para dejarlo a un lado de la mesita que se encontraba.-No era nada más que mi hermana, por si acaso pensaré alguna vez que fue otra cosa. Nosotros huimos de casa por muchos años, siempre teniendo que huir para seguir viviendo.

No entendíamos porque nos quería ver muertos, no hicimos nunca nada. Éramos unos niños que perdimos a nuestros padres y yo termine viviendo con mi abuelo, mientras que mi hermana termino en esa ciudad sobreviviendo.

Abrió sus ojos, la palabra "hermana" nunca lo escucho de parte de él, siempre le dijo que los lazos eran inútiles y por primera vez lo veía tan vulnerable, y en el fondo algo le decía que todo era cierto.

➖Cuando la encontré estaba esperándote, aun cuando le recomendé que lo mejor sería que no te tuviese en ese lugar y menos en este mundo-refiriéndose al mundo que era cruel y sin esperanza en ese entonces.-¡Ella se negó y se aferró a ese ideal de tenerte a pesar de estar viviendo en ese lugar!. Yo por otro lado la deje ahí, podría haberla sacado y más cuando conocí a alguien que me hizo entender que matar no era lo único que sabía hacer.

¡Te será cursi y estúpido, pero, esa persona fue lo único bueno que tuve en mi vida, lo único que me hizo darme cuenta que también yo podría ser un poco feliz y darme lo único que me mantiene ahora soportando esta vida de perrito caldero!.

Para quitarle la mordaza de la boca y sentándose en el frio piso al lado de su sobrino.

➖Tengo una hija Rivaille-recargados en la pared.-Nadie lo sabe, y no deben saberlo. Ni siquiera el idiota de Rod sabe que tuve u a hija con su hermano.

➖¿Porque ahora me cuentas todo eso?-no lo entendía.

➖Tengo una orden simple de seguir-suspirando cansado.-Acabar con ustedes y a ti dejarte vivo para solo llevarte a un tipo que se haga cargo de ti personalmente. Ese hombre es Bastián.

Tenso sus músculos y se podría apreciar por el coraje que sintió, hasta su propio tío se dio cuenta.

➖Tus reacciones te delatan-ese chico tenía razón.-Tienes un hijo y es de ese hombre, ¿o me equivoco?.

➖¡Con que la información puede ser obtenida de cualquier parte!-volteando a verlo con esa mirada característica de él.

➖¡No te equivocas!-mentiría sobre su fuente de información.-¡Se puede saber algunas cosas, y lo sabes bien!. ¡Ese tipo no puede saber de tu hijo, y entiendo tu motivo, tu ideal para seguir jugando al soldado y salir todo el tiempo, arriesgando tu vida!.

➖Si lo entiendes...

➖¡Eres mi sobrino, nada cambia que eres hijo de mi hermana!-para verlo y con esa voz seria.-Te voy ayudar para que no se haga esa ceremonia de nuevo. Tanto esa chica como ese chico estarán a salvo.

➖Hay algo que debo hacer-sabiendo que no era nada gratis.-Escúpelo de una vez viejo.

➖Si llego a morir-para sacar las llaves para liberarlo.- ¡Necesito que te encargue de hacerlo saber a mi hija y que nadie sepa de ella, ni de sus lazos de sangre con nosotros!.

➖Entiendo-no tenia de otra.

Para liberarlo y este sobándose su muñeca lastimada, mientras se levantaba y pactaba con ese hombre.

No tenía de otra, no iba a baje la guardia, pero, era su única opción que tenía para impedir esa ceremonia y evitar que el castaño muriese y la chica rubia se convirtiera en el siguiente portador de ese poder, con la información que les brindo la chica titán, el mejor que nadie sabía lo que podría pasar y ya después tendrían que pensar en qué hacer con esa información y con los enemigos que les esperaban más allá de estos muros.

**_Aquí está el capítulo de hoy, el capítulo del primer día del año, del año 2019._**

**_Espero que les guste y muchos besitos para todos._**

**_33333333_**


	29. Capitulo XXVIII

Dos soldados se reunieron con los chico cuando estaban en el bosque ocultándose esperado a su capitán y más al ser prófugos, con sus rostros en un pedazo de papel de "se busca". La azabache los reconoció y entendió un mensaje, uno que conocía y como el castaño claro hablo con ellos y los hicieron estar de su lado, la chica le entrego un papel sin que nadie se diera cuenta, más que ella.

Alejándose del lugar y ella suponiendo que lo sabía ya, por eso fue su actuación al mencionar a la rubia de coleta.

Leyó el papelito y se quedó callada.

**_"Mediante Hitch podre enviarles todo lo que vaya averiguando, hasta ahora solo tengo una única pista, seguiré investigando más y espero hacerlo a tiempo"_**

La azabache lo guardo para dirigirse al único lugar que tenían seguro por ahora, y encontrándose ahí a su capitán, algo lastimado y notando ella que algo había pasado, para ver a otros tipos a su lado y de paso presentir que nada bueno saldría.

➖Son parte de la policía central-para evitar algún inconveniente y todo se viera arruinado.-Nos van ayudar y nadie debe saber que ellos estuviesen involucrados. Por ahora nos concentraremos en hallar el lugar donde posiblemente se encuentren Historia y Eren.

Ninguno dijo nada, si su capitán lo decía, era por algo.

El tipo de sombrero, logro ver a la chica y ese parecido a ellos, los genes de la familia.

Se acercó después de que el castaño claro le diera el reporte, y al ver que se sentaba a descansar y se tocaba su pierna.

➖¡Estás seguro de poder seguir!-se refería a su lesión.

➖Esto no es nada-no era una molestia, cosas peores ya le habían sucedido.

Saco el papelito y se los dio sin que los vieran.

➖Debemos darnos prisa-para quemarlo en el fuego.-Eren tiene el tiempo contado.

➖Logre calmarlos con Annie-en voz baja.-Se darán cuenta muy pronto de que la dejamos ir.

➖¡No se darán cuenta!-para levantarse.-¡De eso me encargo yo!.

Para todos, la rubia de coleta, fue dejada en ese lugar por seguridad, mientras ellos huían, y no se debían preocupar de nada.

La capitana de escuadrón, la chica de lentes lograba hacer que la gente se pusiera en contra de la policía y del gobierno gracias al hijo del antiguo líder de las empresas que fue asesinado, y recibiendo su apoyo; dándole una oportunidad al comodante de hacer su jugada al ser llevado ante el supuesto rey y su corte para ser declarado culpable y ser ejecutado.

Teniendo de su lado al comandante Pixis, para realizar bien sus movimientos, y dar el golpe que necesitaban hacer.

Uno que resulto muy fácil, gracias al miedo que se generó en ese momento, y los comandantes tomando una posición más dura, y la gente fuera haciendo una revuelta por las injusticias vividas descubriéndose que el rey era falso y mandando a buscarlos.

El conde lo supo y muchos de la secta igual, así que solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, debían desaparecer cualquier rastro posible y este debía desaparecerse por ahora; lo vincularán de todos modos al ser el más cercano al verdadero rey y ayudarlo todo el tiempo.

Su esposa estaba muy tranquila, tomando el té y comiendo galletas.

Su sirvienta entro para darle la noticia, está sonriendo, y al ver a un hombre que había venido para darle una respuesta mientras su esposa se iba yendo de la casa, con algunas de sus pertenecía y dejándolo, o más bien abandonándola, para salvar su pellejo.

➖Su vida no correrá peligro alguno-muy serio.-Tengo una única condición y esa es que su esposo debe pagar caro la humillación recibida a mi único nieto. Todo lo que el conde posee será confiscado y no tendrá usted derecho a reclamar o se verá involucrada como su cómplice.

➖No se preocupe-eso no le importaba.

➖Me aseguraré que nadie sepa sobre mi nieto y mi bisnieto-para mirarla fijamente.-Tenga mucho cuidado con la información que tiene.

➖Esa información solo servirá para ayudar a su nieto-tenía ese presentimiento de que ese hombre acabaría con su esposo.-Es el único que puede decidir que se deba hacer.

Una vez que él se fue, mando a su sirvienta a que fuese a buscar a ese hombre para darle noticia y viendo en el estudio que algo se quemaba en la chimenea, acercándose al librero y sacando de atrás unos papeles, mientras unos soldados llegaban de inmediato para arrestar a su esposo y el encargado de hacer ese arresto era el mismo comandante de la legión.

Los dejaron pasar y al dirigirse el a su oficina ella estaba en su lugar.

➖¡A qué se debe el honor!-muy relajada al verlos.

➖Venimos a arrestar al conde por estar involucrado en una conspiración-notando esos papeles.

➖¡Llegaron algo tarde!-para solo caminar hacia al comandante para detenerse y tenderle los documentos.-¡Él se fue hace unos minutos y la verdad dudo que vuelva por aquí!. ¡Y creo que esto podrá ayudarlo, con las prisas no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba quemando!.

Agarro los documentos mientras ella solo los dejaba que revisarán el lugar, para ser detenida por un soldado.

➖No se preocupe-con su dulce sonrisa.-Iré a mi cuarto a recoger mis cosas. Vuelvo con mi padre y si quiere puede escoltarme a casa de él.

➖¿Usted estaba involucrada con lo que hacia su esposo?-una duda estaba instalada.

➖Si le soy sincera comandante, nunca supe lo que hacía-sin verlo.-Empecé a sospechar de ciertos comportamientos y en una plática que tuvo con un hombre, hacían referencia de que el mismo se encargaría de matar personalmente a uno de su hombres.

Creo que su nombre era Rivaille. Y tampoco sabría mucho si no fuese porque las paredes tienen oídos y mi única función aquí era tener un hijo, solo eso.

La dejaron ir por sus cosas, para ser escoltada y su sirvienta yéndose con ella, mientras los demás se iban yendo de la casa.

El comodante revisaba esos documentos, teniendo pruebas en contra de muchos, para proseguir con los arrestos de los más allegados y poder encontrar una pista de su paradero, gracias a que interrogada a muchos a los que tenían ya presos.

º

º

º

Despertó el castaño para verse amordazado y encadenado, mientras una rubia desde abajo lo miraba y su padre cerca, la única manera de mantener la calma, era fingir ambos.

El castaño siendo un chico miedoso y la rubia por lo que sabía ahora.

Ambos debían trabajar para evitar que se saliera con la suya ese tipo, mientras llegaba un hombre de sombrero.

Dio la mala noticia de que no se había logrado atrapar, y el castaño se sintió aliviado como la rubia.

Este mismo se fue a comprobar que nada malo pasara por los alrededores, en cambio se suponía que afuera sus hombres debían ser una carnada, no podían saber lo que él hizo y los más cercanos morirían defendiéndolo y ayudando con el plan de infiltración.

Fuera de ese lugar llegaban ellos, listos para atacar, siguiendo el plan que tenían, no tenían mucho tiempo.

No querían salvar al castaño y a la rubia.

**_Un extra para que se queden con las ganas, de saber que sucederá._**

**_Besitos 333333_**


	30. Capitulo XXIX

**_Mis queridos lectores, me saltare esa parte, cuando historia se entera de su hermana y su muerte, como Eren sobre su papa, hasta que se lo comió, se me hace un poco pesado ponerlo._**

**_Pasaremos a lo importante, y les recuerdo los personajes les pertenecen a Isayama, la historia es mía._**

**_Ahora comencemos..._**

**_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_**

Seria mentira si digeríamos que las mentiras dichas, los recuerdos que se les mostraban, no les afectaban en nada a varias personas, pero era mentira, la mera verdad si afectaban, pero, nadie sabía exactamente a qué grado.

Un castaño podría haber solo derrumbarse y darse por vencido, pero, la imagen de su capitán se le venía a la mente, dándose cuenta que sería patético de su parte hacerlo, le estaría fallando, no solo a él, sino a lo que cree y la libertad que busca por su hijo. Tenía que seguir con su farsa, actuar como un niño llorón y suplir su muerte, no mentiría le afectaba saber que su propio padre le hizo eso, a ella, a su madre, a el en especial.

Ahora más que nunca debían saber ese secreto que escondía ir al sótano, quería saber la verdad y que tanto involucraba a su padre en este asunto; no solo era el castaño, la rubia no entendía una cosa, algo que ni su propio padre había pensado.

Si su hermana era tan fuerte, porque no uso su poder para detener esa masacre ese día, porque lo permitió y su muerte.

Tal vez lo sabría algún día, ahora lo que importaba era salir de ahí, con ayuda de la chica de pecas lograron golpearla y con las llaves en mano fueron a quitarle las cadenas al castaño para salir, al escuchar las explosiones afuera y como ese hombre de sombrero, les habría la puerta a ellos, mientras algunos de sus hombres caían.

Estaban en su posición, solo faltaba que pasaran a la siguiente fase, solo que no contaron con que el padre de ella tomara del líquido en una de las jeringas para convertirse o irse convirtiendo lentamente en un titán sin forma definida.

➖Y-Ymir-sorprendido de ver a la chica.

➖Es una larga historia-algo harta de tantas llaves.

➖Debemos salir de aquí-la chica algo apurada al ver como se convertía.-¡No te comerá y menos a Ymir!.

Era extraño, pero, al ver la como estaba la chica de pecas, se notaba que algo había pasado, ni siquiera habían desaparecido del todo esos hematomas de su cuerpo.

➖¡Eren!-grito la azabache que se había adelantado.

El hombre de sombrero bajo a estos a ellos, para ver que se acercaban.

➖Esto es malo-muy tranquilo.

Ellas lo miraron en posición de defensa.

➖Ya se acercan-sabiendo que debía irse.-Debo irme antes de que esto se derrumbe. Rivaille vendrá pronto y es mejor que no esté aquí.

Él estaba herido al haberlos ayudado, evito que lo mataran y no iba a mentirse, la herida no estaba nada bien, ya había perdido sangre y bastante para su gusto.

➖Es cierto-recordando ese pequeño detalle, para mirarlo.-Por favor llévesela a ella.

➖Historia-la chica dejo de hacer lo suyo.-No te voy a dejar aquí...

➖Debes irte con el-para mirarla seriamente.-Nadie de ellos saben que estas aquí. Si te ven no pasara nada bueno. Y no hay tiempo para dar explicaciones, menos en este momento.

El castaño entendía su punto, ninguno había tomado bien que les ocultará algo tan importante y menos que les mintiera.

➖Ymir es mejor que te vayas-para hablarle sin mirarla al mirar al frente.-Historia tiene razón. Si tienes que explicar algo será después, cuando todo se calme.

La chica no pudo sentirse mal por eso, que frustrada acotó, para irse con el ese sujeto que sabía por dónde salir.

Y la azabache llego justo con los demás, y que el azabache la desalentó para que no fuese imprudente de nuevo, menos con ese titán que era el doble de lo que se habían enfrentado antes, y al llegar la rubia intentaba quitarle las cadenas, como el castaño, debía seguir su farsa, misma que se dio cuenta la chica.

Ella dijo algo más para darle más drama a las palabras del castaño y fuese creíble, bueno lo primero que se le ocurrió para seguir la corriente y ser ayudados por los demás.

Su prioridad era salir de ahí, y como había una de esos frascos con el que contenía el poder de uno de los titanes, la mordió para poder cristalizarse y salvarlos al verse casi aplastados y asfixiados por el humo que desprendía, y ese calor que los hacia sudar.

El lugar caía a pedazos, atrapando a algunos de los que estaban a su cargo, incluyendo a los que se dejaron morir, de nada serviría sobrevivir si de todos modos morirían, mejor morir ahí que morir a frente de personas que de seguro ni hacían nada por cambiar la situación, con una sonrisa y sabiendo que no se arrepentían de nada, fieles a los ideales de su capitán.

º

º

º

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"El castaño cobraba conciencia de nuevo, ya acostado en la carreta, mientras su hermana se sentía más aliviada de verlo con vida, y una rubia mirando su mano, sabiendo que estaba viva y a salvo la pecosa. Un azabache estaba descansado ahí mismo, no porque quisiera si no por su pierna, como los otros venían en sus caballos.

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Alcanzados por la chica de lentes (que por suerte aquí no fue herida como en el manga), seguida de su segundo.

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"

➖Me alegro que estén a salvo-sabiendo que se mostraba ante ellos eso tiran que se iba arrastrando.-Erwin viene con compañía, no están muy lejos de aquí.

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"

➖Funciono su plan-dándose cuenta de ello.

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"

➖Funciono-muy tranquila.-El falso rey se ha descubierto. Por ahora la policía tiene el control.

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Vieron a la rubia y ella sabía a qué se debía.

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"

➖Tomaré mi lugar, eso no ha cambiado-para asegurárselo a ellos.

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"

➖Me alegro que lo tengas bien presente-para suspirar, estaba cansado y ahora ese problema que tenían.

**_De vuelta en la sede_**.

Iba a ir a reunirse con los demás para planear lo que se haría con ese titán, mientras que el castaño en vez de ser ayudado, iba ayudar a su capitán, y este se dejó ayudar, sabiendo que había cumplido su orden a la perfección.

➖Nos topamos con Ymir-quitándole un momento el equipo.-Su ti... digo ese hombre que lleva ese sombrero puesto, la saco de ahí antes de que llegaran ustedes.

➖¿Ymir?-no se acordaba quien era.

➖La chica que también posee el poder de titán y que se había ido con ellos-tocando donde estaba la molestia, ósea su pierna.-Parece ser que no es nada grave. Debería descansar o no podrá luchar.

➖Tsk-si le dolía pero no se dejaría ver, menos por ese chico lo débil que podría ser.

Solo sonrió al ver que su capitán no se dejaba ver vulnerable, era alguien que admiraba mucho.

Una azabache entro y al verlos no pensó nada malo.

➖En unos quince minutos comenzara la reunión-para dar aviso.

➖Bien-tendría ese tiempo para descansar aunque sea poco.

➖Me retiro-para salir.

El castaño aún tenía un dilema, si decirle o no lo que sabía sobre ese sujeto, y que lo había conocido.

➖Suelta lo que tengas que decirme-no era sorpresa que podría ver atravesó de sus expresiones, hasta ya sabía cuándo algo lo tenía dudoso.

➖Promete no enojarse o intentar hacer algo-era por su bien.

➖Dime-con ese tono que conocía bien el chico.

➖¡Conocí a ese conde!-suspiro para levantarse y mirarlo desde arriba.-¡Sigue teniendo interés en usted!. ¡Quería el mismo un vez que lo capturaron hacerse cargo de usted personalmente!.

No dijo nada, ya que apretó el puño y se tensó al escuchar eso, ni siquiera podría decir que podría prometerle algo a ese chico, se iba a levantar pero fue más rápido el castaño para detenerlo y encima suyo lo detuvo, era malo esa situación.

Coloco todo su peso y logro inmovilizar a su capitán, mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos.

➖No creo que haga nada-con ese tono que sabía que podría tranquilizarlo.-A estas alturas él debe ser buscado por su complicidad en todo esto.

➖Eren-quería que se bajara.

➖¡No me voy a mover!-siendo firme y suicida.-¡Cree que no me doy cuenta que ustedes es capaz de buscarlo personalmente para acabarlo!. ¡Si ahora y se va, será sospechoso.!

Y Mikasa junto conmigo diremos todo.

➖Ni se te ocurra...

➖¡Si hijo es importante para usted!-sabía que lo haría entrar en razón si le decía esas palabras.- ¡Haga lo por él!. ¡No puede permitir que su seguridad se vea expuesta por una acción que no pensó con claridad!.

Maldecir para sus adentros, para solo quedarse quieto y cerrar sus ojos, para pensar en su pequeño y recordando esa sonrisa y sus palabras al llamarlo mami.

➖Bájate de mí-era incómodo ser visto de esa manera por el castaño, más porque su mirada y esos ojos los hacían sentir vulnerable.

➖¿No hará nada?-solo debía escucharlo de su boca para bajarse.

➖Tranquilízate Eren-mirándolo ahora con esa mirada para tranquilizarlo.-Puedes ser mi sombra y asegurarte de que no hace nada, no por ahora.

Para quitarse y dejarlo que se quedara así unos minutos.

**_Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy ^^_**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos 3333333_**


	31. Capitulo XXX

La junta salió demasiado incómoda, desde anunciar que la rubia sería la nueva reina, encargarse del titán que se acercaba, y evacuar lentamente a las personas mientras algunos fuesen la carnada para poder completar ellos que eran los encargados de acabar con ese tipo de peligro que siempre estaban al acecho. El único inconveniente era que la rubia estaba dispuesta ella misma a acabar el trabajo con sus propias manos, para poder tomar su lugar en el trono como la reina verdadera que era y poder asegurar la vida de la persona que ella quería proteger.

Antes de tomar su lugar el castaño, su capitán lo agarró del brazo, mirándolo fijamente y sabiendo que no podía fallarle.

➖Pase lo que pase no permitas que te mate-con su tono duro de voz.

➖No se preocupe heichou-para posar su mano sobre la suya.-No pienso morir, menos ahora que estamos tan cerca de la verdad.

Ambos se separaron para ir a sus puestos.

La chica de lentes vio a esos dos, preguntándose una única cosa ¿Qué relación tenían ellos dos?.

No era de simple capitán y subordinado, había algo más allá de eso, pero, un azabache entendía bien lo que sucedía y si ellos fuese algo más ya lo haría notado y sabido a la perfección; aunque no se puede decir lo que sucede realmente si no lo pueden comprender.

Por respeto su capitán debía mantener el secreto como con su amigo, y el rubio menor tenía leves sospechas de que algo sucedía y mas por el comportamiento que tenían ellos tres, siempre juntos y con un ambiente menos tenso que antes tenían por cierto incidente en aquel juicio.

Un castaño claro tenía un única duda y su amigo de pecas colocó su mano en su hombro (recuerden marco vive).

➖Jean-preocupado por el.

➖Estoy bien-sabiendo que estaba preocupando de más a su amigo.

➖Solo dilo-viendo que se acercaba.-No te lo guardes.

➖Es sobre Annie-mirando a ese titán.-¿Crees que realmente ella nos ayude?.

➖Ten fe, en que nos ayudara-con su sonrisa.

➖Una de tus intuiciones-solo sonriendo desde que pasó toda esta locura.

➖Puede ser-muy relajado y a la vez en alerta.

Esperando que se acerque para dar la orden el capitán y abajo la gente interesada en no irse del lugar.

Por la ventaja que tenían era buena señal, mientras una rubia de coletas se enteraba y acompañada de su amiga que logro llevarla a observar la situación desde un punto seguro del distrito donde se encontraban ahora.

➖¿Conseguiste algo?-preguntando al saber de su situación.

➖Tengo varias pruebas en contra de muchos-suspiro algo cansada.-En especial de alguien que el capitán Rivaille tiene interés.

➖¿Interés?-pero no se metería.

➖Ya sabrás pronto-mirando muy tranquila en dirección donde se al salva ese titán mostrándolo.

Un hombre se mantenía oculto y esperando a no ser encontrado pronto, si no tendría que irse de los muros para irse más allá de la isla si tenía una suerte de no toparse con ningún titán o con algún enemigo de fuera; sabiendo que había más allá del mar, aún sabiendo que sería difícil renunciar a su amado, al único que lo había cautivado de ese modo.

Con esa mirada llena de soledad y frialdad al mismo tiempo, no solo en su mirada también en sus ojos que mostraban un gran frialdad y que trataban a uno como si fuesen inferiores, su manera de hablar y ese tono de voz que nadie podría hacerle frente al temblar o sentir miedo al mismo tiempo.

Haberlo tenido hace cinco años en su poder hizo desearlo más, si no fuese porque se le escapó de las manos y terminará yéndose directamente a la legión, respaldado por ese nuevo comandante de apellido Smith que parecían ser cercanos.

Muchas veces tuvo celos.

Y por eso se postulo para hacerles la vida imposible a los de la legión, limitarlos y hacer que no hicieran nada.

Con eso se ganó el gran favor del verdadero rey.

Al igual que tenía noticias al verlo pasar, y usando ese uniforme que le quedaba bien.

Y ahora todo se había ido al carajo, si no fuese por ese chico que de alguna manera obtuvo el poder y de paso los entrometidos de la legión, nada hubiese cambiado y seguiría teniendo su poder para poder tener lo que debió haber tenido siempre.

Ahora debía solo esconderse y esperar a que todo pasase.

➖¡Señor debemos irnos ya!-llegando el único que podría ayudarlo.

➖¡Maldición!-ya no estaba seguro ahí.

Lo único que le quedaba ahora era huir.

Un pequeño debía solo quedarse en ese lugar esperando a que su nana volviese de ir a prepararle con gran amor su leche y sus galletitas que le gustaban mucho.

Ahora que se había enterado de que su mami tenía un abuelo y los había dejado vivir ahí, era cuidado bien con la excepción de que le decían señorito o joven amo, se sentía extraño escuchar esas palabras y no solo eso, su mami pronto estaría con el o eso es lo que le andaban diciendo.

➖Te gusta esta casa-entrando el abuelo.

➖Es bonita-no lo negaba en absoluto.-A mi mami nunca le ha gustado estás casas. El vive en otro lado y como es soldado no puede tener mucho.

➖Tú mamá es dueño de este lugar-no era mentira.-Pronto vendrá y antes que eso suceda debes mostrarle que eres su gran orgullo.

➖¡Mami es muy bonita!-recordando su rostro a la perfección.-A pesar de sus ojeras que tiene.

Entrando en ese momento su nana con su galletas y su leche.

➖¡Nana!-contento y feliz.

➖Mi niño aquí tienes-para dejarlo en la mesita.

El abuelo salía de ahí para ir y encontrarse con uno de sus mensajeros que venía muy apurado.

➖Han arrestado a muchos por estar confabulados con lo del rey falso y las muertes de muchas personas inocentes-informando de lo que descubrió.-El conde Bastián esa siendo buscado.

➖¡Más les vale atraparlo!-muy serio.-¿Que hay de mi nieto?.

➖Ahora mismo se encuentra con los demás miembros de la legión que faltaba-recordando bien los detalles.-Están preparándose para acabar con Rod Reiss después de que convirtiera por lo que tengo entendido en un titán.

➖Entiendo-para mirar hacia sus sirvientes que trabajaban.-Necesito que envíes a ya sabes quién para que me traiga a mi nieto. No sin antes informarle a la condesa que tiene que cumplir con su parte.

➖Si señor-para retirarse.

Ahora que tenía un nieto debía darle el lugar que se merecía.

Aún cuando lo rechazara, sabría que necesitaría de su ayuda si quisiera acabar con ese conde de una manera más rápida.

_**Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy**_.

_**Perdón la demora**_.

_**Besitos :3 :3 :3 :3**_


	32. Capitulo XXXI

**_Hola mis queridos lectores, espero me tengan un bonito fin de semana._**

**_Este pequeño mensajito solo es para avisar, cuando aparezca la L, es porque levi este narrado desde su perspectiva y sus pensamientos. Será un cambio un poco notorio, pero, la mayor parte desde este momento apareceran solo para presentar lo que otro personaje no puede saber de él._**

**_Eso es todo y comencemos..._**

**_L:_**

La vida es muy valiosa, en especial para las personas que deben sobrevivir en un mundo lleno de mentiras, día a día el pan se gana robando y matando si es necesario hacerlo, duele al principio lohacerlo, pero, ninguno puede dar marcha atrás una vez comienzas,duele y el olor nosé irá. La pérdida de personas valiosas seguirá siente ahí,verlas morir y no poder hace nada para evitarlo, siendo un observador más y creer que solo es mejor si y no sufren,aplicado la ley del mas fuerte, y el debildee perecer.

O eso es lo que yo creía.

Ahora solo tengo una cosa en mente,pronto será la coronación de la mocosa y la verdad siento que es una carga muy pesada para alguien que nunca se ha visto como un utura reina o siquiera pensar en ser una princesa; todos sus motos tiene esperanzas en ella y yo un poco.

En este preciso momento, seguro Isabel me diría que no fuese un aguafiestas y demostrará que estoy contento,seguido del idiota de Farlan con es estúpida sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y si fuera poco creo que usarían a Eren de apoyo, no sé porque si ellos lo hubiesen conocido, tal vez y solo talvez, se aliarian para hacerme la vida más difícil.

Ninguno de ellos es prudente, siempre lo contrario.

Y ahora que me lo preguntó. ¿porque permiti que el viniese conmigo a conocer a mi hijo?.

Hace dos días recibí una carta de parte de esa mujer, diciéndome que se habían ido de a casa ya que no era segura y estaba en otro lado, m extraño mucho y pensé por un segundo que ese maldito los ennconto y les hizo algo por buscarme.

No fue así, un así no podía confiarme del todo.

Cómo las pruebas que reunió para que no se salieran con la suya muchos que se oponian a que esa mocosa se volviese reina y al tenerlas,me dio gusto dárselas a Erwin para que de una vez hicieran algo, claro que se preguntó de donde las obtuve y ese será mi secreto.

La mocosa volvió a su celda donde Mikasa se encarga, no puedo enviar a otro mocoso sin que piensen que es un traidora y la único que quieren es lastimarla, como piensa ese sujeto.

No diré su nombre,no vale la pena.

Y este mocoso solo me miro y esos malditos ojos suyos, más ese maldito brillo que tiene al sonreír.

Cuando me preguntó si podía ir con el, me pude negar y no lo hice.

Quería que dejase de brillar de esa forma y con su tono de voz al decirme esas malditas palabras:

**_"Levi-san puedo ir con usted."_**

Porque mi nombre se escucha bien viniendo de su parte?.

iOdio a Eren! iLo odio con todo mi ser!.

Ese maldito mocoso solo ha venido a confundirme y hacerme pensar tonterías.

➖Heichou debe estar tranquilo-notando como fruncía el seño y a la vez parecía incomodo.-No creo que le haya pasado nada absolutamente nada malo a su hijo.

➖No lo sabes Eren-preocupado por lo mismo.-Todo puede ser. Y espero que ese maldit...

➖Heichou-alzo un poco la voz.

Cayó el azabache,y lo miro mal.

Ello iban en un carruaje, algo que si te va preguntar qué es lo que sucedía, no podía fiarse de nada, ni de nadie a excepción de unos mocosos y ahora que lo pensaba a donde iban en realidad.

➖Levi-san-tuvo que mirarlo fijamente al darse cuenta que no reaccionaba.

➖Estoy bien-separandose incómodo ser visto por el de esa manera.-Dejame de ver tanto. iY acaso soy de tanto interés para que me mires tanto!.

➖Hoy no luce con sus ojeras de siempre-para sonreír al darse cuenta de que suponía nervioso.-Me preguntaba hace días. Si usted, ¿alguna vez pensó en casarse o en tener una familia?.

Se hizo el silencio, el azabache solo suspiro par verlo fijamente y esperando a que las palabras salieran de su boca.

➖Yo algún vez lo pensé, pero, tras la muerte de mi madre y lo que sucedió hace unos cinco años, deje de lado ese pensamiento-para mirar hacia fuera el paisaje que se les presentaba.-Mikasa se resignó a no querer formar una familia, por Armin y por mi. Fuimos egoístas con ella al decírselo,pero,ya sabe cómo es ella.

➖Ella entiende mejor que nadie-podia comprender sus motivos.-Si ella es feliz y ustedes no, sería algo que nunca podría perdonarse.

➖Mi madre pensaba como alguna vez Mikasa lo creyo-recordando ese detalle pasado.-iFue una broma!. Creian que Armin y yo nos casaríamos.

➖Una mala broma?-sintiendo enojo.-Fue un pésima broma departe de ustedes.

➖Lo se-para bajar la mirada.-Armin y yo nunca nos hemos visto como algo más que unos simples amigos-hermanos.

➖Sabes, no puedo imaginarme verlos a los dos siendo más que amigos-era algo que podía permitirse imaginar.-Mikasa tal vez lo pensó por algo que hicieran los dos.

➖Compartir el mismo sueño, pasar mucho tiempo junto y defenderlo de los que lo molestaban por ser un doncel-pensando que podría hacer sido.

El azabache ahoralo comprendía, pero, a la vez le daban ganas de no seguír esa conversación, no podía imaginarse al castaño casado.

Por suerte llegaron al lugar y al bajar los dos, vieron la mansión y paso un pequeño detalle, nadie le dijo a donde iba.

Lo condujeron dentro de la mansión para pasarlos al vestíbulo donde un mujer los miro y sabiendo de quién se trataba al verlo, y como tenía menos ojeras se veía un poco más joven, mejor dicho de su edad real.

➖iBienvenido Rivaille Ackerman!-con su sonrisa.-Antes de que veas a tu hijo, debemos hablar de algo importante.

**_Aquí está la actualización de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste/span._**

**_Besitos :3:3:33:3:3_**


	33. Capitulo XXXII

La mujer era muy hermosa, no lo negaba ninguno de los dos, lo que extrañaba a cierto azabache y se le hacía conocida de algún lado, ya la había visto antes, no recordaba de donde pero ya la había visto antes, el nunca olvidaba a las personas. El castaño solo mantuvo su posición al verla, podría ser una mujer hermosa, pero, nunca debes confiarte, su madre se lo decía, a veces las apariencias engañan y era mejor ser precavido.

➖Por favor-ofreciéndoles sentarse en el sillón que había.-Están en su casa.

➖Iremos al grano-la verdad no sé confiaba.-¿Que hacemos aquí?.

➖Directo como dicen-para sentarse y solo reírse un poco.-Ahora comprendo.

Por esa razón su esposo tenía un interés en el, nunca iba a competir con alguien como el en su vida, era una tonta y ahora comprendía mejor las cosas.

➖La verdad no sé si sepas que en estos momentos el conde Bastián ha perdido todo y es buscado-las cosas claras.-Mi esposo no tiene salvación y me alegra más el día que caiga.

➖¡Con que su esposa!-era increíble escuchar eso.

➖Mi esposo solo lo hizo por la posición y por su familia-siendo clara.-Nunca ha perdido el interés en ti. No me sorprendía mucho que los hombres lo llamasen la atención.

➖Realmente ¿que tiene que decirme?-había una sola razón para que ella lo viera.

➖Busque sobre ti y encontré mucho-viéndolo seriamente.-Tu madre era Kushel Ackerman, una mujer que vivió como prostituta para sobrevivir. Y tú padre era un hombre de mucho poder con una esposa que no podía tener hijos y se les hizo fácil querer que nacieras para asegurar esa imagen de familia feliz.

Todo iba ser en secreto hasta que nacieras, y sucedió, naciste y ellos murieron en un accidente algo que no fue normal.

La escuchaba y no le gusto nada.

➖Tu abuelo, por parte de tu padre, no sabía de ti hasta ahora-aclarando su garganta.-También supe que tuviste un hijo, pero, sabrás que si logré averiguarlo por mis medios. Bastián lo hubiese hecho igual, al tener la ayuda del Rey.

➖Señorita-el castaño habló serio.-¿Usted que gana con todo esto?. No creo que lo haga por ser buena gente.

➖Tienes razón-conociendo por fin la chico titán.-Yo solo ganó si el está en prisión o muere. Las humillaciones, sus maltratos y su engaño es algo que no puedo tolerar ni olvidar.

Por eso recurrí a salvar a tu hijo, teniendo que encontrar a tu abuelo.

➖¿Salvarlo?-no tenia mucha paciencia.

➖¡Si Bastian descubría que tuvo un hijo contigo, tú captura hubiese sido más fácil!-muy relajada y suspirando.-Ni siquiera pienso en chantajear te ni nada de eso. Se lo que sucedió contigo y nada va a cambiar tu posición, ni la mía.

Antes de decir algo más, entró un pequeño corriendo al ver a su mami, al cual abrazo y teniendo lágrimas en sus ojitos, feliz de ver a su mami de nuevo, con una gran alegría y se notaba, tanto que el azabache solo lo cargo para abrazarlo más fuerte.

➖Los dejo-para retirarse del lugar.

El castaño observó a su capitán más tranquilo y notando ese gran cariño que tenía al abrazar al pequeño, era su hijo y mejor se quedó callado para no interrumpir ese momento.

➖Mami-para separar y verlo.-Tu abuelo es muy amable y me dijo que todo esto te pertenece. Esa mujer fue muy buena conmigo y me prometió que te traia sano y a salvo.

Entró la nana del pequeño para ver al azabache sano y a salvo.

El pequeño observó al chico que estaba al lado, vistiendo su chaqueta de la legión, aunque trajera su ropa normal, debía traer el abrigo que tenían ellos como soldados para que lo supieran los demás y no tuviesen problemas.

➖Mami-para mirarlo más curioso.-¿Quien es el?.

➖El es-paga bajarlo y aclarando su garganta-Eren. Es mi subordinado y estoy a cargo de su supervisión.

➖Soy Eren Jaeger-para agacharse y sonreírle.-Es un placer conocer al hijo de Heichou.

➖Te lo encargo Eren-para ver a la mujer y salir con ella.

Los dos se quedaron solo, después de que se fueran.

➖Soy Uri Ackeman-sabiendo su apellido ahora.-Mi mami es el mejor soldado que tiene la legión ¿cierto?.

➖Heichou es el mejor soldado que hay-para suspirar.-Mi vida estén sus manos y no dudaría en darla por el, si eso asegura nuestra victoria.

➖¿Conoces a mi padre?-era una duda.

➖Por desgracia lo conozco-no era tonto el niño y de eso se dio cuenta.-Descuida no le hará nada mala a tu mami.

➖Tengo miedo de que eso pase-para sentarse y con a mirada gacha.

➖Tu mami es fuerte-sentándose a su lado.-Y aun cuando le hiciera daño. Nos tiene a mi hermana y a mí para ayudarlo.

➖¡Tu hermana!-curioso al alzar su vista.

➖Mi hermana se llama Mikasa Ackeman-siendo similar el apellido.-Ella es mi hermana adoptiva. Perdió a sus padres de pequeña y vino a mi familia a vivir, por eso es mi hermana.

➖Ackerman-pensando un poco.-¡Igual que mi mami se apellida!. ¡¿Acaso es familia?!.

➖Posiblemente sean familia-siendo razonable esa lógica.-Uri...Te puedo decir así.

➖No tengo problema-con sonrisa.

➖Mi hermana y yo somos los únicos que sabemos de ti-sonó serio.-Tu mami nos confío ese secreto y no podemos decirle a nadie más. Tu padre hizo cosas malas que pagara, pero, no quiero que pienses que Heichou es malo, lo contrario.

➖Sé que le hizo daño a mama-lo escucho de su nana.-El no es mi padre más que de nombre.

➖Pasarán algunas cosa y debes saber que tu seguridad es primero-para verlo a los ojos.-Te protegeré con mi vida y a tu mama..

**_L:_**

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8fd6c2ce4db74340803972a0c569e910"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Conocí a esa mujer que me dijo cosas muy interesantes, le dejé a mi hijo a Eren, puedo confiar en él para eso, se que nunca pondría en peligro la vida de mi hijo y le pedí una explicación a ella , a la mujer que cuida a mi hijo. Me la dio, pero, aún así me enfade por haber tomado una decisión así y entendía el peligro, solo de pensar que algo malo le podría haber pasado a mí hijo, me asusta./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f623c2f7ddd0efba59092924f5e11667"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Me enoje y conocí a mi abuelo./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d96d84d445a06e27a4f4767610d8a633"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Era un hombre ya mayor con facciones finas, y era duro, lo admito, me sorprendió un poco al escucharlo hablar, todo lo que me contó y lo que yo era; era su nieto y su único heredero como mi hijo, por eso tenía su apoyo a pesar de la situación y las circunstancias en las que nos conocemos/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a6f212326b9dfcf9431d98cb7632565f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Me explicó algunos detalles, mantendríamos el secreto de mi hijo hasta que fuese mayor por su seguridad./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dd46b6696ee9bd4c21d838e0f71ac395"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Regresé y mi hijo estaba jugando con Eren, parecían muy cercanos, ni siquiera me moleste ni un poco al verlos jugar./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="818a931bdd172903f7b89456970fee2e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"¡Mami!/span./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="694418b0c7a9b3a60b17151cc40272ad"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Fueron sus palabras para mostrarme esa sonrisa con ese brillo que tenía y venir corriendo a mis brazos, tenerlo entre mis brazos era algo que extrañaba y me olvide que estaba en esa habitación, que Eren estaba ahí viéndome./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4240749efef6ec0912262bb80eed6889"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Me perdí en ese mundo que me senté en el sofá y teniéndolo entre mis brazos./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5a33f86b83120f25622d1e8998ecb67b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No supe cuando me quedé dormido, no hasta que los abrí y mi pequeño todavía durmiendo, y fijándose estaba en una habitación que no era la mía y abriéndose la puerta me reincorpore para ver entrar a Eren con una bandeja./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f3fe5b04530721589a1caf72c4c45b05"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Me dejo la cena, para las velas iluminar la habitación que hace momentos estaba oscura./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fd960b8541bc33ee794ed322626dfe5b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Se quedó por qué se lo pedí./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6c8b8b59cd2a387023f8a5db8934fc4c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Parecía mi cachorro, haciendo todo lo que le pedía, sin rechistar, ni quejarse como antes lo hacía, antes me odiaba, lo comprendía, no fui el mejor en tratar con un niño que no tenía mucho de haber salido de un shock enorme./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c104f93852c2a200a4472c88612e680b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"¿Que había cambiado con el?./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7f6985c8b59661ecf9df462e49076e70"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No lo entendía./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2f0d4adbbfcbdca2487cafa1250ae729"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tampoco era lástima, tiene un amigo con la misma condición que yo, y no comprendía./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3642ad30f9321295aee393fd402c0de3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Levi-san./span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="484afdcb111f90fa65018e728f9b4668"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mi nombre se escuchaba bien viniendo de el, su mirada al verme me hacía sentir cálido y especial./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8d73bc1872f0bf0b2bfec2aed768d4c4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Por eso le pedí egoísta mente un abrazo, un maldito abrazo le pedi;quería saber qué se sentía recibir de parte suya un abrazo, como luego lo hacía con Mikasa o con ese rubio de nombre Armin, que tanto me chocaba y no sabía porque./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9e34d9b65853a78ee59e9a59af49d784"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Me lo dio, me sentí cómodo y me oculte entre su cuello./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5e29c04c4bdebe77f0e75ebf72f3bb5a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Eren tenía un aroma muy agradable, me gusto, que me quedé así un rato, no quería que me soltara, tenía miedo de que al separarme el desapareciera./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9147985506c50ec9796fe3efbaf690ba"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mi hijo y Eren eran importantes en mi vida./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b1f04cda616823fa9cd1e1ed7dfd8137"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"_/span/em_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6ef4851e0276220c5b522eda2893691f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Aquí acaba el capítulo de hoy./span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1cfa8ef25ac28f1eb06e9c568a040dec"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Espero y les guste./span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ea01662a5bcbe94a3236d555bbcb3da3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"^^/span/em/p


	34. Capitulo XXXIII

Duele un poco, recordar el pasado sabiendo que nada será igual de nuevo, nadie le devolverá a las personas que ha perdido con el paso de los años, tal vez sea joven y con poca experiencia al tener que estar con las personas; su hijo estaba mirándolo algo curioso, entendía al ver su expresión de curiosidad.

Hace unos minutos el castaño lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo, ni siquiera se espero esa muestra de cariño, lo tomo por sorpresa, una gran sorpresa, estaba angustiado en cualquier momento tenía que regresar a la sede y no irían solos. Estuvieron unos días ahí, su pequeño siempre preguntando sobre el, consiguiendo información con el castaño, y le sorprendió que supiese algo de el, no solo lo que le mostró, sino que lo conocía mejor que nadie y ayudaba en la cocina para traerme su te preferido, el te negro.

Tan nervioso estaba. Debía dar explicación sobre su abuelo y lo sucedido.

El castaño lo abrazo y le susurró unas palabras al oído que lo tranquilizaron.

**_"Todo estará bien Levi-san."_**

Con ese tono de voz seguro, no de alguien lleno de miedo o un simple charlatán, eran las palabras que necesitaba escuchar de una persona de confianza, si sus hermanos estuviesen con el, de seguro le habrían dado buenos consejos a su manera.

La curiosidad de su pequeño, ese brillo que tenía lo hacía solo quedarse ahí sin decir nada.

-Me agrada Eren-con un tono de voz muy dulce.

-He?-algo confundido.

-Me agrada mami-para do su mano.-¡Y no pasa nada!.

-Uri-no entendía.

Su hijo le decía algo que el mismo no podía comprender, exactamente qué quería decirle.

A veces los niños se daban mejor cuenta de las cosas.

Ese pequeño se había dado cuenta que su mami le tenía aprecio a ese chico, no solo eso, había algo más que podía notar el al ver a su mami tan tranquilo, relajado y al ver una pequeña sonrisa como agrado al hablar a solas con el; no le caía mal, lo contrario.

Era atento, jugaba con el, como pasaba la mayor del tiempo platicando al no tener nada que hacer.

Se sentía bien poder conversar con alguien más que no fuese solo su nana o su mamá.

-Uri nos vemos mañana-mirándolo y sabiendo que no quería despedirse.-Tendré tiempo libre desde mañana y podremos vernos. No tan seguido, pero, nos veremos.

-Mami-porque lo sabía.-Eres un soldado, lo comprendo. ¡Yo estaré orgulloso de mí mami siempre!.-

-Mi hijo-abrazándolo.-¿Cuanto has crecido?.

Esos cuatro años lejos de su vida, lo hacían darse cuenta que su pequeño estaba madurando a su manera, más que nada madurando y creciendo.

-Heichou-apareció el castaño.-Es hora de irnos.

No quería hacerlo, no quería separarse de su hijo.

Tuvo que hacerlo, le costó y le dolía mucho hacerlo de nuevo, separarse de su hijo era algo que no quería volver a pasar nunca más, le dolía y tenía miedo como toda madre.

-¡Cuídate mami!-sonriendo.-¡Nos vemos mañana!. ¡Adiós Eren!.

-Adiós Uri-devolviendo el gesto.

El pequeño se fue con su nana para dejarlos.

Suspiro, para encaminarse afuera seguido del castaño.

Subieron en el carruaje, listos para volver un día antes de la coronación de la rubia como su futura reina, su pequeño iría con su nana y lo vería después de eso. Le gustaría verlo antes, pero, mejor no se fiaba, ese día debía resolver algunos asuntos pendientes que tenía con ellos y ver que sucedería con cierto asunto pendiente.

-Eren-para verlo solo a el.-¿Quédatele conmigo sin importar la que suceda?.

-Yo..

-¡Promételo!-su tono de voz era inusual.

Sus ojos se encontraron, el azabache iba en serio respecto a sus palabras.

No había mucho que pensar, no para el.

-Lo prometo Levi-seguro de sus palabras.

Volvieron y el comandante los miro algo serios, debía volver antes pero no lo hicieron.

-¡Que esto no vuelva a pasar!-con su tono firme.

-Lo único que importa es que volvimos antes de la coronación-no retrocedería.-Iremos a descansar.

-¡Rivaille no es un juego!-sabiendo algo que le llegó.

-Erwin-le molesta dar explicaciones.-Si estuviese jugando, da por sentado que no hubiese vuelto nunca.

No dijo nada, solo suspiro.

-Puede irse a descansar-no le quedaba de otra.-Mañana los quiero temprano.

Hicieron el saludo, retirándose del lugar, mismo que llegaba una loca de lentes con el rubio de barba y su segundo al mando, se veía mejor que la última vez que la vio, después de ese ataque.

-Enano-viéndolo irse con el castaño.

Se calló para entrar y notando algo diferente.

Alejándose del lugar, con un azabache serio que fue detenido por su subordinado para que lo vieron al agarrarlo del brazo.

-Sucede algo con usted-mirando sus ojos.

-No sucede nada conmigo-cansado de dar explicaciones.

-Miente-soltando su brazo.-Iré a preparar su te.

Se alejó de lugar, para dirigirse a la cocina y dejándolo ahí.

El azabache fue a su habitación para descansar para el día de mañana encontrándose con una azabache que caminaba muy tranquila con unas sábanas que llevaba para cierta rubia de coleta que se encontraba en una habitación encerrada.

Vio al azabache para ir a saludarlo.

-Ackerman-usando su tono serio.-¿No hay alguien que se encargue de ella aparte de ti?.

-Se niegan acercarse a Annie-su voz era sincera al decirle.-Temen que intenté convertirse y huya con los otros.

-Ya veo-suspiro.-Después de la coronación debemos hablar con la Reina y hacer que esté al tanto.

-Me retiro, para que descanse-reverenciando al no poder hacer el saludo.

-No preguntarás por Eren-eso lo confundió un poco.

-Si Eren no está con usted es porque está en su habitación o haciendo algo que le encargó-aprendiendo a identificar las señales y dejándolo en paz.

Solo se hizo el silencio para irse ella y el dirigirse a su habitación, le chocaba un poco caminar tanto, se acostumbro a la de su castillo, porque era suyo, y suspiraba al tener que regresar al viejo, no estaba mal, pero, no era lo mismo.

**_Una media hora después_**.

El castaño le llevó a su habitación su te, lo encontró vestido con su ropa más cómoda, leyendo cerca de la ventana, a pesar de que aún había luz, ya no tardaba en oscurecer, se acercó y le dejo aún lado en la mesita que tenía.

-Eren-dejando su lectura y cerrando el libro.-¡Sera mejor que recuerdes que soy tu superior y no puedes hacer lo que hiciste!.

-Me disculpo con mi capitán-para inclinar su cabeza.-Aunque usted no me lo dijo antes.

-Solo no lo hagas, menos si hay alguien cerca-si lo molesto porque lo dejo ahí como si nada.

-Entendido-para hacer el saludo.-Me retiro.

-No-tomando su taza para beber su te.-Iras por unas mantas y un cojín. Dormirás en aquel sofá, el sótano de aquí no es como el del castillo y el calabozo no es un opción.

-No es necesario-para negarse.-Le pedí a Armin si me dejaba quedarme con e...

-¡Para tu desgracia, no molestaras a Arlet!-un poco molesto.-¡Haz lo que te digo o tendrás un castigo asegurado!.

No se podía negar y fue hacerlo.

"

"

Regreso con ellas, para acomodar donde dormiría esa noche.

El azabache solo se acostó en su cama, viendo al castaño, algo le hacía enojar el solo pensar que dormiría con su amigo, sabiendo que eran amigos, aún así no podía permitirse que rumores se propagasen sobre ellos.

(Celos ^w^)

Era tarde, el castaño regreso ya tarde, sabiendo que se habrá reunido con alguien conocido, se dispuso a dormir par levantarse temprano para el gran día.

Las luces se apagaron, y las horas empezaron a pasar, bueno unas tres horas más tarde ninguno podía dormir, el insomnio los atacó.

-Heichou-acostado viendo el techos te la oscuridad.-¿Ha sabido algo de su tío?.

-No sé nada-acostado de lado viendo hacia la ventana.-Conociendo al viejo, pronto tendremos noticias de el.

-Creo que pronto sabremos de ese Bastián-de recordar su nombre le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Eren si lo dices de ese modo, me preocupa un poco-el tenia un sentimiento en su pecho, uno que no detectaba aún.-No creo dormir esta noche.

-Ahora que lo pienso-notando ese detalle con su pequeño.-Si Uri estuviese aquí, ustedes dormiría. ¿No lo cree?.

Solo sonrió, para hacerse aún lado.

-¿Eren duerme conmigo esta noche?-esperando no arrepentirse de esa decisión.

Abrió un poco sus ojos sorprendido.

-¿Esta seguro de eso?-pensó que no era cierto lo que escucho.

-Si-acomodándose mejor.-Es una orden.

Se levantó tomando su cojín y yendo a dormir aún lado de u capitán, se metió en los sarapes y se acostó quedando frente a frente con el azabache, cara a cara.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaban, y la cercanía se cortó al unirse en un beso, un beso cortó, pero, un beso que necesitaba para seguro y dar paso a otro.

**_Aquí está el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Es especial para una personita que cumplió año hoy y le desee el mejor cumpleaños._**

**_Espero que les guste y besitos_**

**_3:3:3:3:3:3:3_**


	35. Capitulo XXXIV

La ceremonia ocurrió de manera perfecta, todo de acuerdo a las preparaciones que se hicieron con sumo cuidado y detalle, nada faltó y la gente reunió bien a su nueva reina, su nombre era aclamado por las personas, por su pueblo, no había nadie que no supiese la verdad ahora de lo ocurrido y descansando un poco de todo ese ajetreo por sería nueva reina.

-Historia-una azabache la miro.-Heichou saldrá mañana buscar a Ymir y a su tío.

-Mikasa-agacho la cabeza.-No sé si hice bien en aceptar este puesto. ¡Jamás creí ser o convertirme en una Reina y menos pertenecer a la misma realeza!.

-¡Y yo ser de un familia peligrosa o por lo que escuche!-suspiro al recordarlo.-Pertenecer a una familia que siempre le fue fiel y servicial a la realeza.

-No sé si sabré desempeñar este rol-angustiada en ese tema.

-Ninguno de nosotros sabemos si seremos de utilidad o un fracaso-era la verdad.-Solo nos queda intentarlo y no fallar. Eso me enseñó Heichou.

-¿Y que se siente ser familiar de el?-era su duda.

-La verdad, si te soy honesta-sonriendo y feliz en el fondo.-Se siente extraño. Somos familia y aún nos quedan averiguar si somos familia cercana o lejana.

Yo crecí aislada por mis padres, segura por lo que duró, con un gran amor y el vivió en un lugar horribles, solo y sobreviviendo.

-Tuviste a pesar de todo a Eren y a Armin-mirando atravesar del ventana el cielo.-Yo tuve a Ymir.

-En realidad, el también tuvo a dos personas que perdió-callando al recordarlo.

Ninguna dijo nada más, algo que era cierto es que no se podían arrepentir de nada, como su capitán les enseño, por eso mismo debían dar todo par poder hacer más por aquellos que depositaron su confianza en ellos.

Llegó con ellas una mujer de lentes que ese día venía acompañada de una peli naranja que iba mejorando de sus heridas, no habían sido tan graves pero aún así era mejor no tentar a la suerte, ambas estaban arregladas y porque las obligaron a estar presentables como se debía. Muchas de las cadetes de la legión, debían verse bonitas como guapas, órdenes de su superiores, aunque muchos de sus compañeros habían echado mucha cizaña para verlas, y ver si eran más hermosas que la reina.

Les salió mal la jugada, porque la verdad, muchas de ellas eran bonitas y guapas.

-Tienen que regresar-su capitana también harta.

-Hanji-san-usando su tono de regaño.

-Enseguida volvemos-contesto la azabache.-Historia solo quería distraerse un poco. No estamos muy acostumbradas a este tipo de festejos o reuniones.

-Tendrán que hacerlo-a eso les daba la razón.-En algunas ocasiones serán mandadas a llamar. Y en el caso de Historia es parte de su posición.

-Me estoy arrepintiendo-ya no muy segura de querer ser la reina.

-No puedes retractarte-para la mala suerte.-Eres la Reina desde el día de hoy.

Eso era lo malo para ella,ser la nueva reina implicaba dejar muchas cosas como su vida de soldado para poder estar al pendiente de su pueblo, ver las necesidades y ayudar a mejorar sus condiciones por su bienestar, tanto económica y su salud.

Tenían bastantes pruebas encontrar de muchos del culto, en especial contra un conde que estaba prófugo.

Una reunión habría pronto para decidir el futuro de ellos, de la gente dentro de esos muros, hasta que recuperasen el muro principal y acabasen con los titanes faltantes, descubrir lo que esconde un sótano para terminar de averiguar lo que les falta saber y con ayuda de una rubia de coleta que estaba cooperando, pronto tendrían respuestas a su dudas.

La rubia pensaba que tal vez una algo más que un futuro maldito o un futuro donde tuviesen que seguir viviendo ahí dentro.

Habría libertad más allá de esos muros.

Cerca de ahí un castaño abrazaba un pequeño niño que se había escapado de su bisabuelo para ir a verlo y ya que su mami hablaba con dos rubios altos, solo que uno tenía barba y el otro parecía tener una peluca, por eso prefirió mil veces ir con el castaño al verlo solo y muy extraño. No le desagradaba en nada ser mimado por el chico mayor que estaba con su mami todo el tiempo, no solo por ser su subordinado, si no porque le caía bien para ser novio de su mami y hasta ser su padre; su padre, no sonaba tan mal, hasta ya se había hecho grandes ilusiones.

Unas enormes ilusiones de tener un padre.

-Uri-se escondió con el pequeño al ver a unos cadetes pasar.

Los conocía y no eran de la legión, eran de la policía.

No era bueno que estuviesen cerca, menos que vieran al pequeño o andaríamos haciendo preguntas muy incómodas que serían perjudiciales, más si veían el parecido que tenía con su capitán, ósea el azabache en cuestión.

El pequeño se les quedo viendo.

-Eren-para su manga de su abrigo que traía.-¿Ellos son malos?.

-No lo son-era eso verdad.-Solo que harán muchas preguntas incómodas si te ven.

-Eso sería malo para mami-contestandose para si mismo.

"

Se logró desocupar el azabache, mandarlos a la fregada como tal ya que no lo soltaban, en especial el rubio, su amigo, su comandante.

Le hizo un cuestionamiento acerca de su abuelo, ¿si sabía quién era?, ¿si tenía relación con su padre?, ¿o la tuvo?, ¿Cuándo tuvo contacto con el?.

Muchas preguntas más que le molestaron tanto, al grado de hartarse y darse la vuelta, ignorando lo por completo.

Esa mañana fue difícil para el.

El ver a la cara al castaño, después de lo sucedido en la noche con ese beso, ese maldito beso.

No estuvo mal, lo admitía, le gustó sentir los labios del castaño con los suyos, sentir esa sensación de deseo por primera vez y querer algo que nunca le gustó. Ese beso fue especial, no solo fue lindo o delicado, fue muy apasionado, la manera en que lo beso y literalmente uso su fuerza para hacerle saber quién tenía el mando.

Cómo le permitió ese contacto, solo a él y al separarme tener que esconderse por la vergüenza, recuerda que sentía su rostro rojo, por suerte no había luz y lo único que logro ver fueron esos ojos de color verdes-dorados con un brillo diferente y se sintió cohibido como apunto de ser comido por una bestia.

Recuerda perfectamente como volvieron a besarse, no solo una vez, sino más de una.

Sentir su peso sobre el mientras ese beso se intensificaba, sentir que la respiración se le iba pero no quería detenerlo, no quería hacerlo y lo hizo cuando el aire les faltó.

Fueron un desastre, sus labios hinchados y sentir su respiración tan ajetreada al querer volver a recuperar el aliento.

De recordarlo, lo hacía querer más y esa mañana solo lo agarró del brazo como si no pudiese decir nada, se sentía estúpido y tonto pero la sonrisa que le dio y el eso que sintió tan delicado y tierno, le hicieron saber que nada malo sucedió.

-Mami-una dulce voz lo llamo.

Volteó hacia unos de los pasillos y saliendo un pequeño de su escondite, se acercó notando que no era visto, para abrazarlo fuertemente, y recibiendo un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Nana me dejó venir a verte con Eren!-algo tranquilo al decirlo.

-Eren-para ver que el castaño se alejaba.

El pequeño se giró y observó que una chica de cabellos azabache s se acercó al castaño que le sonrió y está al verlos, noto un gran parecido con su mami.

-Vamos Uri-no había nada de malo-Te presentaré con alguien especial.

Para ir con ellos, tomados de las manos.

**_En otro lado_**.

Un chico solo veia el muro, no podía salir con toda esa seguridad y llegando un hombre que lo ayudaba en esos momentos.

-¿Que sucedió?-le preguntó mientras comía una manzana.

-Historia fue coronada reina-disimulando un poco.-El chico titán está seguro y vivo. El capitán Rivaille está muy tranquilo ahora que es reconocido como nieto...

Le dijo algo que lo sorprendió demasiado.

_**Aquí está el capítulo de hoy.**_

_**Espero que les guste mucho.**_

_**Besitos :3:3:3:3**_


	36. Capitulo XXXV

Para cierto tipo saber que la persona que le gustaba, que quería con todo su ser, el culpable de su obsesión y las noches que no podía dormir al pensé en el, en ese azabache tan hermoso, a pesar de esa mirada de muerte que le daba y sin expresión alguna; era difícil saber qué es lo que pensaba o sentía.

Logro ver eso y se preguntaba una única cosa, ¿acaso había alguien capaz de ver atreves de el?.

Dudaba que eso pasara, en realidad era imposible, el solo lo conocía bien, no había nadie más.

Y ahora que sabía que era nieto de una importante persona, le convenía regresar y hacer un trato con ellos para salvar su vida, con eso tendría que ganarse su confianza, de alguna manera para evitar la desconfianza que podría haber, porque eso era capaz de pasar. Importante era saber eso de la persona que lo traía como loco, tal vez si se acercaba de poco a poco tendría una oportunidad muy enorme de volver acercarse y si era posible lo aceptaría esta vez.

Aunque no le gustase, tendría que dejar de lado su orgullo.

Si tenía que dejar de lado su orgullo, tener que rebajarse a un nivel inferior todo por estar con su amado.

Solo había un pequeño inconveniente a ese sueño.

El azabache lo odiaba con todo su ser.

Y lo quería muerto.

Tenía que pensar bien que es lo que debía hacer, no podía salir de los muros e ir directamente al otro. Había presencia de Titanes cerca y el no sabía mucho de eludir los, para su suerte no podría irse sin salir herido o morirse.

-Bastián-con un tono serio.-Sera mejor que pienses las cosas. Si regresas no estoy seguro que salgas bien librado.

-Lo se-eso lo sabía perfectamente.

-Será mejor que te quedes escondido-notando a algunos de la legión llegar.-Por ahora permanece escondido.

Los de la legión venían a revelar a algunos de la policía para seguir viendo las condiciones, pronto iniciarían con los experimentos de endurecimiento con el poder del castaño para sellar los muros como se debían.

Si funcionaba, pronto podrían iniciar la misión de recuperar el muro María.

Y para ese momento algunos morirían, y lo bueno es que tenían de su lado a tres personas con el poder de titán que los ayudarían para que fuese un éxito.

-Regresare-parándose y con sus cosas.-Es mejor que vivir escondiéndome como una rata.

-Es tu problema ahora-decepcionado por su decisión.

-Gracias por ayudarme-empezando a caminar lejos.

El hombre de sombrero lo vigilo de lejos.

No había sido tan tonto como para no estar ahí escondiéndose con esa chica de pecas mientras todo se calmaba, y tuvo suerte de encontrarse con ese sujeto, que le debía mucho y sobre todo lo que le hizo a su sobrino.

Lo que le hizo a su sobrino nunca se lo perdonaría, aún debían hablar entre ellos, explicar muchos asuntos pendientes entre ellos dos, entre ellos pedirle un favor muy grande.

No se merecía hacerlo, solo remediaría su error.

Todo por su hija, su amada hija y cumpliría esa promesa a la única persona que amo de verdad.

Ahora solo tendría que seguirlo, no sin antes ir con esa chica que tuvo que llevarse por su seguridad.

La chica de pecas escondida en un casa acostada pensando en su querida rubí, ahora que le llegó la noticia de su formación, le daba gusto que tuviese su lugar como la reina que era, solo había un inconveniente pequeño del cual no se podría sacar aún.

Las explicaciones que debía dar tarde o temprano sería.

Su vida ya era complicada más para alguien tan vieja como ella, se sorprendería su amada rubia, si le contaba su vida, lo que hizo y lo he le pasó lo comprendería.

Aún no lo sabía, pero, ya no podía perder nada más que su afecto.

Su opinión es lo único lo que le importaba.

Era esa chica de cabellos rubios, d ojos azules y de estatura pequeña, con su tono de voz angelical, su carácter que escondía por mostrar un lado amable y seguro para evitar que los demás supieran como era en realidad. La conocía tan bien que por alguna razón se volvieron cercanas, en realidad la hizo cambiar de opiniones muy rápido, hace cosas que no quería, como ayudar a sus molestia compañeros de escuadrón que eran unos idiotas y al final ella se volvió parte de esos idiotas.

Es pequeña era su único motivo para seguir viviendo ahora ya nueva vida y saber que si había un futuro.

Aún podrían tener un futuro.

El azabache se acercó a ellos con su hijo en mano, un pequeño que miraba con curiosidad a esa chica que tenía un gran curiosidad por saber el parecido que ambos tenían, se le hacía curioso ese parecido y mas que el castaño la conociera como le hablara tan amigablemente, y el pequeño no la quería ver como su enemigo o una rival par su mami.

-Mikasa-agacho un tono de voz no tan serio.-El es mi hijo, Uri.

-El es...su hijo-mirando al pequeño sorprendida.

-Uri ella es la otra persona que sabe de ti-dirigiéndose a su pequeño.-Es familiar mío.

-Es familia tuya-volteando ver a su mamá.

-Si, es una pariente-era algo cierto.-No tiene mucho de haberla conocido. Ha sido de mucha ayuda y es subordinada mía.

El pequeño soltó la mano de su madre para poder solo ir y saludarle como se debía, la chica en cambio le parecía tan adorable ese hermoso niño, aún no podía creer que ese niño fuese el hijo de su capitán; eran tan hermoso que le daban ganas de abrazarlo tan fuerte que las contuvo.

Las presentaciones se hicieron, y el le preguntaba a ella como era su mami, caminando por ahí y observando de lejos a los demás cadetes y soldados de la legión, policía militar.

Ella le decía quienes eran, procurando no ser vistos para evitarse problemas o momentos incómodos.

-¿Que relación tienes con Eren?-muy directo el pequeño.

Aprovecho que su mamá estuviese atrás con el castaño hablando de algo importante, y eso causó confusión en ella por la pregunta tan directa hecha por el pequeño, usando un tono serio para su edad.

-No entendí bien tu pregunta-era la verdad con ella.

-Comprendo, fui muy directo-solo se detuvo.-¿Quiero saber qué tipo de relación tienes con Eren?. ¿Son amigos?. ¿Novios?. ¿Amantes?.

-Bueno, Eren y yo somos solo hermanos-esa no se la espero pero debía aclarar muchas cosas.-¡No de sangre!. Mis padres murieron cuando era pequeña y la familia de el se hizo cargo de una simple niña sin hogar.

-Entonces está soltero-es lo único que quería saber.

-No tiene a nadie que yo no sepa-era cierto.-¿Porque me preguntas esto?. Me parece más un interrogatorio y eres más inteligente de lo que aparentas.

-Soy listo e inteligente para mí edad-orgulloso de eso.-Lo herede de mamá.

-¡Y eso no responde a mi pregunta!-era solo fijamente.

-Solo es curiosidad -con su sonrisa en su rostro.

No la convencía mucho, su actitud y su pregunta la hacían dudar sobre que algo planeaba ese niño.

Atrás un castaño agarró a su capitán de la mano mientras se adelantaban ellos dos, eso causó que el azabache lo mirará un poco extrañada al ver una mirada diferente a la habitual de ese mocoso con el le decía.

-Levi, lo que sucedió anoche entre los dos-interrumpido por el azabache.

-Comprendo-soltándose y algo herido.-No hablaremos de ello más y no se volverá a repetir.

Algo dolió en el pero como bajo la mirada, el castaño solo por un impulso lo beso de nuevo sin ser vistos por nadie y pegándolo a el un poco a pesar de que eso tomo por sorpresa aún a azabache que en vez de alejarlo se dejó llevar por el beso.

Un beso que fue seguido por otro y por otro.

Pasando sus manos por el cabello del castaño y el contrario posando sus manos en su cadera para no dejarlo ir.

Pidiendo permiso para explorar su vanidad bucal, misma que se le permitió y entrelazando los dos sus lenguas, comenzando una danza de ver quién tenía el control justo en ese momento en el que la respiración se les estaba dificultado respirar, como olvidándose de donde se encontraban.

Por suerte no había nadie cerca de ahí, teniendo que separarse, dejando un hilo de baba, para mirarse y respirando entrecortada mente.

-Yo-sin saber qué decir los dos.

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, ese sentimiento que estaba ahí de nuevo y uno que no comprendían.

-Eren no entiendo-para era su duda.

-¡No lo entiendo ni yo!-era la verdad.-¡Solo se que no pasa ni un solo segundo en el cual no piense en usted!. ¡No me arrepiento de lo que sucedió anoche, mucho menos de lo paso ahorita mismo!.

-¡Ni yo se lo que siento!-frustrado consigo mismo.-¡Eres un mocoso!. ¡Un maldito mocoso que me hace preocuparme más de lo que debería!. ¡Y tengo miedo que el día de mañana desaparezcas de mi lado!.

-¡Quisiera entenderlo mejor!-pasando sus manos por su cabellos.-¡No quiero que lo lastimen a usted y menos a su hijo!. ¡Estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por usted y no comprendo lo que siento!.

No era fácil para ninguno y la única persona que los podría ayudar era la misma que se acercó a ellos con un pequeño.

**_Aquí está el capítulo de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3:3_**


	37. Capitulo XXXVI

El azabache no sabía que pensar o que hacer ahora con ese nuevo sentimiento instalado en su pecho, en su ser sentía algo extraño cada vez que veía al castaño y su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, hasta cuándo se ponía serio, y le molestaba mucho no saber que sentía, estaba fuera de su control y no le agradaba nada.

No solo le sucedía a el, sino, también al castaño que era incapaz de saber lo que sentía el mismo.

Era muy frustrante no saberlo.

Un pequeño niño noto muy extraños a su mami y al castaño, tanto que calló por precaución y la azabache los miro muy extraños, estaban actuando muy raro desde la mañana y por eso mismo se les quedo viendo.

No les podía preguntar o se harían los locos.

Lo averiguaría por su cuenta, sería más sencillo hacerlo.

La coronación, o el día termino para que el pequeño se despidiera de ellos, abrazando muy fuerte a su mamá, para irse con su nana inmediatamente y con su sonrisa.

-Es muy lindo su hijo y muy interesante-eso si lo admitía.

-¿Interesante?-volteando a verla.

-Es demasiado inteligente para su edad-omitiendo lo de hace rato.

-Es mi hijo-orgulloso.

-Se nota-no lo negaba.

-Mikasa-con su tono severo.

-¡Que!-miro a su hermano.-¡No me puedes culpar!. ¡Es la verdad!.

No podía hacer nada con ella.

-¿Ustedes que les sucedió?-solo lo dijo.

-¿Suceder de que?-a la defensiva.

-No sé de qué hablas-ignorando eso que dijo.

-Han actuado muy raro desde esta mañana-no era tonta.-Y no lo nieguen.

-Métete en tus asuntos Ackerman-caminado hacía otro lado.

El se iba yendo seguido de ellos dos, como un castaño solo la miro serio por lo que hizo use adelanto para estar al lado de su capitán y ella desde atrás observó que tenían un aura muy distinta a la habitual o a la que todos podían ver normalmente.

Regresaron con los demás que solo los esperaban para despedirse de la rubia que ahora viviría por una temporada en palacio.

-Te cuidas mucho Historia-una abrazo la chica patata.

-Lo hare-con su sonrisa.-Y tú no te robes nada de la comida Sasha.

-No lo prometo-no lo podía prometer.

-No cambias-riéndose un poco por eso.

Los demás la despidieron como sus capitanes y superiores.

El último fue el azabache.

Una vez que se subieron en los carruajes para volver a la sede, noto el mismo a una boca con capucha acercarse a la rubia que se sorprendió e inmediatamente la paso adentro donde se perdieron, olé dio importancia mínima ahora.

-Levi-lo llamo por su nombre.

Volteo y vio que era el castaño a su lado.

-Extraña a Uri-pensando que era eso.

-Un poco-suspiró.

-Él estará bien con su abuelo-era más seguro ahí.-Por cierto, como le fue con los comandantes sobre ese tema.

-Nada bien-recargándose en su hombro.-Me interrogaron y cuestionaron sobre si yo tenía conocimiento alguno. Incluso Erwin me preguntó si yo sabía algo al respecto.

-De seguro les aseguro que solo hasta hace unos días lo supo-era algo cierto.-Si usted lo hubiese sabido. Dudo mucho que lo hubiese pasado por alto.

-¡Cómo sabes que no hubiese hecho lo contrario!-muy cómodo.

-No eres así Levi-mirando su mano y entrelazando la con la de el.-Desearías la verdad y ahí decidirías que hacer.

-Me conoces poco Eren-muy a gusto de hablar con el.

-Y usted no me conoce del todo-era muy cierto.

Eran solo ellos dos en ese carruaje y su plática solo era sobre esos temas muy delicados.

-Eren dormirás conmigo desde ahora-acarando el rostro.

-Lo hare-mirándolo a los ojos.

-Es una orden-cerrando sus ojos.

-Entonces la cumpliré Heichou-acercándose a él lentamente.

Uniendo nuevamente sus labios en un dulce beso que ambos querían en ese momento.

"

"

**_L:_**

_Regreso hace días mi equipo, de una sorpresa que me dieron y agradecí tenerlos de vuelta, ahora seguíamos usando el castillo que nos dieron como base cuando Eren aún era considerado peligroso y con el hecho de que tengo nuevos reclutas, esos mocosos que me sacan de quicio con su maldita ineficacia._

_La limpieza se hacía como yo decía, nadie me contradecía en absoluto y cuando llegó esa mocosa, esa chica Leonhart para estar ahora bajo mi vigilancia, note mucho la tensión que hubo en su llegada y lo único que hice fue tratarla como a un cadete más mío._

_Le di una orden que siguió sin rechistar._

_En la cena, ella se mantenía cerca de Eren, mismo que le hablaba amigablemente como Mikasa y ese niñato que sacaba de quicio al verlo tan cerca de ese mocoso._

_Al acabar de acercó Petra a mi para hablar._

_-Heichou, no cree usted que esa chica nos traicione o si-era su preocupación._

_-No lo hará-con mi tono voz habitual.-Le conviene estar con nosotros que con sus amigos. Ella estaría muerta si va con ellos._

_-Lo siento-calmada con su respuesta.-Es que no sé si deba confiar en ella por lo que sucedió. Tal vez sea igual que con Eren. Solo es una niña aun._

_-Como dices Petra-eso si era cierto.-Solo es una niña. Debe sentirse más cómoda si no la tratan tan hostil._

_-Comprendo-para sonreír.-Me retiro a descansar._

_Solo asentí, para verla irse._

_Era una buena soldado mía, solo que un conservaba esa humanidad que la caracteriza como su amabilidad, es lo único que tiene para mantenerse viva y a salvo._

_Ahora debo ir a volver a ser un carcelero con cierta niña, ya no es necesario serlo más con Eren._

_Duerme en mi habitación, en el sofá que tengo porque es más seguro para mi._

_No tengo miedo de el, lo contrario._

_Siento que algo puede pasar si estamos mucho tiempo juntos, no solo su cercanía me pone nervioso, sino, el hecho de que al verlo a los ojos me veo muy atraído y quiero que me atrapé, deseo ser tocado por el y no me puedo permitir perder la cabeza por esos tontos pensamientos que empiezo a tener._

_Debo concentrarme en otras cosas._

_Me dirijo al sótano donde escucho voces y cómo está entreabierta la puerta observó a esa chica con Mikasa._

_-¿Piensas acompañarla está noche Ackerman?-con mi tono serio de siempre._

_-Heichou-con una sonrisa.-Solo vine a hablar con ella de algo de mujeres._

_-Es hora-mirándola seriamente._

_-Nos vemos mañana Annie-tomando su mano._

_Ella asintió, para salir de ahí y yo solo cerré la puerta con llave._

_Me encamine hacia arriba y parece ser que alguien se molestó por hacer eso, no la culpaba en absoluto, pero, era mi deber._

_-Sabes que Annie y yo somos más que amigas-siendo más clara.-Solo que si alguien lo sabe, no será muy bien visto._

_-Mikasa-suspire._

_-¡Me da miedo perderla!-era lo que la inquietaba.-Armin y Eren me entienden._

_-¡¿Que quieres que te diga?!-siendo claro con ella._

_-Si tú llega a tener a alguien aparte de tu hijo-poniéndolo como un ejemplo._

_-¡Crees poder soportar su perdida!._

_-No lo se-no mentía._

_-¡Si fuese Eren esa persona!-era su pregunta._

_Ella me tenía en un encrucijada en estos momentos, porque no sabría en realidad que hacer._

**_Aquí llega el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste mucho mi historia y si está larga la trama, entonces solo háganmelo saber y podré ajustar mis ideas mejor._**

**_Besitos ^^_**


	38. Capitulo XXXVII

**_Cinco días después_**.

No tenía ni un día de haber vuelto sano y a salvo después de lo que pasó con su tío, estaba viendo y sosteniendo su sombrero, unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, mismas que no recordaba tener desde hace años atrás, y ahora tenía que llorar nuevamente. Acaso ese era destino, llorar por cada muerte de las personas más cercanas a él, vivir rodeado de muerte, ver morir a los que le importan uno tras otro y no poder hacer nada más que verlos morir.

Ya estaba cansado de eso.

Ya no vería morir a la gente que le importaba, ya no más tendría que volver a enterrar o abandonar a alguien importante, menos perder a la gente que ahora era importante en su vida, lo decidió al ver morir a su tío y pediré perdón por no estar ahí cuando más lo necesito y no impedir que le hicieran lo que le hicieron.

Entrando una chica de cabellos azabache solo para sentarse a su lado y mirara sus manos.

-El era tu tío-con un tono apagado.-Eren me lo contó.

-Lo era-dejando a un lado su sombrero.

-Me hubiese gustado tener uno o conocer a alguien de la familia-siendo honesta.-Aunque no me agradaran, pero, me hubiese gustado conocerlos aún así.

-Mi madre murió cuando era un niño, por una enfermedad que contrajo de repente-recordando ese viejo tiempo.-Kenny me encontró y me cuido por ser su sobrino e hijo de su hermana muerta. Sé que hizo de todo y logro el detener la persecución de la familia como evitó las muertes de los miembros que aún vivían.

-Gracias a él estamos vivos los dos-tomando su mano.-El nos salvo teniendo que hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

-Salvo a mi hijo y a su hija-recordando esa carta.-¡Ese idiota tuvo una hija!. Tengo que darle esa carta y conocerla.

-Iré contigo-no lo iba a dejar solo.

-Gracias Mikasa-se lo agradecía de todo corazón.

El castaño los dejo estar solo mientras se alejaba de ahí, en esos momentos lo menos que necesitaba era ir y consolarlo, creía que era mejor que ese trabajo se encargase su hermana, eran familia y como familia se entenderían mejor que nadie.

Ahora debía ir a hablar con la reina, por lo que se enteró era mejor que lo supiese y eso se mantendría en secreto.

**_Cinco días antes._**

Un hombre de sombrero seguía a ese tipo que cada vez se acercaba más a la sede, le sorprendió ver a su sobrino acompañado del castaño, parecía que iban al pueblo y lo curioso fue que ese sujeto al ver de nuevo al azabache decidió seguirlo para ver a dónde iba o que hacia.

Era un día tranquilo y normal por así decirlo.

Los dos fueron a comprar víveres para llevar al castillo y como dejaron a los cadetes solos esperando que terminarán sus deberes que les asignaron.

-Eren-lo miro serio.

-¡Ya sé que no debí acercarme tanto a Armin!-era divertido verlo celoso.-Es mi amigo y solo eso será siempre.

-¡A mi quien me parece que ese amigo tuyo tal vez te vea de otra forma!-acercándose a la tienda.

-Eso jamás pasaría-era lo único en lo que tenía razón.-Armin está interesado en alguien más.

-¡Cómo no!-para adelantarse.

Pasó junto al hombre escondido que le pareció lo más hermoso que le podía pasar, verde nuevo al azabache y estar cerca de esa manera.

-Heichou-alzo acerco rápido y lo tomo del brazo.-¡A Armin le gusta el comandante!. ¡Me lo dijo el otro día y teme que el comandante sepa de su condición!.

-¡Erwin!-sorprendido.-Mikasa lo sabe.

-Lo sabe-con su tono serio.-Ella tiene miedo de que pase algo o qué le rompan el corazón. Yo tengo miedo de que sea repudiado y visto como si fuese un fenómeno.

-No creo que Erwin haga algo así-pensativo.-Y dudo de que este interesado en alguien. Debo preguntarle a Mike, el siempre ha sido más cercano a ese cejas.

-Sabe que Uri tuvo un acercamiento con Armin cuando vino su abuelo con el-era necesario que lo supiera.-Le hizo muchas preguntas sobre mis amistades, si tuve alguna relación más que de amigos con alguien o con el, y fue algo que no me espere.

-¡Uri hizo que!-debía hablar con ese niño.

-También le hizo preguntas a Mikasa-tomando su mano.

-Ese niño-estaba teniendo sospechas de lo realmente quería hacer.

-Es muy inteligente-se acercó más y le susurró cerca de oído.-Igual que su mamá.

El azabache solo le dio un golpe pequeño para ir a comprar lo que debían comprar.

Por suerte no los escucho pero eso llamo la atención de cierto hombre que noto que había logo más entre ellos dos por la manera en que se veían, se movían e interactuaban y apretando los puños para decidir seguirlo en vez de ir a entregarse para sacar alguna ventaja y ser más fácil llegar aún acuerdo con la información que el sabía de sobra acerca del mundo exterior.

A pesar de que no lo viesen, el hombre de sombrero tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de ese sujeto, y como un Ackerman a veces esos presentimientos se hacían reales que era imposible detener lo que fuese a pasar.

Lo siguió por bastante tiempo y más al notar como seguía a su sobrino y eso no le gustaba nada.

Y tenía mucha razón en hacerlo.

Por los dos días más que vinieron, noto muy extraño al hombre, más al ver que seguía a su sobrino muy de cerca y hasta ahora no pasó nada, nada que fuese o demostrará que era un peligro.

Ese día salió el azabache con su caballo para ir a algún lugar que era muy extraño para empezar.

Fue a casa de su abuelo, al bajar el pequeño salió corriendo para abrazarlo mientras un castaño salía de ahí y más al ir a ver al pequeño que lo quería ver para jugar como conversar sobre algo de importancia o eso fue lo que dijo.

El pequeño entró de nuevo y afuera el castaño se sorprendió mucho de que el azabache se lanzará a sus brazos para besarlo.

Un beso que le correspondió con gusto y separándose para entrar a la casa tomados de las manos.

-¡Te extrañe está mañana que no te vi mocoso!-a gusto de estar así con el.

-Perdón-sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro.-No volverá a pasar.

-¡Más te vale!-con ese tono amenazador.

Ese hombre odio esa sonrisa que tenía el castaño como de paso al ver al azabache tan feliz, porque pudo notar que estaba feliz y contento de estar con ese tipo, ni siquiera dudo en besarlo o lanzarse a sus brazos sino que sonrió.

Se fue de ahí, a pesar de haberlo visto el de sombrero, sabía quenas era seguro con ese tipo.

No le agradaba mucho el mocoso, pero, si su sobrino estaba contento con eso se conformaba por ahora.

Y tenía razón en no bajar la guardia.

Al día siguiente cuando los dos volvían directo al castillo muy tranquilos, se detuvieron al ver a la azabache con la rubia de coleta regresar de comprar cosas que faltaban y el azabache molestó porque no le sugiero antes.

Ellas se disculpaban algo apenadas.

El tipo salió de sorpresa para apuntar con su arma al castaño saliendo herido de inmediato, el sonido del disparo llamo su atención y a pesar de que la azabache y la rubia intentaron detenerlo, las dos no pudieron y la rubia no quería usar sus poderes, pero, al reconocerlo el azabache se molestó.

Se acercaron sus hombre que estaban cerca y tuvo que huir el tipo, solo que el azabache fue detrás de el.

-Encárguense de Eren-montado en su caballo.-Yo me encargo de ese sujeto.

Para irse, solo que la azabache se acercó a su hermano.

-Mikasa debes ir con el-para verla.

-Pero-interrumpida por su hermano.

-Ese sujeto es Bastián-con eso fue suficiente.

Ella monto en su caballo para ir detrás sin dar ninguna explicación más que ellos y entendían la situación. Algo malo sucedería si no lo detenían.

-Eren-lo rubia en secreto le hablo.-Siento que algo malo pasara.

-Espero que no-tomando también tenía ese presentimiento.

Los otros dos debían llevarse al castaño, no les convenía que su herida se regenerarse tan rápido, no sabían si la bala como tal había dado en algún punto vital, aún cuando el castaño estuviese como si nada, y la sangre en su abdomen decía lo contrario como en pérdida de sangre.

**_Aquí acaba el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste mucho y no quería tardar tanto en esta parte._**

**_Besitos:3:3:3:3:3_**


	39. Capitulo XXXVIII

Es cierto que los había seguido, pero, al verlos tan feliz, en especial al lado de ese niño que debía estar muerto desde hace mucho solo le hizo hervir la sangre, más al verlos besarse como si fuese lo más normal, lo pensó mucho y llegó a la conclusión de que si el azabache no era suyo no seria de nadie.

Tal vez debía matarlo, acabar con su vida de una buena vez por todas para ver el sufrimiento de ese chico.

Solo que cambió de idea muy pronto.

No debía matarlo sino a ese chico, el era el del problema, su problema y el era el culpable de todo lo que sucedía desde que obtuvo ese poder, desde que la legión comenzó con sus sospechas y la caída de todo lo que con trabajo intentaron proteger se viniese abajo, se destruyeron su vida y perdiera su posición.

Espero el momento adecuado para matar a ese chico que ahora le robaba la atención y el afecto del azabache que le pertenecía desde que lo tuvo entre sus brazos y lo hizo gemir disfrutando mucho el momento tan íntimo que tuvieron.

Por eso no dudó en el momento que se detuvieron por esas chicas para sacar su arma y apuntarle al castaño, no contó con que fallase y tuviese que escapar ahora.

Su vida valía mucho y no le convenía ser arrestado.

El caballo corría lo más rápido que podía, escapando de alguien que lo venía siguiendo, siendo el mismo azabache que lo debía atrapar a toda costa, en especial a ese tipo que había huido a caballo justo después de cometer su intento de homicidio; ni siquiera sabia de dónde lo habían sacado y a pesar de eso no lo iba a dejar escapar por nada del mundo, aún si tenía que matarlo lo haría con mucho gusto para cobrarse todas las que la había hecho y ese odio que sentía había crecido en estos cinco años y ahora más al ver herido al chico que el no quería perder por nada. Si algo le pasaba al castaño nunca se lo perdonaría, no importaba mucho lo que hiciese a final de cuentas era difícil para el pensar que podría morir la única persona que hasta ahora lo había vuelto a sentir algo, no solo eso sí no que su hijo lo adoraba mas que a nada y si lo perdía que les podría esperar a ella, no quería pensarlo ni verlo muerto, tener que llorar de nuevo la muerte de alguien que quería.

Por eso mismo ahora el lo iba a detener como fuese y de hecho no solo eso, no lo iba a dejar seguir con vida.

Iba acabarlo de una vez por todas y la verdad quien lo iba a extrañar.

Nadie lo haría, ni su hijo, ni su esposa.

Todos estarían mejor si muriese de una buena vez por todas.

La azabache lo seguía difícilmente.

No podía seguirlo tan rápido como quisiera hacerlo, apenas mantenía su caballo el paso, lo admitía mucho, ese caballo negro era muy rápido, demasiado para el suyo y maldecía enormemente no poder hacer más. No quería que el cometiera muy rápido ese asesinato, no ahora, no solo sabiendo que eso traería demasiadas dudas al respecto de su muerte, mientras lo buscarán seis muy extraño que muriese a manos de ellos.

Por ahora debía evitarlo y en sus manos estaba lograrlo.

En el castillo el castaño tuvo que ser intervenido por la chica de lentes que se encontraba ahí al ir a verlos para anunciar de una posible reunión donde se discutiría acerca del muro María y la posibilidad de retomarlo, para eso era necesario usar el poder de cristalización o el endurecimiento ya sea de la rubia de coleta o del castaño.

Cuando aparecieron entrando de esa manera le extraño no ver ni al azabache ni la chica de cabellos azabaches que llevaba siempre la bufanda, así que asumió que algo malo había pasado y era más importante encargarse de ese asunto antes de preguntar, no vaya siendo que pierda tiempo valioso.

Por suerte su poder de regeneración lo ayudó un poco, ella tuvo que sacar la bala inmediatamente y a pesar de que el castaño hizo muecas de dolor en intentaba no desmayarse o gritar ya que eso no era nada comparado con el otro tipo de dolor.

-¿Que sucedió?-preguntando a los presentes que lo trajeron.

-Realmente nosotros llegamos al escuchar un disparo y Heichou salió detrás de quién lo hizo-muy confundido aún.-Mikasa Ackerman lo siguió y nosotros solo seguimos la orden de Heichou de ocuparnos de Eren.

-El enano-pasando su mirada al chico.-Por ahora está bien Eren, posiblemente sí solo descansa un día estará mejor. Es suerte tener sus poderes de titán, de lo contrario...aún así hasta que no regresé Rivaille nadie se ira de aquí.

No sabemos si hay más atacantes por ahí.

Todos asintieron para dejar descansar al castaño.

Pasado un rato la rubia de coleta fue a verlo, trayéndole una bandeja de comida y algo de beber para que tuviese fuerzas.

Lo encontró sentado y colocándose su playera.

-No ha regresado aun-pasando a dejarla en la mesita.-Si vas a salir, te acompaño.

-Annie-levantándose par verla.-¡No hay nadie cerca de los establos!.

-Fueron a patrullar por los alrededores-con su tono serio.-Los establos están despejados y el camino también. En menos de quince minutos volverán a poner guardia ahí.

No sé dijo más para irse de una vez, teniendo que evitar a la chica de lentes que hablaba con el rubio de algo serio.

-Armin escúchame bien-posando su mano en su hombro.-Es una exigencia de los mandos hacerse un examen médico todos los miembros del ejército.

-¡Hanji-san usted no entiende!-preocupado por lo mismo.

-No entiendo que-extrañada por su comportamiento.-Puedes confiar en mí. Si me lo dices tal vez arregle algo.

-Yo...yo soy un doncel-lo dijo en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchase más que ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la gran sorpresa que se llevó, nunca se pudo imaginar que uno de los miembros de la legión fuese un doncel o que no lo sabían, era muy raro es condición y no habían sabido más de ellos desde que el muro había caído y se creían extintos o eso era lo que se decía, otros afirmaban que en realidad se escondían y estaba aún por ahí ocultos.

No sabía que decir sobre eso.

Por suerte el tipo de sombrero usaba el equipo para seguirle la pista a ese hombre y al verlo ser seguido por su sobrino debía hacer algo antes de que ocurriese algo malo.

Un simple movimiento que hizo logro derribarlo y que se cayera del caballo que siguió su camino sin detenerse dejándolo ahí tirado con un dolor enorme y levantándose justo cuando el apunto con su arma a la cabeza.

-Será mejor que no intentes nada estúpido-con su tono serio.-Ser tan tonto para hacer algo como eso.

-Kenny-sabiendo quien era.-¡Porque no me extraña que ahora seas el matón de ellos!.

-Matón-sonriendo.-¿Quien te dijo que trabajo para ellos?.

-Perdone-quedándose así.-Creí que como eras el perrito fiel de Uri Reiis antes y seguiste siéndolo con Rod.

-A Uri le debía todo y solo a el-no le gustaba que recordarán ese nombre.-Si trabajaba con Rod era porque era su hermano, solo por eso.

-Irónico viniendo de ti-quería reírse.-Alguien que mato a muchos hombre y obtuvo su título. Preocuparse por los demás no lo puedo creer.

-¡Quien te dijo que me preocupo por esas basuras!-volviendo a ser serio.

-Entonces, ¿porque nos traicionaste?-siendo frío.

-Aún te lo preguntas-quitándole el seguro y sin despegar su dedo del gatillo.-¡O ya olvidaste lo que le hiciste a Rivaille, a mi sobrino!.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, pero, ya sabía cómo iba a escapar.

En eso se escuchó el relinchar de un caballo que se mostró acercándose para el otro solo levantarse y forcejear con el, mientras ellos forcejear se escuchó un disparo, mismo que hizo frenar al caballo del azabache.

El escapó corriendo, mientras el azabache se quedaba de piedra al ver como su tío caía para no dudar en bajarse y correr a él.

-Hey-miro su herida y se quito su pañuelo para ponérselo y evitar que siguiera sangrando.-Viejo mas te vale no hacerme esto. ¡No puedes abandonarme de nuevo!.

-M-Mocoso-escupiendo sangre.-No pierdas...el...tiempo conmigo...ve tras de...el...o...

-No hables-con su voz fría.

-Eres igual...que tú...madre...mi...hija es...igual...que su...madre...Enano...cuídala por...favor...nadie...debe saber que...es hija de...que tiene sangre...rea...usa esto-dándolo el estuche donde estaba la jeringa con el poder de titán o el suero.-Usalo...como tú quieras...

-Kenny-sabiendo que no paraba la sangre.-Tienes que cuidar a tu hija aún. Me debes contar de mi madre y de la familia...Aún debes estar ahí para conocer a mi hijo y hacerle la vida imposible a mi mocoso...mi pequeño se llama Uri.

-Uri...es un...gran...nombre...y perdona...por no ser...el...padre que...necesitabas.

La azabache pudo detenerse, pero, en su lugar fue detrás de ese tipo para que pudiese el azabache hacerse cargo de su tío. Ella logró hacerse cargo de ese hombre y capturando lo al noquearlo, y amarrarlo lo trajo de vuelta donde estaban ellos para ver al azabache solo gritarle por su nombre.

**_Aquí está el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste y ya los siguientes serán sobre shingashina o mejor dicho haré breve todo, como un resumen de los acontecimientos para pasar a lo bueno._**

**_Habrá un cambio en la historia, no mataré a algunos y bueno será un cambio pequeño hasta Mare._**

**_Besitos 333333333_**


	40. Capitulo XXXIX

Un castaño llegó al lugar donde una azabache se iba llevando al tipo que había logrado atrapar, de verdad le gustaría encargarse de el, bajo la mirada para contener su furia apretando los puños y ver a su amado novio, a su capitán gritar y llorar, olvidando por un segundo a ellos para solo ir inmediatamente a verlo y tener que separarlo difícilmente mientras lo abrazaba.

La rubia llegó y al ver a su novia se acercó a ella.

-Mikasa será mejor que nosotros nos encarguemos de este sujeto-viéndolo e ignorando a los otro porque no le gustaba nada.-Eren se hará cargo de Heichou.

-Annie-sabia que tenía razón.

-Luego vuelves-dándole una mirada.-Te van a necesitar mas que nunca y debemos planear que haremos sobre este sujeto como la excusa más creíble.

Asintió para irse las dos, aunque no le gustase dejarlos solos, aunque en esos momentos no tenía idea de que hacer, que debía decir o cómo calmar al azabache, el dolor de perder a alguien importante era insoportable y a la vez doloroso; ella conocía bien ese sentimiento, sabía de sobra que era perder a sus padres, a sus padres adoptivos y a compañeros que a pesar de todo eran importante para ella, no solo su hermano, ni su amigo, sino todos sus amigos y compañeros de la legión, incluyendo a sus capitanes como al azabache, siendo su familia de sangre le importaba mucho más de lo que otros podrían creer.

Ahora su novia también era alguien que no quería perder y por eso mismo están trabajando duro para evitar que alguien más muriese y alejándose dejando de escuchar esos llantos que también a ella no le gustaba escuchar.

Ambas apresuraron el paso, la rubia de coleta sabía que a estas horas ya se habrían dado cuenta que no estaba el castaño y si era así a ella la verían como posible responsable, no le tenían confianza y no los culpaba para nada, lo que hizo era imperdonable, algo que ni ella se perdonaba pero era su misión hacerlo y su padre la estaba esperando, y si salía viva lo iría a ver para presentarle a su novia y que al final de todo si aún le quedaba tiempo quisiera que ella viviese con el para cuidarlo. Ella sabía que el tiempo que le quedaba era corto, ese poder que la hacía sentir cada día más débil como pesado su cuerpo y mente, a veces era pesado, ella quiso eso y a la vez no lo quería más, tan difícil era para ella querer ayudar de alguna modo y no sabía cómo hacerlo, apenas si el rubio que era su amigo o ex amigo le hablaba como antes, apenas si le tenían confianza sus compañeros y los únicos que le hablaba era el castaño, el azabache, su novia y el rubio; de seguro sus amigos querían recuperarla a toda costa, pero, si enviaron a quien ella creía que estaban de seguro nada saldría bien y sería difícil convencerlos porque ahora se daba cuenta que todos estuviesen en un error y si era posible quería evitar un mar de sangre que pronto correría.

-Annie-la llamo a ella.-Lo mejor será decir que el enano fue detrás de Eren y que tú nos avisaste al venir de camino siguiéndolo.

-Es buena idea-suspiro.-Esperemos que lo crean.

-Lo harán-eso era seguro.-Tu deberías descansar.

-¡Estoy bien!-ya sabia por dónde iba la cosa.-Es parte de ayudar a Eren con el endurecimiento. Estar dentro de ese cristal es muy pesado, salir por mí misma no lo es tanto.

-Es agotador para ambos-era como un regalo.-¡No quiero que se excedan los dos!.

-Mikasa-suspiro cansada de lo mismo.-El poder de titán tiene muchos secretos como habilidades que despierta quien lo tenga. Yo no sé de lo que puedo hacer aparte de endurecer mi cuerpo o hacer un llamado como un grito.

¡Apenas supe que era capaz de cristalizarse y quiero saber si puedo hacer algo más!.

-¡No te excedas en querer descubrirlo y pongas en peligro tu vida!-ella estaba muy preocupada.-¡Tu eres más inteligente, y piernas las cosas no como Eren que se deja llevar por sus instintos!.

No le contesto por lo mismo.

Se acercaron rápido donde una chica de lentes los esperaba con una mirada seria y la mentira que dirían debía ser totalmente creíble.

Ambas bajaron de sus caballos para bajar a ese sujeto que seguía inconsciente por el golpe que le dio al capturarlo, como se acercaron para encarcelar lo de una buena vez y lo único bueno que había era que ella al decir lo que pasó, más o menos le creyó el rubio, ya que tenía un duda y sabía que ocultaban algo más.

Ahora debían esperar a que volviesen ellos para hablar, mientras la chica de lentes se iba con alguno de ellos para llevarse al preso que aún no tenían idea de que hacer.

Ella tenía dudas de lo que realmente pasada, no era normal del azabache actuar a su y tenía dudas de lo que pasaba con el.

No quería desconfiar y no quería hacerlo.

El azabache solo se encontraba abrazado del castaño que lo calmo por suerte, aún no quería creer lo que había pasado y le dolía mucho que fuese cierto, viendo el cuerpo de su tío le dolía mucho, más saber que ni siquiera le contaría acerca de su familia o discutir con el o pelear como cuando era un niño.

-Levi-para abrazarlo más fuerte.-Ya todo pasó.

-E-Eren-dándose cuenta de sus mejillas mojadas y sus ojos.-Y-Yo...no fue...yo no quería...mi tío...ese idiota...y el...

-Tu tío lo hizo por ti-era lo único que podía hacer.-El sabía lo que te hicieron y quería hacerlo pagar.

-Pero-eso no lo hacía sentir mejor.

-El se sacrificó para que tú hijo viviese sin esconderse-separándolo para ver su rostro.-¡No te culpes por eso!. Como tú me has dicho que las muertes de aquellos que se han sacrificado por mí no es mi culpa.

Bajo la mirada para abrazarse a él, era cierto lo que él decía y aún así no podía darse el lujo de volver a dejarse caer.

Ahora debía acabar lo que su tío empezó.

-Me ayudas-quería enterrarlo.

-Lo hare-era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el.

Su caballo solo se mantenía al margen como el del castaño que mantenían la distancia.

Así ambos sin más que hacer se dispusieron a cargar el cuerpo para ir más lejos para encontrar un buen sitio donde enterrar su cadáver para darle un entierro digno, como le hubiese gustado hacerlo con su madre y no como tuvo que hacerle al haberla dejado como si nada, ahora haría algo diferente con su tío.

**_Pasaron las horas._**

El castaño ayudó a cavar un gran hoyo ya que una pareja de ancianos les permitieron que lo enterraran cerca de su casa como les prestaron lo que necesitaban, la pala para que cavaran y una manta vieja para envolver el cuerpo.

Se hizo cargo el azabache de eso y tomando en sus manos su sombrero que se colocó de nuevo como cuando era un niño curioso por aprender y sonreír al recordar que alguna vez quiso ser como el, alguien de temer y con esa presencia que tenía y ahora ya no quería eso, pero, recordarlo fue tonto.

-Levi-dejo de cavar para ayudarlo.

Entre los dos depositaron el cuerpo y el azabache solo se dispuso a volver a llenar ese hoyo con la tierra.

Podría haberlo hecho el castaño, pero, dejo que lo hiciera para ayudarlo a manejar la muerte de su tío, como para darle su espacio que en esos momentos necesitaba más que nunca.

La pareja de ancianos se acercaron a verlos y trayendo una cruz de madera para clavarla y la anciana se acercó al azabache al que abrazo con cariño para daré ánimos, ya que en esos momentos eso necesitaba el más que nunca.

-Se pueden quedar con nosotros esta noche-el hablado con el castaño.-Lo necesitan, más ese chico de allá.

-Gracias-le agradecía el buen gesto de su parte.

Algo que a él le hubiese hacer era haber enterrado a su madre, pero, por desgracia eso no podía ser y ahora era mejor no pensé en eso.

Se encaminaron con ellos para poder quedarse esa noche en casa, la pareja sabía quienes era pero solo vieron a dos personas que tenían mucho sufrimiento y nadie se daba cuenta de eso, nadie pensaba en lo que sufrían esos soldados y lo que perdían a diario.

Ahora lo comprendían mejor que nadie y era ridículo que lo hicieran ahora a esa edad.

**_Aquí acaba el capítulo de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste y perdonen la demora._**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3:3_**


	41. Capitulo XL

En prisión un hombre solo veía los barrotes como lamentaba mucho su suerte aún no comprendía como es que se dejo llevar por el coraje en vez de planear las cosas, para su suerte tenia que haberle hecho caso a su padre hace años atrás y más a su advertencia de no obsesionarse con alguien que pudiese destruirlo como lo hizo el azabache con el. Se dejo llevar por esos sentimientos que tuvo al verlo por primera vez al verlo en el puente ese día, lucía tan hermoso y a la vez triste como molestó, decepcionado de la vida, por eso se acercó para saber de ese personaje misterioso que no había visto antes.

Por ser la primera vez que lo veía, creyó que vendría de alguno de los distritos del muro de shingashina, por su apariencia y su forma de vestir, hasta que noto que usaba el traje de la policía militar sin contar que al ver el símbolo de las alas de la libertad comprendió que pertenecía a la legión, a ese escuadrón que luchaba por salir de los muros que los mantenían seguros del exterior y de esas personas que la odiaban, no de los titanes como tal. Sabia el secreto que su padre mismo le contó para que no creyera en tonterías, menos pensara un día en ser libre cuando eso no era ni posible por el tipo de vida que llevaban tan cómodo que le parecía a él un poco anticuado y molestó, ya resignado a esa vida, en cambio ese chico lucía muy diferente, era un misterio para el como un enema que quería descubrir.

Ahora solo pensaba en que momento se dejo llevar, pero, hasta el mismo sabía que fue al escucharlo hablar como seguir viéndolo en ese puente pasar, el hecho de que por unos segundos hablarán aunque sea de cosas triviales por solo unos segundo y que hubiese aceptado su regalo al darle ese libro que de niño lo fascinaba antes de saber esa verdad por lo menos al principio quería ayudarlo a que su semblante cambiará y al final al enterarse quien era cuando ese sujeto apareció para informarle la situación por pedido de su padre, cambio un poco las cosas.

Vio al azabache como un mercenario, un simple ladrón y saber que su madre fue solo una simple prostituta le hizo pensar que era alguien que no valía la pena, porque tal vez era igual que ella, de solo pensar como fue su vida o lo que hizo para sobrevivir en ese lugar tan horrible que solo una vez bajo a ver y eso que escondió su identidad por su precaución al saber que lidiaría con personas que no era de fiar más bien eran solo personas que encontraron la vía más fácil para conseguir dinero.

Tal vez se obsesionó un poco más al saber que tenía una relación muy cercana con un tipo que se le veía siempre abajo, alguien que le dieron una descripción detallada como un retrato dibujado y para ser solo un compañero, no supo porque le molestó y más cuando le insinuaron que también había salido de ese agujero con una jovencita menor la cual se unió con ellos a la legión como un trabajo que debieron haber realizado pero que al final fallo por ese comandante y saber que estaba muerto ese joven lo alegro.

Ver ese retrato de ese chico, más el rumor que le sugiero sobre ellos, que eran pareja y una muy cercana, lo hizo sentir muy contento de que muriese y ver que estaba solo lo ayudaba un poco pero al final perdió la cordura ese día que lo mando llamar al saber que su padre pensaba comprometerlo como casarlo con una joven bonita y linda que a su parecer no era de su gusto, creyendo que se merecía a alguien mejor y porque también no quería ser cercano o pariente del padre de ella, se notaba que solo era un interesado como no quería a su hija y solo pensaba que posiblemente el también era un peón solamente de su padre, uno más del juego. Casarse no era algo que quería, menos en ese momento que no le encontraba ningún significado hacerlo, si le daban un solo motivo lo haría pero ese chico de cabellos azabaches siempre se le aparecía en la mente, su manera tan fría de ser y al hablar, como esa seriedad que tenía siempre y la cautela en hablar, hasta que recordaba al sujeto del retrato y una ira aparecía como imaginarse que ellos dos tuvieron algo que ver en algún momento, preguntándose si por eso tenía esa mirada triste al estar en el puente, tal vez recordaba a su pareja sentimental o ese chico por el cual sentía algo.

Pensaba que posiblemente eran amigos, colegas y compañeros cercanos que estuvieron juntos al crecer, pero, su mente le jugaba otra cosa y al final termino por hacer algo que el mismo odiaba de su padre, algo que su mismo padre hacia cuando se le venía en gana y al final lo hizo, al final tuvo lo que quería, tuvo aunque sea por esa vez al azabache.

Tenerlo entre sus brazos, debajo suyo y hacerlo suyo por esa ocasión fue de algo que no se arrepiente en absoluto aunque al ver su mirada llena de odio como de ira solo lo insisto a seguir como escucharlo maldecir lo una y otra vez al haber estado dentro suyo como esa lágrimas que tenia cuando llegó y dejarlo en ese estado fue algo de lo que no sentía ni el más mínimo remordimiento, s ni siquiera cuando se fue de ahí dejándolo en ese estado y ese fue un error, porque debió haberlo llevado a alguna habitación para encerrarlo y tenerlo siempre con el.

Se escapó de sus manos, ese día no lo volvió ver no hasta que el ya casado con esa chica que le parecía cada día más molesta como su actitud lo tenía harto de alguna manera solo la quería ver muerta o desaparecería y eso resultaría un poco misterioso y harían preguntas como investigarían, mejor se ahorran el trabajo como solo tenerla ahí en casa o con sus molestas amigas. Lo vio al lado del comandante de la legión como su perrito guardián en una fiesta donde asistió, hablaban con otros tipos con los que no se llevan y al verlo notó su mirada algo sombría como a la vez más hostil y Ra difícil saber que pensaba más al verse de nuevo, conectando sus miradas como la primera vez que se vieron.

Fue tonto pensar que tal vez tenía un chance.

**_Flash back._**

_Caminaba con su esposa para aparentar aunque parecía que ella disfrutaba de creer que el la quería de algún modo era molestó fingir ser algo mientras solo pensaba en llegar en casa y dormirse para dejar la farsa de esa noche donde así era con esa gente que al tener dinero se creían la gran cosa, era molestó pero a fingir muchos de ahí por lo que les convenía._

_-Mi querido Bastian ven aquí un momento-un simple noble que hablan con alguien más._

_Tuvo que ir ignorando un poco a los otros que no reconoció por estar más ocupado en el._

_-Te quiero presentar a Erwin Smith-muy cínico para mi gusto.-El nuevo comandante de la legión de reconocimiento._

_-Es un placer-estrechando su mano._

_-Igualmente-devolvió el saludo._

_-Ella es mi esposa (el nombre que ustedes quieran)-presentándola.-No tenemos mucho de habernos casado._

_-Es muy bella-siendo honesto como cortes._

_-Erwin acaba de presentar un nuevo escuadrón en sus tropas como a la vez dice ser más eficiente-solo incrédulo.-¡No crees que es algo increíble que ahora pueda ser posible que hasta haya un equipo de élite en sus tropas como nosotros tenemos uno!._

_-Mi querido Sr. span (El nombre que gusten) p/spanor eso mismo quisiera presentarle al nuevo capitán que dirigirá ese escuadrón-para verlo acercarse.-El es Rivaille y es unos de los mejores como a la vez ha sido el único que tienen un récord en matar más titanes como el capitán Mike._

_-U-Un gusto-reconociéndolo con miedo._

_-El mío también-serio como siempre._

_Verlo ante el y escuchar su voz fue algo que no creyó ni en sus más locos sueños, por fin lo veía pero estaba muy cambiado y su esposa solo se acercó para saludarlo correctamente alegando el azabache que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de formalidades y ella solo sonriendo muy ingenuamente._

**_Fin del Flash back_**.

Nunca supo que es lo que estaba pensando sobre el y ahora tenía una idea más clara, desde que su padre falleció dejándolo como conde tuvo que asumir muchas responsabilidades como el trabajo que el realizaba al tener que estar al lado del verdadero rey y siendo su recadero que en su lo bendición mucho, lo admitía con sinceridad y por querer distraerse iba a esos burdeles buscando a chicos jóvenes que se asemejaran un poco a la imagen del azabache porque estar con su esposa le era muy repugnante y el no sabía dónde ir a ver al azabache porque no vivía o dormía en la sede y ese comandante nunca decía algo más de él y más porque el tipo que le daba la información a su padre había muerto de manera sospechosa en el subterráneo, bueno en la ciudad subterránea por algunos matones de ahí que lo confundieron con una rata.

Por eso quería saber dónde estaba el azabache para solo verlo o tener una ligera idea de que es lo que sentía por el.

Al final el azabache no sentía lo mismo por el solo era odio y como un tonto creyó que le daría una oportunidad, pero, al final se la dio a ese chico titán, para el era un poco increíble y seguía sin creer porque a ese chico, porque a ese sujeto que era un monstruo y que al final moriría le dio una oportunidad de estar con él y con ese beso que el mismo presenció le daba a entender que solo a él amaba más al ver una sonrisa que nunca vio en el en ningún momento y ese brillo que tenía al corresponderle.

Preguntándose porque la no solo acabó con su vida, tal vez no lo hizo porque al final le gustó un poco ese chico y ahora sentía unas gana de solo matarlo por eso hizo eso, no pensó y actuó por rabia, por enojo y fue impulsivo algo que nunca fue parte de el.

-Hey-un guardia se acercó pegando en los barrotes.-Tienes visita.

Alzó la vista encontrándose con esa mujer que era su esposa que lo miraba muy diferente como con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Mírate-sintiendo pena.-¡Al gran Bastián aquí metido en una celda y con esa apariencia de un mediocre!.

-¿Que quieres?-sin seguir siendo amable.

-Ver la hombre que una vez fue mi marido-sonando sincera.-No te reclamaré nada porque no vale la pena humillante ante ti. Vine a decirte que el simple hecho de que estés aquí es por mi, porque yo les di todas pruebas para verte aquí pudriéndote en esta celda.

-Y con eso que querías obtener-no lo entendía.

-Verte acabado por todo lo que me hiciste-con una mirada fría.-Aunque no creo que tú mismo acabarlas aquí en tu descuido. ¡Dime qué se siente que el hombre por el cual siempre has estado obsesionado no te quiera ni un poco y sienta odio por ti haya acaso por hacer que te encuentres en esta situación!.

-Perra-para el era eso.

-Me vine a despedir de ti-mandándole un beso.-A partir de ahora solo soy la viuda del conde y podré casarme con alguien que yo quiera en compensación al daño causado por ustedes.

¡Adiós mi querido esposo!.

Para irse de ahí sin decir palabra alguna sobre el niño que tenía porque sabía que el azabache se haría cargo de el más tarde.

Una vez que se fue solo jalo la cadena que lo tenían apresado como lo estoy por verla, pero, tenía razón, el estaba ahí por culpa de su obsesión con el azabache y esa fue su perdición, misma que su padre le advirtió que podrían destruirlo.

Ahora esperaba pudrirse en prisión como algunos otros más que estaban ahí encarcelados.

**_Aquí acaba el capítulo de hoy._**

**_Más tarde o mañana subo el siguiente capítulo._**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3:3:3_**


	42. Capitulo XLI

En una cabaña un azabache era abrazado por un castaño porque en esos momentos lo que necesitaba era a su castaño, a ese mocoso que lo reconforta y como la pareja de ancianos que solo los dejo quedarse después de lo sucedido con su tío, habían sido buenos con ellos al haberlos ayudado de esa forma y sus lágrimas salían sin detenerse porque a pesar de que su tío fuese un maldito que lo había abandonado aún sentía que no podía creer que el muriera queriendo protegerlo de esa maldito bastardo que solo se aprovechó de el como un canalla y lo peor es que desde niño el solo conoció la figura paterna por parte de el, por eso no pensó que alguien más pudiese ser su padre más que ese imbécil de su tío, porque lo pensó siempre desde niño y quería creerlo al final lo admiraba mucho por ser como era y al final debió aprender más de él. Lamentaba no haberlo buscado cuando debió hacerlo, debió solo hacerlo pero su orgullo y al ser un niño creyó que había sido mejor que no se volviesen a ver, tal vez no era el padre que necesitaba pero era su padre, aún cuando solo fue el hermano de su madre, alguien que al final intento sacarlos de ahí a pesar de todo y que hoy en día odiaba que lo volviese dejar solo, ya que la primera vez que lo dejó sabía que en algún momento de vida lo volvería a ver y ahora estaba más que seguro que eso no podría ser, ya no volvería a ver a su tío, quien fuese su padre y el hombre que a pesar de lo ocurrido entre ellos seguía queriendo y admirando como cuando era un niño.

-Levi-lo abrazaba fuerte.-Llora. No te lo guardes.

-No puedo Eren-ocultando su rostro en su pecho.-Si hago eso entonces ese viejo se estaría burlando de mi.

-No lo haría-para separarlo y verlo a los ojos.-Sabes que tu tío no hubiese querido que tú sufrieran de ese modo. Eras su sobrino y el hijo de su hermana.

-Tu...

-¡Escúchame, lo único que puedes hacer por el es seguir adelante demostrándole que no te has rendido aun!-limpiando con su pulgar esas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.-¡Lo que te queda por hacer es cumplir con tu objetivo y hacer pagar a ese maldito desgraciado que no solo abuso de ti sí no que mato a tu tío!.

-Eren yo no sé si pueda-bajando la mirada.

-Claro que puedes-alzando su rostro.-Debes hacerlo por Uri.

-Uri-acordándose de su hijo.

-Una vez que acabes con ese sujeto nosotros nos encargaremos de recuperar el muro de shingashina para acabar con esos titanes y ser libres-pegando su frente con la suya.-Seremos libres y nosotros tres nos podremos ir a recorrer el mundo, conocer esos lugares que nos describen en esos libros.

-Los tres-esperando que no fuese una mentira.

-Nosotros tres nos iremos lejos-sonriéndoles.-Mikasa de seguro se ira con Annie para cuidar de el padre de ella y Armin es más que seguro que se ira por su cuenta con Hanji-san.

-Sabes que es malo hacer planes cuando aún nos queda un enemigo mas-refiriéndose a la gente de fuera.

-Cuando me refiero acabar con los titanes me estoy refiriendo a acabar con ese tonto poder que nos ha maldecido-para acercarse y besar sus labios.

El azabache correspondió ese beso para olvidar un momento que no estaba solo, que tenía a alguien más con el que no lo dejaría solo por nada del mundo, siempre estaría a su lado y pegándose más a él para profundizar el beso.

Siendo recostado en la cama en cual deberían estar durmiendo pero en cambio ambos solo se besaban más profundamente dando el acceso a que entrelazaran sus lenguas para hacer la cercanía más profunda y posicionándose en medio de sus piernas las cuales separó para juntarse más y pasando sus manos por su cabello para no querer romper ese momento que era el más íntimo que tenía mientras sus lágrimas seguían sin detenerse.

El calor empezaba a subir y la ropa era molesta para ambos, separándose para respirar dejando un hilo de baba mientras respiraban de nuevo.

-Eren-seguro de lo que quería.-Hazme tuyo.

-¡Estás seguro!-para verlo a los ojos.

-Estoy seguro de querer ser tuyo-para mirar sus hermosos ojos de color verdes-dorados que lo tenían atrapado al notar ese brillo de lujuria.-¡Quiero que me hagas olvidar lo que me hizo ese desgraciado!. Aunque esto será mi primera vez como tal quiero que sea contigo y no con nadie más.

-Descuida Levi-acortando la distancia para besarlo nuevamente y separarse.-También será mi primera vez con un hombre pero haré que lo disfrutes.

Para besarlo nuevamente sabiendo el azabache que había querido decir con eso, ya que su prima se lo había contado para que supiese que a pesar de eso su castaño, su mocoso lo quería más que a nadie y lo ocurrido con esa chica que había muerto en Trost no fue nada más que curiosidad y ya.

Le gustaba mucho ser besado por el castaño, le gustaba sentí lo que estaba sintiendo por el en esos momentos.

La ropa fue siendo tirada aún lado mientras la luna dejaba ver a dos personas demostrándose cuando se amaba y un azabache sintiendo como recorría su cuerpo brindándole esa sensación de placer que hasta ahora desconocía y sintiendo pena al emitir esos sonidos salir de boca mientras un castaño jugaba con sus pezones que eran de color rosado. Debía ser muy cauteloso porque unos ancianos también estaban durmiendo y ellos les habían dado un lugar donde quedarse, pero, aún así quería que lo tomara justamente ese día, ya no quería esperar más porque sabía que algo pudiera pasar y lo que menos quería era arrepentirse.

Pensando que podría usar para lubricar al azabache y que no le doliese porque no quería lastimarlo.

Notando que su pequeño capitán se ponía duro con sus caricias tuvo una idea, aunque le reclamase más tarde el maníaco de la limpieza por hacerlo pero verlo así de vulnerable y su merced lo ponía más duro y le molestaba un poco ya que aún no se quitaba del todo la ropa siendo su querido capitán el único desnudo dejando ver lo bien trabajado que estaba su cuerpo y aún así se le hacía adorable que tuviese esa complexión delgada.

Dejando de jugar con sus pezones los cuales era apetecibles para el, volvió a besarlo en su labios mientras su mano bajaba a su miembro y el cual empezó a masajear lo de arriba abajo, emitiendo un pequeño jadeo que quedó atrapado en su boca, mientras quería que no lo hiciera porque no quería hacer esos sonidos tan extraños que salían de su boca, pero en algún momento empezó a perder las fuerzas y dejo que el mocoso lo dominará por completo. Siguió así hasta que sintió como se corría en su mano y arqueando la espalda como siendo callado al sentir correrse para solo empezar a respirar un poco agitadamente y el castaño bajando para separar sus piernas y usando el líquido viscoso que tenía para usarlo como lubricante dirigiéndola a esa pequeña entrada rosada que pesar de que su capitán hubiese tenido un hijo no se notaba que hubiese sido así.

Metiendo un dedo por esa estrecha entrando sacando unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos como una inconformidad al sentir algo extraño dentro de el, se sentía más extraño al sentí algo líquido y resbaloso ahí, no tenía idea de que era, sus mejillas teñidas de un color carmín lo hacían ser más adorable y la vista que tenía al ver al castaño sobre el no lo ayudaba a pensar coherentemente. Introduciendo un segundo dedo ya que el trabajo no era fácil menos con un capitán que apretaba y se movía demasiado callando esos gemidos que para el eran adorables pero por los ancianos que les ofrecieron asilo no podían hacer mucho ruido, y eso lo hacía ser más excitante para los dos.

-E-Eren-diciendo su nombre con una voz erótica.-T-te quiero dentro ya...hmn...ahh...no aguanto.

-No quiero lastimarte-era lo único que no quería hacer.

Mirando con ojos suplicantes cosa que el castaño no pudo aguantar y dejando su trabajo de lado, se reincorporo para quitarse esos molestos pantalones que aún traía puestos dejando ver una erección que desde minutos atrás le molesta, viendo ese gran miembro que tenía, porque lo admitía el azabache, su mocoso estaba bien dotado y ya no quería esperar a que lo tomara, pensando por unos segundos si "eso" le cabría.

Posicionándose entre sus piernas alineando su miembro en su entrada para mirar al azabache a los ojos y besarlo para introducirse no lento si no de una estocada provocando que el dolor fuera algo que sentía el pequeño que se estaba muriendo, quería repelar pero no lo dejaba, el beso fue más intenso haciendo que se concentrara en el más que en ese dolor que sentía ahora mismo, era diferente al que sintió con ese bastardo y esperando a que pasará. Una vez que ese dolor se fue yendo de forma inconsciente empezó a mover sus caderas en busca de más contacto, siendo la señal para moverse, las embestidas no tardaron y los gemidos ahogados que trataban de salir como el contacto de dos amantes que se entregan por primer vez y por un solo día olvidaban en que mundo se olvidaban.

En la sede una rubia miraba por la ventana, no estaba en su celda pero estaba en esos momentos pensando en su padre, en como estaría el, solo mirando ese anillo y recordando sus palabras como la promesa que le hizo, si volvería con el aún cuando pasará lo que pasara, preguntándose si estaría orgullosos de ella y si aceptará a su novia a pesar de todo.

Esa preocupación era lo que no la dejaba dormir esa noche, siendo abrazada por atrás por la azabache.

-No puedes dormir-agarrando su mano y entrelazando la.

-Estoy preocupada por mi papa-sintiendo de nuevo ese calor cálido.-Por Eren y por el capitán.

-¿También lo estás por Reiner y Berthold?-sabia que en el fondo era así.

-¡No puedo evitarlo hacerlo!-no era una mentira, los extrañaba a pesar de todo.-Ellos tienen sus motivos, aunque estemos mal seguirán su misión.

-Por sus familias-lo comprendía.-Annie tú ahora eres mi familia y no quisiera perderte por nada del mundo.

-Mikasa-notando como se ocultaba entre su cuello.

-Armin y Eren eran todo lo que me quedaba hasta que entramos a la guarnición-recordando un poco el pasado.-Tenia miedo de que me arrebatara eso, tome mi decisión de protegerlos y cerrarme de una buena vez por todas. Luego los conocí a todos ustedes, las cosas cambiaron pero empecé a tener miedo y ese sentimiento se instaló en mi pecho que solo hubo alguien que me ayudó a entender que estaba mal.

-Heichou-era el único que les hacía ver los errores.

-Ese enano me enseñó mucho a pesar de nuestra diferencia con respecto a Eren-sonriendo.-Yo esta mal en una cosa y era dejar que mi miedo me dominará por completo. Pasó lo tuyo y lo de ellos, así que perdimos personas que pude salvar si no me hubiese dejado llevar por el coraje.

Me lamente por esa decisión que llore como no tienes idea, y tú recuerdo venía a mi mente muy seguido.

-Soy irresistible-sonriendo.-Logre e esos pocos encuentros que tuvimos quedar grabado en una parte de tu corazoncito.

-Lo hiciste-no lo negaba.

Mirando que la luna se posaba en lo alto, era lo único que valía la pena ver ya que desde Paradise esa luna se veía muy distinta de dónde provenía y aquí se veía hermosa, en todo su esplendor se mostraba y si fuese por ella le gustaría que su padre la viera para darse una idea de que no todo era tan malo como valía la pena tener esperanza y fe de que esa guerra acabará de una vez por todas sin importar los malos actos pasados, el pasado era pasado y empezaba a comprender que en parte era culpa de ellos por permitir que los usarán de ese modo.

Se escucharon pasos provenir del otro pasillo que se acercaban cada vez más, mostrando a una chica de lentes que estaba algo cansada y al verlas decidió dejarlas para irse por el otro lado topándose con una rubio que solo miraba la nada también preocupado por su amigo y su capitán.

Parece que está noche nadie puede dormir-y no era mentira.

-Hanji-san-no lo asunto ya había escuchado que alguien se acercaba.

-Aún no regresan-no le extrañaba mucho.-Mañana de seguro los veremos por aquí antes del desayuno o en la hora del entrenamiento.

-¿Usted se ha enamorado alguna vez?-solo era una pregunta que hizo.

-Alguna vez me enamoré de Erwin-lo confesó.-Aunque si me pongo a pensarlo era algo imposible.

-¿Por qué?-se causo curiosidad.

-Es fácil de contestarte-recargándose en la pared.-Erwin es una persona que no está muy interesado en las relaciones afectuosas porque pueden intervenir en su desempeño como líder.

-Ya veo-lo comprendía.

-Por eso yo lo golpe un poco-sonriendo al recordar.-Se lo merecía y sigo pensando que el día que se enamore haber si esa persona le corresponde porque lo dudo mucho.

No le contesto para limitarse a ver hacia fuera pensando que lo mejor sería olvidarse de esos sentimientos.

**_Aquí está el capítulo de hoy, perdonen pero hubo un error al publicar el lunes y cuando mire no me había actualizado bien y tuve que hacer maravillas para que estuviese el capítulo listo._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besito 33333333_**


	43. Capitulo XLII

Regresaron al medio día, una chica de lentes ya esperaba junto con el comandante mientras tanto los cadetes al verlos volver notaron que algo había ocurrido, se notaba mucho pero no decía a nada, los del escuadrón del azabache solo se acercaron y el castaño se quedó junto a sus amigos ya que su capitán fue con el comandante y la de lentes para dar su informe aunque con ánimos decaídos por lo sucedido y ocultando en parte lo sucedido con su subordinado. La azabache solo pido su mano en el hombro de su hermano para llamar su atención que captó y yendo con ella ya que una rubia de coleta se encontraba siendo atacada con preguntas de parte del rubio porque quería saber una ola cosa, es que no era ningún tonto, pero, parecía que solo ella le podría decir que estaba sucediendo en realidad.

Se apartaron de todos en un lugar lejano del castillo, para que nadie más los escuchará, sería molestó si pasara, pero, una peli naranja escucho oculta detrás de una pared ya que quería saber que estaba sucediendo en realidad.

-Eren-recargada en la pared.-¿Esta bien el?.

-No Mika-solo se sentó en el escalón segundo.-¡No esta nada bien!. Su tío murió y le afecto demasiado que lo hiciera por el.

-¿Paso algo más entre ustedes?-les notaba un aura diferente.

-Si hubiese pasado, ¿porque crees que te diría?-con su tono serio.

-Tienes razón-sonriendo.-Solo no quiero que me hagan tía por ahora.

-¿Tía?-no entendió hasta que se dio cuenta.

-Si, tía-burlándose de el.-¡Recuerdas que mi primo es ya sabes que, y pueden tener bebés si no toman precauciones!.

-Mikasa-se le olvidó pero tenía razón.

-Es la verdad-con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-En una situación como está no seria benéfico que tuvieran un bebé pero ayudaría un poco en mantenerlo alejado por todo lo que ha pasado.

-No quiero verlo así tan vulnerable-eso era lo que le preocupaba.-Siento que en cualquier momento puede derrumbarse. No puedo estar con él todo el tiempo o levantaría sospechas.

-También está cerca lo de retomar el muro y la expedición-pensativa.

-No olvidó ese detalle-juntando sus mano.-Aunque tampoco olvidó que aunque acabemos con los titanes y recuperemos el muro aún hay un problema.

-Ellos-refiriéndose a la gente de fuera.

-Si salimos tal vez podríamos infiltraron para conocer sus puntos débiles pero sería hacer lo mismo que ellos hicieron-ese era el problema.-La otra opción sería buscar aliados, verdaderos aliados que este dispuestos a olvidar las diferencias, el odio hacia nosotros para hacerles frentes a ellos y acabar con toda esa disputa.

-Son dos opciones viables-no cabía duda.

-Obtener la paz de manera pacífica no será posible-algo se lo decía en el fondo.-Si llega a pasar algo más grave, quiero que tanto Annie como tú saquen a Uri de esta isla y a Levi sin importar lo que suceda.

-Eren-notando de nuevo esa mirada.

-¡Solo prométemelo!-mirando hacía arriba justo a los ojos de ella.

-Y-Yo...yo...lo prometo-resignada a hacerlo.

La peli naranja se quedó con una mirada no solo de asombro si no también algo intrigada con saber algo de suma importancia pero no podía decir nada a nadie, ni a sus compañeros ni a sus superiores, su capitán tenía motivos para ocultarlo y prefirió que siguiera de ese modo, así que se alejó un poco para solo salir y fingir que buscaba al castaño con su mirada preocupada.

-¡Por fin te encuentro Eren!-con un tono acusador.-¡Hanji-san dijo que no podías hacer esfuerzos no después de que te dispararán!.

-Petra-san-lo había olvidado el.-Lo siento.

-¡Aunque haya sido para ayudar a Heichou también deberías recordar que tu salud es importante!-parecía la mamá de ahí.

-Es imposible hacerlo cambiar de idea-ocultándose con la bufanda ella.

-Será mejor que vayas a descansar-respirando hondo.

Solo asintió un poco tranquilo, sin embargo, al irse ellos dos, la peli naranja quería saber quién era Uri, tenía esa curiosidad y si lo descubría podría quitársela y tal vez sería de gran ayuda más que ahora que no podía hacer nada.

Regreso con los demás esperando a que volvieran los capitanes que habían ido a hablar al despacho del azabache sobre la situación.

**_L:_**

Antes de llegar, esa pareja de ancianos fue muy amable con nosotros, en el fondo me sentía mal por haber hecho algo como lo que hicimos en su casa, y otra parte de mi no tanto, no digo que me arrepiento de haberme entregado a Eren, si no que creo que no era el lugar ni el momento.

Pero no puedo olvidar esa sensación de placer que sentí al ser tocado solo por ese mocoso, deje que me dominará, estaba a su merced y no lo impide, era algo que deseaba en el fondo, desde que inicié esta relación con el, una que no estaba bien no por nuestras edades si no porque yo era su superior y el mi subordinado; a veces había deseado alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente pero siempre aparecía la estúpida frase de Farlan a mi mente, esa maldita frase que al final era cierto.

Entre más quieras negar lo que sientas por esa persona, más te engañas a ti mismo".

Sonaba más tonto en ese entonces, hasta Isabel decía que sería lindo encontrar a alguien que la amara por ser ella, que la aceptará con todos sus defectos y aunque sonará cursi era alguien que tenía una esperanza de ser feliz, para nosotros imaginar eso era algo que olvidamos y alejamos de nuestros pensamientos, pero, ella no quería hacerlo y al final soy yo quien será feliz después de que no los pude proteger y quiero serlo por ellos, porque se los debo.

Si mi felicidad es con ese mocoso de ojos preciosos, entonces quien era yo para negarlo.

Sentir su mano con la mía entrelazadas, era una sensación cálida, era especial para mí ese contacto, su mirada y su estúpida sonrisa que me hacía sonrojar como a sentir mariposas cada vez que lo veía, al principio no sabia que me pasaba, y gracias a Petra lo supe, ella a veces era muy buena y soñadora que alguna vez le explicaba a nosotros antes de la llegada de Eren que era estar enamorada con tal de ayudar a Erd con su novia. Me pareció ridículo pero la loca se metió y la apoyaba o más bien hasta ella parecía también esperanzada en ese tema, o solo se hacía ilusiones para mantener la esperanza de que algún día todo mejoraría, seríamos libres y haríamos nuestras vidas lejos de esos muros para sentir que era la verdadera libertad.

Para mí sonaba estúpido y ahora hago todo eso por un mocoso.

Si fuera por mí simplemente me iría con ese mocoso ahora para no volver, sería egoísta pero era algo que haría, ahora que por fin podría vengarme de ese tipo, pero, tenía un niño al cual le prometí que seríamos libres para irnos a vivir lejos de estos muros con mi mocoso, nosotros tres lejos ya que eso era lo que nosotros queríamos.

Regresamos no sin antes haberme acorralado, porque en realidad salimos temprano para llegar unas horas antes, aún cuando me doliera un poco las caderas, y admitía que este mocoso hablando de anatomía estaba bien dotado y aún me pregunto, ¿cómo algo como "eso" me cupo?.

Si volvimos tarde fue porque alguien me acorralo antes de llegar y aunque intente resistirme no pude hacerlo, volver a sentir sus besos y sus caricias como de nuevo sentirlo dentro mío, el hecho de que hiciera sonidos que ni yo sabía que pudiese hacer, admito que parecía una vieja al pedirle más, pero, con ese mocoso no se podía, hacía que mi fuerza se fuera de un momento a otro para ser alguien débil ante el.

Aunque me vengue al darle un golpe por su imprudencia, pero, no pude borrarle esa tonta sonrisa que se le formó.

Y ahora hubiese preferido mejor quedarme más tiempo con ese mocoso allá que soportar los regalos de el cejas.

-Rivaille habrá una sentencia mañana para el conde Bastián-mas tranquilo.-Aun falta capturar a Kenny Ackerman y algunos de sus hombres que siguen prófugos.

-Sobre ellos no será necesario que sigan buscando solo sería una perdida de tiempo-viéndolo con una seriedad.-Ellos están muertos, al igual que Kenny.

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f336fb8ac9b89f09f771934cd3a66de5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Enano-lo miro ella algo extrañada.-¿Como puedes asegurarlo?.

-Kenny Ackerman murió en mis manos ese día en esa cueva-mintiendo un poco.-Para esos cerdos era mejor decir que estaba prófugo para desviar la atención.

-Está bien-sabia que no mentía.-Daré esa información a los oficiales de alto rango. Por ahora ve a descansar, lo necesitas para irnos mañana por el juicio sobre el conde y tú declaración será importante.

-Necesito hablar contigo a solas de algo importante-refiriéndose aún tema que no le podía decir enfrente de ella.

-Entiendo-la de lentes con ese tono y su sonrisa.

Salió pensando que esos dos eran algo más que amigos, no se oponía en absoluto a esa relación, pensando qué tal vez podrían ser ellos felices equivocándose sobre eso por primera vez sin darse cuenta de la realidad.

-Rivaille-esperando a que se lo digiera.

-Recuerdas que hace cinco años te dije que me uniría solo a la legión si me dejabas matar a alguien en especial-sentándose en el sofá.

-Lo recuerdo-no lo olvidaba.

-Resulta que esa persona es Bastián-solo dejándose caer en el respaldo.-Se que debo hacer.

-Entiendo-bajando la mirada.-Tal vez lo permitan aunque debería ser antes del juicio para decir que fue un ajuste de cuentas.

-Te vas a quedar-no le hacía gracia.

-Me quedaré hasta que mañanas partamos para que hagas lo que tengas que hacer-levantándose y solo lanzándole unos papeles.-Actualmente hay una gran especulación acerca de tu procedencia y han empezado a investigar sobre tus padres. Algo que decirme.

-Soy un Akerman-diciéndolo como si nada más.-Mikasa me ayudo a saberlo después de que Kenny me digiera que era mi tío. Descubrí que mi madre era una Ackerman y que terminó en el subterráneo al huir de unas personas que cazaban a su familia, aún no sabemos bien el porque.

-Suena sospechoso pero ya que parte de la historia sobre estos muros es algo que solo saben pocos, tal vez tenga que ver con eso la familia Ackerman-era algo que lo tenía intrigado.-Investigare por mi cuenta y veré qué encuentro por ahora descansa.

Solo salió de ahí para dejarlo solo viendo esa información que no le preocupaba mucho.

**_Aquí esta el capitulo del día de hoy./span/em/p_**

**_Espero que les guste mucho y besitos._**

**_:3:3:3:3:3:3_**


	44. Capitulo XLIII

**_L:_**

Siento pena de recordar cómo hace unas cuantas horas estuvieron a punto de descubrirnos por un descuido de parte nuestro solo por dejarnos llevar por la calentura del momento, lo admito me deje llevar y no puedo evitarlo, mi mocoso es muy ardiente y a pesar de ser un niño aún no está nada mal, hasta siento que hay algunas personitas que a estas alturas deben sentir algo por el más que admiración ahora que no es considerado un monstruo si no más una persona con un poder y aunque hay personas que siguen dudando de su lealtad yo sé que su lealtad está conmigo, no con nadie más y se que es egoísta pero a veces quisiera dejar toda esta mierda y solo irme con mi hijo y con Eren para rehacer nuestras vidas.

No puedo hacerlo, menos ahora que debo acabar con el maldito bastardo que para mala suerte mía es el padre de mi hijo, de mi pequeño niño que es lo único que no quiero que sepa, y si he tenido la mala suerte de que tipos como ese se fijen en mi, a veces como simples chicos o tipos que no tiene idea de quién soy pero les gusta mi físico porque no estoy nada mal. Con las mujeres es distintos, a ellas no les gustó mucho por mi forma de ser y buscan a personas más como al cejas que sean amables con ella, y me vale hasta lo que hagan o digan, en serio, a las únicas que trato más o menos con amabilidad es a quienes considero cercanas a mí o mi familia, solo a ellas.

A estas alturas se que a mi mocoso le pasó lo mismo que a mí, nos odiábamos, bueno el a mi por obvias razones y yo lo odiaba porque me parecía el típico niño idealista que solo jugaba a ser un héroe con sueños que se irían a la primera que viera un titán, aparte de que no era muy bueno al principio pero después de saber que el pertenecía al distrito de shingashina y que era un sobreviviente más esa mirada que tenía de no rendirse me hizo reconsiderar un poco la situación sobre el.

No digo que lo empezaría a tratar de manera diferente solo pensé un poco las cosas, ni siquiera lo odiaba por su poder o porque fiesta un monstruo, en cambio con el paso del tiempo cambie mi actitud con el y con mi equipo, ya que ellos tampoco me toleraban mucho pero se tenía que resignar por ser su superior y eso ha cambiado enormemente con el paso de los días y los meses.

Ni siquiera sé cuándo empecé a enamorarme de ese mocoso, se que me intriga su mirada, pero, estar con él era muy agradable y quisiera pasar más tiempo con el, y no entre documentos o malditos cerdos que algunos lo eran y no cambian nada y estaban resolviendo el problema de darme un permiso antes de llevar a algunos a juicio y si no me lo daban no querían conocerme porque debia cobrar muchas cosas.

-Aunque no suena mal que el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad se haga cargo de la ejecución del conde—uno lo apoyaba.—Debemos estar seguros de que no haya algo más detrás de esta petición, lo cual me tiene con la duda.

-Descuide no hay un motivo oculto por esta petición—sonaba muy tranquilo.—Para muchos el conde está muerto al igual que Rod Reiis o Kenny Ackerman en ese incidente donde descubrimos lo que nos ocultaban. Si nosotros hacemos un juicio esa mentira primos que se dio seria malo para aquellos que aún podrían respaldarlo y salvarlo.

-Erwin, sabemos que aún nobles que lo apoyan aún así hacer algo como esto no me parece—no muy convencido.

-No tenemos muchas opciones—uno de ellos muy serio.—Esta idea sería la única que tenemos como alternativa. Hasta ahora ya han empezado a difundir que el conde está vivo pero si logramos callar ese rumor antes de que se confirme que no es un rumor podremos saber quienes son las personas de las que deberíamos cuidarnos y vigilar.

Era un silencio que me estaba cansando y mucho por eso me salí de ahí mientras se decidían que hacer sin miedo a nada.

Mire por la ventana, hace tiempo que no hacía esto, no desde antes de que Rose cayera y supiéramos todo lo que hasta ahora estaban ocultándonos, como aquellos enemigos que venían más allá de los muros, sus secretos y la verdad más difícil.

Ahora que lo pienso y me preguntó una sola cosa, ¿ acaso ellos sabrán de nosotros los doncel?.

Pero por la expresión de Leonhart creo que no lo saben.

Para mí aún sigue siendo algo extraño mi condición, un hombre que puede dar a luz, sería imposible pensarlo para mucho pero tal vez debe ser solo una condición más del poder de los titanes, algo que estaba solo en nuestra genética, algo que aún no sabemos con exactitud por qué solo nosotros podemos convertirnos o porque de ciertas condiciones, aún así yo no me quejo ahora; tengo un hijo, un niño que amo y a pesar d las circunstancias que se dieron para tenerlo, es lo único bueno que tengo.

Escuché el sonar de la puerta abrirse, salían todos ellos y al final salió el cejas para mirarme.

-El permiso fue concedido—muy serio.—El juicio será más tarde, tienes solo tres horas para hacer tu trabajo.

-Erwin—le di un golpe en el brazo que no perdió por fortuna.—Sera mejor que cambies esa cara. No te favorece en nada.

-Rivaille—a pesar de ser un golpe leve le dolió.—Modera tu fuerza. ¡No todos somos como tú!.

-¡Si fueran como yo, ya hubiesen acabado con esos cerdos antes!—para encaminarme al camino más corto para llegar a mi destino.

-Tienes razón—viéndolo irse y susurrando para si mismo.

El jamás lo diría, se que Erwin tiene sus motivos para hacer lo que hace, por eso también es bueno como comandante y sabe ser un líder, alguien en quien confían sus vidas hasta para entregar sus vidas, yo solo lo sigo por fidelidad a mi deber como uno más de sus subordinados, aunque hay cosas que no me agradan de el.

Ahora a realizar mi trabajo.

**_Unos minutos después_**.

El guardia saco al preso con un saco puesto en la cabeza para que no viera nada como amarrado o encadenado y dándomelo después de sacarlo de ahí sin que nadie nos viera, ni los presos del lugar sabían que estaba ahí, estaban más ocupados rezando o pensando en ellos mismo porque su final se acercaba que no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba a su alrededor, muy tonto y estúpido para mí parecer.

Yo lo subí aún carruaje que me esperaba para solo alejarme de ahí, debía volver par el juicio o sería sospechoso de parte mía en no estar presente y solo hablarían un poco pero no seria nada bueno.

Debíamos alejarnos lo más posible.

Era aburrido solo no hacer mucho que quería estar con Eren en estos momentos.

Pasaron que será una hora de viaje para que se detuviera y bajándolo como detrás de el para alejarme un poco más del carruaje y si era posible abandonar su cuerpo y que los animales se lo comieran pero ya que había un oyó enorme si lo arrojaba nadie sabría que alguna vez estuvo ahí.

Le quite la capucha para apuntar con mi arma y ver su maldito rostro, estaba sorprendido.

-¡Al final solo eres una persona insignificante!—no era la gran cosa, no para mí.

-Así que así acaba—sonrió y solo lo miro.—Sabes Rivaille aunque andes con ese niño. ¿Crees que vivara por mucho tiempo?.

Solo alargan lo inevitable, va a morir y tú te quedaras solo.

-Se de eso—por esa chiquilla.—Soy consciente de el tiempo que le queda a Eren, pero, por ese corto tiempo estaré a su lado.

-Enamorarte de un niño que morirá—era una ironía para el.—Dime, ¿porque a él, y yo no?.

-¿Porque el?—solo sonreí.—Ese mocoso me enamoro por quien es y tú lo que lograste es que te odiara, aunque jamás te amaría. Me diste algo y antes de que te mate, te diré un secreto.

-¿Secreto?—confundido al verlo sonreír.

-¡Mi secreto es que soy un doncel!—para solo ver su expresión y con el dedo en el gatillo.—¡Y tengo un hijo, un hijo que es tuyo pero que te odia y ve a Eren como a su padre!.

-T-Tu...

Jale el gatillo, escuchándose a la lejanía un disparo.

Cayendo su cuerpo como yo bajando el arma, el arma que era de mi tío y solo feliz de no tener que volver a verlo, o solo sentir que no acabaría.

Me encamine de regreso al carruaje y sin voltear a ver atrás.

En el castillo un rubio acaba sus deberes para unirse a su amigo castaño que miraba por la ventana el camino como si esperara a alguien volver, tenía sospechas de que lo le pasaba a su amigo más al ver ese brillo en sus ojos.

-Armin—volteando a verlo.—Piensas declararte al comandante.

-No—bajando la mirada.—No hay posibilidad alguna.

-No lo sabes, si te rindes ahora jamás lo sabrás—preocupado por el.

-¡Sabes que la capitana Hanji dice que la relación entre el comandante y Heichou es muy seria!—solo triste.—Parece tan feliz por ellos.

-El comandante y Heichou no son nada—colocando su mano en su hombro.

-¡Cómo lo sabes!—no quería tener esperanzas.

-Porque yo—susurrando en bajito—soy pareja de heichou.

Abrió los ojos para mirarlo muy sorprendió.

-Mikasa lo sabe—sonriéndole.—Le puedes preguntar a ella o Annie.

No lo creía porque no podía siquiera imaginarlo.

-La verdad Hanji-san piensa eso solo porque el comandante y Heichou son cercanos no por que tengan algo—lo quería animar así debía aclararlo-casi todo de lo que hablan es de las misiones o de nosotros, es raro cuando hablan de otra cosa.

Lo sé ya que algunas veces me quedé con ellos y es incómodo.

-Eren—unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos pero no sabía porque.

-Tranquilo—lo abrazo.—Aun puedes tener una oportunidad y si no es así entonces no es el indicado.

Para abrazarlo y que llorará.

La peli negra se unió a ellos enterándose y solo uniéndose al abrazo para darle ánimos a su amigo cómo confirmándole que era cierto de la relación con el castaño, sin embargo, para una chica de lentes era todo lo contrario, para ella sus dos amigos eran pareja y estaba felices por ellos y ya que estaba con la peli naranja caminado un poco para despejarse.

-Sabes Petra—muy sonriente.—¡El enano se merece mucha felicidad y si es con Erwin, se que lo será!.

-Hanji—con un tono serio.—¿Porque crees que Heichou y el comandante salen?.

-No es obvio—confundida.

-¡No lo es!—volteándose.—Yo no creo que ellos salgan.

-No tienes fe—no le extrañaba.

-Lo que creo es que tal vez Heichou tenga a alguien más y no es el comandante—solo viéndolo para bajar la mirada.

-¿Quien puede ser mejor que Erwin?—no le gustaba pensar así.

-Hanji—solo suspiro.—Solo porque sean cercanos no quiere decir que se gusten. A veces te sorprendería mucho si vieras más posibilidades.

Para irse de nuevo dentro dejando a una chica de lentes confundida.

**_Aquí acaba el capítulo de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste y besitos._**

**_:3::3:3:3:3:3:3_**


	45. Capitulo XLIV

La verdad sobre lo que pasó con el conde quedaría oculta por ellos, nadie sabría que pasó en realidad, un rubio solo miraba a las demás personas que pronto serían los nuevos reclutas y los nuevos soldados que pertenecerían a la legión, aún no sabía bien si era buena idea pero necesitaban más ayuda de la posible y un azabache mirándolos con su típica frialdad al pasar a su lado, solo analizando los y dándose cuenta que no eran más que aficionados y unos niños que no sabían en realidad como lucía un titán y tampoco sabían a lo que se enfrentaran una vez salgan a recuperar el muro.

-Rivaille—dándole una mirada reprobatoria.

-¡No me culpes Erwin!—para subir al carruaje.—¡Son solo críos!. En un inicio ellos se fueron a otras unidades y ahora porque logramos algo importante cambian de idea uniéndose sin siquiera pensar por un segundo en su patética vida.

-A nosotros nos viene bien la ayuda posible—subiendo igual.—La misión no será fácil y hemos de suponer que ahí se encontrarán tanto el titán colosal y el acorazado. No sabemos si ese titán en forma de bestia estará ahí también.

-Si está, ¿será un problema o no?—mirándolo.

-Lo sabremos cuando estemos ahí—mirando afuera.—Nuestra prioridad será que Eren use su poder para bloquear ambas entradas de una vez por todas aunque eso sea una trampa para capturarlo.

-De ser una simple trampa, estaremos preparados para lo peor—cruzado de brazos.

-Habrá bajas—no lo negaba.—Leonhart ayudará, esa es nuestra ventaja contra ellos.

-De alguien que no esperarían que los traicionara—suponiendo el porque de sus acciones.—Aun así solo hay una posibilidad de matarlos y acabarlos de una buena vez.

-Me sorprende que aún quieras quedarte con nosotros—cerrando ojos por un momento.—Acabaste con tu objetivo y sigues en la legión.

Solo lo miro sabiendo que cambiar de tema, no le agradaba dar explicaciones pero debía estar sospechando así que solo le daría una simple respuesta para que no indagará más.

-Me quedé porque quiero ser libre y no volver aquí jamás—era cierto.

-Entiendo—suspiro pero no lo culpaba.

-Erwin—debía hacerle una pregunta.—¿Que opinas de Arlet?.

-Arlet—para dirigir su mirada a él.—Es un buen estratega como alguien que analiza la situación antes de actuar. Tengo buenos resultados de parte suyo y Hanji no tiene quejas.

-No me refiero a eso—para ponerse ms cómodo.

-Rivaille—sabiendo a donde iba todo eso.—Tengo suficiente con Hanji pensando cosas que no de nosotros.

-Esa loca—con razón de su actitud.

-Mi única relación que tengo yo es con mi prometida—no lo negaba.—Ella está un poco cansada de esperar y por eso me he de casar antes de la expedición.

-Entonces nunca te has interesado en un hombre—eso no era nada bueno.

-Interés si, pero, eso fue cuando era un adolescente—para callarse un segundo.—¿Y tú lo has hecho?.

-Si—con su mocoso.

Ninguno dijo más en todo el camino.

Por el camino de regreso a la sede el comandante se quedó para poder tener todo a tiempo para la nueva expedición y el azabache regreso a su castillo algo más cansado de lo usual al igual que más relajado al saber que por fin le puso fin a unos de sus problemas y su pequeño ya no tendría más por ese sujeto.

Al bajar del carruaje fue recibido por su amado castaño que solo le dio su sonrisa sintiendo una calidez.

-¡Bienvenido heichou!—usando ese tono de voz tan lindo que le encantaba.

No dijo nada al ver un brillo que lo distinguía solo al castaño que lo tenía fascinado pero a la vez quisiera que dejara de brillar de esa forma para no sentir ese sentimiento que lo hacía dudar y pensar si sería bueno dejar las apariencias para solo lanzarse a sus brazos y recibir la calidez que solo el podría darle.

-Los demás—con su tono típico de frialdad.

-Acabaron sus deberes como usted lo ordeno—yendo así lado.-Hanji-san está en su oficina solo ajustado unos últimos detalles a las nuevas armas que hay.

Entrando no había nadie cerca por lo que paró de golpe para abrazar al castaño y este sorprendido por esa acción tan repentina de parte de el, no le desagradaba, pero lo único que podía hacer era simplemente corresponder su abrazo para pegarlo más a él.

-Te extrañe—alzando su rostro al despegarse un poco de su torso.

-¡Yo lo extrañe mas!—mirándolo a los ojos.

-Acabe con bastian de una buena vez por todas—debía decírselo.—El ya no será un problema del que tengamos que preocuparnos.

-Uri está a salvo entonces—era bueno saberlo.—Levi, te encuentras bien.

-No—usando un tono más infantil—¡Solo quiero que me beses!. Es una orden.

No podía negarse menos a él, cumpliendo su orden lo beso y el azabache solo cerros sus ojos para dejarse llevar nuevamente y queriendo que no acabará nunca sin saber ellos que una chica de lentes como un chico rubio iban a verlo pero se encontraron aún castaño besándolo con mucho pasión y este no se resistía, lo dejaba besarlo y parecía disfrutarlo.

Se ocultaron antes de ser vistos como si hubiesen hecho algo malo los y no entendía ella. El rubio lo sabía pero no lo creía ni siquiera los imaginaba juntos por su forma de ser y actuar y era una gran sorpresa.

Se separaron los dos, y el azabache se paró de puntillas para susurrarle en el oído algo que ninguno de ellos pudo escuchar haciendo que el castaño se sorprendiera pero feliz para besarlo una vez más y pegándolo contra la pared para dejarse llevar ambos y cargándolo haciendo que enredara sus piernas en su cadera.

Una azabache lo vio volver y corrió para saludarlo, debía saber cómo le fue y al llegar se encontró conque su hermano besaba a su primo con desesperación y era una buena escena la que tenía delante suyo solo que sus ropas ya estaban desacomodadas y alguien más podía verlos por lo que le costó mucho trabajo tener que separarlos.

-Ustedes dos, no están en su habitación para hacer cosas indecentes—con una sonrisa.

Ambos se separaron para fulminarla con la mirada el azabache y el castaño avergonzado ya que no tomo eso en cuenta.

-Si yo no supiese de ustedes dos hubiese hecho un escandalo-eso era verdad.

-Mikasa será mejor que no digas mas—sentía la aura asesina de su capitán que no se separaba de el a pesar de haberlo bajado.

-¿Que quieres?—sin poco molesto por la interrupción.

-¡Vine a saludar y me encontré con esta escena!—era verdad.—Mejor hablemos en otro lado antes de que alguien más venga.

No había muchas opciones, por eso mismo lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos era irse ya que escucho voces acercarse y separándose de su novio para solo alejarse del lugar mientras un rubio se había ido seguido de una boca de lentes que no entendía nada y deteniendo al chico que tenía un sonrojo por lo que vio.

-Estás bien—pregunto por qué suponía que a él le gustaba el castaño.

-S-Si—despejando su mente y queriendo olvidar lo que vio.

-¿En serio?—no muy segura.-¿A ti no te gusta Eren?.

-No—confundido.—Eren es mi mejor amigo. Jamás lo he visto de otra forma.

Ella cayó para solo pensar un poco.

Un castaño abrió los ojos para ver aun lado suyo a su capitán durmiendo con su playera puesta y fijándose en sus labios que se le hacían apetecible, se acercó para darle un beso cortó y con una sonrisa para ver cómo los rayos de sol hacían presencia entrando por la ventana y un azabache despertando lentamente y notando a su novio concentrado viendo a otro lado.

Solo por eso se subió encima suyo colocando sus piernas aún lado de sus caderas y es acción lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Sabes Eren, no me gusta que al despertar me ignoren—solo sintiendo donde se había sentado para comenzar a moverse.

-L-Levi detente—no es que no le gustase y agarrando sus caderas para detenerlo antes de que una erección apareciera.—No podemos hoy.

-Lo se—para solo sonreírle e inclinándose un poco para darle un beso cerca de los labios.—Hoy es esa tonta expedición.

-Es importante esa expedición—solo suspiro.

-¡Pero yo soy más importante!—con un puchero.

-¡Para mí Levi siempre es importante!—solo reincorporando se un poco y atrayéndolo más a él.

-¡Más te vale!—no le gustaba quedar fuera.

Sonrió el castaño ya que desde que empezaron una relación le sorprendió al principio que su capitán se empezará a comportar como un niño cada vez que estaban solo o con el pequeño hijo de capitán que eso fue nuevo para ellos. Ver una faceta diferente a la usual y eso que su hijo solo se burló ya que a su mamá parecía no gustarle quedar de lado y menos que ellos fuesen quienes lo hicieran, así que se acostumbraron.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer con el comandante?—sabiendo de esa boda.

-Fue un poco incomodo—solo bajo la cabeza.—Siento mucho lo de tu amigo.

-Armin estará bien—eso lo sabía de sobra.—Annie y Mikasa se la pasaron animando lo y eso no va afectarlo ahora.

-¡Erwin es un imbécil!—era lo que pensaba.—La loca se molestó mucho cuando supo que se casaba y mas con alguien que yo no sabía que era un chiquilla molesta.

Mike la intento calmar como Nanaba pero ella se fue y cuando fui a verla para que se calmará solo me miro como avisándome de ser el culpable.

_**Flash back**._

_Ese día no fue tan feliz para una novia que solo espero por ese día, sus padres le organizaron una boda pequeña con algunos familiares y amigas que estaban más que felices por ella, no había nada que lo arruinase a excepción de que los invitados del novio no eran muchos solo pocos fueron, teniéndose ir el azabache de mala gana si no seria extraño que no fuese por ser el más cercano a él._

_La ceremonia inicio como la novia lucía hermosa pero la chica de lentes no estaba nada contenta, no desde que vio al azabache besándose con el castaño unos dos días atrás y luego el rubio le decía que se casaba pensando que sus dos amigos serían los que se casarían y que lo del otro día solo había sido un simple pedido de un cadete enamorado de su capitán, pensando que el azabache no le haría lo que pensaba a su mejor amigos y ahora que había llegado a la boda se enteró de lo que en realidad pasaba._

_Su amigo se casaba con aquella chica que se salió de la policía para ayudar a su familia y que era la misma que siempre molestó durante su estadía en la guarnición cuando aún no eran más que simples cadetes que aún no sabían nada del mundo en el que vivían._

_No dijo nada. Ni siquiera cuando lo felicitaron al concluir la ceremonia._

_Se alejó y cuando su amigo se acercó a ella._

_-Hanji podrías solo felicitarme—no quería verla enojada con el._

_-Si lo hago estaría aceptado que tú en realidad eres un imbécil—sabia bien porque lo decía._

_-Sé que pensabas que había algo entre Rivaille y yo pero no es así—debía ser claro con ella ahora.—Nosotros no somos más que colegas y compañeros sin nada sentimental. Sé que has creído que nosotros teníamos una relación porque somos muy cercanos, pero lo único que tenemos en común son diferente puntos de vista sobre las expediciones y lo que nos conviene._

_-¡Si, claro!—no le creía nada._

_-Hanji—no quería decírselo pero debía hacerlo.—Rivaille fue el hombre que mandaron a matarme antes de tomar el cargo como comandante de la legion. Es por eso que sus hermanos y el se unieron en un principio._

_Tenían una misión que cumplir pero yo los utilice y al final sabes cómo pasó lo demás. Rivaille se quedó solo por una sencilla razón: debía matará alguien a cambio de ayudarnos y yo lo dejaría en paz._

_-¡Me estás diciendo que el enano todo este tiempo no lo hacía por nosotros si no por su objetivo!—no lo creí._

_Su silencio se lo confirmo._

_-Con el paso de estos años el se preocupó por los cadetes al sentirse inútil—siempre lo noto.—En cada expedición el sigue mis órdenes con tal de no ver bajas y ahora su objetivo ha cambiado._

_-Sabes Erwin, no se si pueda creerte—para ella difícil._

_-Solo pregúntate una cosa—siendo serio.—¿Crees que el amaría a la persona que mato a sus hermano?. ¿A quien lo utilizo de la manera que lo hice?._

_El se fue al lado de su pareja, ella se fue y el azabache fue detrás de ella cuando no lograron hacer mucho._

_La alcanzó antes de que se fuera aunque también era una excusa para irse de una farsa como el veía que era en realidad._

_-Deberías solo haber fingido—viendo a su caballo._

_-Debería haberlo hecho pero no quise—volteando a verlo.—Dime Rivaille, es cierto que nunca tuviste nada que ver con Erwin_

_-Pensé que había sido más que obvio—sin medir sus palabras.—Lo único que habría entre el cejas y yo es una simple amistad. Jamás estaría con alguien como el porque no es mi tipo mucho menos alguien me llegase a gustarme._

_-¡Y Eren si es tu tipo!—para echárselo en cara.—¡Los vi hace dos días besándose!. ¡Así que no intentes negarlo!._

_No lo negaría solo suspiro para cruzarse de brazos._

_-Es cierto—con su tono serio.—Eren es mi tipo. Ambos estamos saliendo. Somos una pareja._

_-¿Porque el y no Erwin?—quería saberlo._

_-¿Por qué?—solo utilizaría las palabras de los demás.—Es sencillo o acaso no son ustedes lo que siempre dicen que en el corazón no se manda. Uno no escoge sentir y enamorarse de alguien, es inevitable hacerlo._

_Le sonó un ironía pero tenía razón._

_-Solo que Eren es un niño y tú solo eres un viejo que le dobla la edad—no quiso hacerlo pero salieron de su boca._

_-La edad no cuenta Hanji—no le molestó mucho solo lo hizo sentir mal.—Eren será un mocoso, pero, ese mocoso fue quien me cautivó y me hizo sentir algo después de tanto tiempo._

_-No creo que duren nada—no lo aceptaba.—En poco tiempo se darán cuenta que no tiene nada en común y acabará esa relación._

_-No lo creas—molesto.—Pero no estoy pidiéndote tu opinión o tu permiso. Aunque hagas algo lo único que harás será tener dos enemigos contra ti._

_No lo olvides Hanji yo tengo poder y Eren es la esperanza de la humanidad. Y nosotros podremos cambiar en cualquier momento de bando si lo queremos._

_-No lo olvido—no era tonta._

_-Para mí eres mi amiga a pesar de todo—sabiendo que le dolería.—Pensé que te importaría apoyar a tus amigos en sus decisiones pero veo que no es el caso._

_Para irse de ahí al subir en el caballo el para volver rápido con su novio que lo necesitaba más que nunca._

_**Fin del Flash back**._

El castaño se molestó un poco pero solo mantuvo abrazado a su amado que lo necesitaba más que nunca ese día antes de irse.

-No te preocupes—besando su mejilla.—Yo te voy amar siempre Levi y jamás cambiará eso. Uri es como mi hijo y a los dos los protegeré.

-Te amo Eren—sintiendo se mas tranquilo.

-Sin importar lo que pase te amare siempre—sonriéndole.

**_Aquí acaba el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste mucho y besitos._**

**_:3:3:3:3:3:3_**


	46. Capitulo XLV

La expedición llego más rápido de lo previsto, todo estaba listo para recuperar el muro aún sabiendo el peligro que se correría, en especial con la entrada de nuevos cadetes que se unieron después de lo que pasó en Sina; algunos cadetes ya veteranos no sabían si lo lograrían, eran nuevos que no tenían idea de lo que verían o lo que enfrentarían.

No eran como los demás que ya tenían conocimiento del riesgo al que se enfrentaban y a quien se enfrentarían.

Ninguno podría evitar ese reencuentro y el enfrentamiento que se vendría pronto, las pérdidas serían bastantes y posiblemente muchos no volverían, o quien sabe, todo puede pasar.

Un azabache se preguntaba una cosa: ¿cuántos volverían con vida?.

Era algo que no sabrían, no hasta que recuperasen el muro, sabiendo el a que se enfrentaban gracias a la información dada por la rubia que al igual que el castaño tendrían su posición oculta para cualquier emergencia, aún así tenía un mal presentimiento y echaba ojo a cada uno de los cadetes, incluyendo a su equipo como de paso al castaño que iba con su amigo y con la azabaches en alerta todo el tiempo por si acaso hubiese titanes o fuese una trampa.

Nada era seguro, menos ese sentimiento que tenía en su pecho.

Hace horas fue a ver a alguien antes de partir, tenía que ir solo sin que nadie más lo supiera y pensando era buena idea haberlo hecho, no lo sabía, pero, eran diferentes y podía entender al idiota de su tío como saber porque era mejor que nadie supiese de ella, al igual que en su caso con su pequeño niño que lo despidió hace horas atrás como pudo, porque el acceso era difícil, más acercarse a él.

Estaba enlistando todo, ayudaba un poco cuando llegaron a la sede y después de ver al comandante, fue a checar a los demás porque no quería ni un solo error y la verdad tenia ese presentimiento desde que despertó pero no le comento nada al castaño para no preocuparme ni angustiarlo.

-Heichou—llego un cadete.—Hay una persona que lo busca.

-¿Quién?—sin verlo al revisar su equipo.

-A-Alguien que dice ser su abuelo—con ese tono de voz firme.

-Ve a prepararte—para dejar su equipo e ir.

Se dirigió a donde debía estar, solo que estaba el carruaje y de ahí un niño bajo para abrazarlo.

-Mami—con su sonrisa.

-Uri—solo lo miro.—¿A que viniste?.

-¡Quería verte antes de que te fueras!—sabiendo porque no debía ir.—Y se bien que volverás sano y a salvo, pero, aún así me preguntaba si estabas bien.

-Lo estoy—acariciando sus cabellos.—Voy a volver y cundo lo haga todo será mejor.

-Espero que mi papá también lo haga—no lo veía por ningún lado.

-¡¿Quien es tu papa?!—solo quería saberlo.

-Es Eren por supuesto—como si no lo supiera su mamá.

-¡Y quien dice que lo es!—enarcando una ceja.

-¡Porque a ti te gusta el y se nota!—sin borrar su sonrisa.—Aunque el te ve de la misma manera. ¡Así que es mi padre!.

-¡Y si yo quisiera estar con alguien mas!—solo queriendo saber su respuesta.

-Eren me agrada mucho—con una seriedad.—Y le veo muy difícil que otra persona más agrade, más si es tu pareja.

No dijo nada, solo se despidió de el y una vez que se fueron, ya que tanto su abuelo como el no tenían mucho en común para entablar una conversación si no fuese por su hijo que eran lo único de lo que hablaban; regreso para dejar todo listo el irse rápido a ese lugar, donde una azabache recargada esperando con paciencia.

-¿Sucede algo Mikasa?—era raro verla tan tranquila.

-Nada malo—suspirando.

-Dilo—cruzándose de brazos.

-Tengo ese mal presentimiento—bajando la mirada.—No quiero ser negativa. Tampoco quiero alarmar a nadie.

-No eres la única—podía entenderla.

-Espero que nada malo pase—eso era lo que más quería.

-Igual—era malo tener ese sentimiento.—Los veo más tarde en el lugar.

Ella asintió para quedarse un rato mas antes de volver con los demás.

**_Tres horas después_**.

Llegó a la ciudad de Rose donde busco la dirección que había logrado obtener, era difícil moverse por esos rumbos sin que nadie lo notará, o lo viese extrañamente; le dolía un poco tener que reabrir esa herida pero se lo prometió y cumpliría su palabra.

Tocó la puerta esperando a que abriesen encontrándose con una joven de cabellos azabaches con ojos azules, parecida a su mamá y extrañada de ver a alguien de la legión ahí.

-Siento molestar—aclarando su voz.—Soy Rivaille Ackerman. Sobrino de Kenny.

-¡De mi padre!—sorprendida de conocer a su primo por fin.

-Megustaría no hacer esto pero es mejor que lo sepas—notando que no haba nadie—Kenny murió durante el derrocamiento de Rod Reiis. El nos ayudaba y al final ese viejo hizo lo que quiso.

-Y-Ya veo—feliz de que al final su papá ayudase.—¿Quieres pasar?.

-No tengo mucho tiempo—bajando la mirada.

-Entiendo—mirando que tenia su uniforme.—Mi papa hablaba poco de la familia. Pero, cada vez que mencionaba algo de mi tío o de ti parecía muy orgulloso y feliz.

-Ese viejo—susurrándolo para si mismo.

Unos niños volvían con su padre y al verlo se sorprendieron de ver al hombre más de la humanidad en su puerta.

-Mami—uno de ellos la abrazo.

-Me retiro—listo para irse.

-Espero volver a verte—quería habar con el.—¡Quisiera conversar contigo!.

-Tsk—en afirmación para irse.

Mientras se alejaba su esposo se acercó y noto sus ojos llorosos.

-Mi padre murió—viéndolo irse.

-E-El abuelo—el otro niño lloroso.

-Si—bajando la mirada.—Murió ayudando y haciendo lo correcto.

-Por eso vino el—no muy contento.

-Es mi primo, cariño—entrando a la casa.—No lo digan nadie niños. Pero, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad es su tío, mi primo.

Abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-Es una larga historia—que les diría después.

La chica de lentes miro al castaño notando que estaba muy tranquilo por así decirlo, para ver al azabache enfrente suyo.

-Hanji—la peli naranja la jalo.—¿Sucede algo contigo?.

-Nada Petra—no lo quería decir.

-Sabe que no puede mantener su actitud hacia ellos como lo hace—con un tono de voz de regaño.—Hasta ahora solo somos pocos los que lo han notado, pero, los demás no notarán pronto.

-No comprendes—no quería aceptarlo.

-Lo único que yo quisiera sería ver felices a quienes considero mi familia sin importar con quién fuese—manteniendo la vista enfrente.—Nosotros escogemos a quien amar, no nos pueden obligar a estar con alguien que no queremos. Si Heichou escogió a alguien debería entender sus motivos.

El comandante se caso, pero, acaso usted le pregunto, ¿porque lo hizo?.

Ella se quedó callado sin saber que decir.

-Exacto—para callar.

No le dijo nada más pero noto su hostilidad hacia su capitán, como una gran seriedad al hablar con el castaño y su enfado hacia el comandante el cual le daba igual.

Había inseguridad, algo de miedo, pero, nadie podría mostrarlo, era mejor seguir siendo fuertes.

-Annie—el castaño claro le hablo.

-Sucede algo—volteando a verlo al parar un momento.

-Crees que tengamos que luchar con Reiner y Berthold—debía estar seguro.

-Ellos son guerreros—para caminar de nuevo.—Su misión es importante aún cuando no quieran hacerlo. Su forma de pensar no puede cambiar, lo entenderás una vez que lleguemos y sepan la verdad.

-¿Porque lo haces tu?—era lo que quería saber.

-Antes lo hacía porque mi padre me dijo que era mi deber—no se sentía orgullosa.—Después cambio todo y lo único que hago ahora es porque ya estoy cansada de todo.

No dijo más, ni ellos.

No era momento para decirles algo que descubrirán ellos tarde o temprano, lo mejor era que supieran quien era el verdadero enemigo y no dudarán.

El comodante sabía bien que era seguro que no muchos volverían, sabía de antemano y había calculado los riesgos, en especial con los nuevos cadetes y es por eso que no los expondría a luchar con aquellos que tenían poder de titán.

-Erwin—su amigo cercano.

-¿Que sucede Mike?—seguía caminando.

-Aún estás seguro—refiriéndose a las decisiones que tomo.

-No me puedo arrepentir—volteando a ver aun chico rubio.—El esta a salvo estando lejos de mi.

El era el único que sabía lo que sucedía sin que nadie más se diera cuenta, diferencia de la chica de lentes, el apoyaba mucho a su amigo y a los demás, como al azabache que mantenía su relación con el castaño y lo sabía porque eran fáciles de leer.

Aunque no estuviese de acuerdo en algunas cosas, era mejor mantener la prudencia hasta que pudiese dar su opinión.

-Escucha esto Mike—era lo último que diría.—Sin importar lo que pase conmigo, prometeme que Armin estará a salvo.

-Lo prometo—no podía hacer nada.

Una conversación que nadie escucho sobre ellos.

**_Aquí está el capítulo de hoy😙_**

**_Espero que les guste. En el siguiente capítulo adelantaré los hechos del arco para pasar a lo importante, será como un resumen corto para no alargar lo tanto._**

**_Besitos 3:3:3:3:3:3_**


	47. Capitulo XLVI

Lo que pasó ese día en shingashina nadie podía haberlo previsto, no todos pueden asegurar que volverán con vida y eso es algo que solo los que han estado bastante tiempo en la legión comprenden mejor que nadie, no pueden arrepentirse, mucho menos deben lamentarse por nada, seguir es lo difícil pero con la mentalidad de no rendirse jamás por esa tan anhelada libertad que tanto desean mas que nada; ser libres de esos muros.

Bajas y pérdidas hubo ese día, la expedición por recuperar el muro tenía un riesgo y era enfrentarse contra la titanes que quedarán en el área, incluyendo al colosal y al acorazado, más a ese titán en forme de bestia.

El plan era sencillo, aquellos que habían sido asignados para pelear contra el titán acorazado contaban con sus nuevas armas, diseñadas por la científica amante de los titanes, y por otro lado asignados el castaño con su capitán para sellar el muro sin ningún problema, mientras la rubia de coleta se encontraría con el comandante para proteger y asegurar a los caballos como a los nuevos cadetes que aún no habían estado frente a frente a aún titán o matado alguno.

Tomaron precauciones, un así todo podría pasar.

Justo lo que ocurrió, todo fue bien, llegaron temprano y para tres jóvenes amigos volver a lo que una vez fue su hogar, verlo destruido y recordar esos días de nostalgia, bellos recuerdos y a la vez dolorosos para ellos, viendo la vista desde lo alto y con esas miradas que los delataban.

La rubia de coleta los vio y la verdad ella no recordaba mucho de hace cinco años, cuando uso su poder para atraer a los titanes, ya estaba muy agotada por usar su poder que al final termino desmayándose y al despertar ya estaban infiltrados y dentro de los muros, lo único que logró saber fue que sus dos amigos se encargaron de todo.

Se acerco a la azabache un momento para solo tomar su mano.

-Lo siento mucho—no sabia como debió ser para ella.

-No fue tu culpa—oculta entre su bufanda.—Para mi saber que tu estas arrepentida y nos ayudas es lo único que me alegra.

-Mika—no sabía cómo contestarle.

-Da lo mejor de ti—apretando un poco su mano.—Y vuelve conmigo.

-Tú también—para soltarla y alejarse.

Ella se apresuró a ir al lado contrario para alcanzar a su capitán y a su hermano que se apresuraban a ir a sellar el muro, debían hacerlo rápido para evitar que descubrieran al castaño, más ahora que podía usar el poder del endurecimiento.

Un azabache tenía ese presentimiento pero ahora era más importante sellar el muro y evitar que los descubrieran.

Miro a la azabaches y ella entendió que debía estar alerta, el equipo de él también lo estaba al igual que la científica que miraba todo y a la señal dada el castaño la operación comenzaría. En cambio el rubio solo miro un sitio donde parecía haber estado un fogata no muy reciente y al darse la señal todos esperaban que funcionase con éxito.

Un vez sellaron el muro, el castaño regreso a su lugar con sus compañeros perdiendo su capa y dándole la suya su hermana para que no lo descubrieran ellos, y solo mirando su novio a su pareja para acercarse.

-No bajen la guardia—el sabia porque lo decía.

No solo fue para ellas, si no, para los que estaban con ellos y a los minutos de que pasará, el rubio, nuestro querido armin se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la situación, sabía que algo no estaba bien, y al final tuvo razón, lo consulto de inmediato con su comandante dándole su punto de vista y el comandante le dio autorización para tomar decisiones que fueron correctas, sin embargo, al igual que ellos armaron su estrategia.

Buscando entre las casas y dentro del distrito, algo le decía que estaban ocultos y lo que le preocupaba era el pelinegro, porque podría pasar lo mismo que cundo se revelaron y de la nada se llevaron a su amigo, aunque no encontraban indicios de que estuviesen ahí, pero, su intuición no falló en absoluto, de repente pensó rápidamente que posiblemente se ocultaron en algún rincón del muro, dentro de ellos para ser precisos.

-¡Sé que suena loco, pero, es una posibilidad de que haya un agujero lo suficientemente grande para ocultarse y sorprendernos!—dirigiéndose a sus compañeros y al comandante.

No le creían, solo una rubia de cabello corto que miro a su capitán y este tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Háganlo—hablo con voz firme.—Es una orden. Registren el muro sin omitir ningún espacio. No correremos riesgos.

-¡Si, señor!—los demás.

Así se hizo, siendo observados del otro extremo por sus compañeros y un castaño mirando a su amigo.

-Parece que a Armin se le ocurrió algo—refiriese de que se dio cuenta de algo importante.

-Si es así, solo debemos esperar—pensando la chica de lentes que pudo haberse le ocurrió a ese chico y que su amigo estuviese tan calmado decía que estaba de acuerdo.

Buscando por los muros, con un pensamiento de duda, pero, no tan equivocado, menos cuando de un espacio se mostró el rubio que se fijó al estar observando los y al ver esa acción de parte de ellos no tuvo más remedio que salir y mostrase.

-Reiner—grito el chicol verlo.

Este volteo a verlo para usar el equipo e intentar escapar sin éxito al llegar de manera rápido un azabaches sorprendiendo a todos más a los que estaban con el ya que en ningún momento se dieron cuánta de cundo se había ido y al verlo llegar y atacar al rubio fornido y atravesar sus cuchillas con intención de matarlo sin éxito.

-Maldición—dándose cuenta que falló para alejarse y colocándose al lado del rubio al ver como se convertía y aparecía ese resplandor con un enojo.

No fue el único, otro resplandor también se presentó acompañado de otros, al voltear a ver el comandante, se toparon con titanes que aparecieron de la nada y con el famoso titán bestia que solo los veía desde su posición, y la rubia apretando el puño al verlo con su decisión firme de continuar ayudándolos a pesar de que fuera ahora una traidora más.

En el castillo, una chica miraba por la ventana y una chica de pecas se acercó por detrás abrazándola y recargando su cabeza, tenía una gran sensación de que algo no saldría bien, y quería quitársela, solo que su único apoyo era su querida novia en ese momento y no podía permitirle que se fuera solo así, seria extraño y no sabía si podrían confiar de nuevo en ella.

-Escúchame bien Historia, ya no estás sola—se lo decía porque ya sabía cómo pensaba su novia.—Estoy aquí contigo, pase lo que pase.

-Ymir—le gustaba contar con apoyo con una leve sonrisa que se mostró.—Me gustaría haber ido a esa expedición. Aún recuerdo el día que juramos todos recuperar el muro María, después de unirnos a la legión y acabar con los titanes para ver el mar del que tanto hablaban Eren y Armin.

-Esos dos—también lo recordaba.—Soñadores con una meta fija.

-Pero a pesar de que lo fueran, nosotros queríamos verlo igual—eso día quien lo hubiese creído.

-Lo admito—no lo negaba.—Yo quisiera ir a ayudarlos ahora mismo. Se enfrentan contra Reiner y Berthold, incluyendo a ese tipo con el poder del Titán bestia.

Annie podrá estar de nuestro lado y Jaeger tendrá la coordenada, pero, ello son más fuertes.

-Nos queda solo rezar y esperar a que vuelvan—era seguro que eso tendrían que hacer.

Se sentía impotente la chica de pecas al no poder hacer mas, se los debía a todos, aunque no lo admitiera nunca, se preocupaba por todos sus compañeros y por los suicidas más que nada, no solo era por su novia, era por ella misma; años de soledad y ahora con una nueva vida, con amigos que de verdad lo eran, la hacían sentir una inútil más al tener el poder para vencerlos.

**_En una mansión_**.

Un pequeño miraba por la ventana, su mama como su papá se habían ido el día de ayer a esa expedición y tenía una sensación extraña en pecho, una mal presentimiento, aún no asimilan tener que separarse por más tiempo de ellos; sus padres eran personas que ponían sus vidas en peligro todo el tiempo y los admiraba, solo que no quería que un día ya no regresarán más y quedarse solo lo deprimiría. La nana entraba a verlo, normalmente lo dejaría descansar otro rato, solo que posiblemente estaría preocupado por su madre y fue a verlo, encontrándolo ya levantado cerca de la ventana.

-Mi niño—camino hacía a él.—Deberías descansar.

-No puedo—sin voltear a verla.

-Ya verás que tú mamá volverá como siempre—era algo de lo que estaba muy segura.—No por nada es el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

-¿Y que hay de mi papa?—volteando a verla.—Me refiero a Eren.

-El joven Eren regresará también—sonriéndole.—Nunca dejaría a tu mamá ni a ti solos.

-¡Y que pasa si no regresan!—no era lo que le angustiaba.—¡No quiero que pase eso!.

-Uri—solo se acercó para abrazarlo.—Si eso llegará a pasar, me tendrás a mi siempre.

El niño se dejo abrazar, pero, tenía ese mal presentimiento que no lo dejaba y quería que fuese cierto, que sus padres volverían sanos y salvos con el.

La batalla de intensifica, las decisiones tomadas por el comandante eran cruciales, y una persona que no estaba muy contento de tener que separarse de su equipo el cual se encontraba con su pareja en esos momentos y mirando al rubio amigo del castaño que no sabía que decir al darle esa orden su superior.

-No dudes Arlet—con su voz seria y fría.—Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Usa los métodos que quieras utilizar.

-Heichou—lo miro para darse cuenta que no estaba nada contento.

-Y dales está orden de mi parte a todos los de mi escuadrón—volteándose y con ese semblante sombrío.—¡Mas les vale que vuelvan con vida o lo lamentan en la próxima vida!.

-H-Hai—haciendo el saludo para retirarse e ir rápido con ellos.

Lo que le quedaba al azabache por hacer.

La orden fue muy clara para el, tendría que proteger tanto a los caballos para escapar por si algo malo pasara y a la vez evitar que muriesen la menor cantidad de soldados novatos que había y para el esto era una carga muy grande, ya que posiblemente las bajas serían bastantes.

No iba a proteger al castaño, no esa vez, y se molestaba, contaba con la azabache para hacer esa labor, sin embargo, conocía bien a su mocoso que no lo defraudara nunca, no ahora y aún así tenía ese pesar, se preocupaba por todos, por sus compañeros y su escuadrón, al igual que por esos novatos. Tenía ganas de estar con el castaño que estar ahí, una orden era una orden, no podía desobedecer le y mucho menos ignorarla, no era el así, había prometido que seguiría en la legión hasta acabar con el enemigo y ser libre para irse con su hijo y con el castaño.

Cumpliría su promesa a cualquier precio.

Y acercándose una rubia de coleta, para situarse a su lado.

-Heichou—con el saludo.

-Erwin te mando—viendo en dirección del Titán.

-Si—viéndolo también.—Ellos hicieron bien su plan. Quien está dentro de ese titán es Zeke Jaeger.

Es conocido como el niño elegido entre nosotros y un gran guerrero fiel que no falla, todo lo planea con sumo cuidado.

-Gracias—le venía de ayuda saberlo.—Nosotros no fallaremos. Intentarán acabar con los caballos para obligarnos a quedamos dentro del distrito hasta dejarnos agarrados y poder llevarse a Eren.

-¿Cual es mi orden, Heichou?—ella debía hacer algo.

-A mí señal te convertirás en titán y atacaras a los titanes más cercanos—el haría lo demás.—Debemos evitar bajas.

Ella asintió solo notando que al hacer esa orden sería tachada de traidora, y lo único que lamentaría es que a su padre lo trataran mal o le hicieran algo más, los conocía tan bien que eran capaces de matarlo o usarlo como peón para ser un titán.

No había marcha atrás, ya no.

**_Aquí acaba el capítulo, perdonen la demora solo tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes, pero, aquí les traigo el capítulo y espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3:3:3:3_**


	48. Capitulo XLVII

**_¡Holis mis querid s lectores!._**

**_He decidido subir este capítulo después de darme cuenta que les debía el de la semana pasada._**

**_Espero que les guste y ahora sí comencemos._**

Era difícil no poder hacer más, sangre por todo lados, muertos por doquier y no sabía que pasaba exactamente.

Cómo lo habían previsto antes, su objetivo sería acabar con los caballos para dejarlos sin ningún medio para escapar y encerrarlo en el distrito, solo que su plan había cambiado, el castaño atraería la atención del rubio, en este caso del acorazado, al hacerle creer que escaparía para poder atacarlos desde la posición del titán bestia, así alejó a Reiner que al darse cuenta fue tarde y aunque intentaron acabarlo no contaron con que el pelinegro apareciera. No se convirtió al obstante, si no, que cambió su estrategia para ir y ver a su amigo, el cual por suerte no estaba muerto, aún así tuvo una riña con los otros que lo estaban esperando y por primera vez dejo de lado ese temor y miedo que aún tenía para sacar a relucir quién era en realidad el; venció a la azabache y seguido del escuadrón de la chica de lentes para lograr capturarlo, fallando al convertirse en el colosal y matando a la mayoría en una fuerte explosión que fuera del distrito donde se encontraban el resto de la legión solo escuchará ese estruendo preguntándose qué había pasado.

Había sido una buena estrategia de parte de ellos.

El comandante solo observó al titán bestia, este mismo agarró rocas que empezó a lanzar para acabar con ellos y al ver eso el azabache, tomo su bengala lanzando una señal roja que dejó confundidos al resto de ellos para verlo la rubia de coleta que terminó de matar de algunos titanes mientras se alejaba soldados para solo convertirse y el resplandor dejo sorprendido al titán bestia como al otro que era un poco peculiar.

-¡¿Q-que está pasando?!—un soldado que se encontraba entre los novatos.

-No sé queden ahí—el rubio con barba.—Ahora mismo reunanse todos detrás y aseguren los caballos. Esta es nuestra única oportunidad ventaja que tenemos para salir de su visión y estar lejos de su alcance.

Hicieron caso mientras una chica llegaba después de encargarse de algunos soldados que tenían miedo.

-Capitán—notando que se detenían los titanes y algunos no se movían.

-Nanaba asegúrate de que nadie este cerca—mirando arriba a su amigo.—Esta es nuestra única oportunidad que tenemos para lograr una victoria.

-Si señor—yéndose.

Si conocía bien a su amigo, por su mirada no estaba nada contento, ninguno de ellos sabía que pudo pasar dentro después de la explosión que pasó, no sabían si estaban vivos, para el era preocupante por su amiga y por los chicos, pero, para su amigo lo que le preocupaba era ese chico.

Si le pasó algo, no lo perdonaría nunca.

Y ante ellos la titán femenina apareció, pensado primero que había escapado, e iba a ayudarlos, sin contar con que en realidad ella solo tenía una cosa en mente: acabarlos y proteger a sus compañeros.

Ella se dio cuenta hace mucho que estaban mal, en la forma que pensaban o creían que estaban bien.

Uno de los soldados miro al azabache con sumo cuidado para darse cuenta que este parecía muy calmado.

-No cree usted que ella nos traicione, heichou—tenia esa duda.

Volteo a verlo, sabía que muchos no aceptaban a la chica como a su pareja solo por tener ese poder, y porque para ellos eran monstruos, no era normal y si supiesen la verdad cambiaria algo, no lo haría mucho.

-No lo hará—con ese tono de voz que lo caracterizaba.—Alguno de ustedes sabe que pasó allá dentro.

-No señor—era verdad que no tenían idea.

Eso le preocupaba a él, no saber que era de esos mocosos, de su escuadrón, de la loca de su amiga y de paso de su pareja; tenía miedo de perder a quienes eran importantes nuevamente, no quería que se repitiera lo mismo como con sus hermanos.

Solo quedan usar el plan que haba hecho allá arriba el comandante y los únicos que lo sabían eran la rubia de coleta, el chico rubio, el rubio de barba y el por supuesto; nadie debía saber que eran una carnada y el verdadero objetivo sería acabar con el titán bestia como fuese.

**_Flash back._**

_-Lo más seguro es que vayan por los caballos—notando como lo veía el titán bestia y contemplando al acorazado.—Arlet deberás decirles esto a Hanji y a los otros. Deben hacerle creer al acorazado que Eren escapara, por eso mismo debe mostrarse y convertirse en titán._

_Llamará su atención, yendo hacia ustedes y Eren se encargara de retenerlo para darles una oportunidad de atacar con las lanzas._

_-Erwin—le azabache lo miro con seriedad._

_-Rivaille—pasando a verlo.—Tu te encargadas de ayudar a evitar bajas y a proteger a los caballos._

_Los tres abrieron los ojos, no esperaban eso._

_-¡Que estás diciendo!—algo molesto._

_-No tienes opción—siendo serio.—Sabemos de antemano que morirán muchos de ellos. Seguro quien esté dentro de ese titán usará a los titanes de menor tamaño para atacarnos y de paso acabar con ellos._

_Por la forma en que logró tapar el muro para atraparnos, estoy seguro que querrá acabemos de la misma manera._

_-Comandante—pensándolo bien el rubio.—Si es así, aún está el hecho de que Berthold está escondido aún._

_-He pensado eso—dirigiendo su mirada a él.—Lo más seguro es que aparezca para socorrer al acorazado y tener una oportunidad de eliminarlos para llevarse a Eren. Mientras eso ocurre, deberán alejarse lo más lejos posible todos ustedes y ahí es donde nosotros actuaremos._

_-¿A que se refiere?—hablo la chica._

_-Cómo dije antes, es seguro que el titán bestia intenté atacarnos de la misma manera en que sello el paso para escapar—refiriéndose al haber lanzado esa roca.—Antes de que pase, Rivaille lanzara una bengala de color rojo. Esa será la señal para ti Leonhart._

_Mike se encargará de asegurarse de que los soldados se alejen y se reúnan en un solo punto. Usaremos la ventaja que tenemos a nuestro favor._

_-En pocas palabras, esos chicos serán carnada—mirando a los que estaban con los caballos._

_-Nuestra ventaja es Leonhart—ya lo había pensado.—Ellos no esperan que seas una aliada nuestra y pensaran que estás de su lado al verte. Irás en contra de esos chicos solo para lesionar los y mientras este la confusión al igual que es seguro que esos titanes te ataquen, Rivaille se abrirá camino para llegar al titán bestia usando su equipo._

_-Sabes que no puedo usar el equipo en un lugar tan abierto—ese el detalle.—No hay árboles o algún edificio._

_-Claro que tienes—mirando a los titanes.—Tienes un camino abierto para llegar a él._

_Ninguno decía nada, la verdad no podían hacer más que cumplir órdenes, aunque no les gustará la idea en absoluto._

_-Eres un idiota—se lo dijo al irse los otros._

_-Tú prioridad es matar al titán bestia ante todo—mirando ese anillo.—Me sumare a los soldados en la confusión. Pase lo que pase conmigo, tú deber es ese._

_Aún cuando ya no pueda saber que esconde ese sótano, ese secreto que oculto el padre de Eren y deba renunciar al sueño que tenía con mi padre y muera._

_-No tengo opción—para arrodillarse resignado.—Te lo prometo._

**_Fin del Flash back._**

Miro a eso titanes y sabía que debía hacerlo, el otro soldado observó cómo la titán se volteó hacia ellos y atacó a algunos titanes para empezar el plan de confusión y darle la oportunidad al azabache sin ser visto.

Aun cuando no le gustase, debí hacerlo porque no había otra opción.

Una distracción que funcionó a la perfección, mientras los soldados eran acorralados por la titán femenina al atacarlos, mientras se le abalanzaban encima los titanes que estaban aún ahí y el comandante les daba algunas órdenes a algunos para atacarla y defenderse, el titán bestia solo sonrió confiado.

-No importa cuanto lo intenten—agarrando rocas.—No lograrán nada. Mejor le doy una ayudadita a esa chiquilla.

Lanzó las rocas contra algunos soldados, exactamente dónde se encontraba el comandante que iba a recibirla pero fue protegido por su amigo que lo lanzó lejos y aunque el impacto no lo mato, lo lastimó en la pierna rompiéndose la y siendo ayudado por la chica rubia que llegó rápido.

La rubia de coleta dentro de su titán se puso, como fingiendo no darse cuenta de las rocas, para proteger a los que pudiese y evitar que muchos muriesen aún cuando usará la cristalización le había dolido mucho.

El titán que acompañaba al bestia noto algo extraño y aunque quiso avisarle a tiempo a su compañero fue muy tarde, los titanes cayeron y al darse cuenta este de eso, el azabache llegó rápido para atacarlo y recordado que el rubio fornido y el pelinegro le advirtieron de un soldado en especial y antes de poder hacer algo fue tarde, muy tarde, fue atacado y sacado de su titán para mirar a ese hombre que tenía una mirada muy especial.

-¡Te era divertido vernos muertos no!—encajado su espada en su boca.—¡Déjame ver qué tan divertido es cortarte en pedazos y dárselos de comer a los titanes!.

Con el conflicto de que no podía matarlo ya que sería una buena opción si solo se lo dieran a otro cadete para usar su poder, pero para su mala suerte tenia que entrar en acción ese extraño titán que tomo al tipo en su boca para llevárselo y este emitiendo un grito para que lo mataran mientras el azabache solo se molestaba cambiando sus cuchillas y Enfrentándose contra esos titanes.

El rubio no podía hacer más, algunos perecieron cerca de la explosión y otros se salvaron resultando heridos y ahora todo dependía de el, solo que no sabía que debía hacer, su comandante y su capitán tenían fe en el a pesar de ser solo un simple chico miedoso que no era como su amiga o como su amigo. Siempre era así, su inteligencia lo ayudaba mucho, era lo único bueno que tenía y en estos momentos su amigo, el castaño claro tomo el liderazgo al no poder decir nada y ellos intentan por lo menos hacer algo mientras el no puede pensar en algo.

Su capitana no está, ni siquiera sabe si está con vida.

A estas alturas su comandante ya habrá iniciado su plan contra el titán bestia, y el debía pensar en algo.

-Maldición—se coloco a su lado su amiga.

Al ver su amigo en su forma de titán fue lanzado hacia arriba del muro y su estrategia fallo al intentar detener al colosal, y lo malo era que el acorazado se estaba recuperando más rápido de lo que creyeron, a estas alturas no sabía qué hacer hasta que recordó las palabras de su comandante.

_**"Tengo fe en ti y se que si llego a faltar tú serás capaz de liderar y tomar mi lugar algún día".**_

El hombre que amaba a pesar de que nunca lo amara o le correspondiera, tenía fe en el y creía en el, no solo el si no sus amigos creían en el, como esa noche en que celebraron antes de esta expedición y hablaron de conocer el mar.

No era momento de dudas.

Vio a sus amigos a los cuales les dijo que debían hacer, más al ver que el acorazado ya estaba recuperado y ellos lo miraron, pero, no dudaron aunque se sorprendieron de su decisión al decidir que se encargaría con el castaño del colosal, solo ellos dos. El escuadrón de el azabache estaban a salvo y llegando con el chico, escucharon lo que harían los otros para detener al acorazado pero algo le decía a la peli naranja que ese chico no volvería con vida y estaba el castaño en peligro.

-En qué te ayudamos—debía evitar que muriera aún cuando ella muriese.

-Petra-san—lo miro y a los otros tres con vida.

-Recuerda que todos somos parte del escuadrón de heichou y somos compañeros—el chico de barba y coleta.

-No irán solo a ser ustedes dos mocosos—el que imita al azabache.

-Solo dinos que hacer—el otro.

-Hai—era bueno contar con ellos.

Tal vez no regresen con vida, por lo menos lograrían una cosa y esa sería acabar con el colosal de una buena vez por todas.

Les contó lo que se había dado cuánta y de que posiblemente era más débil de lo que creían estar tanto tiempo para el pelinegro liberar el calor que consumía cada vez más su músculo y no dañaba el hueso, peo, eso lo ponía más débil y la única manera sería distraerlo para que liberara mas calor y darle una oportunidad al castaño de acercarse para sacarlo de ahí.

Llegaron con el castaño que al escuchar la voz de su amigo se levantó y al escucharlos solo miro a su amigo, sabiendo que mentía en una única cosa, a los otros no les dijo que el sería la carnada solo ellos intentarían atacarlo para poder debilitarlo y como sabían que se defendería usando el calor, se cansaría más rápido.

Le hizo creer el castaño que se había resbalado al tenerlo más cerca y que no podía levantarse para comenzar la operación y atacarlo al colosal.

El acorazado solo se preguntaba que había pasado, no recordaba mucho y aunque vio a los otros venir atacarlo debía defenderse a toda costa, para el era mejor eliminarlos que dejarlos vivos y estos solo tenían una oportunidad para matarlo, solo contaba con tres lanzas que debían resultar sin ninguna complicación.

En una oportunidad que tuvieron atacaron a su mandíbula, dos de esas lanzas se impactaría para hacer que la abriera y la última entraría por su boca para causar una explosión que lo sacaría y matándolo y de una buena vez por todas, solo que al momento de impactar las dos primeros cundo se dio la oportunidad solo una funcionó dejando sin saber que hacer a la azabache que tenía la última.

Por suerte la chica de lentes sobrevivió a la explosión causada y teniendo ella una lanza, logro impactar en la mandíbula logrando abrirla y la azabache con esa oportunidad logrando impactar la última para vencer al acorazado de una buena vez por todas.

Entre ellos cinco atacaron al colosal y eso causó que el pelinegro liberara calor para defenderse de ellos, aunque por obvias razones los otros cuatro no podía ver mucho y eso les causaba dificultad porque debían distraerlo a toda costa y el rubio logro anclarse frente a frente para darle tiempo a su amigo de endurecerse y crear la coraza falsa para que no viera venir.

Eran un riesgo que correría el mismo sin importar el precio.

Liberando mas calor, sintiendo más caliente el aire pero no debía soltarse, debía aguantar y aunque los otros ayudarán no era seguro que llegarán a él, aunque no contó que al momento de seguir este emitiendo calor más intenso y al cerrar sus ojos, sintió como alguien lo jalo con gran fuerza que soltó su equipo y alejándolo del calor infernal y aún así el daño era mucho, para que los otros cuatro se alejaran del colosal que se detuvo muy cansado al ver como se alejaba y en unos cuantos segundo al empezar a disiparse el humo y mirar hacia abajo en donde debía estar el castaño, solo observó que había un cascarón y cuando menos se lo espero esté llegó a él usando su equipo y usando una cuchillas para sacarlo de ahí.

**_Y aquí termina la acción para tomar la decisión de quién usará el suero de titán._**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3:3:3_**


	49. Capitulo XLVIII

**_¡Hola mis querid s lectores amantes del ereri/riren!._**

**_El día de hoy les traigo un capítulo especial, realmente estuve pensando mucho en cómo iba a acabar lo del suero de titán y al final me decidí que seguiría con la historia siga como en el manga con una única excepción._**

**_Espero que les guste y ahora a comenzar._**

**_L:_**

Desde un inicio tuve ese maldito presentimiento instalado en mi pecho, no quería hacerte caso, no lo quise, para mí hubiese sido más fácil ignorarlo, pero, desde ese día, aquel donde murieron mis hermanos, tampoco hice caso y paso lo que pasó.

Muchos soldados murieron nuevamente frente a mi, y a pesar de que siempre he estado encontraba de muchas de las decisiones tomadas por ese cejas, esta última fue la que más me agradó, matar a quien estuviese dentro de ese maldito titán y para mí hubiese sido lo más satisfactorio después de tanto tiempo. Mi preocupación también estaba centrada en mi mocoso, me preguntaba que era de el, si no le había pasado nada malo; no quería enterarme por ningún otro cadete de su muerte, no quería escuchar esas palabras y mucho menos que el muriese y me dejara solo.

No quiero estar solo de nuevo.

Tengo a mi hijo, pero, no es lo mismo.

Perseguí a ese sujeto después de encargarme de todos eso titanes, la sangre de ellos me cubría, pero, desaparecería como siempre lo hacía, no me importaba mucho estar cubierto de sangre, no en esos momentos porque mi único objetivo, al que debía matar estaba escapando directo al muro y no pensaba permitirlo, no dejaría que se escapara y mucho menos iba a permitir que viviera.

Cuando llegue encima del muro y enfoque mi vista hacia abajo, ese tipo estaba hablando con mi mocoso que tenía a ese otro chico titán con una cuchilla en el cuello y por la expresión que hizo mi mocoso algo le dijo que lo sorprendió.

Al verme huyó y yo bajé para situarme aún lado, debía matarlo pero no me quedaba gas.

-H-Heichou—abrio los ojos muy sorprendido.

-¡Dame tu gas!—volteando a verlo.

-Hai—se lo iba a dar hasta que llegó el comandante con un chico rubio herido.—Armin.

Mire como ese cejas llegó con ese chico en malas condiciones y lo depositaba con cuidado aún lado mío.

-Rivaille—sonando serio.—Déjalo ir.

-¡Estás loco!—no podía creer lo queme pedía.

-No lo estoy—vendo al cadete.—Los hemos derrotado. Ganamos está pelea y el huirá al no haber más remedio.

No tenemos suficiente gas o algún equipo para seguirte. Si vamos o vas tú, sería muy arriesgado.

Le iba a dar un golpe, pero, llegó corriendo esa estúpida prima mía, termino agarrándome y al voltear a verla, observé en su mirada también furia y enojo, aunque me resigne a solo dejarlo ir porque no tenía más remedio y era muy cierto lo que dijo sobre seguirlo.

Llegó la loca y los otros mocosos y justo ese cejas me recordó sobre el suero de titán, saque ese estuche y lo abrí para ver la jeringa, lo único que me sorprendió fue escuchar la orden de dárselo a ese niño y dejar que se convirtiera en titán, para obtener el poder del colosal; no sé si era lo correcto, pero, recordé que ese niño siempre decía algo sobre su sueño y en el fondo convertirlo no era algo que yo quisiera.

Hubo una confrontación por lo mismo, mi mocoso se rehusaba a que su amigo compartiera ese destino, a pesar de que le doliera en el fondo, mi prima solo agachó la cabeza escondiéndose en su bufanda y a la vez sostenían a otro cadete que pedía que se lo dieran a otro sujeto, llorando y en mi interior no sabía qué hacer.

La mirada de mi mocoso, de los otros y la decisión recaía en mi al final.

No fue hasta que mire al cejas bien, su expresión no estaba dirigida a nosotros, esa mirada estaba dirigida a ese mocoso, y no era de lastima o de pena, yo reconocía esa mirada; una mirada de afecto, la misma que mi mocoso me daba o alguna que vi en otra personas enamoradas.

No podía creerlo.

Ese cejas era un idiota, era un verdadero idiota.

Rápidamente inyecte a ese mocoso y lo lance lejos para que se convirtiera alejándonos los demás y yo colocando ese mocoso más que herido, si mal no recuerdo su nombre ese Berthold y parecía cruel lo que haríamos, pero, no era tan diferente de otros que hacían lo mismo por obtener ese poder.

Un maldito poder que no muchos querían.

-Annie—la agarró su pareja.

Mire a esa chica que estaba llorando y se ocultó para que no la vieran, podía entenderla y sabía que fue apegada a esos mocosos, eran sus compañeros y en algún momento su compañía y la convivencia con ella los hizo cercanos, y ahora ver qué uno sufriría un destino así, era difícil y yo no sabía si había sido lo correcto, pero, tampoco podía arrepentirme de ni Gina de mis acciones tomadas.

Mi escuadrón agarró a mi mocoso que se dejo caer y al empezar a escuchar los gritos de ese sujeto pidiendo ayuda, ninguno nos movimos de nuestro sitio, yo estaba cerca y solo observé cómo ese mocoso convertido en titán, uno de esos tienes normales para nosotros lo devoraba a pesar de haber gritado los nombres de sus compañeros.

Odiaba toda esta mierda de mundo, me daban unas ganas de solo irme, abandonar a todos, dejar todo y largarme solo con mi hijo.

Mire el cielo, pronto oscurecería y ahora quedaba seguir para enfrentar la realidad todos.

El muro fue recuperado con éxito, muchos soldados murieron y aunque algunos acusaban a la rubia de traidora, al saber que fue un plan del comandante, lo dejaron pasar, solo que se tomaron medidas drásticas con el y para ahorrarles un juicio el renunció a la legión dejando a cargo a la chica de lentes y eso causó mucha conmoción que a algunos no les parecía correcto. Algunos de los soldados heridos se salieron porque se dieron cuenta que no podrían soportar como otros, volvieron a sus antiguos puestos eso incluye que al saberse la verdad de los muros y de lo que hay más allá de estos, causó una enorme conmoción que duró varias semanas.

Una de esas conmociones fue que la reina perdonará a dos personas provenientes de fuera con el poder de titán y que a su vez ellas los ayudarán, no muchos lo creían y a veces al verlas hablaban mal de ellas, pero, esos comentarios no se comparaban en nada con lo que la gente en Mare decían de ellas.

Y estaban acostumbradas que sus palabras no las afectaban en nada.

Ganarse la confianza de sus otros compañeros era difícil por lo pasado, y se notaba sus esfuerzos con ellos, no querían que los odiasen y de paso ayudaban a un rubio a entrenar para que pudiese controlar su poder de titán y más al estar pendiente de que no se desmoronara por ser ahora un cambiante como ellos.

También era por lo sucedido con el pelinegro y lo que opinaban algunos de preferir a otro soldado que a él.

Eso lo tenía mal y contaba con sus amigos, a pesar de que se enterará de que su amigo no quiso que lo convirtieran pero lo entendía mejor que nadie y no le reprochaba nada, ni a nadie.

**_En el cuartel de la sede._**

Un azabache correspondía el beso de cierto castaño que al verlo pasar, lo hizo entrar a una habitación, exactamente en la biblioteca para acorralarlo y sin detenerse y mucho menos este hizo algo para detenerlo, se dejo llevar por su mocoso que las ropas volaron o mejor dicho las de el.

Con su sola camisa puesta, enredando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de cierto chico titán que lo embestía una y otra vez, disfrutando de tenerlo a su merced y acallando sus gemidos con tremendos besos para evitar ser descubiertos en pleno acto.

Ambos estaban por llegar y por ahí pasaban unos cadetes que iban entrar a la biblioteca a dejar algunos libros, solo que al tener la puerta el seguro se fueron y el azabache ni en cuenta a excepción de el castaño que prefirió seguir con lo suyo.

No tardaron en llegar, sintiendo su esencia en su interior, como manchando a ambos y ahogando un gemido de placer al mismo tiempo, para separar y empezar a respirar por lo intenso que había sido esa ronda de sexo, después de tres semanas sin verse por todo el trabajo que tenían.

-Estoy sucio—dándose cuenta del semen que lo manchaba en el abdomen y del que escurría entre sus piernas al sentirlo salir.

-Lo siento—le gustaba verlo hecho un desastre.

-No importa—sin darle importancia.—¡Te extrañe!.

-No es cierto—para inclinarse un poco y besar sus labios que era una adicción para el.—¡Yo te extrañe mas Levi!.

Le correspondió el beso para abrazarse de el un poco, hasta separar nuevamente.

-Me has tenido abandonado Eren—como un niño que bajo su mano hacia el miembro de su pareja, el cual comenzó a masturbar para ponerlo duro nuevamente.

-¿Q-Que está haciendo?—no se oponía y le estaba gustando y al ver su rostro y notar ese pequeño brillo de lujuria, se calentó nuevamente haciendo que su erección creciera y se pudiera dura.

-Te necesito dentro de mi—con tono de voz lleno de lujuria y a la vez sexy.-Follame de nuevo y es un orden.

-Sabe que no puedo desobedecer ordenes—para quitar su mano y recostándolo sobre esa mesa que había, alzando su pierna y alineando nuevo su pene sobre su entrada.—De verdad, ¿me quiere dentro de usted?.

-Maldito mocoso—sintiéndolo rozar su entrada y esperando a ser llenado nuevamente.—¡Solo métemela y no me hagas esperar!.

Sonrió al esa expresión tan linda y tierna para complacerlo y meterla de lleno haciéndolo gemir, arqueando la espalda, tun lindo gemido que salió como unas cuantas lágrimas se asomaran, porque a pesar de todo el castaño era grande virilidad y cada vez que lo hacían no le importaba sentir un poco de dolor y para el era placentero.

Las embestidas no se hicieron esperar, procurando callarse para ser escuchado por alguien.

**_Y en otro lado de la sede._**

Una chica de lentes esperaba que el azabache volviese de donde hay ido, ser la nueva comandante borra algo que le gustase y mucho menos como obtuvo ese puesto, queriendo que el cejas regresará porque se arrancó de liderar a cadetes que no tenía sentido su entrada a la legión.

Ahora que su otro amigo no podía volver tampoco porque la herido o la fractura de su pierna le había ocasionado un problema mayor, fue una suerte que no perdiera la pierna pero ya no podía usar el equipo y sería riesgoso que lo hiciera, por eso el se volvió instructor de la legión y los ayudaba a entrenar.

-Ese enano—viendo el reloj.—¡Que tanto tenía que hacer!.

**_Y acaba el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste y besitos._**

**_:3:3:3:3:3:3_**


	50. Capitulo XLIX

A pesar de que han pasado algunas semanas desde que recuperaron el muro, aún la sorpresa de saber que hay más allá de esos muros es enorme, hay gente viva, luchando una contra otra por una tonta guerra que ha prevalecido por siglos y todo por un poder que ninguno pidió, ni siquiera la gente condenada por ese poder pidió ser eso, tener la capacidad para convertirse en seres que solo han atemorizado y traído desgracias a muchos. Otra de las cuestiones es que por los recuerdos que empezaba a tener el rubio, por el pelinegro, no eran muy agradables, ni siquiera tenían mucho sentido para el, se los contaba a la rubia de coleta que más o menos les explicaba, y este entre esos recuerdos aparecían más donde a veces podido distinguir al otro rubio que era titán.

Tenía una leve sospecha de que al pelinegro le gustaba ese chico, no solo gustar, si no, enamorado estaba.

Entraba en conflicto consigo mismo, se mantenía muy distraído y su amigo, el castaño no era de mucha ayuda por qué se la pasaba más apegado a su capitán y la azabache a veces andaba de aquí para allá, ya sea con sus deberes o ayudando a la nueva comandante al ver que no podía sola con tanto papeleo y la rubia de coleta, era la única que se encontraba con la chica de pecas disponible. Sus otros amigos tenían muchos deberes la chica patata ayuda a su padre de vez en cuando en una granja que tenía ahora, y el chico rapado iba a ayudar en otro lado para no perder condición; el chico de pecas andaba en otro escuadrón, al que le perteneció al rubio de barba, ayudaba a al chica rubia para el entrenamiento y cómo quedó de capitana el se ofreció a ser su segundo.

Y el otro castaño, solo iba a ver a su mamá o andaba ayudando a los de la policía militar, como a veces iba a ver a la reina para ver en qué lo necesitaban más; así era su rutina cotidiana.

Paseaba por el pueblo, necesitaba descansar por unos segundos.

-Arlet—con ese tono de voz que conocía mejor que nadie.

Volteo a ver y era su excomandante, era inusual verlo sin su uniforme puesto y que vistiera como un simple civil.

-Coma...perdón, no me acostumbro a no llamarlo de otro modo—avergonzado.

-Descuida—con su característica sonrisa.—Puedes llamarme Erwin.

-E-Erwin—era algo raro para el.

-¿Cómo has estado?—cargando unas cosas.

-Bien, entrenando y esperando a que las memorias de Berthold ayuden un poco—p era mentira pero le costaba trabajo diferenciar una del paso y otra más reciente.—Y usted, ¿como ha estado?.

-Me volví profesor como mi padre—viendo a los niños.—El y yo teníamos un sueño que se cumplió. Salirme de la legión fue lo mejor, no por querer abandonarlos, lo contrario.

-No entiendo—realmente hubo veces que era difícil saber lo que pensaba el.

-Lo harás, pronto—hablando para si mismo.—¡Y Hanji está bien!.

-Más o menos adaptándose—recordando la veces que la veían cansada.—Nos hemos tenido que turnar para ayudarla un poco.

-Cómo Moblit era su ayudante, debe ser difícil—recordando que ese chico siempre la ayudaba en todo y parecía tenerle mucho afecto.

-La verdad, no ha asimilado Hanji-san su muerte del todo—notándolos todos.

-¡Ella dependía muchos el!—era muy cierto.—Mientras no lo dejen que se caiga. ¿Y que hay de Rivaille?.

-Heichou—notando un tono diferente.—El se centra en sus deberes y permanece en nuestros entrenamientos como ayuda a Mike-san con los nuevos.

A veces se va a ver a su abuelo, acompañado de Eren y de Mikasa.

-Entiendo—suponiendo algo sobre ellos.

Todo iba bien, una mujer lo vio y corrió a verlo llamándolo por su nombre, en un momento se volvió incómodo y la chica al ver al chico rubio, supo de quién se trataba y lo saludo como si nada.

-¡Es un placer conocerte!—con su sonrisa más sincera.—Soy Kaoru, la esposa de Erwin.

-Es un placer conocerla—dándole una sonrisa a ella.—Soy Armin Arlet.

-Fue un gustó verte Arlet—haciendo que se debían ir.—Me saludas a todos.

-Claro que sí con...Erwin-san—para irse por otro camino.

Le dolía saber que el hombre que amaba, jamás estaría con el.

Debía superarlo a toda costa y al perderse entre la gente siguió sin mirar a donde iba, pero, un azabache que caminaba con su pequeño e iban con un castaño usando una capucha para no ser reconocidos por nadie y pasar una excelente tarde como familia, divisaron al rubio deprimido, con la cabeza gacha y con esa mirada triste.

-Ve Eren—dándole a entender que no había problema.

Solo fue a verlo y lo abrazo para que llorara yendo a un lugar similar donde luego pasaban su tiempo de niños para que se desahogara y sacará todo lo que se guardaba.

Un pequeño solo miro a su mamá.

-¿Quien es ese?—con un tono de molestia.

-Es amigo de tu papa—sin preocuparse de nada.

-¡Solo un amigo!-no muy seguro.

-Oi—agachándose en cunclillas y mirado lo a los ojos.—El es amigo de Eren desde que son niños. También es amigo de Mikasa y yo no tengo problemas.

-Mientes—sabiendo querrá lo contrario.

-Al principio si—suspiro.—Eso fue antes de que me diera cuenta lo mucho que me ama Eren, solo mi y a nadie más.

-Mmm—agachando la mirada.

-Uri—abrazándolo.

-¡No quiero perder a papá o a ti!—ese era su temor.

-¡No nos perderás!—era una promesa que cumpliría sin importar que pasará.

Había muchas cosas que no entendían aun y ahora les habían asignado una pequeña expedición para ir más allá de lo que han avanzado, su misión es encontrar el mar de acuerdo a los recuerdos de Eren y de los de la rubia que más o menos recordaba por donde era; se concentró más en su misión que olvidó ciertas cosas, una de ellas fue la conmoción vivido de ver como la chica de pecas, en su forma de titán se comía a su compañero que poseía uno de los poderes de titán y que ahora sí ella no se lo cedía a nadie, se perdería para siempre.

Salieron desde temprano siguiendo el camino en el que normalmente se divisaron titanes, así fue hasta el medio día que no pararon nada hasta divisar aun titán que solo se arrastraba y dejándolo pasar al no ser un peligro; asumieron que en el momento en que fueron atraídos los titanes por el grito que hacia en su forma de titán la rubia, habían entrado todos los titanes de la zona, seguirían buscando en otra expedición para revisar toda la isla, solo que por ahora se centrarían en su misión principal.

Al llegar donde se encontraba ese muro que usaban para convertir a las personas en titanes, el castaño lo reconoció por los recuerdos de su padre y a veces su mirada se tornaba ensombrecida desde que supo la verdad; el azabache sabía más cosas que le contaba cuando estaban a solas y procuraba abrazarlo para calmarlo y eso lo ayudaba a él también, más cuando la rubia y la chica de pecas contaron algo acerca de la familia Ackerman.

Al llegar a las orillas de la playa se asombraron de ver ese océano tan azul y el cielo extendiéndose al horizonte, bajando de sus caballos para acercarse y jugar en el agua, yendo la reina en secreto con ellos para cumplir su promesa y con su novia jugando.

Eran unos niños, el azabache mantuvo la compostura, viendo a su escuadrón jugar también y a su mocoso con sus amigos, viendo esa sonrisa y ese brillo nuevamente en su ojos, aunque no fuese solo con el y la chica de lentes se acercó feliz recuperando su sonrisa.

-¡Mira enano!—mostrándole una estrella de mar que encontró.

-¡Suelta eso loca!—conociéndola bien.—¡No sabes si es venenoso!.

La rubia de coleta fue arrastrada con ellos, no había podido divertirse nada cuando era niña y ahora tenía esa pequeña oportunidad, aunque sea solo por unos momentos breves y pequeños poder tener un poco de felicidad antes de volver a ver ese mundo cruel.

**_Más tarde_**.

Casi anochecía, el sol iba ocultándose poco a poco.

Acamparon arriba de ese muro, mientras ellos hablaban o reían como en los viejos tiempos, olvidándose de que habían titanes y en dónde estaban, solo eran ellos, unos compañeros dividiéndose por primera vez en años y una reina dejando de ser solo eso por esa vez para disfrutar la compañía de sus amigos.

Un azabache no estaba arriba porque había ido a caminar por la orilla de la playa, dejando que la arena y el agua le tocará los pies descalzos, después de haberse quitado sus botas, seguido de su pareja que lo alcanzó abrazándolo por atrás, lejos de la vista de los curiosos que no les prestaban atención y eso causó sorpresa en el azabache que no se dio cuenta de que se acercaba a alguien a él por estar sumergido en la bonita vista que sus hermanos les hubiese gustado contemplar.

-Te dije que el mar era hermoso, más que en esos libros—susurrándoselo en el oído.—Vendremos con Uri la próxima vez, solo nosotros tres.

-Lo es—con las mejillas sonrosadas.—¡A el le gustará mucho!.

-¿Y a ti te gusta?—besando su cuello.

-Me gusta—para alejarlo y voltear a verlo.—¡No es momento!. ¡Alguien nos puede ver!.

-Tienes razón—era lo malo pero se acercó para tomarlo de la cintura y acortando la distancia besándolo profundamente y apasionadamente.

Si lo tomo por sorpresa, pero, al cerrar sus ojos por instinto se dejo llevar sentir sus labios con los suyos para atraerlo y pasar sus manos por sus cabellos, permitiéndole que su lengua explorará su boca y entrelazando sus lenguas en una pelea por ver quien tenía el control.

Tan necesitado y hambriento se volvía que necesitaban más de ellos, separándose al sentir la falta de aire y con Julito de baba que dejaron viéndose a los ojos.

-¡Quiero casarme contigo Eren!—sin dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos.—¡Llevar tú apellido y que todos lo sepan!. ¡Llevar a tus hijos en mi vientre!.

Nunca he sido un soñador, pero, ahora quiero soñar con una vida contigo lejos de esta mierda.

-Levi—sintiendo esa felicidad que lo beso par demostrárselo y separándose.—Cuando acabe todo está guerra, nos iremos lejos.

Nos casaremos lo mas pronto posible y llevarás mi apellido, como Uri.

-Eren—sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y quería llorar, en vez oculto su rostro.

-¡Y si, me quiero casar contigo!—sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Fue a buscarlos una azabache, se acercó y los escucho, se alejó de ahí feliz y contenta, ocultándose en la bufanda.

Cuando ellos iban regresando para subir al muro, ella los esperaba y acercándose se le quedaron viendo, antes de preguntarle los termino abrazando a ambos, dejándolos muy confundidos, sin saber que pensar.

-M-Mikasa—sorprendidos.

-Se habían tardado—contenta y sonriendo les.—Los fui a buscar y escuché un poco de su conversación. Estaban felices que no quise interrumpir.

-No te opones a que me casé con Levi—no sabía cómo hablarle.

-No—negando con la cabeza.—¡Ustedes me han apoyado mucho y son mi familia!. ¡Me hace feliz que ustedes se quieran casar!.

-Gracias Mikasa—se bajo la Cabeza y sintió su abrazo.

-Te mereces ser feliz más que nadie—abrazo a su primo.

La dejo, tenía ganas de llorar, pero, las lágrimas no salían y no quería que lo vieran vulnerable, no ahora.

El castaño estaba feliz, como se estaban tardando una chica de lentes fue a buscarlos pero ninguna la vio y escucho la conversación de ellos, se quedó de piedra; no lo podía creer y recordó las palabras de el.

Se dio cuenta que en todo ese tiempo, el había vuelto ser más abierto como cuando sus hermanos estaban vivos, no, lo era más y se podía notar su cambio al hablar moderadamente y más calmado con los reclutas, no con todos pero ya no eran tan frío y por primera vez se lo agradecía al castaño.

Regreso distrayendo a todos, y ellos volvieron para unirse a la celebración.

**_Aquí está el capítulo de hoy, la parte del mar._**

**_Así que pueden dejarme sus comentarios, sobre lo que quieran que suceda o piense que puede pasar._**

**_Acepto ideas y las agregaré con gusto a la historia._**

**_Aclaro, Erwin está vivo, pero, el volverá a ser el comandante cuando Mare ataque al ir por Gaby y Falco. Me pareció más correcto darle tiempo a él para asimilar más profundamente la situación de la guerra, más porque lo titanes ya no son el enemigo como tal, ahora entramos en el conflicto las personas contra las personas._**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3:3:3:3_**


	51. Capitulo L

**_¡Holis mis querid s lectores!, un nuevo capitulo les traigo, espero que sea de su agrado._**

**_Y ahora comienza el arco de mare, ^_^_**

Ha pasado tres años desde que el muro María fue recuperado, el cuerpo de exploración logro no solo su objetivo planteado desde que se supo de un joven con la capacidad de convertirse en un titán, eso trajo miedo y las consecuencias fueron descubrir todo lo que por cien años se estuvo guardando en un profundo secreto y que ahora era un hecho que la gente viviendo dentro de los muros solo fueron aislados de una cruel realidad, una verdadera realidad de la que no estaban enterados y con ese gran descubrimiento, muchos cambiaron su forma de ver las cosas. Ya no da gente atrapada entre muros que los protegían de una amenaza conocida como Titanes, ya no mas, ahora era solo personas aisladas de gente que los consideraban una raza de demonios, y que lo único que querían de ellos, era verlos muertos sin importar el costo, ni las personas que muriesen en el proceso, todo por una gran cadena de odio; este secreto afecto a muchos, incluyendo a aquellos que eran parte de la legión al saber que eran o quiénes fueron los Titanes.

Apesar de que estaban mentalmente preparados para afrontar la realidad que ya era cruel para ellos, ahora solo existían dudas, culpas, venganza, coraje, enojo, indignación, comprensión, entre más pensamientos y emociones encontradas en cada uno de los cadetes, soldados y capitanes que debían afrontar la realidad.

Entre ellos, un azabache ya estaba acostumbrado que su realidad fuese una mierda total, ya no le sorprendía mucho y era fácil acostumbrarse a lo nuevo, a los cambios y de paso al ser madre, debía mantener su mente centrada en una única cosa: su hijo.

Lo que le costaba trabajo era lograr que su amiga, una científica de lentes, encontrará un nuevo motivo por el cual debía seguir adelante, a diferencia de su amigo el rubio; su amiga se centró toda su vida en sus teorías, su experimentos con aquellos seres que se le hacían tan misteriosos y fascinantes y ahora solo quería descansar al saber casi todo. Su amigo por otro lado necesito tiempo para procesar lo que descubrieron, asumió muchas cosas, fue convertido en un demonio y ahora era un humano que no tenía nada más que un sueño cumplido, y una esposa que era una amiga solamente que lo acompañaba para aligerar su carga al brindarle su apoyo; regreso para asumir de nuevo su cargo al ser llamado después de ciertos sucesos que involucraban a la gente de fuera.

Habían entrelazado conexiones con gente de fuera, en especial soldados provenientes de una nación que los odiaba con todo su ser solo por pertenecer a una raza que nunca pidió ese poder y mucho menos ser odiada por culpa de sus antepasados ( nos ahorraremos la explicación de la gente de Ymir y el poder de titán).

Regreso a sumir su puesto al notar algo que nadie había notado, desconfiando siempre de los demás, en especial de esa chica de nombre Yelena.

-¡Erwin!-corrió para descansar al estar a su lado.

-Hanji—terminando de regresar de hablar con los mandos.

-¡Hay un problema!—solo tomando aire nuevamente.

-Ya lo se—suspiro por recordar ese pequeño detalle.—Eren se fue solo sin el permiso de nadie.

-No es eso—negando y con una preocupación.—Resulta que al hablar con algunos merdianos. Descubrí que nadie del mundo, sabe sobre los donceles.

-Nadie—enarcando las cejas.

-Nadie de ellos-más relajados.—Les comenté algo y ellos me contestaron con un, ¿que es eso?. Me hice la loca, para advertir a muchos que no digieran nada a nadie de ellos.

-Es un problema—pensando bien todo.—¿Donde esta Rivaille?.

-No lo he visto desde que supimos que Eren se fue—pensando en que no hubiese hecho una locura.

-Busca a Arlet—mirando a aquellos que paseaban muy tranquilos junto a otros soldados de la guarnición.—El debe saber algo.

Se fue ella de ahí, en ningún momento actuó como una loca gritando, en esos tres años cambio mucho su actitud y se hizo cercana al chico rubio, descubriendo que era un doncel y que para variar su amigo y su amiga lo sabían, como el azabache para mantener la calma le costó trabajo y ahora era una persona más seria que necesitaba actuar como un adulto.

Lo encontró hablando con un chico de pecas que solo parecían muy relajados al no saber aun de la desaparición de cierto chico castaño.

-Armin—se acerco y con un tono de voz serio.—Erwin te está buscando.

Eso le extrañó, desde hace tres años el único contacto que tenía con su comandante era solo para ir a verlo siempre acompañado de su amiga o de la chica patata para entregarle informes que mandaban los altos mandos, nada más para eso iba, y como siempre estaba ocupado en su entrenamiento con el poder de titán.

Así que sin más remedio tuvo que irse para hablar nuevamente con su comandante reasignado.

Se despidió del chico de pecas, hace un año el empezó a salir con el castaño claro, fue sorpresa porque ese chico andaba detrás de la azabache hasta que salió a luz que salía con la rubia de coleta, decepciono a muchos y parece ser que le rompió su corazón, aunque en realidad fue más una decepción que nada, y parecía estar feliz con el chico de pecas.

En cambio, el solo se mantenía alejado de esa idea de amor.

A diferencia de su amigo castaño que mantenía su relación con el azabache en secreto, la idea de formar una familia se notaba cuando se los topaba de vez en cuando, o al pasear en secreto supuestamente ellos, y el quería eso, hasta les tenia envidia, celos por tener eso, y el no.

Un niño veía a su mami mirar la puesta de sol, habían decidido ir a pasear como apreciar la vista del mar, inusual, siempre iban con el castaño, esta vez no fue así y le extrañó, como la mirada que tenía ahora su mamá. Viendo el horizonte, pensando en donde estaría el castaño, que hacía y el porqué de esa decisión de irse como si nada, sin avisarles, en especial a el; solo despertó y no estaba el a su lado, pensó que se había ido a ver a los demás, pero, solo dejo una carta y a el sin dar ninguna explicación.

-¿Y papá?—deteniéndose a mirar una concha en la playa.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos, escuchar la voz de su hijo le ayudaba mucho en esos momentos.

-En una misión—preocupado por el.—Iré con el en unos dos meses.

-¿Porque no vas antes?—sospechando.

-Uri—volteo a verlo.—Ya eres un niño grande. El no va a volver siendo el mismo. Sabes que ha cambiado mucho...

-Por culpa de ese poder—interrumpiendo a su mamá.—Ya lo he notado. Es distante por esos recuerdos y no confía más que en ti. Con nosotros es diferente mamá.

-No lo creo—tenia dudas.

-El té ama—se acerco y tomo su mano.—¡Ve con el!. Estaré bien, mientras me mantenga alejado de los muros y este en el este de la isla, nada me pasara.

-Eres mi hijo—agachándose para besar su frente.—No puedo abandonarte así como así. Amare a Eren, solo que tú eres más importante.

-Y ese bebé que llevas dentro igual—señalando su vientre.

-¿Bebe?-confundido.

-No soy estúpido mama—solo tomo su rostro entre sus manos.—Llegaron tus pruebas, estás esperando un hijo. A mi hermanito. Papá debe saberlo y ya verás que el volverá.

El azabache no lo creía, así que regreso lo más rápido posible a la casa cerca del mar, solo estaba a cuatro horas si iban a caballo, acompañado de su hijo, le enseño las pruebas y efectivamente, el médico con el cual fue a hacerse su chequeo normalmente al tener relaciones con su pareja, debía tomar precauciones más al estar tan pendientes de como reaccionaria sus enemigos al ver fracasado su plan de matarlos.

Estaba esperando un bebé, estaba embarazado.

Llevo sus manos a su vientre, siendo visto por su hijo que solo miraba a su mamá sin perderse ningún movimientos, hasta que vio como unas lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos, deslizándose por sus mejillas y emitiendo un pequeño sollozo.

-Mami—se acerco a el para verlo.

-Maldito mocoso—arrugando ese papel.—¡Juro que lo mataré por dejarme así!.

No era una rabia, era más de felicidad y claro que cuando viese al castaño había cosas de las cuales ambos iban a tratar, y una de esas era sobre ese bebé.

-Irás por el—esa era su única duda.

-Claro que iré por el—con su voz de mando.—Debe hacerse responsable de nosotros.

Sonriendo, a final de cuentas el castaño debía hacerse responsable de el hijo que ambos tenían, aun si debía ir sin que nadie más lo supiera, aun si debía ir por su propia cuenta para traer a su mocoso de vuelta con ellos, porque una carta que dejó no le explicaba nada a el, menos por lo que pensaba o el plan de un idiota del cual aún tenía sospechas de lo que realmente quería.

-¿Cuando te iras?—para sentarse en la silla.

-Me iré mañana—secando sus lágrimas.—Te vas a portar bien. Si Mikasa viene, dile que fui por un mocoso molesto.

-Creo que ella querrá ir—pensando en como se pondría su tía.

-Si no vuelvo—suspiro.—Debes suponer que volveré en dos meses hasta confirmar lo que sucede.

-Entendido—juntando sus manitas.

-Me cuidare—sonriéndole.—Tengo ahora otro mocoso nuevamente en mi vientre por el cual debo velar.

-Si así le dices a mí hermanito no quiero saber cómo me decías a mi—ni lo quería imaginar.

-Solo te decía mocoso—recordando esos días.—Me pateabas a veces y dolía, pero, sabía que estabas vivo. Y al tenerte en mis brazos, me costó trabajo separarme de ti para ponerte a salvó.

Era algo lindo escuchar eso de parte de su mami, eran muy raras las veces que lo escuchaba contar sobre su embarazo o algo de su pasado.

Se la pasaron lo que restaba del día juntos, hablando de cómo sería su hermanito, donde se irían y como vivirían, bueno es a qué se dedicarían desde ese momento, aun había muchas cosas que pensar antes de tomar una decisión tan apresurada.

Al final del día, se acostaron a dormir, el pequeño niño primero se quedó dormido y el azabache mirando a su hijo, para mirar su vientre posando su mano y con una sonrisa.

-Iremos por tu padre—susurrándolo en voz baja.—Te prometo que lo golpeare y como sea volverá con nosotros.

Y apagando la luz (aquí usan las piedras de la cueva como luz) para acostarse a dormir ya que mañana empezaría su misión: traer de vuelta a su mocoso.

**_Aquí acaba el capítulo del día de hoy, espero que les guste besitos :3:3:3:3:3:3:3_**


	52. Capitulo LI

**_L:_**

Sé que me fui sin permiso, mas ahora que el cejas está de vuelta, con su desconfianza y no lo culpo, yo no confío mucho en ellos, ocultan sus verdaderas intenciones detrás de esas sonrisas, en especial esa chica que dice ser una seguidora de ese tipo de nombre Zeke, que para variar es el mismo sujeto al cual deseo matar con todas mis fuerzas y es aparte de todo el medio hermano de mi mocoso.

Es su familia, estoy en un dilema en realidad, en hacer lo que creo correcto y en respetar a los demás, por eso no actuó por mi cuenta, me mantengo al margen ahora y me volví un apoyo emocional de mi pequeño hijo cómo de Eren para sobrellevar la realidad que ahora se enfrenta con la verdad. Una maldita verdad que aunque nosotros lo averiguamos primero, no dejaba de ser una maldición, una maldita maldición que me podría quitar en cualquier momento a la gente que amo en esta guerra; no iba a permitir que me quitaran a los que quiero nuevamente.

Debo pensar positivo por mi bebé que crece dentro mío.

Me vine de incógnito, gracias a que logré pasar desapercibido, aun no pierdo el toque y de algo me sirvió ser un delincuente para sobrevivir en el subterráneo.

Nadie sospecho de mi, aunque sé que se preguntarán en donde me encuentro ahora y harán muchas preguntas sobre mi ausencia.

Mi objetivo en estos momentos es traer a mi mocoso a cualquier precio, no importa si debo quedarme a buscarlo por más tiempo, no importa en realidad, con tal de que se haga responsable de mi estado y de nuestro hijo, es más que suficiente.

No quiero engañarme, no quiero hacerlo.

Eren a cambiado a raíz de esos recuerdos a los que ha querido accesar sin necesidad de ir y pedirle a esa mocosa ayuda, no ha querido ponerla en peligro, mucho menos tratarla como un simple mediador al tener sangre real, más al respetar a esa chica de pecas que parece preocupada y al saber de donde provenía, quién era y su decisión de ayudarnos solo por esa chiquilla que se notaba que ama.

**_Flash back_**.

_(Ubicado en el tiempo en que intentaron atacarlos nuevamente y ayudarlos a mejor su atrasada tecnología)._

_Todos discutían sobre cómo llevar la situación con los extraños, si debían permitirles entrar a los muros o solo mantenerlos a raya en el muro María, en el distrito de Shingashina o dejarlos en un campamento cerca de donde los capturaron._

_-Si me permiten dar esta opinión—dejando de lado su sarcasmo y su humor que la caracterizaba.—Ellos no son personas que cambien de idea o de opinión tan fácil. Nos verán siempre como enemigos en vez de vernos como aliados o personas._

_-Lo mejor sería no confiarnos tanto—entrando un rubio que le pidieron volver.—La señorita Ymir tiene razón._

_Voltearon a verlo, agradecida de que volviera la chica de lentes como otros capitanes._

_-Erwin, ¿qué propones que hagamos?—el jefe mayor de ellos._

_-Lo que propongo Darius—sin ser tan formal al ya no ser un comandante.—Es mantener la vigilancia menos posible, para no ser tan obvios. Solo mantenernos alerta a cualquier actitud extraña y que solo sean los pocos que mantengan está vigilancia, de preferencia sería bueno usar a mercenarios, que se hagan pasar por civiles._

_-Parece que has vuelto a ser el mismo de antes—susurrándolo para el mismo siendo escuchado por un azabache.—Bien, se procederá como Erwin dice. Aún hay que ver quiénes serán asignados para esa tarea y si los mantendremos cerca de donde fueron capturados o solo mantenerlos a raya de Shingashina._

_-Lo mejor sería darles acceso del distrito de Shingashina—siendo objetivo.—Hay personas viviendo por ahí ahora que no hay tanto peligro como antes. Si los limitamos solo crearemos desconfianza y lo primordial para ellos, sin importar cual sea su objetivo es ganarse nuestra confianza._

_La chica de pecas miro a su novia, la cual se mantenía callada por unos momentos._

_-Lo mejor es proceder como ha sugerido el ex comandante Erwin—hablando seriamente.—Capitán Zackly de la orden de que se haga así. Sobre los que harán la vigilancia, surgieron que sea el Capitán Ackerman quien se haga cargo de ello personalmente._

_-Bien—para mirar a todos.—Si ya no hay más que decir, esta junta termina aquí._

_Todos se levantaron para ir saliendo, dejando a la reina con su novia que solo era una asistente y una ayuda, incluyendo al azabache como a la de lentes que fue abrazar a su amigo, extrañando lo mucho._

_-Me alegro de verte también Hanji—sintiendo más fuerza._

_-Idiota—para separarse antes de que la golpeara un azabache._

_-Me alegra de verlo—sonriendo la chica.—Creo que ha venido por la petición de volver a reincorporarlo en su puesto._

_-Efectivamente he venido por eso, su alteza—siendo educado con ella.—Lo he pensado mucho y he decidido volver a retomar mi puesto como comandante de la legión._

_-Me alegra—feliz por _

_-¡Vas a volver!—sorprendida su amiga._

_-Ya era hora—siendo un poco duro con el._

_-Heichou—se dirigió a el.—¿Como va el entrenamiento con Armin?._

_-Ahora que sabemos algunas cosas sobre el poder de titán, ya no ha sido tan difícil entrenarlo—siendo tan frío.—Leonhart ha ayudado mucho y lo mismo va para Eren._

_-Eren hasta ahora ha querido mantener la resistencia de usar su poder de ataque para un mejor rendimiento con su durabilidad en la trasformación—aclarando su garganta ella para usar un tono más serio.—Por otro lado Armin, se ha propuesto ha poder usar las memorias de Berthold a nuestro favor, teniendo que cristalizarse de vez en cuando Leonhart para ayudarlo acceder a las memorias sin problemas._

_-En todo caso seguimos manteniendo esto en secreto—diciéndoselo a ellos.—A partir de dos días se volverá a reintegrar el comandante Erwin Smith a su puesto como a sus deberes. Ymir tendrás que asistir un poco más a esas reuniones que se entablarán con ellos y espero poder contar con su apoyo Heichou._

_-No será tan difícil encontrarlos-pensando en algunos._

_-¡Déjamelo a mi Historia!—sonriéndole._

_Retirándose de ahí al hacer el saludo dejándolas a ellas, y la rubia siendo molestará por la de pecas nuevamente._

_Se empezaron a alejar un poco más y el rubio solo escuchaba atentamente todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia de parte de la chica de lentes, mientras el azabache se mantenía al margen de todo sin meterse en esa charla o callarla._

_Hasta salir del edificio donde se calló ella al ver al azabache yéndose por otro lado._

_-¡Hey enano!—deteniéndolo un momento.—Se que tienes ganas de ver a Erencito. Solo espera una hora más._

_-Hanji—coloco su mano en su hombro.—Déjalo que se vaya._

_-Erwin—lo miraron ambos, el otro sin decir nada._

_-Era más que obvio que a Rivaille le atraía Eren—para solo seguir siendo el._

_-Tu—mirándolo seriamente.—¡Si lo sabías cejas porque no dijiste nada!. Sabes que tenía a la loca encima de mí por eso._

_-No era motivo para meterme—sabiendo de eso por Mike.—Es solamente tú decisión con quién sales o te enamoras. Hanji debía entenderlo en algún momento._

_-Lo entendí—suspiro ella rendida.—Tarde, pero lo entendí._

_-Me alegro que lo hayas hecho—mirando a los nuevos reclutas.—Rivaille necesito hablar contigo después, eso incluye que este Eren también._

_Algo tenía en mente, como desconfiaba plenamente de muchos, al verlos a ellos y a los nuevos suponía que podía pasar._

**_Fin del flash back._**

Ese cejas era un idiota, pero tenía razón en su total desconfianza y era muy listo aun el maldito desgraciado.

Aunque tenía unos días de haberme ido, el estar en un lugar diferente no sería tan fácil adaptarme, menos con esos soldados que parecían peor que perros guardianes, su seguridad era estricta y después de bajar en un sitio seguro ( para no tardar tanto se fue en un dirigible) donde no podrían verme, observé la región y todo era muy diferente, en una cosa tenían razón, su tecnologías y sus avances eran muy diferentes, pero, la diferencia era que nosotros tenemos algo que ellos no.

Caminé un poco, alejándome de esa zona segura para empezar a recorrer el lugar, debía asegurarme primero como era la zona para poder buscar sin problemas.

En mi trayecto, un rato analizando y observando todo sin levantar sospechas, llegue a lo que sería la entrada donde era el único acceso para entrar a erdia o lo que según eran los fuegos donde vivían ellos, alejados de los demás como siendo privados de una libertad; ¿que diferencia había entre nosotros que vivíamos en Paradise?.

Me doy cuenta que la diferencia era la forma de pensar cómo de actuar, en eso estamos diferentes, al igual que nosotros no seríamos ser suprimidos más o tener que ser eliminados por nadie.

Vi soldados heridos, como algunos eran insultados, parecía que regresaban de algún lado.

-¡Muévanse!—con sus amenazas de siempre.

Ese soldado solo los veía con esa sonrisa que conocía bien de los cerdos que les gustaba ver a los demás siendo seres inferiores.

De algún modo sería difícil entrar ahí, sin causar sospechas.

Me empecé a alejar, debía buscar un lugar donde quedarme y necesitaba ponerme al corriente.

Necesitaba encontrar donde quedarme, claro que también necesitaba comer un poco, y descansar, en mi estado no debía ser tan imprudente, mi bebé crecía dentro mío y ya era riesgoso para mí hacer esto.

Había una persona caminado por ahí, no tenía un ojo, usaba un parche y me acerque para pedir ayuda.

-Disculpe—intentando no sonar tan frío.—Me podría ayudar a encontrar un lugar donde quedarme.

Viéndome un poco desconfiado para luego suspirar.

-Sígueme—no dijo

Lo hice, manteniendo mi cuchillo oculto por si acaso esto fuese una trampa, por algo siempre fui muy desconfiado, y ese maldito de Kenny me enseñó bien, no iba a echar a la basura el tiempo que se dedicó a entrenarme y aún después de su muerte me siguió enseñando más.

Ese viejo lo extrañaba más que a nadie, fue un padre para mí y apresar de todo era mi tío que siempre supo que no podía estar a su lado, solo podía ser un extraño y entendía sus motivos, le era difícil verme porque le recordaba a mi mamá, su hermana.

Y ahora que no está, me pregunto, ¿ Acaso me apoyaría en mis decisiones? ¿estaría feliz de verme participando en esta mierda de conflicto?.

Eran más preguntas sin respuesta.

-Sr. Schneider—se acerco una mujer mayor a el.—¡Tanto tiempo sin verlo!. ¿Cómo ha estado?.

-Bien—para ser un poco más amable.—La tienda prospera como siempre.

-Me alegro de que se encuentre bien—para voltear a ver a ese joven.—El debe de ser...su sobrino del cual siempre ha hablado.

-Si es mi sobrino—mintiendo un poco.—Ha regresado para quedarse conmigo ahora que su madre ha muerto.

-Aunque jamás nos ha dicho su nombre—solo riéndose un poco.—Soy la Señora Keller. Tu tío nos ha ayudado bastante, aunque sean tiempos difíciles ahora.

-U-Un gusto—teniendo que seguir el juego.—Soy Rivaille.

-Rivaille—le parecía un buen nombre.—Bueno Rivaille, cuida a tu tío. ¡Nos veremos otro día!.

Para irse ella apurada a casa, así que seguimos, nunca me ha gustado mentir, menos fingir ser algo que no soy, pero, este señor porque me ayudó así.

Ahora tenía una duda muy grande.

**_Aquí acaba el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_¿Quién será el señor que ayuda a Levi?. ¿acaso es un enemigo o un aliado?_**

**_pan/em/p_**  
**_p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8b5ac8c644a7edcf53351fe2140b8fde"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"¿Cómo le irá a Levi en Mare, mientras encuentra a Eren?._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, intentaré subir mas capítulos y eso es todo :3:3:3:3:3_**


	53. Capitulo LII

No tardaron en llegar a la casa del hombre, no era tan grande, no había muchas quejas, este le dio el recorrido para llevarlo a su habitación donde se quedaría mientras estuviese en Mare de visita y dejándolo para que se instalará.

La puerta se cerró, el azabache vio la habitación y al acercarse a la cama se sentó, le dolía un poco el cuerpo, el viaje lo agotó más de lo que podría haber aguantado, en su estado no era muy recomendable hacer tanto sobre esfuerzo y esperaba encontrar al mocoso que tenía como pareja; esperaba encontrarlo antes de que se dieran cuenta de su condición.

Por lo que sabía de algunos merdianos, nadie de ellos conocía a los donceles y ni el titán acorazado sabía de ese tema tan delicado, suponiendo que ahora era bueno que no lo supiesen y por primera vez se sentía feliz de que desconocieran a los donceles aunque sea por ahora su existencia secreta. Se acostó de lado para llevar sus manos a su vientre, su hijo, su pequeño, aquel que crecía dentro suyo estaría a salvó como su hermano sin importar lo que pasará, el se encargaría de ponerlo a salvo y de evitar que le hicieran daño así como hasta ahora había protegido a su amado hijo.

No sabía como reaccionaria el castaño al saber la noticia de su condición y si el aceptaría ser papá en esta situación.

Apenas si había podido escapar de la absurda proposición que le hicieron de embarazar a la reina, solo para asegurar la descendencia sanguínea real, y agradecía que esa mocosa no estuviese de acuerdo como tuviese a su pareja apoyándola en todo.

Pensando en que haría se levantó de la cama para inspeccionar un poco el lugar, estaba ordenado y no había ni una partícula de polvo, sintiéndose aliviado de no dormir en un lugar sucio que le recordase como era su vida en ese agujero y fue al cuarto de baño que tenía, también hizo lo mismo quedando un poco satisfecho.

Tocaron la puerta, entrando el señor con ropas para dejarlas en la cama como unas sábanas.

-Será mejor que descanses por este día—usando un tono serio como inexpresivo por ahora.—Mañana hablaremos como se debe. Te traeré algo de cenar en un rato más.

-Gracias—con su típico modo de hablar.

El hombre salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él para dejarlo y acercarse a pasos a la cama tomando las sábanas mismas que coloco como se debía y la ropa dejándola aparte para ir y darse una buena ducha que necesitaba al sentirse un poco sucio por todo el maldito viaje y le sentó tan bien sentir el agua caer por su cuerpo.

Pensó por un segundo en la reacción de todos si descubrían que se había ido, de seguro se pondría como loca su prima, tanto porque ni el ni el castaño estaban y estaría muy pendiente de su pequeño niño más si le decía de su estado; su prima, la hija de su tío, lo reñiría si lo viese de nuevo.

Aunque no lo crean mucho, se había hecho cercano a ella y siendo odiado por el esposo de ella, en cambio los niños parecían estar más fascinados por tenerlo de tío y que este les enseñará a no dejarse por los demás.

Aunque ahora que recordaba y si hacía memoria, cuando fue a visitar a su prima, lo acompaño el castaño después de estar casi separados por unos tres meses por estar ocupado con su entrenamiento y haciendo quién sabe bajo la supervisión de la loca y a la vez ese día fue donde ambos se reunieron pero él iba a visitar como de costumbre a su prima, ahora que se había mudado cerca de Shingashina.

No fue una visita grata porque estaba el marido y esa hostilidad lo notaron mucho y ahora que lo piensa, su estado de embarazo era de dieciséis semanas como máximo y para ser exactos ese era el tiempo en que estuvo con el castaño.

**_Flash back_**.

_Camino con un castaño a su lado que mantenía un semblante serio últimamente con una única excepción a el le mostraba más sus sentimientos y le daba una sonrisa que solo podía ver el azabache, y en esos momentos volvían de casa de su prima._

_-Eren—se detuvo un momento._

_Se detuvo para voltear a verlo y acercarse al azabache al cual abrazo tiernamente._

_-Lo siento—siendo honesto y sincero con el por su tono de hablar.—Debí ser más amable pero no puedo serlo con quién se comporta tan grosero contigo._

_-No es eso—ocultándose un poco.—¡Extraño que duermas conmigo más seguido!. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte pedirte que abandones tu puesto por volver conmigo todo el tiempo._

_-Levi—en su interior esas palabras fueron más profundas y solo miro donde pasaba una chica que no confiaba mucho en ella que lo vio._

_-Lo siento—separándose para mantener su vista baja.—Uri quiere verte también y yo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo._

_Solo suspiro un poco el castaño para sonreír al ver su expresión tan adorable y alzando su mentón para que lo viera a los ojos y acercándose más para darle un beso al acortar esa dista vía que el mismo se puso. Pegando lo a su cuerpo al tomarlo de la cintura como parándose de puntitas y rodearlo con sus brazos como maldiciendo que fuese más alto, sin quejarse tanto al permitirle más acceso y tornarse el beso más intenso._

_Separándose con un hilito de baba y el azabache con las mejillas sonrosadas como avergonzado._

_-No sé, si esto es una invitación—sonriéndole._

_-¿Invitación?—alzando s vista y esa sonrisa que le daba no era buena más su aura al brillar tanto para darse cuenta.—Mocoso pervertido._

_-Jajaja—se empezó a reír un poco pero sintió el golpe que le dio.—Auch. ¡Ya entendí!._

_-Idiota—molesto con el._

_Así se fueron los dos para pasar por una de las calles que estaba un poco concurrida por ellos que hablaban amigablemente con algunos erdianos que hicieron el saludo al verlo, este solo paso y el castaño los miro un poco serio._

_-Jaeger—como si no le importara y más al ver que se les quedaba viendo._

_Avanzo detrás de el, empezando a rumorear sobre que era el perrito faldero del azabache._

_**Unas horas después.**_

_Llegaron a la casa donde estaba quedándose el azabache dentro del distrito antes de partir para ver a su pequeño, aunque todo transcurrió normal, el castaño fue a verlo tan tarde y una vez que entro se lanzó a devorar los labios tan apetitosos de su amado capitán, y este no pudo reaccionar a tiempo que terminó contra la pared sin oportunidad de defenderse y dejándose llevar._

_Quitándose su abrigo sin dejar de besarse, para hacerlo más profundo y con más deseo._

_-No puedo seguir así—cortando e beso.—Necesito hacerte mío._

_-Solo tómame—suplicándoselo con la mirada._

_Para besarlo nuevamente y cargarlo a la habitación de arriba, donde las ropas empezaron a desaparecer, quedando en el piso y llegando a la cama para posicionarse arriba del castaño el cual no perdía ni un solo detalle de su amado y la oscuridad de la habitación ayudaba un poco._

_-Si te dejo continuar como sé que no me dejaras nunca—mientras se quitaba la camisa lentamente._

_-De verdad Levi—cambiando de posición y quedando debajo de el su amado novio.—¿Crees que podría dejarte cuando eres el único al que amo?._

_-No serías capaz de hacerlo—para mirar sus ojos que brillaban apresar de todo en esa oscuridad.—Me perteneces Eren. Y yo te pertenezco._

_Para atraerlo a el, separando sus piernas._

_-Levi debo...-interrumpido._

_-No es necesario—llevando la mano de el a su entrada lubricada y mojada—Recuerdas que soy un doncel. Y yo antes de que llegarás...como te extraño mucho...a veces..._

_-Entiendo—para besar sus labios retornado su mano y recostando lo nuevamente._

_Alineó su miembro en su entrada, sintiéndolo para darse cuenta que era más grande, olvidándose de que su mocoso ya no era tan mocoso para sentirlo entrar de golpe gimiendo en su boca, como una cuantas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas al sentirlo en ese lugar que lo hacía delirar._

_Las embestidas no se hicieron esperar, entraba y salía tocando siempre ese punto y escuchar los gemidos que emitía su capitán lo prendían demasiado para acelerar las embestidas, no podía evitarlo y menso al extrañar esa sensación de estar dentro de el._

_Cuánto tiempo había pasado para ambos._

_No quería que se detuviera, lo incitaba a que siguiera, sintiendo como se contraían sus paredes cada vez que entraba de esa manera que lo volvía loco y al decir su nombre cada vez que tocaba su punto mientras arañaba su espalda sin pudor alguno._

_Sin aviso ambos terminaron corriéndose al mismo tiempo, llenando su interior y manchados como sudados._

_Recostándose aún lado al salir con intentando recuperar el aliento._

_Olvidándose de un pequeño detalle_.

**_Fin del flash back._**

_**A la mañana siguiente**._

Durmió bien, descanso lo que tenía que descansar y al reincorporarse olvidó que no había cenado nada, por eso se levantó para hacer la cama y colocándose los zapatos, salió de la habitación y bajando las escaleras vio llegar al señor con cosas y lo iba a ayudar pero este no lo dejo.

-No es necesario—ignorando su protesta.—Aparte no sería sano que lo hicieras y menos en tu estado.

-¿En mi estado?—haciéndose el que no sabía.

-No te hagas jovencito—sacando unos panes que coloco en una plato para ir a poner agua.

El azabache se quedó parado confundido y muy desconfiado, el señor regreso para hacer que se sentará y una vez solo aclaro su garganta.

-Sé que no eres de Erdia ni eres de otro lado—siendo mas claro.—Vienes de Paradise. ¿Cómo lo sé?. Te diré que hace años que deje esa isla con mi hijo.

-Si es así—siendo serio—¿Como supo que era de Paradise?.

-Porque conocí a una niña muy parecida a ti—recordándola bien.—Su nombre era Kushel. Solo era una pequeña niña que me odiaba a muerte por estar con su papá.

-No entiendo—no lo entendía y era más obvio al no ocultar su desconcierto.

No había más opciones, así que debía decirle la verdad.

-Yo también soy un doncel—confesándolo.—Se reconocer cuando alguien como nosotros está esperando un hijo. Nuestros rostros se vuelven más afeminados y nuestra complexión parece más el de una chica en los primeros meses.

Nuestros ojos son más expresivos y la piel se vuelve un poco más brillosa de la habitual.

-Maldición—lo había olvidado.

-Te pareces a Kushel—bajando la mirada.—Deje a tu abuelo por una razón. El no le importaba yo en absoluto, no podía olvidar a tu abuela y fue lo mejor.

Conocí después a un tipo que solo me quería usar como si de una prostituta se tratara. Me dejó embarazado, no se quiso hacer responsable y menos cargo de sus acciones, y para eliminarme de su camino, terminó acusándome de cometer un delito y eso casi me envía a prisión de no ser porque alguien en Trost me ayudo a escapar.

-Sacándote de los muros porque sabía la verdad—era mas obvio.

-Dijo que era más seguro y eso que evite a los Titanes que estaban por esa zona—era una ironía y lo sabía.—Para mi suerte al llegar aquí después de escabullirme en uno de eso barcos sin que me vieran, fue mas fácil disimular ser un extranjero.

Logré ocultarme cuando mi estado avanzo y al dar a luz, me asegure de que mi pequeño no fuese un doncel, para mi suerte no lo fue y he ocultado esto por años.

-Hasta que llegue yo—cruzándose de brazos.

-Todos saben lo que pasó hace ocho años al enviar a esos niños a la isla—suspiro.—Fallaron en su misión al querer recuperar el titán fundador que esta en manos de alguien que no es de sangre real.

Sabia bien que no muchos aceptaban que su mocoso tuviese ese poder, querían que alguien más lo heredase y la verdad en su parecer también quería lo mismo para que no sufriera tanto.

-Es el padre de mi hijo quién tiene el poder fundador—llevando su mano a su vientre.—Si el poder fundador hubiese seguido en poder de la familia real ahora mismo estuviésemos muertos. Usted se fue para protegerse y a su hijo, eso lo comprendo.

-Mi hijo sabe que es un erdiano como sabe que huir de esa isla—bajando la mirada.—Odia serlo y por eso se fue de aquí. Yo tampoco quisiera serlo, pero, no puedo cambiar eso, solo me queda vivir lo que me quede de vida sin tener que revelar mi naturaleza.

-No lo culpo—sonriendo.—Solo que debe recordar que soy un Ackerman y se que conlleva serlo.

-Has tomado tú decisión al querer estar con ese chico y también el camino que has escogido—no había remedio.—Estas aquí por una razón.

-¡Mi razón es encontrar al padre de este mocoso que llevo en mi interior!—viéndolo.—Una guerra se viene y eso será inevitable. Muchos morirán y solo hay un bando a ganar.

-Lo se—era inevitable.—Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, solo ten cuidado. Los soldados merdianos no son muy tolerantes y cualquier insulto o agresión que sientan, no lo perdonan.

-Lo tendré en mente—algo que debía recordar.

Sonó la tetera al estar el agua lista para ir el señor, mientras un azabache pensaba en como conseguir información para empezar la búsqueda de su mocoso.

**_Aquí acaba el capitulo del día de hoy, espero que les guste, perdonen mi intento de Lemon pero hice la mejor que se pudo y besitos :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3_**


	54. Capitulo LIII

Pasaron unos días, por ahora había aprendido como vivía la gente ahí, era difícil acostumbrarse porque era muy diferente de paradise, como la gente, por lo menos haya el miedo no los hacía irracionales como a ellos y de paso estaba intentando saber cómo era la vida dentro del gueto.

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, veía los coches, así les llamaban a ese nuevo trasporte que sustituía a los carruajes y a las carretas, de vez en cuando al mirar el cielo aparecían los dirigibles haciéndolo sentir un poco incómodo por lo mismo; era todo tan distinto, es cierto que estaban más avanzados con la gran diferencia de que seguían siendo los mismos miedosos cobardes y temerosos, incrédulos que se dejaban llevar por las apariencias o no eran capaces de ver a través de la verdad que se mostraba en frente de ellos, preferían seguir ciegos a ver la verdad.

No eran diferentes de la gente de los muros, aún había personas igual de ignorantes o temerosas que preferían seguir viviendo de ese modo a saber la verdad y se aferraban aún pasado que en cualquier momento desaparecería para dar inicio a una nueva era.

Se sentía agobiado, no había muros, pero, extrañaba a su caballo.

Simplemente todo era demasiado nuevo, mucho que procesar y el estaba acostumbrado aún modo de vida diferente, hasta siente pena de los mocosos que enviaron a Paradise, les debió costar trabajo adaptarse a una nueva forma de vivir e interactuar con personas diferentes de pensamientos.

Se podría decir que en Paradise tenía a una libertad diferente, tanto de ideas como de pensamientos.

Aún sabiendo la verdad detrás de los muros, lo que había más allá, aún seguían pensando en esa libertad sin necesidad de llegar a luchar, en su caso no opinaba lo mismo que ellos; conviviendo con esas personas, no eran malas, simplemente no puedes olvidar años de odio a una raza por sus acciones, menos aceptar que estaban equivocados sin que el mundo entero se de cuenta de eso y no ayudaba mucho el echo de que tuviesen la capacidad para convertirse en esos seres de nombre Titanes y que ellos fueran los únicos con la sangre maldita.

Había un riesgo enorme, un temor por la existencia aún de los Titanes, que los marcaban como enemigos y lo entendía perfectamente, sabía que otros también lo entendía y en su opinión no quisiera luchar, ya no más, estaba más que cansado de ver muertes y saber qué tal vez no todos regresarían con vida. Tenía miedo de perder a sus amigos nuevamente, a los mocosos que consideraba sus compañeros en el tiempo que llevaba con ellos, en su equipo que a pesar de todo seguían ahí de pie y jurándole seguirlo hasta la muerte y faltaba menos que su pareja, un mocoso que había logrado derribado sus defensas y sus murallas; el miedo más grande que tenía era perder a su hijo, o en este caso a sus hijos.

Miro el cielo pensando en que estaría haciendo su pequeño niño, ese niño al cual no quiso por ser producto de una violación hasta al momento de tenerlo en sus brazos y que era su mundo que lo hizo aguantar el infierno que vivió hasta que llegó su pareja y la verdad de los muros salió a luz.

Ahora tenía otro motivo por el cual aguantar, dentro de el crecía una vida, otro mocoso vendría a este mundo y está vez era un mocoso tampoco planeado en su vida, pero, era del hombre que amaba y no importaba tener que luchar un poco más para darle libertad, esa ansiada libertad que de verdad todos necesitan más que nunca.

-Jovencito—se acerco a el una anciana que portaba una banda en su brazo (bien no me acuerdo si era el izquierdo o el derecho).—Deberías regresar a casa, se acerca una tormenta.

-Ya veo—era tan diferente el clima aquí que no lo hubiese visto venir.—Gracias por decírmelo.

-No hay de que—haciendo un gesto de despedida para irse yendo.

Volteo a ver a la señora, dándose cuenta de la banda para acercarse a ella antes de que se fuera o perdería una oportunidad única.

-Disculpe—sonando desinteresado.—¡No se supone que ustedes no pueden salir del gueto!. Cómo soy nuevo aquí en Mare solo se algunas cosas.

-Ohh—algo sorprendida de que no lo supiesen.—Podemos salir si solo poseemos un permiso especial que nos otorgan. No es fácil conseguirlo y tengo suerte por mi nieto que lo hizo por mi.

Aunque solo sea a ciertas partes limitadas para no causar problemas y como buena erdiana que soy debo hacerlo.

-Comprendo—le era muy irónico eso de buena erdiana.—No le quito más su tiempo. Aunque me gustaría saber su nombre.

-Soy la Sra.( El nombre que quieran) Jaeger—con su sonrisa que le dio.

-¡Soy Rivaille Schneider!—mintiendo en apellido para no levantar sospechas.—¡Espero volver a verla para conversar un poco más!.

Sabia que esa acción de su parte dejaba un poco de dudas en aquella mujer que no se esperaba que alguien la tratase como una persona y no como un monstruo como los demás, tal vez lo hizo porque el apellido era el mismo que el de su amado y quería saber si eran parientes para tener una ventaja a su favor y la información que consiguiese sería muy valiosa más que nunca.

Ahora sólo debía volver a casa con el señor que lo regalaría por estar tan tarde afuera, por su estado lo comprendía, solo que se había dado cuenta que en esos tres años su apariencia de más adulto cambio mucho y lucía como un chico más de su edad, más joven con la excepción de sus rasgos más afeminados que de costumbre, por lo mismo era peligroso porque llamaba la tensión de muchos hombres, incluyendo mujeres hasta aquí en Mare, mismas que mantenía una distancia prudente y más con esos soldados.

Hablando de los reyes de Roma solo los divisó al dar la vuelta que venía muy tranquilos, por eso mismo paso a su lado siendo detenido por uno de ellos.

-¡Hola!—con su tono de voz muy descarado o era su sonrisa.—¡No quisieras venir con nosotros a tomar algo!.

-Gracias por la propuesta—entendió bien la indirecta.—¡Pero no soy una puta mucho menos me interesa salir con ustedes!. ¡Ahórrense este show antes de que salgan lastimados!.

-¡Tiene carácter!-uno de ellos sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Solo se resiste—el otro igual.

-Vamos—pasando su brazo para atraerlo y muy cerca de su oído.—Te va a gustar y sabrás que es mucho mejor estar con un hombre que una mujer.

-Y yo les doy cinco minutos para que desaparezcan de mi vista—teniendo tolerancia por el señor no por otra cosa.

-¡Sabes con quién hablas!-poniéndose serio.

-Con payasos de circo—siendo irónico pero le gusto verlos molesto más cuando se alejó ese sujeto de el.—¡Perdonen por ofender los, pero no sabía que unos soldados tan distinguidos como ustedes usarán trucos tan baratos para ir a follar con cualquiera!.

Paso por ahí en un auto uno de los generales que se detuvo al verlos rodear a ese joven, deteniéndose y bajando.

-¿Que sucede aquí?—con su voz firme.

-Nada señor—ellos se alejaron formándose.

-No me parece que esto sea nada—caminando hacia el joven.—Usted jovencito, puede decirme que hacían estos hombres con usted.

-Con mucho gusto señor—sonando hipócrita.—Yo caminaba para llegar a casa de mi tío, cuando estos disque soldados se acercaron a mi para invitarme a ir con ellos según a pasarla bien. Me negué hacerlo y siguieron molestándote hasta que usted llegó, de no ser así me hubiesen forzado y yo haría una escena.

-Me disculpó por el comportamientos de ellos—notando que el azabache no era exactamente una persona con quién debías meterte por eso no hizo nada.—Puede irse y le aseguro que no volverán a meterse con usted.

-Acepto sus disculpas—viéndolos para solo voltear y encaminarse nuevamente a su camino a casa de su tío.

Justo cuando unas gotas comenzaban a caer del cielo, notando que no era mentira sobre una tormenta que se venía.

Seguía lloviendo desde hace más de dos días y veía por la ventana aburriendo se un poco, llegando el señor que lo miro para acercarse y poner su mano en su hombro.

-Deberías ir a descansar—sabiendo que era normal.

-Solo estoy aburrido—suspiro por décima vez.—Encontró lo que fue a buscar.

-Si—dejando las bolsas del mandado.—Como supe que dentro de dos semanas regresan el ejército de guerreros y tal vez sepas algo de esa persona.

-Eso me sirve—si volvían debía hablar con esa señora pronto.—Por cierto, tu hijo no viene de casualidad a visitarte o te manda alguna carta.

-No—se sentó aún lado.—Decidió cortar relación alguna conmigo. Le daba vergüenza saber que era su madre y más al ser un erdiano de Paradise.

-Es un tonto—no lo creía o más bien no le sorprendía.

-Y tu—sacando el tema.—¿Tienes otros hijos o solo este es el primero?.

-Tengo un hijo más grande—no iba a mentirle.—Se llama Uri. Me sorprendió mucho saber que a pesar de la situación en la que se dio mi embarazo, yo no pude alejarlo o despreciarlo.

-¡Fuiste abusado!—no lo creía.

-Por un tipo que está muerto—recordándolo con odio.—Fue antes de ser formalmente parte de la legión de reconocimiento. Al principio quince deshacerme de el pero era muy avanzado mi estado como para abortarlo.

Decidí que lo daría en adopción y cuando nació cambio mi forma de pensar, solo con sostenerlo en mis brazos no quise que se alejara de mi, pero, no podía cuidarlo o tenerlo conmigo sin que diera explicaciones, así que lo mantuve en secreto para evitar que su padre supiese de su existencia.

-Cuando eres madre cambian muchas cosas—eso lo sabía.—¿Que hay de pareja?.

-Eren se enteró de que era un doncel y no me dijo nada más que estaba más que admirado de mi—recordándolo.—Para el saber que aunque era un doncel le causaba admiración lograr lo que yo logré por mi cuenta y al saber de mí hijo guardo el secreto siempre estando al pendiente de mi, apoyándome y siendo un perrito fiel a su amo.

-Son muy diferentes—suponiéndolo.

-Lo somos—solo sonriendo en tanto tiempo.—Mi hijo desde que lo conoció quiso que fuese su padre y la verdad no me molestó la idea. De alguna forma me enamoré de el como el de mi.

-Me hubiese gustado que tu abuelo hubiese sentido eso por mi—era tonto recordarlo.—Creo que ha sido el único hombre del cual me enamoré y no ha vuelto pasar. No dejes ir esa felicidad aun si es egoísta de tu parte.

-No lo hare—ni estaba loco para hacerlo.

El rato paso muy rápido para ellos, como la lluvia seguía cayendo.

**_Dos semanas después._**

Entabló conversación con la mujer descubriendo que era abuela de su mocoso, como la abuela de ese sujeto que era el titán bestia, no le gusto que esa mujer se menos preciara de esa manera o pensará que ser una buena erdiana era someterse a seguir siendo una persona presa de cosas que no cometió ella, esa era la diferencia con su mocoso y agradecía que se pareciera a su madre em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(bendita Karla).

Le contó sobre su hijo, geisha y su nuera Dina, una mujer que adoraba mucho pero que la decepcionó al saber que era parte de su culpa por incluir a su hijo a ese grupo de rebeldes que al final pagaron siendo enviados a Paradise; por su mocoso sabía que no era culpa de ella, su hijo tomo su decisión y eso provocó las consecuencias de sus cros, hasta sonaba feo pero agradecía que hiciera eso o su mocoso no estaría con el hoy en día.

También le contó sobre su hija, algo que ya sabía por las constantes pesadillas que tenía su mocoso y contarle sobre eso pasó ese rato con el abrazándolo; su actitud era la de una madre dolida aún a pesar del tiempo solo que ahora se daba cuenta que eso hizo que pensará de esa forma, se cerró y se aisló en su mundo a diferencia de su esposo que ahora estaba en un centro para personas con demencia.

Sentía pena por la mujer, por la vuelta de su mocoso pero ya sabía que iba a hacer y en ese momento solo desde un punto fijo sin que nadie lo viese, volviendo a usar su mañas y recordando de donde provino, ósea del subterráneo, veía llegar a los guerreros de su lucha en oriente o algo así era, en ese tren como le decían y fijándose si de casualidad su mocoso venía.

Tardo mucho porque salieron niños y soldados que no recibieron mucho daño primero, hasta visualizo a ese sujeto de nombre Zeke, recordando que estuvo a punto de matarlo y aún lo quiere muerto, pero, eso sería después, para ver luego al titán acorazado o Reiner acompañar a esos niños que supuso serían los nuevos contenedores para usar el poder.

Luego vio a los heridos y entre ellos había uno que se le hacía familiar, tanto que esa mirada la reconocería en cualquier lado.

Aún con esa apariencia, sabía quién era y no iba a esperar más, iba a hablar con ese mocoso de una buena vez y esa era su única oportunidad, ahora que estaban más ocupados atendiendo los por sus heridas y los soldados de mare se encargaban de los otros.

**_Aquí acaba el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste este capítulo y en el siguiente veremos cual es la reacción de Eren al saber que será padre._**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3:3_**


	55. Capitulo LIV

Aún con esa apariencia, sabía quién era y no iba a esperar más, iba a hablar con ese mocoso de una buena vez y esa era su única oportunidad, ahora que estaban más ocupados atendiendo a los pocos con sus heridas y los soldados de mare se encargaban de los otros soldados, los que estaban menos lesionados, aquellos que después de pasar por un infierno no habían quedado locos a esas alturas; su momento de escabullirse sin que nadie más lo notará fue mas fácil de lo que creyó, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta por las ropas que usaba de un simple ayudante voluntario que ayudaba. Eran tan ingenuos al creerlo, no fue tan difícil acceder, desde arriba podía verse donde eran los lugares con mayor accesibilidad sin que nadie lo viese, eso le trajo recuerdos de cuando era un ladrón y ayudaba mucho el haber conseguido las ropas de voluntario sin que nadie le figurar nada o lo tachará mal, eran pocos los que dejaban esas ideas tontas aún lado como sus miedos para acercarse a la gente erdiana y ayudarlos al ver en qué estado se encontraban después de ser usados como cebo o carnada para lograr las victorias del ejército merdiano sin tener que usar a su gente o perder bajas.

Buenos recuerdos de ser un astuto ladrón y un asesino profesional como su tío Kenny le había enseñado, lo demás se forjó por el mismo y era una ventaja el haber cubierto su cabello con esa gorra que les dieron, no había modo de que supieran quién era si no se ponían en un estado de déjame ver quién eres o el porqué haces esto como a veces ocurría y en este caso no fue así. Paso al lado de unos merdianos que hacían guardia vigilando a aquellos en peor estado de gravedad y acercándose lentamente a ese chico de cabellos largos, en un estado deplorable, con una barba y bigote a qué se dejó crecer, usando más o menos unas vendas en su ojo y con una muleta que le aventaron al no tener una pierna al perderla supuestamente en guerra.

Alguien se le quiso adelantar y para su suerte empujó a otro que terminó siendo ayudado para solo acercarse y ayudarlo al pasar su brazo por su hombro, porque la muleta que le dieron en realidad no estaba en buen estado y este no se dio cuenta de quién era en realidad sólo acepto la ayuda.

-Gracias—sin tener ganas de ver a quién lo ayudó.

No dijo nada, no era el momento de hacerlo y sabía que había tiempo de sobra, ya tenía una idea de adónde lo llevaría y lo bueno fue que hace dos días tuvo el tiempo suficiente para recorrer el lugar y aprender como otros que entraron de voluntarios.

Estaba un poco desilusionado en el fondo al ver el estado en que se encontraba, pero, ya habría tiempo de escuchar sus excusas lo más importante en esos momentos era hablar con el de inmediato, no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad y lamentarse más delante de esa decisión porque en el fondo algo se lo decía.

Momentos atrás, despertó sintiendo una pesadez en su cuerpo, sintiendo que pronto aparecerían esos malditos síntomas que odiaba con su ser, se estiró un poco para posar su mano en su vientre y sonreír por ese día que tanto había esperado que llegara, para levantarse y mirando la ropa que el mismo coloco anoche después de ducharse para ahorrar tiempo de sobra y no estar presionado viendo el reloj.

Terminaba de ponerse la ropa, después de unos quince minutos verificando que todo estuviese en orden y arreglando sus zapatos cuando entró el señor y al verlo solo suspiro en forma de resignación.

-Ten cuidado—sabia que no era fácil para aquellos que iban a ayudar.

-No se preocupe—poniéndose su abrigo al hacer un poco de frío en las mañanas.—Se cuidarme y no creo que nada salga mal.

-Eso espero—mirando el reloj.—¡No quisiera dar explicaciones de porque mi "sobrino" se metió en problemas solo por hacer lo correcto!.

Sonrió, ya que era cierto, era su supuesto sobrino y el tenía una buena relación con muchas personas que no se imaginaban que era un erdiano escondido menos que era alguien diferente a lo que normalmente aparentaba mostrar, si tan solo no pasará lo que pasará con ese odio, esas muertes sin sentido como una guerra que solo traía más odio y más pérdidas.

-Volveré más tarde—guardando ese gorro en su bolsillo.

-No llegues tarde para la cena—recordándole ese detalle.

Salió de la habitación para bajar las escaleras y solo dirigirse a la puerta de la entrada.

Llevo aún lado al castaño que observo que se alejaban de los demás, teniendo unas sospechas pero lo dejo pasar ya que al abrirse la puerta, entraron a una habitación donde solo había una cama como una mesa con vendas y al ser depositado con cuidado para el ver cómo ese tipo le daba la espalda y cerraba la puerta mientras las cortinas del lugar se hayan cerradas.

-Solo una simple nota dejaste—quitándose la gorra y volteando a verlo.

-Levi—sorprendido de verlo.

-Tu rostro me dice todo Eren—camino hacía el y colocándose enfrente.—Te sorprende verme aquí. Piensas que los demás vinieron, te equivocas en eso.

-Creí habértelo explicado—sin desviar la mirada.

-¿Explicado?—sin dejar esa seriedad y frialdad que el otro conocía mejor que nadie.—Crees que dejar una simple carta o nota es suficiente para que un maldito mocoso se fuera sin dar la cara por lo menos o despedirse.

-Era más fácil—usando un tono más frío.

-¡Fácil para quien!—quitándole la venda del ojo donde estaba bien.—¡Vengo a buscarte a esta mierda de ciudad cuando pude simplemente quedarme con mi hijo y darte por muerto!.

-¿Porque no lo hiciste?—agarrando su mano.

-Eres un imbécil—soltándole un golpe en el rostro.

Lo dejo tumbado en la cama y le dolía, hace tanto tiempo que no recibía un golpe de parte del azabache que solo se subió encima de él sentándose en sus piernas y este mirando sus movimientos sin perderse nada y notando que algo había de diferente en el, sus facciones eran más delicadas.

-Me dejaste antes de que llegaran mis resultados de mis exámenes—quitándose ese tonto chaleco que traía puesto al dejar su abrigo en otro lado.

-¿Exámenes?—recordando ese detalle.

-Pude solo quedarme pero Uri me insistió que fuera a buscar a su padre—sintió como posó sus manos en su cadera.—Solo vine para decirte Eren que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

Quitando sus manos y bajándose, para quedarse de pie mientras no veía ninguna reacción de su parte, no se quedaría ahí solo escuchando ese silencio de parte de el, con una gran molestia iba a irse pero fue jalado bruscamente para ser dejado de bajo de un castaño que le daba una mirada demasiado profunda como notando que ese brillo que lo caracterizaba en sus ojos ya no estaba y siendo apresado por el que lo inmovilizo al colocar sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

-Uri te insistió a que vinieras a decirme sobre tu condición—bajando su mirada a su vientre.—Conozco a Uri para saber mejor que nadie que el solo te lo sugirió y viniste por tu cuenta para convencerme de volver.

-No—estaba mintiendo pero era verdad.

-Lo siento mucho—regresando su mirada a verlo directamente a los ojos.—No volveré sin terminar a lo que vine. Tome mi decisión y es mejor que vuelva ahora.

-Así que no piensas volver—ensombreciéndose su mirada y queriendo llorar.—Sabia desde un principio que sería una perdida de tiempo, no se para que vine.

-Levi—lo soltó y posó su mano en su mejilla.—Me gustaría volver contigo y con nuestros hijos. Me alegra mucho ser papa y es por eso que ahora estoy seguro de continuar mi misión aquí.

-¿Misión?—no lo entendía.

-Perdona por no demostrar cómo antes mi felicidad—usando un tono más dulce con el.—¡Claro que estoy contento por ser padre y porque tú seas la madre de mis hijos!.

-¡Entonces porque no vuelves conmigo!—no lo entendía.

-Ahora hay una guerra en progreso—sin dejar de ver eso hermosos ojos de color azul-grisáceo que tenía su linda pareja.-He visto algunas cosas y en estos meses me he puesto a ver de lo son capaces de hacer por buscar más poder. De alguna manera debo averiguar algo más y si es cierto lo que escuche, habrá una reunión de varios países aliados para pactar una alianza en contra de nosotros y de ser así, yo debo hacer algo antes de que nos maten y consigan el poder del fundador.

-Eren—odiaba comprenderlo.

-Me gustaría volver pero si lo hago no podré salvarlos a ustedes—no quería perder a su familia.—Debo hablar con Zeke y saber que planea realmente. Y tú no debes luchar en esta ocasión.

-¡Estas loco!—con su tono serio.—¿Porque no dejaría de luchar?. ¡Si te preocupa mi estado no haré nada peligroso!.

-Levi—no le gustaba que pusiera su vida en peligro.

-¡Puedo usar el equipo tridimensional y limitar mis acciones!—hablando en serio.—¡Nunca pondría en peligro a nuestro hijo y menos mi vida!.

-Lo sé pero...

No espero que el azabache para callarlo lo besara mientras se aferraba a el, lo sorprendió pero no tardó en corresponder ese beso y sentir de nuevo esos labios que lo volvía loco, para acercarlo más mientras esté le permitía que su le gua entrará y degustará con gusto su cavidad bucal.

Tanto tiempo sin besarlo, sin tenerlo a su merced y el azabache solo se aferraba más a el, temiendo que fuese un sueño más.

El beso se volvió más hambriento. Sin separar el azabache logro sacarle ese molesto abrigo al castaño para empezar a desabotonar la camisa que traía puesta mientras el castaño lo dejaba separándose y volviendo a besarlo.

La ropa era estorbosa y notando que su mocoso ya tenía un cuerpo muy marcado y sintiendo como le faltaba el aire, separándose para notar que su pierna se había regenerado por si solo al sentir ese calor emanar de ahí.

-¡Será un problema!—sabiendo el castaño de sobra eso.

-Se puede arreglar—no le gustaba la idea pero no habría de otra.

-No creo que sea buena idea seguir—escuchando voces fuera.

Esto molesto un poco al azabache pero tenía razón en cierto punto aunque estaba un poco ansioso y el castaño levantándose para ir a ver quién podría estar afuera sin que se dieran cuenta de que estaban ahí. Aprovechando que el fue a ver, se quitó primero los zapatos, seguido de los pantalones y de su ropa interior, para desabrochar su camisa y sintiendo su entrada humedecer se y recordando que le pasaba cuando estaba embarazado de su primer niño, luego le explicaron que era normal durante un embarazo; ellos mismo podían generar un lubricante natural solo en la etapa del embarazo por los cambios en su cuerpo y su libido aumentaba un poco, aunque no todos los donceles pasaban por lo mismo.

-Parece que hay un retraso y nos quedaremos un día mas antes de entrar al gueto—sin verlo aún.

-Que bien—solo quedándose sentado en la cama para acomodarse más y abriéndose de piernas para tocar su entrada mojada.—Eren.

-Mmn—volteo a verlo y lo sorprendió.

-No hay problema si continuamos—avergonzado de tenerlo que incitar para que le hiciera caso.

Un castaño arremetía una y otra vez en ese punto que hacía delirar a su pareja, mientras se besaban y sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas lo tenían apresado sintiendo cada vez más como se contraían sus paredes contra su miembro, sintiendo esa estreches y esa calidez cada vez que estaba dentro suyo mientras escuchaba sus gemidos que intentaba callar haciéndose difícil por la intensidad que recibía y recordando que hace unas horas al voltear y verlo en ese estado, mientras metía sus dedos a su entrada mojada para darse placer y ver su rostro como sus mejillas estaban tan sonrosadas, aún sabiendo que solo lo estaba provocando para escuchar como se alejaban esos soldados para acercarse a pasos lentos.

-Ahhh...-solo provocando lo para que hiciera algo y no lo dejara con las ganas ahora.—Ngh...se siente...ahhh...tan..bien...ahhh.

Deteniendo su acción y besándolo mientras lo recostaba en la cama, manteniendo sus piernas abiertas para agacharse y notar que mojado estaba, recordando lo que su padre le había dicho una vez sobre los donceles al estar embarazados sonrió un poco para acercar su lengua y empezar a degustar con gusto es entrada rosada que lo llamaba mientras escuchaba esos hermosos gemidos de parte de pareja que solo agarraba con fuerza sus cabellos, jalando los y retorciéndose por la sensación de placer que recibía, mientras de poco a poco sentía como despertaba su miembro y sentía la presión de las ropas al formarse esa erección que lo puso duro.

Solo el azabache lograba prenderlo y dejando de jugar, se quitó los pantalones mientras un confundido azabache no entendió porque no siguió como normalmente lo hacía y dolía un poco su propia erección, hasta que de sorpresa fue tomado al sentir como se metía de lleno sin avisarle soltando un gemido alto y con lágrimas en los ojos, no recordaba que fuese tan grande o jamás había sido tomado de esa forma por el.

Las embestidas no se hicieron esperar y con eso los gemidos que inevitablemente no podía controlar al ser embestido de una forma tan brutal que al final le gustaba más si era el castaño quién lo tomaba de esa manera.

Cambiado de posiciones, colocando en cuatro, para seguir arremetiendo contra el, soltando varias lágrimas al sentir que cualquier momento llegaría y notando lo el castaño para tomarlo más fuerte de las caderas marcando sus dedos en ellas y arqueado la espalda al sentir como tocaba ese punto nuevamente y la baba escurriendo de su boca emitiendo un gemido un poco más erótico al sentir que se hacía más grande el miembro de él y apretando las sábanas más fuerte.

Pasando nuevamente unos soldados que hacían guardia, escucharon eso y sonriendo uno de ellos mientras que el otro incómodo por esa situación dentro de ese cuarto.

-Creo que hay algunos que no pueden esperar—no los culpaban.

-Mejor vámonos—era incómodo para el.

-Perdona—sabiendo que no estaba acostumbrado aún.—Sera mejor que te hagas a la idea de que en algún momento será más frecuente.

-No tengo nada en contra pero no creo que sea el lugar—era aun así incomodo.

Para retirarse de ahí, regresando dentro de ese cuarto donde ambos seguían con lo suyo.

-Ahhh... ¡Eren!... ¡Si!...Ummn.

Mordiendo el cojín al sentirlo seguir dándole en ese punto que lo hacía delirar, estaba en cuatro, perdido en el placer que le daba cada vez que arremetía más y sentir como su mocoso lo penetraba era tan placentero, dándose cuenta que ya no era un niño y ya era un hombre, su hombre, el único que le podía el placer que estaba sintiendo, en cambio, ya no podía seguir aguantando por más tiempo, sentía que pronto se vendría y sus piernas ya empezaban a flaquear y un castaño sintiendo como estaba apunto de llegar también.

Unas últimas estocadas más y ambos terminaron corriéndose al mismo tiempo, dejándose caer el azabache y un castaño intentando no aplastarlo al sentir como se vacía dentro suyo nuevamente, jadeando e intentando recobrar el aliento, saliendo de él despacio para sentirlo salir el azabache y colocarse aún lado.

**_Aquí llega este nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste e intente hacer mejor posible el Lemon, no soy una experta así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo y eso es todo._**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3:3._**


	56. Capitulo LV

Aún cuando no amanecía, ambos se encontraban abrazados, cubiertos por las sábanas y permaneciendo en silencio, solo con su cercanía y el calor de ambos eran suficiente, no querían decir nada más para tener unos momentos más antes de que el mañana llegará para traerlos a la cruel realidad en la que vivían y aún así ambos se amaban con todo su ser; coloco su mano en su vientre contento de que ese niño crecería libre de todo ese horror al igual que su hermano, sin embargo, tenía un deber y una misión como el azabache y ninguno podía librarse por más que quisieran.

Miro su mano en su vientre feliz de que la noticia de ser padres no fue tan mala, fue lo mejor y no se arrepentía de nada ahora.

No quería que el mañana llegara, no lo quería, deseaba permanecer así más tiempo y solo olvidar todo de una buena vez, mandarlo al carajo, volver por su hijo y los tres irse muy lejos para que nadie los encontrará y vivir sus vidas como querían, en total libertad.

Era una ilusión pequeña, una que quería que se realizara.

Recordó las palabras de su tío y sonrió para voltear y encontrarse con esa mirada que amaba de el, la única que le daba a el y a nadie más que a él; sus hermosos ojos se encontraron con los suyos para perderse de nuevo en ellos, uniéndose en un beso tierno, separándose.

-Me gustaría dejar todo atrás—admirando lo hermoso que era.

-A mí también—no lo negaba en absoluto.—De todas mis decisiones tomadas, jamás me arrepentiré de haberme enamorado de un mocoso como tú.

-Jamás—sonriendo porque aún sería ese mocoso para el.

-Jamás—para volver su mirada sería.—Solo necesito que me digas una cosa. ¿Hubieses aceptado emparejarse con Historia y tener un hijo con ella?.

-¡Nunca hubiese hecho nada de nada con ella, menos tener un hijo!—eso era muy seguro.—Historia tiene a Ymir.

-Y aún así ella...está embarazada—eso lo había sorprendido un poco.—Se que esa chica, Yelena hablo con ella como contigo. Ymir estaba molesta, muy molesta que últimamente se la pasa más con Arlet y con Leonhart.

-Historia ama a Ymir con todo su ser—eso estaba muy seguro.—No se realmente porque haya hecho eso en realidad.

-Mmn—pensativo y suspiro al solo tener que pensar que excusa daría cuando se apareciera allá.

Solo hubo un momento de silencio, para notar el castaño que su capitán lucía más joven y hermoso, recordando que debía ser porque ya no poseía esa ojeras que tenía antes, tal vez era malo porque empezarían a notarlo algunos y de solo pensar que quisieran acercarse a el para tener una oportunidad lo hacía enojar y hervir de los celos que no podía controlar a veces.

-Oí—solo agarro su rostro con sus dos manos.—¿Que tanto piensas?.

No se había dado cuenta de que lo había estado llamando o de seguro notó su molestia, algo que no era tan difícil de notar si se trataba de los que lo conoció en realidad, a pesar d que ahora era menos expresivo y más serio, con la misma actitud como si le diese todo igual.

-No lo ocultes Eren—con su tono de voz fría y sería.—Dímelo o te lo sacaré a la fuerza.

-No se vaya a enojar—para desviar la mirada.—Es solo que usted luce más de acuerdo a su edad y se ve realmente hermoso. Me molesta que alguien más se de cuenta de eso y tenga más pretendientes de lo usual.

-Idiota—feliz de que lo viera hermoso y a la vez le daba un poco de risa interna por lo celoso que podía ser.

-¡No puedo evitarlo—era parte de su naturaleza—¡menos si se trata de Levi-san!.

-¡Al único que amare será a ti!—soltándolo para solo levantarse con cuidado.—¡Sabes que enviare a la mierda a todos aquellos que intente acercárseme con otras intenciones!.

-Lo sé bien—viendo las marcas que dejó en su cuerpo.

-Aparte si algo malo pasa no tendré piedad y los matare—hablando muy en serio.

No era un juego, de por sí ya nadie podía meterse contra el y eso le recordó algo que escucho mientras seguí fingiendo ser un buen erdiano y seguir con su actuación para saber más del enemigo antes de tomar alguna decisión.

-¿Sabe usted algo de los Ackerman?—tal vez si lo sabía o eso pensaba.

-¡Que debería saber sobre ellos!—no entendió bien esa pregunta.

-Ya veo—era recostó mirando el techo.—Tal vez no lo guste nada sobre lo que averigüe sobre la familia de su madre.

Para poder decirle todo sobre tuvo que esconder un poco su mirar para no ver la reacción de cierto azabache que solo ensombreció su mirada, para entender las palabras de su prima, la hija de su tío cuando le decía con la voz decaída y ahora entendía porque su madre vivía ocultándose o de porque su tío había hecho lo que había hecho al ir y confrontar a la familia real.

Suponía que no la azabache sabía de ello, sino, se lo hubiese dicho justo después de tratarse más como familia y eran ellos hermanos que entendía bien las circunstancias, más el que ella, solo el saber de esto entendía porque al matar por primera vez no le había costado tanto trabajo y maldijo a su tío por no decirle.

-Levi-san—sus cabellos no podían ocultarlo pero quitó su mano para ver ese semblante.

-Estoy bien—debía olvidar eso por unos segundos.—Gracias por decirme la verdad de mi origen y del porque soy tan fuerte.

-Creo que le agradaría mucho saber que por eso les tienen miedo—no era mentira era un realidad.

-¿Miedo?—recordando un poco.

_Cuando arribaron esos merdianos o eran solo aliados de ellos a la costa,(no recuerdo bien, perdonen ^^), donde fueron capturados por ellos y obligados a hacer lo que sea para vivir antes de que terminas en muertos gracias a que esa chica de la cual desconfiaban de sus intenciones, en especial por seguir órdenes del titán bestia que en ese entonces apenas si sabían cual era su nombre o lo nombran; había logrado mantener una buena hostilidad como ellos, aunque eso fue dejado de lado cuando uno de ellos intento atacar a cierta rubí de coleta que solo camino por ahí muy tranquila y siendo apresado por una azabache que no permitió que le hicieran nada a su querida novia._

_Lo dejo inmóvil y esa chica se sintió un poco decepcionada y antes de hacer algo el llegó muy tranquilo, muy relajado para ver esa escena, no habían llegado los otros para aclarar el malentendido ocasionado por ese tipo cuando el azabache solo suspiro para mirarlo._

_-¡Ackerman deja a ese tipo!—con su tono de voz de siempre._

_-No puedo hacerlo—aunque quisiera no lo haría.—Ataco a Annie. ¡¿Que pasará si lo suelto y ataca a alguien más?!._

_-Bueno—para suspirar y sacar unas esposas._

_Se acercó y en un dos por tres el tipo ya estaba esposado para solo ser arrastrado por el y llegando donde estaban los demás, incluyendo a una reina que se le quedó viendo a el en especial, confundidos y su amiga se acercó._

_-Enano—no lo entendía._

_-¡Podría saber que sucede!—esa chica un poco sería su expresión._

_-Ackerman lo detuvo antes de que atacará a alguien más de nosotros, eso fue lo que paso—soltándolo para aventarlo hacia los soldados enemigos.—Yo solo llegue y lo espose para traerlos. No es nuestro así que decidan que hacer con antes de que cambie de opinión y dejé que ella lo mate._

_-Heichou—se levanto la reina para mirarlos a ellos.—Gracia por traerlo. Y espero que puedan explicar este comportamiento._

_El tipo mantuvo la cabeza gacha y la chica solo suspiro._

_-Nosotros nos encargaremos de el—su deducción acerca de el fue certera.—Aunque me llama la atención un poco tanto respeto a un sujeto como el._

_-¡Cuide su forma de hablar sobre heichou!—un castaño serio porque aún no confiaba._

_-Basta—camino detrás de ellos para el pegarle con el libro que tenía en la cabeza a su pareja, luego a la de lentes que se quejo y por último sentar a la fuerza a la reina que bajaron la mirada.—Ellos se encargaran de ese sujeto y sobre quién soy, bueno eso fácil de explicar. Soy Rivaille Ackerman, líder de escuadrón y tutor de estos mocosos, como capitán aún de ellos._

_-¡Enano no había mejor manera de decirlo!—no feliz por el golpe._

_-¡Cállate cuatro ojos!—sentándose a lado de la reina como siempre.—Siguen estando bajo mi tutela esos mocoso incluyendo a la reina._

_¡Hasta que no cumplan la mayoría, no tiene voto ni voz!._

_-Ackerman—callándose al darse cuenta quién eran en realidad.—Curioso apellido. ¡De seguro esa chica es familiar suyo y por eso la detuvo!._

_-Lo es—solo tomo su taza de té que le trajeron notando un cambio de actitud muy extraño.—Ahora será mejor que prosigan con esa plática pendiente._

_-Claro—pensando en no morir en sus manos y en un mejor plan._

_**Más tarde**._

_El camina donde estaban ellos establecidos como en un campamento, seguido de un castaño que lo alcanzó._

_-Petra-san dijo que se casará con Aurou-san la semana que viene en Trost—olvidando todo por unos momentos._

_-Había escuchado algo y me sorprende—deteniéndose para mirar el lodo.—¡Que asco, ya se ensuciaron mis botas!._

_-Le daré unas nuevas cuando regresemos—sonriendo por esa actitud._

_-No importa—era l mismo siempre.—Ya lo notaste Eren._

_-¿Notar que?—confundido._

_-Tengo que empezar a ponerles entrenamiento extra a ustedes para agudizar más sus sentidos—no lo podía creer.—Desde que llegue y cuando me reuní con Mikasa para poder hablar nos miran a los dos muy diferente._

_-¿Diferente?—no lo había notado._

_-Fíjate en sus miradas—sin ser obvio al notar miedo solo con su presencia.—Es extraño._

_-Tal vez si—aun extrañado, después les preguntaría algunos que le tenían confianza solo por el hermanito de Zeke.—Mejor olvidemos eso. Vamos a que descanse._

_-¡Creo que descansar será lo único que haga después!, ¿verdad Eren?—sabiendo sus intenciones._

_-Puede ser—sonriendo como siempre y solo para el._

Ahora entendía sus miradas llenas de miedo, así que era verdad su odio o su temor a su familia, con razón quisieron eliminarlos la familia real y los demás su miedo era tan grande que de seguro contentos quisieran estar si desaparecen, no les daría ese gusto nunca.

Volteo a ver a su pareja que lo miraba como si fuese a comérselo con la mirada y solo se recostó sobre su pecho para sentir como unos brazos lo rodeaban.

-Levi—para acariciar su espalda.—A mi no me importa si eres especial por eso. Te amo por quién eres y nada lo va a cambiar.

-Yo tampoco dejaré de amarte—cerrando sus ojos.—Aun cuando todos estén en tu contra o el mundo entero. Yo seré fiel a mis sentimientos hacia ti.

-Esta guerra acabará para siempre de una vez por todas—cambiando sus ojos de color.—Te lo prometo.

-No me jures nada—no le gustaba esos juramentos o esas promesas.

-Lo olvide—sonriendo al recordar ese detalle de el.

No le gustaba que le hicieran promesas o juramentos. Muchas veces no se podían cumplir.

-Volveré a Paradise para fingir que no se nada—solo los abrió mirando la nada.—Mikasa sabe que me fui así que será la única que me cubrirá un poco.

-Eso es bueno—se lo agradecía a su hermana mucho.—En estos meses el equipo nuevo para usar estará listo.

-Los nuevos trajes—los había visto antes.—De seguro ya están listos. No me gusta nada el diseño, pero, tendré que usarlo a final de cuentas.

-El comandante que ha dicho sobre todo esto—pensando que nada se le pasaba.

-Se que a Erwin no le molestará que hayas venido por tu propia cuenta—eso era comprensible de parte de el.—Los demás no tanto. ¡No sé fía de esos supuestos aliados!. ¡Ni siquiera quiere hacerlo hasta no saber cuáles son las intenciones reales de Zeke Jaeger!.

-El no es tonto, ya habrá realizado algunas estrategias excluyendo nuevamente a Hanji-san—como últimamente lo hacía.

-¡Crees que está mal que lo haga!—quería saber.

-No—suspiro nuevamente.-Hanji-san y Armin se dejan llevar últimamente por sus sentimientos. Se les olvida que aunque ellos sean nuestros aliados por ahora no confiaban de la misma manera.

Estamos en una guerra, todos toman un bando y sus acciones no son las correctas.

-Aún no lo entienden—eso lo sabía de sobra.

-Exacto—es que había notado últimamente.—Creen que aún puede haber paz si hablan. Se les olvida que hay mucha gente que no piensa lo mismo.

-¿Puedes confiar en tu medio hermano?—no lo hacía el.

-Me gustaría hacerlo, pero, hasta no saber que planea no lo hare—sabia de los deseos de su pareja de matarlo aún.—Le hare saber si confío o no en el.

-Por favor—acurrucándose más a el.

Ahora pasarían lo que quedaba de la noche para descansar y dormir aunque sea un poco acurrucados antes de separarse y esperar a ver que sucedería con esta guerra, que camino tomarían todos para ver cuál sería su papel en este mundo cruel.

**_Aquí llega el capítulo de hoy._**

**_En el siguiente Levi regresa a Paradise donde dará explicaciones a Mikasa y a su hijo. Con la diferencia de que será el capítulo antes de la tormenta donde entraremos al desmadre de Eren revelándose y apareciendo los demás para llevarlo a casa._**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3:3_**


	57. Capitulo LVI

Despidiéndose ambos solo con la mirada, no había necesario la palabras ahí ni siquiera el beso que se dieron fue tan necesario, no se querían separar y menos ser soltado, ni dejar de estar en sus brazos ya que tenía miedo de no volver a ver a ese mocoso que le robó su corazón; era tanto ese temor que se aferró más a el dando a entender cuando sus miradas se encontraron lo que pensaba realmente y un castaño simplemente susurrándole un simple te veré pronto, siendo calmado un poco y separándose para regresar a su compostura habitual, fingiendo no conocerse y saliendo de esa habitación y uniéndose a los demás que eran llevados de una vez a donde debían estar para regresar al gueto.

Verlo formarse entre todos esos soldados heridos, con una pierna menos que el mismo ayudó a cortarle para hacer más realista su condición y colocando ese vendaje en su ojo donde no le gustaba mucho nada de lo que aparentaba ni su look de vagabundo ahora que lo miraba mejor como esa maldita barba, le molestaba un poco y apenas se daba cuenta todo por comportarse de ese modo al verlo y estar de nuevo entre sus brazos después de confesarle que serían padres y entregándose a el vez más durante toda la noche.

No entendía que pasó por su cabeza para cometer dicha conducta, de verdad debía estar tan enamorado como necesitado por ser tocado, besado y amado por ese chico de cabellos castaños que hasta ahora lograron cautivarlos y viendo a esos soldados merdianos acercarse solo para asustar a aquellos que habían regresado traumado y un niño se acercó a ayudar a su pareja al caer al estar solo con una muleta, muy molesto apretó el puño con ganas de romperles la cara y recordando que no podía dejarse ver o que sospecharan de el para respirar hondo y exhalar.

Al ver que entraban al gueto se empezó a alejar sin llamar la atención aún con un dolor de caderas, disimulando un poco su caminar para empezar a mezclarse entre la gente que abandonaba el lugar dispuesta a regresar a casa ahora que debía.

Primero iría a descansar aunque sea un poco, el sueño le pasaba facturada y en unos cuantos días o semanas empezarían la señales de su embarazo y el sería un inconveniente enorme.

Nadie podía saber de su estado, ni siquiera que el era un doncel o sería perjudicial, aún había en Paradise aquellos que querían tener una relación con el o casarlo con alguna chica linda por ser solo alguien con dinero por su abuelo ya fallecido; su abuelo falleció dejándole todo a el y a su hijo en compensación por el daño que su padre le hizo a su madre como por todo lo que pasó y recordando sus últimas palabras:

_**Flash back**._

_Llego a casa de su abuelo cuando le anunciaron su estado, su hijo estaba con el en esos momentos al entrar y verlo acostado a su lado durmiendo, se acercó a pasos lentos y sentándose en la orilla de la cama para mirar lo demacrado que se encontraba._

_-Estoy orgulloso de ti Rivaille—ya no veía bien pero conocía su andar y saber que estaba ahí era una alegría—eres mi nieto y tú hijo es un niño que se merece vivir en libertad. No te pediré que perdones a este viejo por no ser un abuelo para ti o intentar serlo._

_De que serviría si nunca estuve ahí para ti cuando más necesitabas a tu familia cerca._

_-Eres mi abuelo aún asi—no iba a reprocharle nada a alguien que no sabía que vivía o existía._

_-Es por eso que te diré esto—tragando grueso para poder decirle sin hacer más esfuerzos.—Mi testamento fue hecho hace unos meses, te dejaré todo a ti y tu hijo. Nadie podrá meterse con ustedes nunca mas, y aunque seas una persona fuerte no olvides nunca quién eres, menos renuncies a tu felicidad tan fácil con ese muchacho al cual amas tanto._

_Si te dicen que es porque es lo mejor, recuérdales de quién eres nieto y lo que puede pasar si te quieren obligar a la fuerza, ya ni la reina misma podrá hacer algo por las consecuencias que podrían venírsele encima como la gente que trabajo para mí muchos años._

_-¡Crees que me apoyen sabiendo que soy un Ackerman, un bastardo e hijo de una prostituta!—no lo creía._

_-Te falta ver más allá de lo que tus ojos solo ven—sonriendo.—Ellos mismo te quieren por todo lo que has hecho y admiran servirle a alguien que hace tanto al sacrificar su vida. Ahora quiero descansar y mi nieto se quedaría acompañarme._

_No se negó, se paso del otro lado junto a su hijo para solo acostarse mientras su abuelo cerraba sus ojos y su respiración se volvía más calmada, cerró sus ojos quedándose dormido por increíble que suele logrando escuchar un: "**Te quiero mi querido nieto".**_

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Al final su abuelo había muerto ese día, al despertar su pequeño solo le hizo señas de que no hiciera ruido, para levantarse y acercando su mano su abuelo lucía muy calmado y tranquilo, una sensación en su pecho se instaló y no era nada bueno cuando la gente estaba tan calmada durmiendo, hizo que saliera su hijo entrando el mayordomo con el doctor confirmando su deceso y fue difícil decirle a su hijo sobre la muerte de su abuelo.

A su lado estuvo sus dos primas, como el castaño que lo abrazó todo el tiempo como estuvo cuando su pequeño lo necesito al no creer que estuviese muerto su abuelo; fue difícil, muy difícil para su pequeño superarlo sin estar deprimido por días hasta que volvió a ser el mismo.

Cada palabra dicha por su abuelo lo recordaba como a su tío al cual quisiera ver con vida.

Y caminando por esas calles que extrañaría un poco acercándose más a la casa donde había un auto estacionado, extrañando le un poco y solo ver salir a un hombre que reconoció como uno de los generales o para ser más precisos, el mismo que lo ayudó se iba yendo y el señor lo vio al voltear.

-Regresaste—pensaba que no lo vería más.

-Me iré en dos días—entrando detrás de él.—¿Que hacía ese hombre aquí?.

-Preguntando por ti—muy calmado.—¡Quería saber si no te habían vuelto a molestar unas personas!. No me tragué ese cuento, me di cuenta que en realidad debiste llamar su atención.

-Apenas si cruce unas palabras con el—no lo podía creer.

-Me dijo que si te veía te diera esto—entregándole una cajita pequeña con una nota pegada.

Solo leyó la nota que decía: **_" Espero que me aceptes y prometo serte fiel al igual que protegerte"_**

Abrió la caja mirando un hermoso anillo, el cual era muy caro.

Cerró la caja, dejándolo en la mesa para mirar al señor que esperaba una respuesta o algo de parte de el.

-En pocas palabras me quiere como su amante—solo sonrió.—Es una lastima, pero, cuando regrese podrías dárselo y decirle que lamento rechazarlo pero yo ya tengo a alguien que me espera y vuelvo con esa persona para no regresar nunca mas.

-Yo se lo diré—ya esperaba esa acción de su parte.—En tres días vuelve por su respuesta.

-Iré a descansar—dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Cada uno por su lado, el solo entro a su cuarto para echarse en la cama y recordando aún el aroma de su pareja para empezar a sentir los ojos pesados como su cuerpo, quedándose dormido y entrando el señor a taparlo después de quitarle las botas y acomodarlo bien y solo mirándolo notando esa facciones que los hacían ser a los ackerman.

-Debe ser difícil ser tu con todo lo que debes llevar y esa pesada carga—para suspirar y susurrando para si mismo—Tu bisnieto es muy especial. Estarías orgulloso de el si lo vieras.

Recordando a su bisabuelo para salir de ahí y dejándolo dormir plácidamente en un sueño profundo.

Una semana después volvió a Paradise, el viaje fue largo o también tenía que ver qué al irse tuvo problemas con el dirigible que no pudo ser usado al ser retrasado su uso y espero un día más y luego de eso evitó a ese sujeto que no recibió bien su respuesta para ir a buscarlo en la estación del tren, en el puerto.

Fue difícil salir sin ser perseguido por ese tipo que no le gusto un no, pero, el no iba a convertirse en amante de nadie.

Al llegar solo miro a unas personas, eran unos soldados que no lo reconocieron, eso fue bueno y se dirigió a donde había dejado su hermoso caballo negro que era cuidado por soldados que lo conocían y al verlo lo saludaron para subirse e irse de ahí. Primero iría con su pequeño, ya después iría con el comandante a reportarse, le había dejado un claro mensaje de no cuentes conmigo por un tiempo mientras tomaba "vacaciones"; era una excusa para zafarse y nadie lo cuestionaba más que su amiga la loca.

Al regresar debía explicaciones que sobrarían ya que sería primordial ir por su mocoso, y el debía tener cuidado por su estado.

Tardo más o menos cuatro horas para llegar donde estaba su pequeño, bajo de su caballo y lo dejo en el establo para solo entrar a la casa como si nada y buscándolo por todos lados para salir por la parte de atrás y dirigirse aún lugar que su pequeño iba siempre y al divisarlos corrió un poco donde lo abrazo fuerte al llegar junto a él, que solo se sorprendió por esa acción como confundido de verlo para sentir sus besos por su carita al separarse y miro a su mami más feliz que nunca y preguntando por un castaño al que no vio en ninguna parte y triste pero su mami alzó su carita para que lo viese.

-Papa está feliz del bebé que viene en camino—no le iba a mentir.—También te extraña tanto pero no puede regresar hasta no terminar con su misión.

-Entonces—pensativo.

-No lo pude traer porque es muy obstinado—era una vio mentira solo no pudo traerlo al ser convencido fácilmente.

-Comprendo—dándose cuenta que su mamá no pudo con su papá.

Regresaron a la casa para darse un baño el azabache y el pequeño solo sentado comiendo algo que le prepararon para llegar una azabache la cual con su corte nuevo de cabellos lo saludo para darle unas galletas que hizo.

Ya era tarde y al verla el pequeño la abrazo para recibir sus galletas.

-Tía—sonriendo—gracias.

-No hay de que—le gustaba verlo sonreír.

Verlo sonreír a pesar d la situación la hacían sentir más tranquila y relajada, la hacían olvidar por un segundo lo que sucedía con el mundo y era muy feliz con esa paz que sentía solo por esos breves momentos antes de volver a ser la misma chica que ahora entendía mejor que nada la crueldad del mundo.

Había sido difícil esos días al no saber nada de su hermano o del azabache más al saber que ambos se había ido así como si nada, sin dar ningún aviso o dejar un recado, que si lo hicieron pero no contaba para ella que la dejaron más que angustiada al saber del estado de su primo.

Casi sale a buscarlo para traerlos pero no lo hizo para no dejar a su novia sola ahora que la carga se le hizo difícil y menos abandonar a su sobrino que estaría triste ahora que sus padres se habían ido, y designándose a quedarse sin poder hacer más.

Fue interrogada por una chica de lentes, la cual no se pudo quitar de encima con sus preguntas sobre su hermano o por el azabache, y fingir no saber nada fue difícil para ella y luego a su amigo que no le creyó mucho, hasta intento sacarle la verdad pero logró alejarlo al ver un día como su comandante lo besó como si nada y este le había correspondido para después soltarle una bofetada por eso y de ahí se agarró para que la dejase en paz, cosa que no pudo con la de lentes.

Su novia solo la apoyo en lo que hacía, de vez en cuando iba a ayudarla a cuidar al sobrino que era un ángel para ella.

Y en ese momento escucho pasos y al ver entrar a un azabache secándose el cabello con su vestimenta habitual de descanso, esa playera blanca de mangas largas y esos pantalones negros de pijama como una apariencia más infantil y notando que sus rasgos ya no lo hacían verse tan viejo cómo aparentaba serlo, cundo era más joven y solo ella sabía ese detalle más su hermano.

-Mami mira lo que me trajo la tía...

Viendo como su tía le daba una bofetada a su mamá callándose y luego le daba un abrazo como separándose.

-¡¿Donde mierda estuviste?!—molesta y reclamando al alzar la voz.—¡Mas en tu estado!. ¡No puedo creer que tu te fueses de ese modo, de Eren lo creo!. ¡Pero de ti!.

¡Sabes lo preocupada que estaba!.

-Te falta más fuerza—no le dolió la bofetada.—Descuida, no paso gran cosa. Fui por Eren pero el muy obstinado se quedo a cumplir una misión que solo puede realizar el aún sabiendo que eso será perjudicial y el costo muy caro.

-¡No paso gran cosa!—solo se sentó.—Eres inconsciente de la condición en la que te encuentras. ¡Estas embarazado!.

-Ya lo se—se sentó enfrente de ella.—Por eso fui también. Debía decirle a Eren sobre nuestro hijo.

Pensé que cambiarias de opinión y regresaría conmigo, pero, el me dijo cosas interesantes y valiosa información que me convenció.

-Te convenció—dándose cuenta que no había ni una señal de el.

-Tendremos que ir por ese mocoso después—solo lo dijo muy tranquilo.

-¿Tendremos?—no le gusto eso.—¡Tu te quedaras aquí sin hacer nada más que pensar en tu salud y en ese bebé!.

-Me gustaría hacer eso Mikasa—sabia como se iba aponer.—Debo fingir que no pasa nada para no levantar sospechas. ¡Suficiente tengo con que sospechen que paso algo por haberme tomado unos días de descanso para que averigüen que soy un doncel y que estoy esperando un hijo de Eren!.

-Pero—no quería que fuese.

-No haré nada imprudente—no era tonto.—Me mantendré alejado del peligro por mi bebé. Se lo prometí a Eren.

Bajo la cabeza ella y resignándose a que no hiciera caso alguno para solo suspirar frustrada.

-Mejor ponme al corriente—debía saberlo todo.

-Muchos creen que es mejor usar el equipo equipado con las armas de fuego que con las cuchillas—para mirarlo a los ojos.—Si es en Mare, sería lo mejor. Armin ya hizo un plan y fue aceptado por el comandante como su estrategia en caso de que falle lo mejor sería lograr sacar al titán bestia sin que haya sospechas y quiere que te hagas cargo de eso personalmente.

-Esa chica Yelena acepto—no le daba buena espina.

-Dijo que se contactaría con el par ver qué pasaba—notando que no tenía sus ojeras.

-No me fío de ella—algo le decía que no lo hiciera.

-No lo hagas—para respirar hondo.—Se que muchos de los nuevos que entraron a la legión piensan de manera diferente y han estado reuniéndose en secreto con ella.

-Planean una rebelión—no le sorprendía.

-Parece ser que quieren que Eren se una a ellos—eso lo descubrió gracias a su novia.—Te ven como aún obstáculo, y harán algo para deshacerse de ti.

-Si es que Eren lo permite—suponiendo que su pareja ya sabía de esto.

El pequeño los escucho, para acercarse abrazar a su mami.

-Tranquilo—acariciando sus cabellos.

-Nada malo va pasarnos Uri—sabia d su miedo.

-No lo saben—no quería que les pasará nada.

-Tienes razón—no iba a mentirle.—No sabemos que pasará con nosotros el día de mañana. Si yo o Eren o tu tía no estamos más para ti, recuerda que debes de ser fuerte pase lo que pase.

-Eres un Ackerman Uri—ella n quería aceptarlo aún.—Eres muy listo y serás muy fuerte. Recuerdas lo que Annie te dijo.

-Si—asintiendo.

-No lo olvides nunca—sonriéndole.—Eres mi sobrino, hijo de este enano y por ende también eres alguien de carácter que saldrá adelante sabiendo que es lo correcto.

-Mami—para ocultarse.

-Aunque ya no esté, estaré cuidándote siempre—creía en ello.

Aun así el pequeño tenía una sensación muy extraña, no era una sensación buena, era mala y no quería que sucediese nada, menos perder a su familia.

**_Aquí acaba el capítulo de hoy._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito._**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3:3_**


	58. Capitulo LVII

**_Hola mis querid s lectores, la verdad voy adelantar todo suceso después de que Eren se infiltra, hace su desmadre en Mare al atacar, ya que es muy largo en especial si lo vemos desde el punto de Levi, por eso lo mejor será adelantar todo hasta que lo recuperan y muere Sasha como algunos conocidos._**

**_Ahora sí comencemos._**

**_"°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_**  
**_L:_**

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que llegué de mi pequeña vista a Mare, al ir al cuartel me interrogaron por la repentina desaparición de Eren, por mi parte me limité a decir que yo estaba muy ocupado con otros asuntos y desde que salimos de los muros ya no era mi responsabilidad andar cuidando cada paso que daba ese niño, con una gran indiferencia al hablar de él y doliendo me la frialdad con la que lo dije. Sé que ese imbécil de Zackly no se lo creyó, me tenía vigilado con sus hombres, lo noté al caminar por las calles del distrito de Shingashina, no eran muy buenos que digamos, se dejaron ver al igual que esos mocoso que empezaron a ser parte de esa facción que armaron al querer hacer una revolución que pronto daría inicio y para mi suerte me enteré que nuestra querida reina solo está lejos por su estado.

La fui a visitar antes de partir para traer de nuevo a Eren, ahora que los países aliados han decidido asistir para ver qué se hará con nosotros y estoy seguro que todo se irá al carajo, por eso debo velar por mi hijo, y logré sacar a mi prima con sus hijos de Paradise, la envío a otro lado y mi pequeño deberá irse antes de que regrese yo para estar a salvó.

Vi la cabaña en la que vivía y estaba sentada ahí como si nada Vie do el paisaje mientras acariciaba su pancita.

-Heichou—con una mirada sería.

-Vine a verte antes de que nos vayamos—notando que eran los únicos ahí.

-Salió a buscar provisiones—sabia que eso notó.—Mi hijo vivirá libre si tenemos éxito. Eren seguira el plan...

-¡No vine a escuchar esa tontería del plan!—muy frio al decirlo.—Ese hijo es de ese sujeto, no de Eren. Ya sé que harán creerles a todos por sugerencia de Yelena que ese niño es una Jaeger para recibir el apoyo de ellos.

-Lo sabe—sonriendo para bajar la mirada.—Eren se negó a cooperar por eso hice esto. Es mi sacrificio si algo sale mal.

-¿Que hay de ymir?—quería saber que pasaría con ella.

-Ymir me dejó sola—alzando la mirada.—No le importe en absoluto.

-Ella no te dejo, tu lo hiciste con esta tontería—para solo sonreír.—Decidiste ser una reina que solo es un títere ahora al seguir su juego.

-Un títere—empezando a reírse.—Creo que eso es usted Heichou. O olvida que los Ackerman solo han sido simples peones y sirvientes.

-¿Yo un títere?—cerro sus ojos para suspirar.—¡Nunca he sido un títere de nadie menos un sirviente!. Ni Kenny lo era de tu padre.

Mi tío solo ayudaba a tu padre por debérselo a Uri Reiss, tu tío.

-Aún así son sirvientes...—interrumpiéndola al verlo acercarse a ella.

-¡No seas estúpida, aquí el único títere eres tu!—con esa mirada que le dio miedo a ella notando lo el.—Mikasa tenía mucha razón en no sentir ni una pizca de empatía en ti. Con tus acciones acabas de perder mi respeto, y el amor de esa chica.

Espero que no lamentes nada, menos la decisión de traer aún niño para usarlo como si de un objeto se tratase.

-No lo hare—apretando el puño, como conteniendo la rabia.

-Y otra cosa—antes de irme.—Mas te vale no decir que ese niño es de Eren.

-¿Por qué?—necesitaba saberlo.

-Es simple—con una dureza en su voz.—No quiero que el mundo crea que ese mocoso es padre de un niño que ni siquiera el quiere.

Dándome la vuelta para avanzar hacia mi caballo que estaba ahí esperándome, ni siquiera voltee a verla, no hasta que lo monte notando su enojo y luego unas lágrimas de impotencia, sabía que me había pasado, pero, yo al conocer de mis orígenes no podía permitir que una mocosa me digiera que solo servía para ser un esclavo siguiendo órdenes de una familia que al final era culpable de muchas cosas por su sangre.

Sé que mentía al querer esto, como de igual sabía que solo estaba siendo usada como un títere y me molesta que siguiera el juego de ellos, más que quisiera hacer pasar a ese pequeño como el hijo de mi mocoso.

La decepción en esa niña era muy grande.

Tenía gana de darle una paliza, si me contuve fue por el niño que crecía en su vientre, un pequeño que no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que era su madre o su padre, y tal vez fuese libre si acabamos con todo como el pequeño que crecía en mi interior y mi pequeño que esperaba estuviese a salvó una vez iniciará la guerra.

Me dirigía de vuelta a donde era el punto de encuentro, después de librarme de quienes me venían siguiendo hace rato.

Esperaba que Erwin tuviese razón en el plan que armó para ir por Eren, aunque me preocupaba una cosa y era tener que dejar mi odio de lado para ayudar a su medio hermano, por ser esencial en el plan que me contó, lo que realmente el quería hacer una vez entrará en contacto para activar el poder fundador.

No podía decir nada, ni siquiera a Mikasa que era muy importante para mí, no solo era mi prima ahora, era como una hermana pequeña que estaba ahí en esos momentos en los cuales necesitaba que alguien entendiera como me sentía cuando Eren no podía hacerlo; se que será doloroso, yo no estaré ahí cuando se desate todo, tendré que estar con ese maldito y dejar todo esos sentimientos, ser tolerante sin importar más.

Me retrasé un poco, no me digieran nada y aún no quería usar este uniforme, era extraño, claro que me acostumbré a usar el otro aunque me pareciera femenino y ridículo, y preferí quedarme con mis cuchillas que con esas armas.

-Enano—tocando su hombro.—¿Estas bien?.

-Si—extrañado por su actitud.

-Es que te ves un poco pálido—notando eso desde antes.

-No es nada más que mi color usual—aun no empezaban esos síntomas y esperaba que no me pasará.

-Erwin me comentó que será papa—sin darse cuenta de que lo escucho un rubio.—No planeado. Así que la mando a Rose para estar segura.

-Ese idiota—notando la mirada triste de ese chico.

Hablé con la loca de algunas cosas mas, me puso al corriente de lo que sucedió en mi ausencia, incluso Erwin abogó a mí favor para que me dejaran en paz desde que mi mocoso se largó y hay que decir que ahora entendía porque estaba molesto.

-Pixis se puso del lado de Erwin yéndose en contra de Zackly—recargada.

-Quien lo diría de ese viejo—le tenía un profundo respeto.

-Sabemos que no puedes estar con nosotros como antes ahora que tienes más obligaciones con tu familia—estando reprochando desde entonces por no pasar más tiempo con el.—No es fácil para ti tener un apellido y cumplir más obligaciones impuestas.

-Hanji—le dio un zape.

-¡Auch!—sobándose porque seguía doliendo sus golpes.

-No digas estupideces—no se podía con ella.—Mis obligaciones en la legión al ser capitán fue algo que termine escogiendo por mi cuenta. Por mis apellidos es diferente, es más una responsabilidad para resguardar el bienestar de la mocosa de Mikasa.

-Ahora que lo dices—llamándole la curiosidad.—Antes ustedes se llevaban súper mal y ahora ya no. ¿Que paso en realidad?.

-Paso que tuve que cargar con el cuidado de un mocoso con poderes—solo suspiro—incluyendo en el paquete a una mocosa suicida e impulsiva que no le importaba morirse. Y olvidaba que eso incluyo a la sarta de mocosos suicidas en el paquete.

Ella se rio por lo bajo, hace tiempo que no tenían una charla así y ella solo recordó sus teorías que volvió a retomar como recuerdos y yo casi le restregó en su cara todas las veces que tuvimos que detenerla antes de que se matará por seguir su corazón o por dejarse llevar de la emoción cada vez que encontrábamos un titán anormal y en el proceso cuantas veces salió lastimada.

Paso el rato, hasta que fue a ver que sucedía al ser llamada.

Me senté un poco para no hacer esfuerzos.

Se acercó a mí Mikasa para solo sentarse a mi lado y cuidarme a su modo sin ser notorio por los demás.

-Deberías haberte quedado—no le gustaba que viniera a la misión.

-Si hubiese hecho eso—recargándose un poco.—Desconfiarían de mi, ahora que sigo estando en la mira de muchos.

-Podrían saber de tu estado—susurrándolo en voz baja.

-No quiero que lo sepan—para mirarla.—Apenas logre que no te usarán a ti para procrear hijos. Conmigo todo sería diferente, me obligarían a la fuerza y esa mocoso como reina no haría nada.

-Me decepcionó Historia—por lo de su estado.

-A mí igual—ya no queriendo saber más de ello.

-Espero que no diga que es de Eren ese bebe—con su aura oscura.—Me conocerá si lo hace.

Le daba la razón en eso, a mi también me conocería si hacía eso, no me detendría ni tendría piedad.

-Uri me preguntó una cosa antes de que volvieras—para esconderse en la bufanda.—No supe contestarle.

-Cual fue su pregunta—era extraño que no hubiesen dicho nada.

-El pregunto sobre, ¿cómo seria la vida fuera de Paradise si nadie de ellos tuviese sangre erdiana?—solo en tono que el escuchará.—En realidad nunca lo pensé y al no saber que contestarle me quedé callada.

-Está bien, no sabrías que responder de todos modos—nadie s lo pensó antes.—Recuerda que nosotros no nos consideramos erdianos aún al saberlo, solo somos gente de unos muros que ahora sabemos que el mundo es una completa mierda.

-Tienes razón—sonriendo.

Escuchamos un gran bullicio de parte de los demás cadetes que solo empezaron a pelear por cosas banales, incluyéndose mi equipo como esos mocosos para solo suspirar, los dejaría ser un rato más porque no tenía las ganas de callarlos. Sin duda sería una larga travesía por estos días en lo que llegábamos para ir por mi mocoso que me tenía preocupado por las acciones que tomara de acuerdo a como reacciones o que decidan hacer en esa reunión entre naciones sobre nuestro futuro.

Un futuro donde nosotros éramos los únicos que podíamos decidir sobre ello, no ninguna de esas personas que solo se dejaban llevar por el miedo y no los culpábamos, más porque al final en nuestra sangre aún seguía ese misterio de porque éramos los únicos en poseer este poder y la capacidad de convertirnos en criaturas, en ese caso yo me excluía al ser un Ackerman. La sangre que corría por mis manos era de toda la gente que mate, hasta de inocentes que ni yo sabía que eran al matar por este tiempo a esos seres que me habían quitado a mis hermanos ese día tan horrible; a cuántos he matado solo por no saber la verdad, no me culpo ni me arrepiento, después de todo nosotros hemos matado a Titanes librando los de seguir vagando sin ser capaces de regresar a la normalidad y siento que eso es lo que ninguno de la gente de fuera se da cuenta sobre nosotros.

Aquellos que sabemos que era vivir un infierno encerrados en par de muros sin ninguna memoria del mundo exterior y al salir de ellos había criaturas que nos querían comer y debíamos defendernos de algún modo para sobrevivir.

Cuántos se sacrificaron para llegar a este día. Valía la pena luchar al saber cómo era en realidad la libertad fuera de esos muros.

Ninguno lo sabía, pero, sobrevivir era algo que aún entendía ellos para no morir sin luchar antes.

Ellos tenían su propio infierno impuesto, nosotros el que nos impusieron y ahora sólo quedaba una cosa, saber cuál era la decisión tomada por ellos y de eso dependía nuestra respuesta a dar ya que se tomaría un bando al final.

**_Aquí llega este capítulo, en siguiente será una pequeña introducción hasta el momento en que salvó a Eren y ahora tal vez subo otro capítulo y espero que disfruten mucha de esta historia._**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3:3:3_**


	59. Capitulo LVIII

Al llegar todos notaron lo diferente que era como el azabache cuando llegó por primer vez antes que ellos, así que infiltrados fue fácil, no tanto como antes al ver tanta seguridad por aquellos que llegaban de otros lugares para el gran anuncio a dar sobre que se haría sobre la gente que vivía en la isla Paradise. Se notaba la alegría de muchos de ellos al ver tantas cosas, aunque al recordar porque estaban ahí era más primordial que andar jugando o explorando por curiosidad y se movilizaron.

Tenían exactamente un día para recorrer el lugar para poder avanzar y era necesario saber exactamente dónde estaba el castaño para solo traerlo de vuelta, algunos no querían luchar y otros querían darles una lección como venganza por lo sucedido hace años al atacarlos.

Una rubia miro bien el lugar para bajar la cabeza al ocultar su cabello con una gorra para no ser reconocida al ser ahora una traidora y pensaba que sería de su padre, estaría bien o ya habrá muerto, sintiendo como la tomaba de la mano al perderse en sus recuerdos para saber que nada se podía hacer, no por ahora.

-Annie—preocupada de que no estuviera lista.

-Estoy bien—debía alejar esos pensamientos.—Sera mejor que tomemos nuestras posiciones.

-Pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado hasta el final—era una promesa que se hacía ella misma.

Ella sabía que no sería así, algo en su interior le decía que tarde o temprano moriría.

Por eso tomo una sabía decisión y por ahora estará con ella mientras dure esa felicidad, aunque sea pequeña una ilusión sobre todo soñar no estaba mal y menos sentir, solo caminando hacia donde debían estar ellas posicionadas.

**_Una hora después._**

Todos se movilizaron para tomar sus puestos, excepto por un azabache que se les desapareció de repente y dejando un poco extrañada a su compañera que no sabía que decir o que hacer, y acercándose esa extraña chica que solo le pregunto por el paradero de cierto azabache, no le dijo nada más de lo que sabía dejándola confundida como extrañada por su comportamiento.

En esos momentos el se encontraba cerca de una torre de vigilancia sin llamar la atención en absoluto, para ver los movimientos de aquellos soldados como de otras personas, notando como llegaban al puerto gente con diferentes ropas y con diferentes emblemas de diferentes países.

Vio a esa mujer llegar, la misma que era familia de su prima.

Podría tener las mejores intenciones con su prima, la historia era diferente con ello, en especial con el aún recordando sus palabras ese día que estaba solo.

**_Flash back._**

_Miraba a los soldados que tenía a su cargo, eran muy inútiles a su parecer ocasionando le dolores de cabeza que no soportaba la ineptitud y yendo por te para calmarse en esos momentos porque no lo soportaba más._

_Sin esperarse que esa mujer llegara para confrontarlo._

_-No falta presentarme—con su tono serio._

_-No es necesario, ¡sé bien quién es!—sin necesidad de ver su rostro.—Kiyomi Azumabito. Mikasa me explico quién es usted._

_-A pesar de que Mikasa sea mi familiar también es tu familia—haciendo referencia de cierta conversación que alguna vez tuvo con ella.—Me contó sobre ustedes los Ackerman. Aunque yo ya sabía bien quienes eran ustedes._

_-¡Vaya directo al grano!—no quería más farsas.—No falta seguir dando tantas vueltas al asunto._

_-Mi única petición sería que dejara que Mikasa venga con nosotros a donde pertenece en realidad—siendo clara con sus intenciones.—No quisiera que se vuelva parte de esta guerra que dará inicio tarde o temprano._

_-Acaso no debería estar diciéndole esto a ella en vez de a mi—algo no tenía mucho sentido._

_-Debería—cerrando sus ojos manteniendo la calma.—Tengo entendido que usted tiene más poder y por su apellido la custodia de Mikasa la tiene usted._

_-En eso se equivoca—para mostrar frialdad.—Solo esta a mi cargo al pertenecer a mi escuadrón. Ella es la que toma las decisiones de su vida y yo no intervengo._

_-Me pareció todo lo contrario—lo noto en algún momento._

_-Doy esa impresión siempre—escuchando pasos acercarse.—Si me disculpa, debo seguir atendiendo mis responsabilidades._

_No quería ser visto con esa mujer por nada del mundo._

_-Fue un placer conocerlo—como si no fuese a verlo nunca mas._

_**Fin del flash back**._

Algo que había aprendido de quienes de repente empezaron a decir ser sus aliados es no confiar en ellos ciegamente, en su mayoría eran aliados solo por seguir al medio hermano de su mocoso, lo apoyaban ciegamente o por interés que era casi seguro de que fuese ese el caso; no podía confiar en ese hombre, en su interior le decía que lo matase pero no podía hacerlo dejando de lado la promesa que le hizo a su amigo, el comandante por querer apoyar a su pareja mientras aún no supieran cual era en realidad lo que el pretendía hacer una vez se encontrarán o entrarán en contacto para usar el poder fundador. Sería largo todo, le gustaría infiltrarse una vez por todas a esa fiesta que se daría antes del gran anuncio a dar el día de mañana donde todo se decidiría y el rumbo de lo que pasaría sería una guerra o la paz, dudando de que se llegase aún gran acuerdo de paz para terminar enfrentándose y la muerte de muchos sería lo que se viese y suspirando para solo abandonar el lugar para ver desde donde podría ser más fácil infiltrarse usando el equipo tridimensional y atacar si era necesario.

Pasando al lado de unos soldados merdianos que venían riendo y logró escuchar algo.

-Escuché que es posible que vayamos a la guerra contra esos demonios en Paradise—dándolo por hecho.

Si eras así, ellos morirían porque se defenderían a cualquier preso, a diferencia de ellos o de algunos el estaba más acostumbrado a combatir a humanos o Titanes en este caso, tenía fuerzas aunque no iba a ser de mucha ayuda, menos por ese niño que llevaba en su vientre el cual era lo más importante y confiaría en su padre.

Llevo su mano a su vientres para juntarse que nadie le haría daño aún si tuviese quehacer lo que fuese necesario para impedirlo, incluyendo a su propio hijo mayor del cual como hasta ahora lo ha defendido seguiría siendo así.

**_Día del anuncio_**.

Paso la noche en una posada muy a gusto por su bien descansando, pensaba más en su seguridad y sentía lástima de sus compañeros que de seguro debieron pasar la noche en otros lados y era egoísta pero no podía hacer más.

Esperaría hasta llegada la noche, comió un poco para descansar otro rato hasta que llegase la noche.

Aún faltaban horas para ese anuncio.

Por ahora debía solo descansar y viendo su uniforme ahí mismo, sería tonto no quejarse por la nueva apariencia del uniforme que a su parecer seguía sin gustarle nada el nuevo estilo, tampoco le gustaba el otro pero aprendió a dejar sus quejas y se acostumbro aunque era más cómodo y más liviano que el ese que le era aún muy incómodo portarlo al igual que el nuevo ajusto en el equipo y recostado en la cama cerró los ojos para pensar un poco en qué pasaría si todo saliese mal.

No quería pensarlo más.

-¡Olvida eso Levi!—regañándose por pensar tonterías.—Recuerda lo que Kenny te decía. ¡No dudes nunca de las decisiones que tomes y muéstrate indiferente sin emoción alguna para nunca arrepentirte de ninguna acción tomada!.

Debía seguir esas palabras que día a día recordaba.

No mentiría, como le faltó siempre su madre desde que murió, también resintió la falta de ese hombre que lo acogió y lo ayudó como entre por poco tiempo antes de enfrentar de nuevo la soledad con la diferencia de que ya sabía qué hacer y sobrevivir.

Luego la llegada de sus amados hermanos, aquellos que dejo entrar de poco a poco a su corazón y acercarse a el dejando ver cómo era con ellos en realidad y todos los momentos que vivieron antes de quedarse de nuevo solo pero con compañeros y amigos nuevos que comprendía su dolor al perder a sus hermanos; agradecía que no le pidieron nunca ser más abiertos, en realidad era lo mejor que le pasó hasta que conoció a su mocoso, ese chiquillo que lo hizo ser el de nuevo u otro en realidad con lado que no conocía al igual que su hijo al descubrir su faceta de madre sobreprotector.

Ahora era diferente todo con el, la llegada de su prima fue extraña y confiaba en ella, lograba comprender cuando no necesitaba más que su poca charla que entablaban ellos con más acciones en distraerlo al recordar que no podían rendirse para proteger a aquellos que tenían ahora.

Y eso harían ahora pasará lo que pasará.

Proteger a su familia de todos, si eso era protegerlos del mundo entero que en algún momento serían sus enemigos.

Cerró sus ojos para dormir un poco recordando a su mocoso sonreírle y estando a su lado en esos momentos.

**_Entrada la noche_**.

Ya estaba listo, puesto con ese uniforme y con el equipo puesto para salir por la ventana.

Posándose en el techo al haber escogido un lugar cerca de donde sería el gran anuncio dentro del gueto y viendo la luces a lo lejos para ir de inmediato sabiendo que de seguro ya estaban algunos ahí, esperando que todo resultase bien antes de que el infierno se desatará que sería lo más seguro.

Y efectivamente al ir sin ser visto logro ver todo desde el lugar donde se puso, ose en esa torre o toma de agua que se mostraba ( no en acuerdo bien donde estaba el parada cuando se desató todo el caos) cuando todos ya estaban en sus asientos, una vez llegaron todos los que debían estar presentes y en el momento en que salió Willy Tybur, a dar el gran anuncio ante todos sin antes explicar lo que sucedió hace cien años atrás justo cuando fueron ellos puestos en esos muros borrando existencia alguna de los recuerdos del mundo exterior y escuchando la historia que todos los erdianos sabían de sobra.

**_( Esto será el resumen corto)._**

El rey que fue vencido por el gran merdiano que le hizo frente, siendo dejado solo por aquellos que poseían el poder de los nuevos poderes de titán, en especial al ya no querer seguir sirviendo a alguien como el y al ser derrotado y sin esperar más que irse exiliado de erdia con aquellos que le siguieron llegando a la isla de Paradise donde nadie supo más que ellos se encerraron dentro de esos muros dejando una amenaza al mundo. Para luego aclarar que ellas al pertenecer a la familia Tybur, una de las familias que desde siglos atrás siempre han tenido uno de los poderes de los nueve que hay, al darse a conocer por su hermana aquellos recuerdos reales al poseer el poder y aclarando la farsa de esa verdad, donde en realidad fue el rey de erdia quien decidió llevarse a su gente al ver lo que pasaba aliándose con merdia para apoyarlo y sostener esa mentira dejando creer al mundo que fue derrotado, pero, al ver que muchos se quedaron al no querer irse el con los pocos que habían dejo esa advertencia, que no pocas palabras aquellos que fueran con las intenciones de querer derrotarlos o eliminarlos conocería el poder de aquellos quienes a partir de ese momento vivirían en los muros dejando salir su sed de libertad y según dando a conocer los recuerdos bordados del mundo como la tiranía en la que vivieron y dando a conocer que los muros escondía a los Titanes colosales que en cualquier momento sería liberados para causar un caos en el mundo y anunciando a su enemigo siendo nuestro castaño.

(Según mi resumen al darme flojera seguir escribiendo más).

Una vez que lo escucho, la declaración de guerra y que todos lo apoyaban, suspiro, más al saber que no habría opción sentado y en ese momento todo parecía tranquilidad hasta que salió de debajo de ellos un titán matando a Willy Tybur, partiéndolo en dos causbdo la muerte de aquellos representantes que vinieron y el caos de la gente al intentar huir siendo más las bajas y viéndolo todo sabiendo que su mocoso tomo su decisión apareciendo otro titán.

**_Capitulo que no subí al no tener tiempo._**

**_Aquí está y disfrútenlo._**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3:3_**


	60. Capitulo LIX

Con la aparición de ese titán, el solo permaneció en esa posición, aún no era hora de levantarse, no al saber que en cualquier momento aparecerían sus aliados y el ejército haría de las suyas por defenderse, muchas eran las bajas y no le gustaba recordar que una vez paso así mientras luchaban, no tenía muchas opciones ahora, esperaría y vería luchar a su mocoso o hasta que cierto titán bestia apareciera ahí se metería.

El plan era sacarlo con vida y sin dar sospechas.

Habían justo alejado a los que poseían el poder de titán, para ser efectivo todo e incluso ellos tenían como apoyo a otros tres con ese poder que en cualquier momento deberían hacer acto de presencia y viendo esa pelea donde noto que esa chica con ese poder sabía bien usarlo, después de todo ellos recibieron un gran entrenamiento, y quién sabe cuánto tiempo más tenían ellos usándolo, a excepción de su mocoso.

Le llamo la atención, por lo que escucho antes esa familia tenían muchos privilegios y en el fondo no comprendía si era por poseer el poder de titán o porque a diferencia de todos aquellos que creían que si pagaban por sus pecados serían perdonados, en realidad ellos defendían su derecho a ser personas a pesar de poseer esa capacidad especial para convertirse, hasta saber hacer negocios y era tanto que pensar.

Le tenían respeto y con su muerte, digamos que cambiaba mucho todo, y con la aparición de ese titán sabía que pretendía su mocoso.

Respiró hondo, la lucha era buena aunque en ese momento tenían que intervenir esos soldados para solo ver cómo esa titán era derrotada y volando la cabeza del titán de ataque mostrando al castaño que los veía con sus marcas para llegar a tiempo una azabache que no estaba de acuerdo pero no podía hacer nada más y solo apoyar a su hermano.

Llegando los demás a tiempo.

Lo demás soldados llegaron para hacerles frente a los soldados merdianos quienes ni siquiera se lo esperaban para mantenerlos alejados de el castaño que parecía querer obtener el poder de ese titán a toda costa y luego esperar el momento para huir.

Haciendo aparición el titán acorazado como la titán carreta, ayudando un poco ahora que estaban ellos a salvó, después de haber sido aislados; Reiner terminó siendo confrontado por el castaño a lo que le impidió hacer algo por la sorpresa y por ser controlado con el poder fundador salvando aparte al niño que estaba con ellos, en cambio, Pieck, la titán carreta, ella fue llevada con otro chico que era un ex candidato para el poder de titán, a una trampa puesta por la misma Yelena para que no interfieran no sin antes haberlo previsto y ser sacados a tiempo. Ellos comenzaron a luchar queriendo salvar su propio hogar al igual que de una vez acabarían con el enemigo haciéndose de la coordenada, sin contar con la llegada de el ejercito erdiano que hizo su aparición, incluyendo a una rubia de coleta transformando sin ser vista al llevar una capa, para aparecer la titán femenina atacandolos a ellos, creyendo que se hicieron del poder de la chica rubia de coleta dándoselo a otros, sin saber de la traición de la misma; defendiendo al castaño que debía recuperase un poco antes de usar su poder la azabache como haciendo su aparición la chica de pecas usando su poder para ayudarle y luego la gran explosión en el muelle de parte del colosal siendo el rubio quien no estaba muy de acuerdo con las acciones tomadas muy decepcionado, con eso evitando que las flotas enemigas no hicieran nada al eliminarlos.

Y apareciendo el titán bestia, al ser llevado a otro lado por un soldado aliado que le explicó la situación como el plan a llevar a cabo; con intenciones de no atacar a su hermano si no al azabache, gritando lo con entusiasmo por querer tener una batalla con el y haciendo que el azabache se levantara con cuidado, sacando sus cuchillas listo para darle su merecido como aquella vez que le hizo frente con la diferencia de que se contendría al final para darle una lección antes de eso y dando un mirada llena de seriedad e indiferencia al mismo tiempo.

**_(Cambie muchas cosas, que no recuerdo cómo fueron las apariciones de cada uno de ellos jejeje)_**

Matando algunos soldados que se lo apuntaron con sus armas de fuego, sin saber exactamente como fue que pasó todo y por sorpresa tomo desprevenido al titán bestia que no se esperaba ese gran golpe de su parte para luego ser derribado de manera muy fácil y sencilla que lo decepcionó mucho, para lanzar una granada justo enfrente de dos mocosos (Gaby y Falcón) que fueron salvados por alguien que estaba a su cargo y aprovechando esa gran confusión y caos, saco a ese tipo al cual solo lo llevo arriba de una de esa casas sin ser vistos.

-Pudiste dar más pelea—siendo muy rosco al dejarlo caer.

-Si lo hubiese hecho ten por seguro que uno de los estaría muerto—no le agradaba mucho.

-¡En serio!—no lo creía.

-Si tan solo Eren no me hubiese...

-Que coincidencia—notando que debían alejarse.—También lo hago por Eren.

Lo tomo sin darle tiempo a contestar par usar el euipo y alejándose a un lugar más seguro, al ver a la distancia el camino preparado más al visualizar que usarían ese Zeppelin, para huir de ahí ya que no había muchas opciones no si querían seguir vivos.

-Hablaremos después—para verlo acercarse y anclándose a la puerta con unos de los ganchos.

Subiendo al Zeppelin, una chica de gafas los ayudó y al otro con cara de preocupación por no saber de él y te do esa chica Yelena al encuentro de su jefe ayudándolo apagarse para llevarlo a otro lado donde solo el azabache se levantó sin antes notar que el rubio, ese niño estaba apenas desapareciendo las marcas al usar su poder de titán notando de su dudar.

Llegando otros más y entrando una chica que solo miro a sus capitanes.

-Perdimos a seis compañeros entre ellos estaba Ymir—respirando hondo al llegar para dar el informe.

-¿Quienes fueron las bajas?—viendo llegar a esos tres mocoso a su cargo cargando aún chico de pecas lastimado sin una pierna, sangrando del rostro por haber sido herido.

-Aún no estamos cien por ciento seguros de quienes fueron—intentando no flaquear.

-Descansa—la de lentes empezó a ver a todos lo que fueron.

Así que espero para acercarse a donde estaba el de pecas justo cuando llegó una rubia de coletas al lugar cansada y llena de sangre al casi morir y ser vista por suerte .

-H-Heichou—notando su palidez.

-No hables—se puso en cunclillas.

-¡Marco aguanta!—siendo atendido por la chica de lentes.

-Ymir...se sacrificó por mi...pidiéndome que le...entregará esto a Historia—dándole una carta.

-Descuida—tomándola para guardarla.—Ahora debes descansar mocoso.

De seguro al pensar la situación esa chica de pecas lo hizo sacrificándose y ahora que la tenían capturada era más seguro que se quedarán con su poder, no podían hacer nada ni intentar salvarla, se sentía mal y luego cinco personas más perecieron y hasta no saber quiénes fueron no podían hacer nada más que esperar a que todos estuviesen.

Ahora debía mostrar indiferencia al igual que en su mocoso como culpándolo para evitar sospechas.

No pasó mucho ya que cierto chico rubio ayudó al castaño a subir y después a una azabache para el acercarse dándole una patada y haciendo entender que era un niño tonto para que todos los escucharán al igual que con sus palabras crueles dadas asegurándole que era igual que esos cerdos, haciendo referencia a lo pasado momentos atrás.

La azabache fingió que quería detenerlo pero se contuvo viendo a la rubia de coleta ir a donde estaba ella para solo abrazarla sin que las vieran alegre de que no le pasará nada y luego ir a ver al chico de pecas.

**_En Paradise_**.

Bajaron del Zeppelin con un cuerpo, el de una chica que le gustaba comer mucho.

Sasha murió por un disparo que iba a ser dirigido a la rubia de coleta al verla sabiendo quién era la que disparo, nada más ni nada menos que Gaby al subir junto con Falco, con intenciones de vengarse por lo que hicieron si escuchar ero teniendo que ir con ella conociendo la para salvarla como prometió y enojada al ver que una de las elegidas para poseer el poder de titán, quién se creía muerta y compañera de su primo ahora estaba frente a ella sabiendo que los traicionó y al ser vista por nuestra querida Sasha se interpuso sin dudarlo, recibiendo el disparo en lugar de su amiga para sonreír al final mientras sus amigos la querían salvar, en brazos de quién fuese como un hermano para ella y solo cerrando sus ojos diciendo por último carne, como pensando en aquel chico que nunca mas vería.

**_(Nos referimos a ese chico del cual se enamoró de sasha y sufre mucho por su perdida)._**

Los niños fueron llevados a ver a donde estaba otro traidor, ósea Zeke que se los confirmo dejando los no solo sorprendido si no decepcionados; bueno Gaby era la decepcionada no tanto Falco que el ya ya sabía mejor que nadie que es lo que debía hacer; al pensar que todo lo hacía por ellos y darse cuenta que no era así, y un castaño no pudo evitar reírse cuando le dijeron sobre la muerte de Sasha, no fue de que le gustará, fue de dolor por ser su compañera y la única que muchas veces les saco sonrisas con sus estupideces.

Ahí mismo una vez bajaron, los niños fueron llevados al ser custodiados para ser encerrados, mientras un chico de pecas era llevado a otro lado para ver si lograban hacer algo sin muchas esperanzas por el desangró tenido en el y el azabache llevo al castaño personalmente a una celda ya que era su responsabilidad mientras la chica de lentes al ver a su comandante se llevaron a Zeke para hablar con el.

**_Horas después_**.

Hubo un gran silencio durante todo el camino.

Al llegar a la prisión, el azabache dejo arriba a eso soldados ordenando les no bajar que el se encargaba personalmente y con esa mirada que daba miedo y una vez abrió la celda al llegar, entrando el castaño primero para ser seguido de el que lo abrazó muy fuerte por detrás.

-No te culpes—ocultando su rostro.

-Levi—aun pensando en todo.

-No lo hagas—soltándolo para hacer que se girará y lo viera.

-Murió Sasha y Marco aún está en estado critico—bajando la mirada.—Se que no debo lamentarme pero duele.

-Dolerá siempre perder a tus camaradas, compañeros y amigos—acercándose para alzarse de puntas y agarrar su rostro entre sus manos.—Sasha murió protegiendo a Annie. Marco tal vez no se salve pero el hizo su mejor esfuerzo y lo sabes bien.

-Perdimos a Ymir también—eso no le gustaba.

-¡Ella se sacrificó para dar un chance a los demás de escapar a salvo!—viendo sus hermosos ojos que en ese momento tenían una tonalidad grisácea.—¡Fue su decisión como de aquellos murieron!.

-¿Quienes fueron?—quería saberlo.-¿ Quienes murieron allá?

-Es mejor que te sientes—soltándolo no sin antes aclarar su garganta cerrando la puerta de la celda.

Eso hizo el castaño, se sentó en esa fría y dura cama de la celda.

-Nanana, Erd, Gunther, Aurou, Ymir y otro soldado sin importancia—no para el o para su mocoso.—Incluyendo a Sasha y tal vez a Marco.

-E-Ellos... ¡están muertos!—no lo creía.

-Decidieron ir a salvarte porque te consideraron hasta el final su compañero y aliado—doliéndole a él también.

Notó su mirada perdida para acercarse y abrazarlo.

-¡Sabes que estoy aquí como tú hijo que crece en mis entrañas!—recordándole es detalle.

-Lo se—tomándolo la cintura y ocultándose un poco al recargarse.

-No puedes dejarte caer ahora, mucho menos dejarnos—hablando muy en serio.—Recuerda que estoy contigo hasta el final.

-Levi—para separarse y encontrarse con su mirada.

-Idiota—solo sonrió para sentarse encima de él colocando su piernas aún lado de sus caderas para solo atraerlo y besarlo.

Sin darse cuenta que una chica de nombre Yelena bajo sin ser vista aprovechando que no estaban de guardia para hablar con el castaño sin contar que se topó con el azabache y escucho su plática sorprendiendo se al escuchar que ese tipo esperaba un bebé; antes ya había investigado un poco y descubrió a los doncel, a los hombres con capacidad para tener bebés.

No lo creyó hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos.

_**Flash back.**_

_Vio aún chico con una pancita en unos de sus paseos normales, un poco extrañada hasta creyó que era una chica por qué a veces había algunas mujeres que parecían hombres, como aún soldado que se le acerco muy preocupado para abrazarlo y besarlo._

_Se iba a ir hasta que le llamo la atención lo que dijo ese sujeto._

_-¡No salgas de esa forma!—con una angustia en su tono de voz._

_-Estoy bien—sonriéndole.—Estamos en Shingashina. Aquí nadie nos puede tratar mal, ya no._

_-¡Sabes mejor que nadie que hay personas que pueden lastimarte solo por ser un doncel!—queriendo que lo notará._

_"Doncel", no entendió a que se referían con eso y por eso se quedó, más al acercarse un soldado que conocía bien, ese calvo viejito, ósea nuestro Pixis._

_-Parece que ya cumpliste los siete meses—como siempre con su sonrisa característica._

_-Si señor—el muy amable._

_-Pero deberías tener cuidado más con tu salud y por ese bebe—sonando mas serio.—Al ser hombre es más difícil ese embarazo y es mejor que descanses y evites las caminatas largas._

_-Perdón—bajo la mirada._

_-No te deprimas-suspirando—Solo recuerda que es importante tu salud para que ese bebé crezca con sus padres. Y también debes hacerle caso a tu marido, aún hay personas que no aceptan que un hombre sea capaz de concebir vida y pueden llegar a lastimar sin darse cuenta de que eso trae consecuencias._

_**Fin del flash back**._

Ese día pensó en eso y se puso a investigar mejor, no dijo nada ya que era una sorpresa y el saber que nuestro querido Levi podía tener hijos, que era un doncel y que esperaba uno y era de el castaño la tomo por sorpresa, no pensó que ellos tuviesen algo así que al asomarse sin ser vista los encontró besándose con tanta pasión y deseo que se alejó de ahí para poder informarle a Zeke de esta nueva información.

**_Aquí acaba el capítulo de hoy._**

**_Doble actualización, espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3:3_**


	61. Capitulo LX

**_Aquí cambian las cosas desde ahora mis lectores querid s._**

**_Disfruten de lo que se viene._**

****  
Todo parecía tan pacífico, aún a pesar de s cosas que estaba pasando en esos momentos, escucho el sonar de los pájaros dándose cuenta de que era de mañana, se despertó el azabache un poco cansado después de una noche de pasión y con su desnudez que era tapada por el abrigo encino suyo, ya que se quedo a dormir con el castaño en vez de irse y regresar a su cuarto donde se quedaba para evitarse problemas que poco le importaba; un poco incómodo por pasar de nuevo en esa prisión preguntándose como es que su mocoso se acostumbro tan rápido a ese lugar, mejor dicho a dormir en esos sitios, a el no le gustaba nada y menos al levantarse de un cansado, aun si era por las hormonas del momento y notando que su mocoso se estaba arreglando y dejaba esa fachada de vagabundo que no estaba nada mal a su parecer.

Era extraño de el pensar así, el aspecto siempre había sido muy importante y ahora era muy diferente toda la situación.

-Me gusto un poco tu aspecto—sentándose en la orilla mientras veía sus ropas tiradas en el piso.—Aun así no estás tan mal.

El castaño detuvo lo que hacía para girarse a verlo.

-Pensé que te ibas a ir más temprano—no le desagradaba nada verlo de ese modo menos en ese momento.—Y como le harás para que no vean las marcas que te deje.

-Estas marcas son un recordatorio de que le pertenezco a un mocoso mimado—recogiendo sus prendas.

-"Mocoso mimado"—sonrió para solo acercarse a el por detrás y besando su cuello.

-¡E-Espera!. ¡Eren!—sintiendo su mano abrir el abrigo que se puso.

-Me gusta ver su expresión y escucharlo gemir mi nombre—deteniéndose para solo separase y dejarlo en paz.—Ahora no es el momento.

-¡Claro que no lo es!—con las mejillas sonrosadas.—Idiota.

-¡Debería ayudarte a cambiar!—no fue tan brusco y mucho menos se paso, se contuvo anoche un poco.

-Ni si te ocurra mocoso caliente—muy bien sabía lo que pasaría si lo tocaba de nuevo.

Él sonrió para dejarlo que se vistiera aunque no le fue tan mal al ver su pequeño cuerpo, como esas prendas eran un estorbo mientras se las ponía, teniendo que cerrar sus ojos para no seguir pensando en muchas cosas para hacerle y alejando esos malos pensamientos antes de que se diera cuenta cierto pequeño capitán suyo, bueno su querido azabache, si no quería quedarse sin descendencia.

Escucharon unos pasos acercándose alarmándose un poco pero para suerte suya era cierta azabache que al verlos solo negó con la cabeza para respirar ya que se despertó muy temprano y al ir a verlo y no hallarlo supuso que estaba con cierta persona que conocía bien para dirigirse al lugar.

Al verlo vestirse, supuso luego que pasó algo entre los dos y que se quedo toda la noche.

-Den gracias a que soy yo—con su típico tono de voz pero quería reírse.

-Cállate—terminado para acercarse al castaño y besarlo.—Nos vemos después de todo.

Él asintió, saliendo de la celda para irse con ella.

No sin notes ella solo despedirse con la mano para esconderse de nuevo detrás de su bufanda de color rojo y alcanzando al azabache que no parecía venado recién nacido como otras veces después de una larga noche de pasión con su hermano, caminaba mejor que otros días y bueno agradecía que no fuese el caso.

No les convenía, como tampoco que supiesen que el andaba en una relación con su hermano.

Y con esos espías tampoco era bueno.

Recordando también una pequeña plática con su novia.

Fue a ver a la rubia de coleta, a su pareja, la misma que no fue a enterrar a su amiga, la chica patata como todos la conocían y se sentía extraño hacerlo, al igual que sufrieron con la muerte de el pelinegro después de que fuese comido y su poder pasará a Armin (hablamos de Berthold).

Entro a la habitación donde ellas se quedaban y la vio sentada en el suelo despeinada con su ropa desaliñada y con los ojos rojos e hinchados después de llorar desde que se encerró al no poder asimilarlo.

-Annie—se acerco a pasos lentos y se agachó para solo abrazarla.

La pobre solo se dejó abrazar sintiendo la calidez de su pareja para ocultarse como una niña pequeña.

-¡Fue mi culpa!-para era así.—No lo vi venir...pero yo...no sería la primera vez te me disparan...Sasha no debió...ella no...

-Tranquila—acariciando su espalda.—No fue tu culpa. No fue de nadie. Sasha tomo su decisión.

-¡Claro que lo fue!—separándose y viéndola.—¡Ella estaría viva si no me hubiese distraído!.

Miro sus ojos sin vida, perdida en su dolor.

-¡No lo es!—tomando su rostro con sus manos.—¡Tu estabas pendiente de Marco!. ¡Él estaba herido!. ¡Ymir fue tomada!. ¡Todos pensamos en que hacer o qué decisión sería lo mejor!.

¡Nadie lo vio venir y Sasha no permitiría que alguien cercano a ella muriera!. ¡Ella era de las personas que no pensaban si no actuaban!.

¡No hagas que su sacrificio sea en vano!.

Eso no logro calmarla para nada.

Aun así pasaron horas, ella intento hacerla cambiar de opinión pero no logro mucho, de hecho la dejo durmiendo antes de venir corriendo a buscar al azabache, tal vez el logrará decirle algo o darle un consejo para saber que hacer.

-Ayer requerían de su presencia—recordándolo y olvidándolo al ir a enterrar a su amiga.

-Iré ahora antes de que manden a buscarme—sabia que de seguro su comandante ya tenía todo planeado.

-Olvide ir a verlo por ir al funeral de..—callándose porque no era bueno recordarlo.

-Descuida—lo comprendía.

-Annie se siente fatal—recordando esa mirada perdida que tenía.—De las personas que ha matado siente culpa y con la muerte de Sasha es peor.

-Ella no esperaba que alguien la salvará de ese modo—ni el pensó que esa chiquilla hiciese eso.—Esa mocosa era buena. Aunque ahora no es momento para deprimirse.

-Lo se—eso lo sabia mejor que nadie.

-Intenta hacer que Leonhart no se caiga—era necesario y no les convenía.

_**Horas después**_.

Sentado ya con un límite en su paciencia esperando la presencia de los otros generales o comandantes para decidir que se haría con el titán bestia, medio hermano de su mocoso y viendo entrar a su amiga que parecía cansada para sentarse y viéndolos a ellos agachando la cabeza.

-Tuve que decirle a Petra—se sentía mal.—Se derrumbo al escuchar que Erd, Gunther, Nanaba y sobre todo Aurou murió.

-No creo que se recupere menos ahora que ella es madre—el suspiro./

-¿Que dijo sobre la acción de Eren?—siendo ms serio el comandante.—Le informaste de lo que pasó.

-Lo hice Erwin—siendo mas sería de lo normal.—Ni siquiera dijo nada o lo hizo. Me pidió que me fuese ya que su hijo era lo importante ahora.

El azabache sabía bien que Petra era la única que entendió a Eren al irse a Mare y ella juro que pasará lo que pasará ante la situación nunca dejaría de confiar en su mocoso, estaría de su lado y lo apoyaría a la lejanía mientras su hijo fuese lo más sagrado.

Y llegando todos esos tipos para decidir lo que se haría de ahora en adelante con el tema de Zeke Jaeger.

Caminaba un guardia por los pasillos de la prision, mientras les traía a los prisioneros comida; refiriéndose de dos niños que solo se mantenían callados, en especial una niña que aún asimilaba todo desde lo que pasó en Mare y un niño se levantó para agarrar la bandeja gradeciendo siendo el que más comprendía su posición.

-Deja eso Falco—no iba a comer nada de lo que le dieran.

No le iba hacer caso, tenía hambre y sería descortés despreciar la comida que les ofrecían.

-Sabes Gaby—no le importaba y hambre tenía.—Las cosas no son lo que parece. Ni siquiera como nos lo pintaron todo esté tiempo.

-¿De que hablas?—no lo entendía.

-Todo este tiempo pensamos que si hacíamos lo que nos decían seríamos buenos erdianos—comiendo un poco.—Pero no es así. ¡Siempre seremos demonios para ellos!. De la misma manera que la gente ve a aquellos que viven aquí.

-¡Estás loco!—con los ojos abiertos y gritando.—¡Nosotros no somos como esos demonios!.

-Te equivocas—perdido en sus pensamientos.—La gente de Paradise y la gente de Erdia somos los mismo. Somos erdianos, descendientes de Ymir y en nuestra sangre corre la sangre de demonio. Si fuésemos diferentes, no tendríamos la capacidad para convertirnos en Titanes.

-Falco ¡¿que dices?!—sin creerse lo.

-Puedo entenderlos—recordando la plática de Eren y Reiner.—Nosotros lo atacamos sin saber que ellos no sabían nada del mundo por culpa del antiguo Rey y ellos hicieron lo mismo con nosotros por lo que hicimos.

Toda esa gente que habrá muerto por culpa nuestra.

Ella solo se tapó los oídos notando lo el y dejando la bandeja para acercarse a ella y retirando sus manos de sus oído para solo verla seriamente.

-Tu y yo tenemos en nuestras manos la sangre de gente inocente como muchos otros—para verla a los ojos.—Ahora entiendo a Reiner. Él debe saberlo mejor que nadie y debe haber sufrido mucho por intentar hacer lo correcto.

Soltando sus manos para alejarse de ella y sentarse del otro lado de la celda en la esquina.

Ella no lo comprendía aún, no quería hacerlo y recordando las palabras de su tío pero viniéndose le la imagen de su propio primo cada vez que hablaba de su misión en la isla como si fuera bueno para cambiar a una sombría inmediatamente.

**_En otro lado_**.

Una chica llegó donde estaba cierto tipo custodiado por otros para entrar al convencerlos de que se fueran sin alejarse para nos sospechar ya que eran parte de la próxima revuelta que habría para poder liberar a cierto castaño.

-Te dije que no era momento para encontrarnos Yelena—suspiro al verla ahí desobedeciendo una simple orden.

-Lo se—muy apurada viendo su reloj.—¡Ya descubrí la razón por la cual Eren pidió que no le hicieras nada a ese tal Levi!.

-Dime—eso lo tenia intrigado.

-Ellos dos son pareja—pensando bien lo que le diría a continuación.—También hay algo más de lo que debes saber que descubrí porque tiene que ver con esto también.

Mientras estuve aquí descubrí que hubo un cambio en la genética de la gente en Paradise por estos cien años.

-¿Que clase de cambio?—extrañado.

-Al parecer surgieron hombres con la capacidad de crear vida—siendo mas clara.—Hay hombres que nacen con una matriz como las mujeres solo que ellos presentas un cambio muy detenido en su cuerpo y a la vez algunos son usados como incubadoras o vientres de alquiler para que algunos que no pueden tener descendencia tenga hijos. Nadie sabe cómo pasó, pero, los hacen ser más valiosos de lo que parecen aunque sea extraño y muchos tiene libertades al vivir en el distrito de Shingashina ya que es el único lugar donde no les pueden hacer nada a aquellos que reciben el nombre de doncel.

-Doncel—eso no se lo esperaba.—Esto cambia alguna cosas.

-Lo se—suspiro para continuar.—Ahí viene el otro motivo. Eren parece conocer bien esta condición ya que el no solo es la pareja de Levi, si no que están esperando un hijo.

-¡Un hijo!—abrió los ojos.—No me digas que..

-¡Si!-afirmándolo al asentir con la cabeza.—¡Ese tal Levi Ackerman es un doncel y está esperando un hijo de Eren!.

-Un hijo—no lo quería creer.

Estaba procesando la información recordando la petición y las palabras de su hermano al advertirle de que no le hiciera nada a ese azabache por nada y aceptaba ayudarlo con gusto, ahora comprendía porque estaba tan empeñado en que no lo matara o acabará con el.

Iba a ser tío, y lo peor es que su enemigo sería su familia, mejor dicho su cuñado.

**_Aquí acaba el capítulo del día de hoy y para que no me maten, Petra y Aurou eran pareja, así que ese niño del que hablan es hijo de ambos y Petra aunque no sabe de los planes de Eren o de Levi los apoya incondicionalmente._**

**_¿Que planea ahora Zeke?. ¿Que sucederá con la decisión de Historia acerca de si mentira o no?. ¿Gaby entrará razón antes o después de que se desate el caos?._**

**_Esas son las preguntas que tendrán respuestas más adelante y espero que les guste._**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3:3:_**


	62. Capitulo LXI

Todos pensaban que era una buena idea, la mayoría de los comandantes después de casi una hora de estar discutiendo y pensando concordaron que era mejor que el azabache se encargará de custodiar a ese tipo, en poca palabras hablamos de Zeke Jaeger, el titán bestia, al no poder confiar en nadie más en esa tarea; casi todos estaban de acuerdo en ello, excepto de una persona, una que vio salir a su amiga al ser la encargada de organizar todos los preparativos para el viaje y ese era el rubio de peluquín Erwin, que al saber de esa decisión miro a su amigo para darse cuenta que el tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con esa decisión tomada por los demás sin pensar un poco en la situación pasada.

No lo culpaba en nada.

Al final era difícil para el cambiar de idea si se trataba de ese tema en particular hablando más del poseedor del poder de titán bestia, aún lo odiaba pero debía dejar de lado su coraje para ayudar a su amado novio, a su pareja y pensando en el bebé en su vientre acepto sin oponerse para salir de ahí inmediatamente o terminaría por ceder a su coraje para cometer una locura, rechazando todo usando su poder y mandarlos a la fregada (chin*da).

Fue seguido por su amigo, al terminar la junta, se retiró de ahí excusándose con que debía alistar todo para los nuevos que pronto entrarían a la legión, encontrándolo mirar por la ventana como pasaban los soldados riendo.

-Se que es difícil Levi—posando su mano en su hombro.

-Lo es—para seguir viéndolos.—¿Que piensas hacer después de lo que hizo Jaeger haya?. Muchos opinan que es mejor entregar su poder a otro más calificado.

-Siempre lo he dicho—para mirar también a los cadetes.—¡Eren es la única esperanza que tenemos!. No cuestionó sus acciones ya que yo mismo he hecho cosas peores, sacrificado a muchos por mis metas y al final por un solo propósito.

Ahora hay una guerra con gente que viene más allá de estos muros, más allá de esta isla.

-Hay mocosos que no tardarán en divulgar el hecho de que Eren este apresado nuevamente—sabiendo que lo veían como a un héroe.

-¡Lo harán y eso es lo que espero!—apartando la mirada y ver en los pasillos.—Ahora será el momento en que muchos tomarán un bando. Eso nos dividirán pero mostrará quienes son los que de verdad quieren algo y tendrán que sacrificarse por sus metas.

-El enemigo no tardará en responder—refiriéndose a los merdianos y a los erdianos.

-Cuento con eso también—solo cero el puño.—A esas alturas es seguro que sepan que Zeke Jaeger es un traidor y que siempre lo ha sido.

-Debes vigilar a esa chica Yelena—para alejarse de la ventana y empezar a encaminarse a la salida.—Esa chica no me trae buena espina.

Viéndolo alejarse de ahí, sabía a qué se refería, el tampoco se fiaba de esa chica, tan devota ese tipo y que haya decidido aliarse con ellos por seguir órdenes no era bueno, nadie lo hacía porque fuese tan fiel a menos que su devoción no fuese solo eso, algo escondía desde que les contó la verdad sobre el medio hermano del castaño y hasta que no supiesen que era, no podía fiarse aún de nada.

Menos ahora que notaba que dudaban mucho aquellos cadetes que aún el conocía, como a su amiga la cual había cambiado mucho desde la muerte de su subordinado y con la muerte de más conocidos no era fácil, lo noto cuando volvió a asumir su puesto y más al notar el cambio en cierto chico que amaba.

Ahora era mejor seguir como si nada.

De alguna manera debía evitar que quisieran entregar el poder que poseía el castaño a alguien más.

Cómo resolver el tema de la rubia que era su reina, la cual ahora era la que estaba embarazada y eso era lo que le preocupaba un poco más, su decisión de hacer algo como eso y con chico que conocía de su pasado, no le cuadraba nada.

Tenia una preocupación y necesitaba saber qué es lo que realmente planeaban esas personas antes de que todo se fuera al carajo, sabía que el castaño hacía todo por una razón y era mejor que nadie supiese, menos su mejor amigo que el fue quien le dio la orden a Eren de hacer lo que fuese necesario para saber qué es lo que planeaban y este acepto al estar de acuerdo.

**_Horas más tarde._**

La chica de lentes terminaba de poner todo en orden cuando vio a aquellos que serían en enviados con el azabache para custodiar a Zeke Jaeger, no estaba de buen humor, tenía una mirada más seria de lo normal.

-Cuatro ojos—le pego en la cabeza para sacarla de su ensoñación.

-¡Auch!-le había dolido.

-¡Debes dejar de estar en las nubes!-con su mirada sería de nuevo.

-¡No era necesario hacer eso enano!—le dolió mucho.

Al final había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el le había pegado y era como recordar el pasado, sintiendo de nuevo ese pesar.

-Te despediste de ya sabes quien—susurrándolo en voz baja para que no escucharán.

-Lo hice ayer—mirando los suministros.—Sabes que es mejor que pienses un poco en dejar de lado tus sentimientos ahora.

-No puedo—bajando la mirada.—Ya no es como antes.

-Nada es igual desde que nos dieron nuestros puestos y encargarnos de varios soldados que han muerto—recordándolo.—Es mejor que hagas lo que hacías antes para lidiar con esas muertes o con la carga.

-¡No puedo!—sentándose un momento en una de las cajas.—¡Antes tenia mis teorías y mis experimentos!. ¡ Mi curiosidad sobre los Titanes!. ¡Ahora no tengo nada de eso!.

¡Desde que sabemos la verdad, después de lo de Shingashina todo cambio para mí!.

-Mejor dicho cambio tu forma de ver las cosas—suspiro.—Todos tenían esa estúpida idea de ser libres si salíamos de los muros y erradicábamos a los Titanes. Cambio todo por saber la verdad y lo que debiste hacer cuatro ojos de mierda fue darte un tiempo como Erwin, Mike, Nanaba, y Petra.

-Mike ya no puede luchar mas—haciéndole recordad ese tema.

-Tienes razón—para solo mirar que seguían moviéndose los demás apurados.—Pero Erwin se dio un tiempo para plantearse bien lo que haría de ahora en adelante. Nanaba hizo lo mismo y ellos volvieron para ayudarnos con una nueva guerra, una nueva lucha.

¿Que es tan diferente de lo que hacíamos antes?.

Ella lo miró para no entenderlo bien, sabía que sus palabras tenían otro significado a lo que el quería escuchar.

-Piensa bien Hanji—mirándolo a los ojos.—Yo se bien que ustedes crecieron de una manera diferente y vieron las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Yo la vi a mi modo al venir del subterráneo, por eso se que nada ha cambiado desde que me uní a la legión y salí con ustedes a esas expediciones.

Llegó un cadete anunciando que todo estaba listo para el dar la orden, dejando a una chica un poco confundida y pensativa.

**_En Mare._**

Después de la captura de esa chica de cabellos cafés con pecas que se dejó capturar al final, solo miraba su celda para pensar en aquella chica que amaba con todo su ser, su diosa, su único motivo después de más de 60 y tanto años viviendo, y dejar una vida miserable; tuvo una vida difícil no lo negaba, siendo utilizada por esas personas que solo querían creer en algo y ella pago con la maldición de ser una erdiana, para un día despertar y ver ese hermosos cielo que se le presento aún cuando estuvo desnuda, sintió la libertad por primera vez.

Escucho la puerta abrirse para visualizar a ese chico de cabellos rubios que ahora tenía un cambio muy grande.

-Reiner—con su tono burlón.

-Ymir—siendo muy serio.

-No creí verte después de tanto tiempo—no iba a dejar de sonreír aún cuando fuese su último día.—Me alegra verte, porque a pesar de que ya tomaste un bando, me alegro haber sido tu amiga y tú compañera.

Este abrió los ojos sorprendido por esas palabras.

-Ahora será mejor que no dudes—parándose con las cadenas puestas en sus manos y sus pies.—Se a lo que vienes. Hazlo de una vez y recuerda esto Reiner.

¡La vida es para vivirla, gozarla y amar sin arrepentirse de ninguna de nuestras acciones ni las consecuencias que traigan. Y no para ser esclavos de nadie y menos ayudar a quienes solo nos ven como seres inferiores, no importa de donde vengamos!.

Entro otro soldado que se acercó a ella y este solo la miro cruzar la puerta para ser la última vez que la viera, ya que su poder sería entregado a otra persona.

Al final vivió por un corto tiempo dentro de los muros como quería, una chica que sobrevivía riéndose de la ley y hasta el día que escucho de una hija ilegítima de un noble, de alguien muy importante y por eso se unió a esa escuadra, solo para conocerla.

A esa chica de cabellos rubios, con eso ojos de color azul como el cielo, una mirada angelical y su hermosa sonrisa que le dio cuando la ayudo para evitarse problema, sus gestos, sus maneras de actuar y a la vez su nombre salir de su boca, su voz al escucharla la hacía sentir cálida; sus abrazos, sus caricias al recorrer sus cuerpos y sus besos cada vez que probó sus labios, una y otra vez, la hacían sentir dichosa y feliz.

Fue feliz, vivió na vida feliz y el poder tener amigos, al darse cuenta de que aún cuando le chico todo de sus compañeros al final ellos fueron sus primeros amigos y ese niño, ese chico de nombre Eren, era su única esperanza y la promesa que le hizo de que estaría a salvó Historia pasará lo que pasará la calmaba, porque ella sabía bien que siempre cumplía sus promesas y aún cuando su pequeña diosa hizo lo que hizo, la seguía amando con todo su ser, con todo su corazón y con su alma.

Por eso no dudó en salvar a su amigo, ese chico de pecas y entregarle la carta, su última carta dirigida a ella, a su amada y recordando ese último momento que tuvieron antes de que entraran a la legión .

Las cosas no mejoraron mucho, durante el viaje con el tipo ese la tensión era notoria entre ellos, el odio estaba presente, la sensación de querer matarse persistía ahí mismo, y ninguno podía hacer nada, todo por una persona en especial a la cual prometieron no hacerle nada.

Recordando esa promesa el azabache, se contenía un poco, cruzado de brazos desvío la mirada para respirar hondo y profundo, cerrando sus ojos y visualizar la mirada de su pequeño al sonreírle y pedirle que se cuidara mucho, luego en el castaño como en su sonrisa hermosa que le dio y en su mirar cada vez que lo veía, para pensar si su bebé sería igual de hermoso, si tendría los ojos de él o su cabello, hasta si se parecería a el de algún modo.

Todo eso mientras no se diera cuenta, ya que serían unos días difíciles y debía tener cuidado por los otros.

En cambio el otro de igual forma, solo por ser su hermano el cual parecía apoyarlo después de todo, para posar la mirada en el vientre del azabache el cual parecía tener un hijo dentro y que su hermano era el padre para variar.

Si era cierto lo que le dijo Yelena tenía un serio problema, su sobrino venía en camino y esta guerra debí acabar ahora.

Afuera observo a esos soldados que los custodiaban.

Se reía un poco por dentro, después de que recibió la información de parte de su querida informante sobre el azabache, no le sorprendía mucho que llevase una vida de matón, después de todo los Ackerman eran eso, asesinos que su gente crío y para protegerlos a ellos quienes tenían sangre real sin dudarlo.

Solo que no pensó que el era diferente, de matón, ladrón, estafador y asesino, paso a ser un doncel, un hijo de un noble y heredero de mucha fortuna como una gran influenza en el mundo bajo y arriba, que protegía a su hermano, capitán de un escuadrón que era una molestia y al final su cuñado.

Sonaría irónico, si está era una broma del destino, maldecía a su padre y lo culpaba de todo, a su madre no tanto.

El plan de hacer que esa niña, la que era reina y pariente suya no funciono al embarazarse de otro tipo antes de que el entregará ese poder según, se suponía que ese día el se vería con su hermano para poder entrar en contacto con la coordenada y se fue a la basura.

Ahora debía pensar en otra cosa.

**_Aquí acaba el capítulo de hoy._**

**_Hanji más adelante entenderá esas palabras haciéndola reaccionar y sobre Ymir, siento mucho si fue cruel, pero quería poner un último pensamiento de ella ya que me pareció justo._**

**_Ahora besitos 33:3:3:3_**


	63. Capitulo LXII

Odiaba tener que estar en ese lugar con todo su corazón.

Se acostumbro algunas veces a acampar en las expediciones que luego tenían cuando ni podían volver a tiempo, en los entrenamientos y con ese tipo ahí no sabía si fiarse, no podía bajar la guardia pero procuraba encontrar un lugar cómodo para descansar por su condición.

Su hijo era más importante.

Llevo sus manos a su vientre donde solo miro hacia arriba viendo las hojas de los árboles moverse y dejando ver más o menos el cielo, por eso busco un lugar un poco más alto cerca del final del bosque para ver ese río ahí y las estrellas más claras se mostraban ante el nuevamente.

Una nueva y extraña sensación de instalaba en su pecho.

Tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasar ahora con todo esta guerra que se aproxima, el contra ataque del enemigo sería tarde o temprano, lo más seguro es que se infiltra de nuevo como hace tiempo atrás, por lo de Mare no se quedarían quietos aunque perdiesen el apoyo de las naciones al ser asesinados sus principales representantes al ir aún lugar que sería marcado como peligroso para todos.

Sabía que ya nadie quería derramar más sangre.

El tampoco quería seguir matando.

Una vida normal deseaba para su familia y era egoísta de su parte desear ser feliz.

Si era egoísta, no le importaba más.

Por años hizo lo que hizo para sobrevivir, para vivir, y ahora ya no era necesario con una nueva era que empezaba a surgir, con nuevas armas, nuevos pensamientos, gente cansada de esta guerra ya sin sentido, de tanta muerte, ese odio que sigue causando tragedias y perdidas enormes.

Miro el cielo estrellado deseando ser libre de una vez por todas.

Todos ellos serían libres, por eso tenía fe en su mocoso, en su pareja, e aquel joven de cabellos castaños que le mostraron que aún había una pequeña posibilidad de tener esperanza y de ser feliz aún cuando el mundo no lo quisiera, o la misma muerte quisiera hacer las suyas por separarlos.

Y su pequeño niño que seguía siendo su motivación para no rendirse aún y este niño que crecía en su interior sería el motivo por el cual darían todo para lograr esa libertad tan anhelada por muchos.

Para cerrar sus ojos y regresar con los demás usando su equipo que de vez en cuando se quitaba por el peso.

Ahora odiaba ponérselo de nuevo solo para volver con ellos, de ser por el no quisiera hacerlo de nuevo.

Odiaba volver solo para cuidar de que no se escapar Zeke, si no fuese por esa promesa que le hizo al castaño ya lo hubiese matado de la peor y dolores manera posible. Una sola oportunidad tenia y debía dejar esos deseos de verlo muerto no sin antes sufrir por todo lo que hizo para seguir con el plan.

Respirando hondo y exhalando para calmarse.

**_Unos quince minutos después._**

Regreso muy tranquilo sin ser visto o escuchado alarmando a los que hacían guardia como si hubiesen visto un fantasma haciendo el saludo y tratando de recuperar su alma que se les fue por unos segundos, siendo ignorados al no prestarles atención.

Vio a esos soldados bebiendo del vino que les trajeron a probar, no le gustó nada la primera vez que lo bebió, no porque no supiese beber, lo contrario; le gustaba más el te, tenía un sabor delicioso y suave que lo tranquilizaban recordando a su amigo decirle que si era feliz bebiendo eso entonces lo respetaban.

Solo se sentó enfrente de ese tipo que bebía café que pidió para estar ahí, siendo eso extraño pero lo respetaban.

-¡Heichou!—uno de esos soldados muy feliz solo le ofreció beber de ese vino.—¡Esta delicioso!. ¡Pruébelo aunque sea un sorbo!.

-No gracias—rechazándolo.

Nadie le insistió para apartarse con los demás, no querían hacerlo enojar ya que le seguían teniendo miedo.

-No pensé que alguien como tú rechazaría de esa forma el vino—viendo la fogata que tenían.

-Prefiero el te—siendo cortante.

-Para ser un Ackerman debe ser difícil dejar de ser un perro—refiriéndose a lo del pasado.

-¡Yo no soy perro faldero de nadie!—ese comentario no le agrado.—Si mi familia lo fue en el pasado fue su problema. Nosotros no lo somos más desde que la familia real nos quiso muertos obligándonos a escondernos como ratas.

-Tienes poder—había notado ese temblor en algunos al hablar con el o en solo verlo pasar a su lado.—De seguro el ser un matón ayuda un poco.

-En eso tienes razón—no lo negaba.—El se un asesino, un ladrón en el pasado me ayudó mucho. Ahora soy capitán y saben lo que les conviene.

-¿A quién le conviene?—quería burlarse de el.

-A los cerdos y a esos tontos comandantes—sin dejar de usar ese tono frío.

Dejaron de hablar por unos momentos instalándose ese incómodo silencio que se rompió.

-De asesino a capitán—para suspirar.—Al igual que ser un noble bastardo.

-Dejémonos de juegos tontos—no era estúpido para no darse cuenta de que alguien le dio información.—En estos momentos muchos ya dieron la orden de mantener bajo custodia a muchos de tus hombres, en especial a esa chica Yelena.

-Mientras me tienen aquí como prisionero—no era tonto para no saberlo.

-Te equivocas en eso—noto como muchos de ellos se alejaban para beber.—Solo evitamos que te reúnas con Eren. Por algún motivo nuestra reina se embarazo antes de que pudiéramos darle el poder de titán que posees.

No somos tan tontos como para confiar en ustedes.

-Ya veo—parecía que sería un poco inútil.

Se levantó para ir descansar en un lugar que acondicionó el para su comodidad por su estado dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

°  
Unos niños habían escapado de su prisión, después de que la niña decidiera matar a uno de eso guardias teniendo que ir detrás de ellos un pequeño niño que ahora no sabía qué hacer, no conocían el lugar y para el hubiese sido mejor quedarse ahí pero tenía por lo que le pasará a ella, prometió cuidarla con su vida y eso harían porque una promesa era una promesa.

Aun cuando ellos discutieron y se toparon con esa chica que los escucho y los llevo a su casa.

Esa noche tuvieron un lugar donde dormir.

Para el, ver a esa familia sonriendo su cuando perdiesen a alguien tan importante, aún cuando ellos notaron que esa persona fallecida de la misma chica que su compañera mató en lugar de la rubia con el poder de titán; el se sentía mal porque tenía razón, no eran diferentes en nada y su compañera no lo veía al estar tan cegada por esas creencias que les quisieron inculcar.

Preguntándose si era lo correcto, ¿ seguir ayudando a los merdianos?. ¿ Seguir creyendo que era culpa de ellos lo que sus antepasados hicieron?.

Era eso lo que se preguntaba ahora, mientras veía el cielo atreves de las ventanas, donde tenía por primera vez sentía paz al saber que no había un muro que lo mirase a caminar o donde podía ir.

Salió para poder caminar y apreciar mejor la vista aun si era muy tarde para hacerlo.

-No puedes dormir—viéndolo un hombre ya mayor.

-No puedo—sintiéndose descubierto.

-No importa—para abrir la puerta.—Yo tampoco puedo dormir. Así que no me molesta tener compañía.

No dudó en ir con el hombre, tal vez le ayudaría hablar con alguien para despejar sus dudas.

**_Cerca del muro._**

Un pequeño no quería irse aún, no iba hacerlo, aún si su mami se lo pidió no lo haría en absoluto, tenía ese mal presentimiento instalado en su pecho y no ayudaba en nada saber que ahora su mami estaba lejos de nuevo y su papá de seguro debía estar pasándola mal por ese rumor.

-Uri—entro su tía la cual lo vio aún despierto ( em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"la hija de Kenny/span/em).—Ya es un poco tarde para que estés despierto.

-Lo siento—para mirarla y bajar la mirada.

-Se que es difícil—se acerco a el y se agachó para estar a su altura.—Tu mamá aún debe hacer una última misión.

-Lo se—lo sabia pero apretó los puños.—¡Solo es que no se porque siento que algo malo va pasar!. ¡Lo siento en mi pecho!.

No sabía que decirle, muchas veces su papá le explicaba que cuando eso pasaba era porque algo malo iba a pasar.

_**Flash back**._

_Aun si era una niña de solo quince años, ese día su papá llegó y su mamá parecía un poco decaído por algo._

_Parecía que algo malo le pasó, y no sabía que era, desde ese día estaba tan extraño que con la llegada de su papá pensó que sería más fácil que se en contentara pero fue lo contrario, noto como una lágrima se resbalaba por sus mejillas y ella escondida._

_-Lo siento—disculpándose por algo que debía pasar tarde o temprano._

_-¿Que sucede Uri?—para sentarse frente a el dejando su sombrero aún lado.—Sabes que no me gusta estar dando rodeos par llegar al grano._

_-Y-Yo debo hacer la ceremonia—bajando la mirada sin poder evitar que sus lagrimas estuviesen resbalando por sus mejillas.—Debo pasar mi poder a mi sobrina Frieda..._

_-Ya lo sabia—parándose para solo aventar algo y rompiéndose.—¡Siempre supe que no era buena idea estar contigo!...aún cuando hiciste tú esa ceremonia...yo...¡demonios!._

_-Kenny—se paro para acercarse a el y abrazarlo desde atrás.—¡Prométeme que pase lo que pase protegerlas a nuestra hija!. Nadie debe saber de nuestra pequeña._

_Yo desobedecí a mi padre y gracias a eso te conocí y el estar contigo estos años y con nuestra hija fue lo mejor que me pasó aun si yo cargué con esta maldición que me impide hacer algo más por todos nosotros...por mi gente...¡si no existiera este poder nadie sufriría!._

_-Uri—se giro para coger su rostro.—No me arrepiento de conocerte. Tome mis decisiones y aún cuando cargué con ese título que me puse. Fuiste lo único bueno que tuve y a esa mocosa._

_Tu lograste que dejarán de perseguir a mi familia y por eso tengo un sobrino al cual deje ahora con ciertos conocimientos para que sobreviva en este asqueroso mundo._

_-L-Lo siento—aun lamentaba dejarlo.-N-No quiero dejarte...¡no quiero dejar mi vida!...¡ni a ti!...¡ni a mí hija!..._

_-Hare todo lo posible para mantenerla a salvo—besando su frente.—Aun si tengo que quedarme cerca de tu sobrina para cumplir esa promesa que te hago ahora_

_Ella escucho a escondidas esa conversación y esa fue la última vez que vio a su mamá llorar, después de un abrazo dos días después nunca regreso más y su papá le explico todo al ser solo ellos dos ahora, entendiendo el miedo de su mamá de renunciar a su vida._

_-Nosotros los Ackerman podemos presentir cuando algo malo va pasar—sonando serio y frío.—Es parte de lo que somos. No podemos evitarlo a pesar de eso._

_-Papá comprendo—derramando lagrimas._

_Ese día recibió un abrazo fuerte de su padre y ese día nada volvió a ser normal ahora que su madre estaba muerta._

_**Fin del flash back**_**.**

Sabía que eso era lo que su padre le explicó pero ella podía evitarlo, no iba a permitir que su primo sufriera o le pasar algo.

-Descuida Uri—para abrazarlo.—El día que tu mamá me dijo de ti y me confío tu seguridad fue por una razón. Pase lo que pase yo te protegeré como a mis hijos, pero, te prometo que tu mami estará a salvó aún si yo debo tomar su lugar para lograrlo.

-Tía, ¿que es lo que piensas hacer?—no lo entendía y tenía miedo.

-Tranquilo—ella ya sabía que hacer.

En una celda un castaño había recibido momentos atrás la visita de su capitana la cual se fue después de decirle esas palabras, refiriéndose que le enseñará lo que debía hacer para tener un niño y funcionó a la perfección, sabía que la había hecho sentir incómoda para que no regresará por unos días.

Preocupado por su amado capitán.

Pensando que ahora debía estar custodiando a su hermano por lo que supo de un soldado que según era su aliado.

Noto que ellos querían deshacerse de su pareja, se notaba en su rostro el deseo de deshacerse de él de una vez por todas al verlo como un enemigo; no iba a permitirlo y si le pasaba algo a él y a su hijo los mataría sin tener piedad alguna, importando le poco que ellos fueran sus títeres para conseguir su objetivo, no los veía como aliados o sus compañeros.

Lo contrario, solo los veía como peones para su objetivo.

Escucho pasos acercarse y mirando sentado en esa cama fría que tenia, ya acostumbrado un poco.

-Pareces un poco cómodo Eren—haciendo presencia su comandante.

-¿Que hace aquí comandante?—no era bueno si venía.

-Se que sería riesgoso si me ven contigo—eso lo sabia pero como aprovecho que habían puesto a algunos en custodia por divulgar información que no debían.—Ahora debes enfocarte en usar cualquier método para lograr activar la coordenada a toda costa.

-Parece que aún quieren darle mi poder a otro—recargándose contra la pared.

-Eso planean aún, mañana habrá un reunión con Zackly para hablar sobre ese tema—suspiro.—Rivaille esta con Zeke ahora como con otros soldados. Su ubicación solo lo sabe Zackly, Hanji y yo por cierta seguridad.

-Tendré que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible—ya teniendo algo en mente.

-¡Debes de hacerlo!—solo dejando unos papeles.—Ya difundieron de tu encarcelamiento a las personas. Algunos ya harán sus movimientos de revolución y aún no sabemos que planean hacer. Serán puestos en custodia a aquellos que estén con Zeke y esos merdianos serán puestos bajo la mira, esa es tu gran oportunidad.

-Descuide—levantándose para recogerlos.

Para irse sin decirle más al no poder correr tanto riesgo.

**_Aquí esta el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste aún cuando les dejé un poco de intriga y ese momento entre Kenny y el tío de Historia._**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3_**


	64. Capitulo LXIII

Pasaron unos días muy pesados, más para el azabache que en esos momentos estaba de un humor de perros, no aguantaba ni un solo minuto más a ese tipo, por más hermano que fuese de su pareja, de su mocoso, ya no podía más y maldecía el plan, maldecía a su comandante y a esos tipos que se creían la gran cosa, maldecía y esperaba que se muriese Zackly (algo que sucedió en eso días sin saberlo el) y respiraba hondo para exhalar profundamente. Espera que no tardarán tanto en retener a ese tipo, tal vez su amigo el cejas ya hizo algún movimiento debajo de la manga y su mocos estaba en marcha con su plan para que se reunieran tanto su hermano cómo el para acabar con su tortura de la cual aguantaba las ganas de querer llorar y si no era de alegría sería de pesar o de coraje.

Últimamente maldecía sus hormonas alteradas por culpa del mocos que llevaba en su interior.

Este sería su último hijo, con dos podía solamente, no habría un tercer niño o niña saliendo de ya saben nuevamente; dolía hasta la madre santa, y sentía que se partía en dos, incluyendo el dolor y de que muere ahí mismo dando a luz.

Usaría ese remedio que cualquier doncel sabía que funcionaba, ese extraño brebaje para dejarlo estéril y así jamás volvería a tener ni un solo mocoso más; simplemente tenía mucha paciencia de sobra, algo raro en el, pero, ya no podía más con niños pequeños. Su hijo mayor era un excepción, por las circunstancias de la vida y como se dio, como este niño que crecía dentro de el, que era de su mocoso mayor, ósea el padre que no lo dejaría si sabe lo que le conviene.

-Señor—un cadete tapado con la capucha.—Necesito hablar con usted de algo importante.

-Tsk—parándose para voltear a verlo usando ese tono frio—¿Que sucedió ahora?.

Sus cadetes, o subordinados mejor dicho se dieron cuenta de su aura oscura como de su estado y pensaban que era mejor mantener distancia si no querían morir por alguna extraña razón, o ser golpeados hasta quedarse sin dientes sangrando sin ninguna posibilidad de pedir ayuda al estar alejados.

Sentían pena de aquel cadete que llegó ya que no era bueno hacer enojar a su capitán menos por esa aura.

Hasta el macaco, digo el hermano del castaño, Zeke noto esa aura y ese mal humor suponiendo que era por sus hormonas por su estado y admitía que esa mirada daba miedo, preguntándose una única cosa, ¿cómo es que su hermano se enamoró de ese tipo?.

No le encontraba lógica alguna.

Su hermano era distinto, podía notarlo cuando lo conoció y por lo que Reiner le dijo de el, pensó que sería alguien que tendría una familia con una mujer como con la chica Ackerman, no con un hombre que era su enemigo y era lo contrario a sus gustos, su forma de ser y su carácter no cuadraban.

Suspiro cansado, pasaron los días, teniendo que aguardar el momento bebiendo el café que tenía, prefería beber café, no le gustaba el sabor del vino, nunca fue muy afecto y eso era algo que sabía que muchos tenían en común, muchos preferían el vino por su sabor o la cerveza, puros borrachos conoció y era más común en soldados por lo que pasaban y tenía conocimiento de ello.

Debía esperar el momento, ya no podía seguir ahí, debía reunirse con su hermano para que se cumpliera su objetivo.

Su hermano lo comprendía, y no era por no perder proteger a ese tipo, solo si su hermano no se enteraba nada pasaría y seguiría todo de acuerdo al plan, en su estado sería más fácil y quién lo sabría, ni esos sujetos podrían hacer algo al respecto porque para entonces todo habría acabado.

En los muros con la huida del castaño de la prisión, incluyendo de aquellos chicos que fueron puestos bajo arresto por divulgar información, y la muerte del comandante Zackly por una bomba puesta en su oficina que aún no se explicaban como es que pasó sin que nadie se diera cuenta, resultando muy extraño para muchos.

La chica de lentes no le agradaba mantener bajo vigilancia a aquellos que los ayudaron mucho en estos años.

Solo que con este incidente y con la desaparición del castaño, no sabía que hacer y pensó en ir a buscar a su amigo pero si lo hacía pondría en peligro todo, y con esto no era bueno dejar que se reunieran ya que no sabían aún que es lo que planeaban en realidad si se juntaban los hermanos Jaeger.

-Hanji-san—el rubio se acercó un poco preocupado.—Cree usted que sería bueno hablar con el comandante.

-Erwin fue enviado a Rose para verificar la seguridad—siendo fría en su modo de hablar cómo seria.—Sabes si de casualidad Annie o Mikasa saben algo.

-Mikasa ha estado muy ocupada con Annie después de la muerte de Sasha no ha sido la misma—hasta el lo sabia mejor que nadie.

-Comprendo—suspiro y el no saber cómo resolver la situación la estresaba mucho pensando si tan solo Moblit estuviera con ella.

Desde que murió el asistente de la chica de lentes, muchas cosas cambiaron, demasiadas para ella, y ahora cada vez que hacía algo en su oficina o recordaba lo que se le olvidaba, como dormir y comer como se debe, actuar normal con los demás y no como una loca obsesionaba con los titanes. Recordaba que la persona que estuvo con ella siempre fue su asistente, Moblit o su otra cadete de nombre Nifa (no me acuerdo si así se escribe), con ella eran los únicos que debían estar ahí apoyándola siempre con sus locuras, evitando que se muriera o cometiera un locura mayor antes de ser castigada por su amigo o asesinada por el otro amigo que tenía; los extrañaba mucho y extrañaba más a su antiguo asistente, hasta lo admitía dependía de el más de lo que pudo imaginar.

Ahora debía lograr averiguar algo por su cuenta.

Dejo al rubio, despidiéndose de el y yendo a otro lado para pensar que hacer en esa situación.

Una vez solo el chico, camino de regreso solo, muy serio y con una cara de cansancio.

Ya no sabía que pensar, su amigo Jean se la pasaba de vez en cuando yendo a ver a Marco que estaba mal y parecía estar en un estado de coma por las heridas que sufrió y aunque fueron a entregarle la carta que Ymir le dejo a Historia, resultaba difícil hablar con el. Por otro lado Connie culpaba a Eren de todo y prefería entregar el poder de titán a otro ya que no lo creía más apto para poseer ese poder por lo que pasó, dolido por la situación y no sabía con quién contar ya que las memorias de Berthold no le traían nada bueno últimamente.

Ni siquiera podía ir hablar con su amiga o contar con ella, se la pasaba todo el tiempo con la rubia de coleta, aun si eran novias, no podía ir hablar con ella, no sin antes recibir un después o mañana, algo que no sucedía.

Y si iba con el comandante, de seguro el iría haber a su esposa embarazada y aún le dolía un poco, prefería evitar laguna escena incómoda que ver, hasta evitar traer problemas a ellos.

Por eso mismo se detuvo, alzando la vista al cielo azul que se mostraba mientras las nubes blancas avanzaban lentamente u unas aves cruzaban, tan absorto se quedo al regresar al pasado donde todo era más fácil al ser solo un niño.

Tocaron su hombro siendo alguien que conocía bien al fijar su vista en quien había sido con su sonrisa.

-¡Quita esa cara cabeza de coco!—burlándose de el para animarlo un poco por la extraña sensación en el ambiente.

-Perdona Hitch—sonriendo aunque sea un poco.—Con todo lo que pasa me preguntó que debo hacer.

-Lo he debes hacer ahora es pensar con la cabeza fría y analiza la situación profundamente—era ms que obvio.—Eres un cerebro. ¿Que has notado tan diferente estos días?.

-¿Notado?—no lo comprendía.

-Si, que has notado de diferente a tu alrededor y no hablo solo de tu entorno—era más que obvio, hasta ella lo noto.

Esas palabras lo ayudaron un poco pensando en todo para saber que hacer ahora, recordando que últimamente noto un extraño comportamiento en muchos soldados de la legión, en especial a aquellos que se unieron hace poco y eso incluía a la gente que venía fuera de Paradise.

**_En otro lado._**

Desde que se escapó de prisión, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, logrando llegar con eso cadetes que lo apoyaban sin saber sus verdaderos planes, al ser influenciados por lo que creían ahora y solo ser sus marionetas mientras su plan tuviese éxito. Un castaño aún no podía evitar mantener esa mirada sería, como si no le importará nada, viendo como pasaban las personas fuera sin que se dieran cuenta que estaba más cerca de lo que creían y no había huido tan lejos.

Seguía sintiendo que lo mejor era encontrar a su hermano antes de que ellos pensaran en llevarlo a otro lado, eso incluía aislar al azabache igual, con su estado no era bueno que permaneciera en cualquier lado y menos que pasara algo, no pudiendo ayudarlo y solo apretando el puño al sentir impotencia.

Allá afuera, en algún lado estaba su pequeño capitán con su hijo cumpliendo una orden y sabía que era difícil para el tener que encargarse de alguien como su hermano que solo tenía un objetivo y si no fuera porque tenía que acceder a la coordenada como fuera, dejaría que lo matarán.

No sentía nada por alguien a quien apenas conocía y sabía que era su culpa lo que sucedió.

Ni siquiera perdonaba a su padre, no desde que obtuvo este poder por su culpa y antes de que hiciera algo, escucho pasos acercándose, resultando ser nadie en especial al seguir su camino para apartarse de la ventana y sin perder ni un solo minuto más debía actuar ya.

Debían evitar perder un solo minuto más, en cualquier momento Mare enviaría a sus tropas a contratar por lo que pasó allá y debían está listos así que salió encontrándose con algunos charlando que al verlo solo se callaron haciendo un saludo.

-Ya es momento de poner el plan en marcha—dirigiéndose a los que lo conocían.—Debemos alejar a cualquier civil fuera de Shingashina sin que sospechen nada. Los comandantes y demás soldados se deben encontrar aquí y esa será nuestra oportunidad para liberar a quienes fueron puestos bajo custodia.

-¡Entonces ya lo escucharon!—uno lo conocía bien em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(creo que era Floch)/span/em.—Es hora de movilizarnos en grupos de tres personas par no levantar sospechas.

Nadie se quejó y así se fueron yendo en grupos de tres sin causar sospechas en los demás.

Incluso al quedarse un joven chica que se acercó al castaño.

-Me preguntaba si Mikasa-san nos apoyara—era ms un comentario egoísta de su parte.

-No lo se—lo quería involucrarla a ella ni a ninguno de sus amigos.—Si no lo hace debes recordar que debe ser encarcelada con los demás sí oponen.

-Entiendo—bajo la cabeza para solo apretar su ropa.

-Ya es hora—regresando ese chico.

Debían salir por otro lado, no por la puerta principal, debían evitar ser vistos, en especial ahora que buscaban al castaño preocupados de que se le ocurriera usar su poder en contra de ellos al querer saber dónde está así hermano.

Se colocaron sus abrigos, incluso el castaño se puso el suyo resultando más maduro al agarrar sus cabellos.

Su prioridad en esos momentos era lograr ubicar a su hermano, alejar al azabache de todo y acceder a la coordenada aun si el costo fuese en algunas muertes que el quisiera evitar a toda costa.

**_Aquí acaba el capítulo del día hoy. _**

**_Espero que les_****_ guste este capítulo y la imagen de Eren me gustó mucho asi que la puse ^^_**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3:3_**


	65. Capitulo LXIV

En la granja, una familia decidió que irían a comer en un restaurante en Shingashina y llevaron con suyo a los dos niños que acogieron en su casa, sin oponerse al ser vestidos mejor y la chica se mantenía un poco seria y menos en alerta, aún así miro a la chica que los ayudó pensando en porque si sabía quienes eran ellos, de donde venía los ayudó, no le gusto saber en un principio que la persona que mató en lugar de esa traidora era como una herma a mayor para esa niña y que ayudaba de la misma manera que la ayudo a ella al ser huérfana de padres después de un ataque ocurrido por Zeke dentro de los muros.

Pensaba mucho en esa muerte, no la lamentaba, tomo un arma y disparo, era una guerrera, una soldado de Mare y si quería heredera el poder de titán que le pertenecía a su primo debía hacer su papel como buena erdiana para poder ser reconocida como una heroína de su gente.

Aún no comprendía las palabras de su amigo, que le quiso decir con exactitud, ella no lo comprendía aún.

Daba muchas vueltas con esos pensamientos, y no creía que ella estuviese equivocada en absoluto.

Era una buena erdiana.

Heredera el poder del titán colosal.

Tendrá un buen vida y logrará recuperar la coordenada.

Será una heroína de su gente.

Entonces porque siempre pensaba o en su interior mejor dicho sentía dudad sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

No lo comprendía y era molesto para ella en especial al saber cuál era su rol, sentir culpa no debí hacerlo, se lo enseñaron en la academia, ella no podía sentir culpa y menos simpatía por demonios, lo que eran ellos, esas personas que vivían en Paradise como si nada.

-Gaby—toco su hombro al verla tan sumergida en sus pensamientos.—¿estas bien?.

Ella volteo a verlo, notando que estaba muy tranquilo y relajado que no noto que a diferencia de ella, el entablaba una conversación con los demás y a ella no la molestaban por la mentira de que un no asimilaba la muerte de sus padres recientemente. Asintió para seguirle la corriente volteando a ver que el cielo lucía diferente, se podía ver el cielo azul y de paso cómo se acercaban más a unos muros; muros veía y no lo pensó bien, ellos vivían aquí y esos muros eran lo que los separaba de la verdad.

Así se sentía ella al ver los muros que se alzaban al volver a casa y no salir a menos que dieran la orden o un permiso especial.

La diferencia era que tenían ellos una extensa tierra donde podían correr y pasear, de alguna manera eran más libres que los erdianos, que ella al ser un buena erdiana cumpliendo su deber y pagando por sus pecados.

Escucho risas, le llamo la atención y admitía que le gustaría quedarse un poco de tiempo más allí para saber cómo era vivir dentro de esos muros en Paradise antes de volver a erdia donde pertenecía con su familia y con su gente, quería comprender cómo es que su primo soporto estar ahí por esos seis años máximo donde no logro obtener la coordenada, pero, información de los que vivían dentro de los muros.

Paso un corto tiempo, recorrieron la ciudad que se notaba que habían reconstruido con esfuerzos por lo pasado hace años cuando cayó el muro y la niña noto a las personas que caminaba sonriendo y al ver la entrada tenía una extraña forma.

-Cuando la legión recupero el distrito de Shingashina y el muro María—la niña les explico un poco a ellos dos.—fue Eren Jaeger, la esperanza de la humanidad quién sello ambas puertas con el endurecimiento o eso me contó mi hermana.

-Eren Jaeger—lo dijo el sintiéndose extraño al escuchar ese nombre.

-Si—ella miro a los otros desde atrás.—Mi hermana decía que Eren de un chico impulsivo, tonto y llorón, pero, cuando se trataba de salvar a sus compañeros no dudaba en arriesgar su vida. Siempre decía que era asombroso y se sentía un poco celosa de que no sintiera miedo al poseer ese poder que parecía una maldición más que una bendición, por las veces que intentaron matarlo.

-Fueron muchas—sintió curiosidad.

-Por lo que se, si—recordando la sonrisa de su hermana.—Solo que ella no quiso decirme mucho.

No dijo mas, el hecho de recordar la sonrisa de su hermana mayor y de recordarle la ponía triste, desde que supo de su muerto solo quiso saber quien había sido la persona que se atrevió a matarla, necesitaba saberlo porque tenía unas ganas enormes de matar a esa persona por arrebatarle a la persona que la salvó tras ese incidente y quién le dio un hogar.

Deteniéndose al llegar a la entrada de un restaurante, donde al ver ellos al entrar, resultó que había merdianos comiendo tranquilamente y siendo llevados a una de sus mejores mesas al ser recibidos por un chico de nombre Nicolo que se mostró agradecido de su visita de parte de ellos.

La incomodidad se presentó en la niña que no entendía nada, no comprendía porque ellos que no eran erdianos, gente de ymir, se mostraban tan tranquilos, tan amables, sin llenos de miedo de que los fuesen a matar; esa siempre era la reacción de todos como si ellos tuviesen la culpa de lo que pasaba en el mundo y aún cuando estaba sentada cerca de su compañero esa sensación no se le quitaba y trato de comer sin estar nerviosa, solo sentía como al agarrar los cubiertos se le resbalan.

**_Un rato después._**

Digamos que se desató un caos enorme, aprovechando la ausencia del chico, la niña se presentó a donde estaban algunos merdianos, en especial donde se encontraba ese chico Nicolo junto con su compañero, sin querer a esa niña, ósea Gaby se le salió decir lo que hizo y a donde quería regresar causando un enojo enorme en el chico al saber quien había matado a Sasha. Trato de matar a la niña rompiéndole en la cabeza una botella de vino, solo que Falco se interpuso salvando la nuevamente de que le pasará algo malo, siendo detenido por el padre de Sasha, el cual junto con su demás familia supieron la verdad ( no me maten solo adelanto hechos que ocurrieron).

Llegando justo la capitana Hanji, Mikasa y Armin al lugar para detener todo el caos y nuestra querida peli azabache salvando de ser asesinada por la otra niña que se sentía traicionada al saber quien había matado a su hermana mayor, con una mirada de odio antes de llevársela a la parte de atrás, al igual que al pobre Falco al cual debían ver si no era nada grave lo que le pasó sin contar con la pequeña interrupción de unos rebeldes quienes los pusieron bajo custodia, manteniéndolos como prisioneros y enterándose de un mal por venir que no previeron.

A excepción de que solo lograron tomar solo el distrito de Shingashina y algunos lugares dentro de María pero no pudiendo con Sina ni con Rose gracias a que todo fue previsto por cierto comandante que mantenía a raya a su gente más confiable y sintiendo de repente todos una extraña sensación que solo conocían los que poseían el poder de titán.

Hace poco el azabache se había mantenido un poco inquieto desde la vista de ese tipo el cual se había ido hace unos quince minutos como máximo, aún no sabía que decisión tomar en esos momentos, no podía irse así no más ni abandonar a nadie y mucho menos a ese sujeto que lo tenía hasta acá, y su paciencia se acabó hace mucho tiempo atrás con todas sus tonterías que decía, dándole mala espina.

Esa sensación no se iba por nada del mundo, seguía sintiendo que algo iba mal, que algo no cuadraba y por desgracia admitía que hubiese sido mejor haberle hecho caso a su mocoso y haberse aislado al igual que mantenido al margen con la situación, así estaría con amado hijo y no estaría todo el tiempo con los nervios de punta pensando en que algo malo le pudiese pasar al pequeño que venía en camino.

Le prometió algo a su mocoso y aún estaba la promesa que le hizo a su amigo.

¿Cual de las dos debía cumplir ahora?.

Esa era la cuestión a responder sin tener dudas, mismas que tenía cada segundo que pasan doliendo le la cabeza en esos momentos, recordando que muchos murieron por intentar detener al Titán Bestia y las acciones dadas por ese sujeto lo hacían desconfiar bastante; su mocoso lo necesitaba solo porque tenía sangre real y así acceder a las memorias o al poder de una vez por todas, sin embargo aún había algo que no le gustaba.

¿Que promesa cumplía sin dudar?.

Para regresar. Donde estaba ese sujeto y cuando se sentó ha entablar conversación con el, lo amenazó de que ni se le ocurriera escapar ya que estaba bien vigilado en puestos de estrategia que solo ellos sabían y este sonrió no sin antes hacerle una pequeña confesión acerca del vino que tomaron cada uno de ellos.

-¿Creen que solo eso es vino?—bajando su taza.—Alguna vez se han preguntado cómo es que convertí a esa la gente en Titanes no cambiantes dentro de los muros.

-Es algo que nos preguntamos pero Annie nos respondió esa duda hace tiempo—recordando que le explicó esa niña. -Es una habilidad del titán bestia inyectar un líquido proveniente de su médula el cual se activaban con un grito de parte tuya convirtiéndolos en Titanes y obedecen solo tus órdenes.

-Con que lo sabes—bajo la cabeza.—Entonces debes saber que el vino que les trajeron y han estado bebiendo contiene ese líquido.

Para el azabache voltear a ver a sus cadetes y estos al ver su acción no esperaron que el otro aventara la taza al piso y salieran corriendo en dirección opuesta a ellos emitiendo un grito que causó que los que estaban ahí se convirtieran justo encima del azabache ele cual solo apretó los puños.

-Maldito—recordando los rostros de cada uno de ellos y sacando sus cuchillas.

Confiándose el hermano del castaño de que no sería capaz de hacer algo en su contra, al final que le podía hacer si vio convertirse en esos seres esos cadetes suyos no sería capaz de matarlos al saber quiénes eran, moriría por eso y su hermano no podría culparlo de nada, ni llegaría a enterarse y en caso de que lo hiciera simple te mentiría diciendo que se unió con los demás en su contra.

Era un plan maravilloso que tuvo fallas, en especial al convertirse y salir de su titán para ver a todos los que convirtió caer en menos de lo que espero y un azabache furioso se acercaba molesto para rebajarlo nuevamente, y tirando lo al piso con gran fuerza no sin antes verlo a la cara y lleno de sangre.

-Creías que no haría nada-con esa mirada afilada demostrando frialdad.—¡Sabes tu a cuántos hemos matado aún sabiendo que ellos tenían semejanzas humanas!. Aún sabiendo antes o después la verdad eso no has detenido en acabar con cualquier mísero titán.

-I-Imposible—no lo podía creer.

-¡Si no fuera porque amo a Eren y se que es importante que ustedes se reúnan—enterrando en su hombro más profundo la cuchilla—te juro que te mataría en estos momentos!.

Causando un dolor profundo y con la perdida de sangre más el hecho de que en esos momentos el único pensamiento que rondaba por la cabeza de Zeke era que había subestimado demasiado a ese tipo y se daba cuenta que no solo era una amenaza en sus planes si no que al final si lo mataba su hermano se daría cuenta.

-Ni lo intentes o te juro que de esto se entera Eren—quitando la cuchilla sin cuidado para solo meterle una patada.

Dejándolo noqueado y escuchando como se acercaba alguien.

De un momento a otro viajaban en una carrera, atrás el azabache mantenía esposado de menos a cierto hermano de cierto castaño y con una de esas lanzas incrustada en su cuello evitando matarlo por seguridad, aún quitándose la sangre de encima que aunque se evaporar seguía siendo molesto para el, muy serio y con ganas de matarlo después de lo que intento hacer.

Ahora sólo veía a la persona que lo encontró conduciendo esa carreta, aún no podía estar más aliviado y agradecido de que regresará al escuchar ese estruendo y ese resplandor, mientras miraba hacia el bosque que se alejaba cada vez mas de ellos.

-Gracias por volver—no podía expresarse mejor.

-No tengo ningún problema Levi—sin mostrar su rostro.—Sabes que pase lo que pase te ayudaré.

No dijo nada, fijo su vista en ese sujeto para sentarse aunque sea un poco mientras notaba que sus cuchillas estaban ya mal al haber matado de esa forma a esos Titanes, mirando hacia arriba y pensando en porque no lo dejo morir si aún tenían a esa mocosa pero en su estado no era bueno, y por lo que dijo su mocoso solo su hermano era la clave para todo.

Pasara lo que pasara debía mantener la calma más que nunca posando su mano en su vientre, cerrando sus ojos y escuchando un susurro con el viento.

**_Aquí acaba el capitulo de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste y besitos :3:3:3:3:3._**


	66. Capitulo LXV

Justo antes de que aparecieran aquellos que tomaron el lugar, los primeros en llegar justo cuando pasó lo de Falco fueron Armin, Mikasa, quienes lo detuvieron incluyendo a otro soldado que tenía agarrado a ese chico ese chico Nicolo, llevándose a la niña la azabache y el rubio para llegar la capitana Hanji a atender al pobre niño y como estaba atrapado Nicolo, terminó diciéndoles la verdad y sobre lo que le ordenaron, donde el líquido espinal de Zeke están en el vino desde un principio dejando con muchas preguntas nos chica de lentes que cuidaba al niño después de ser herido.

-¿Quién te ordenó hacer eso?-lo tenía del cuello nuestro herido Jean al llegar con su capitana.

-Fue Yelena—mirándolo sin dudar en decirlo.—Desde un principio desde que ese vino llegó el plan era dárselos a los altos mando, con que objetivo no lo sé en realidad. No sé si lo que querían hacer lo mismo que en la nación donde en una noche fue tomada por Mare después de infiltrar erdianos que tenía el líquido espinal y con un grito se convirtieron.

Ya nada tiene sentido para mí.

-Aún así nos protegiste a mi familia y a mi—hablando el padre de Sasha.—Al no darnos de ese vino.

-Realmente estoy lejos de ser un buen hombre como usted Señor Braus—sintiéndose pésimo por sus acciones.—Si alguien se entera de esto me matarán pero yo casi mató aun niño. ¡Que clase de persona soy al hacer eso!.

-Nicolo—notando la culpa que sentía.

Para dirigir su mirada al niño el cual estaba mal preguntándole a la chica de lentes si estaba bien y está mismo solo pensó un poco para decirles que si era cierto lo que decía lo mejor sería evitar tocar su boca y quitarse sus chaquetas tanque por desgracia el pequeño tomo del vino a ser ofrecido por alguien de ahí aprobar al estar borracho y haberse ido antes de que ocurriera el desastre.

En cambio no tardó en aparecer un chico de cabellos castaños, fue fácil entrar sin que lo supieran, y sin que se dieran cuenta, ordenando que llevarán a los que tenían que llevar a la prisión; estaba un poco molesto, al lugar donde tenían a sus amigos, estaban ellos dos y esa niña que habían puesto bajo custodia después de lo que hizo, pero, eso no era lo importante.

Le avisaron que llevaron a ese niño, el mismo que conoció en Mare, lo ayudó entregar cartas quién debía sin saber quien era, el mismo niño que le dio consejos no se rindiera y al final sabía que el mismo pequeño se llevó tremenda decepción al saber la verdad el día de esa ceremonia tan esperada donde lo hizo traerle en bandeja de plata al rubio el cual no se defendió al dudar y enterándose que hay algunos que intentan salvarlo después de recibir una herida en la cabeza por una botella al defender a una niña de morir por sus acciones y ordenando que después lo llevarán a otro sitio para su seguridad y bajo observación.

Si no fuera porque le recordaba al pequeño niño que tenía ahora como hijo y el que venía en camino simplemente lo dejaría morir, solo era que ese niño Falco no merecía seguir viviendo en un mundo así y a diferencia de el, parecía comprender mejor las cosas y yo vez sea esa determinación que lo hace también salvarlo de la muerte para que una vez acabe todo sea uno de los que disfruten mejor la nueva vida que tendrán ellos.

Entro a ese cuarto donde ya estaba sus dos amigos sentados con es pequeña que estaba preocupada por su compañero, tratando de entender porque la defendió y sintiéndose mal después de escuchar a esa familia, sus palabras no podía olvidar las tan fácil, ni siquiera la mirada de muerte que le dio esa chica que los ayudo y ahora al saber que fue ella quién mató a su hermana, estaba decidida a matarla en algún momento o la odiaría por siempre.

Parecía ser que su amigo intentaba darle ánimos para cortarse la mano y al verlo ambos se sorprendieron mucho.

-E-Eren—al unisonó muy sorprendidos.

Ninguno de ellos dos podía creerlo, esa niña se sorprendió de ver a aquel que fue responsable de las muertes de sus amigos, de su gente y estaba ahí como si nada frente a ella, sentándose y hablando con aquellos dos que parecían ser cercanos, pero, prestando atención a su conversación, parecían recriminarle por sus acciones y este solo los ataco en especial esa chica he parecía confundida alejándose mucho y casi soltando le sobre el azabache y su hijo de no ser por qué el castaño la cayó recordándole sobre su familia y la verdad de ser un Ackerman.

Peleándose ambos amigos después de golpearse, ser llevados los tres a otro lado y el castaño solo ordenando que encontrarán como fuese a su hermano.

Y regresando con los demás que ayudaban a salvar al niño no esperaron la llegada de los demás rebeldes quienes tomaron a todos como prisioneros llevándose en especial a la chica de lentes para que los llevará justamente donde se encontraba Zeke para que se reunieran de una vez los hermanos; ella no tenía muchas opciones, con sus acciones y el saber que al final sabían de lo del vino, la hacía dudar demás acciones del castaño y pensando en donde estaba su amigo en esos momentos.

Siendo llevada a otro lado donde justamente sintieron corriente eléctrica todos aquellos que bebieron el vino dándose cuenta ella que tenía razón, maldiciendo enormemente no poder hacer nada y al final como pudo dejarse llevar, intentar confiar en los demás y no darse cuenta que mientras llevarán la sangre de Ymir que pre serían vistos como enemigos y no aliados o gente normales.

Que tonta ha sido por no ver la verdad y pensando un poco en las palabras de su amigo el azabache.

No sin antes escuchar unas palabras afuera de unos soldados que parecían haberse olvidado de ella.

-¡Estás seguro de lo que dices!—un poco alterado al alzar su tono de voz.

-¡Estoy seguro!—alzando la voz también.—El comandante Erwin no está de nuestro lado. Ordenó que encerraran a aquellos que fueron a tomar Sina y Rose a la fuerza.

-Maldito desgraciado—sintiéndose desilusionado.

-Dejen de hacer tanto alboroto—llegando a poner orden cierta personita.—Nuestra prioridad ahora es encontrar a Zeke y traerlo para que se reúna con Eren. El comandante no podrá hacer más con ellos de nuestro lado y una vez que la coordenada sea activada será el fin para aquellos que sigan oponiéndose.

Saber que su amigo tuvo un plan la hacía no perder la esperanza y esperaba que el azabache estuviese bien para poder tenerlo de su lado y si era posible hacer que el castaño entrará en razón y para eso rezaba que nada malo pasará.

Al recordar a la persona quién estuvo ahí cuando su familia le impuso la presión de traer gloria y honor de nuevo al mandarlo a ser un candidato para poseer uno de los nueve poderes de titán como su deber al ser un descendiente directo con sangre real, todo lo que pasó, lo que tenía que soportar sin equivocarse, actuar como un buen erdiano y a la vez como un rebelde le era muy difícil; al final lo soporto porque hubo alguien que lo salvó, quién le dijo lo que tenía que hacer sin olvidarse su meta. Una persona compartió su tiempo para enseñarle el camino a seguir, el mismo que estuvo ahí en lugar de sus padres y al saber que los encontrarían decidió delatarlos para salvar a sus abuelos como a otros de ser castigados gracias a que siguió su consejo ganándose un título, uno que era una carga desde que traicionó a su gente para salvar a otros.

Nunca compartió mucho la ideología de su padre o de su madre, en realidad nunca sintió que ellos fueran sus padres.

Un padre cuida y enseña, no obliga a cumplir una meta impuesta por personas que desean una libertad olvidándose de otros.

Su padre era aquel hombre que lo salvó.

El mismo que le dio su poder al confiar en que conseguiría hacer realidad su sueño.

No sé arrepentí de hacer lo que hizo y los sacrificados para lograr su meta aún teniendo que mentor que lo hacía por una nación que los odiaba a muerte, aun si a él lo veían como aliado al final solo eran ambiciosos por poder y ya era hora ponerles fin, por eso reunió a gente sin que se dieran cuenta, lo reclutó y les dijo su plan, estuvieron de acuerdo con el para salvar a todos de una vez y del odio del mundo.

Sin ese poder quién sufriría más.

Ya no habría odio.

Serían libres de una buena vez.

Esa era su misión a cumplir.

La promesa a cumplir a quien fue su salvador.

Y ahora que abría sus ojos se encontraba apresado mirando frente a el al azabache el cual parecía dormir solo cubierto por su capucha sin verse su rostro por lo mismo pero sabiendo que era el por su traje como por su complexión y sintiendo una opresión en su cuello.

-Ni lo intentes—hablo quién conducía el coche.—Si te mueves de más eso que traes en el cuello explotará.

-¿Q-Quien eres?-no podía verlo pero si escucharlo.

-No importa quién soy o como luzco—sin dejar de usar ese tono frio—solo importa cumplir mi orden de mantener a salvó Rivaille-sama.

-Orden—pensando en quién podría haberse la dado.—¿Misión?. ¿Quién te envía?.

-Lo conoces—mirando el frente.—Es alguien con quien te quieres reunir con tanto esmero.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendió de saber que su propio hermano siguiese preocupado por lo que le pasará al azabache y enviar a alguien a cuidarlo arruinaba su plan de matarlo, maldiciendo para sus adentros saber que ese era un problema como un obstáculo del cual no podía deshacerse sin que se entera.

Su hermano de un dolor de cabeza en esos momentos, incluyendo de paso al azabache el cual sería ver muerto y no siquiera lo pudo lograr al convertir a esos soldados en Titanes y ni antes, maldiciendo su suerte.

-Rivaille-sama espera un hijo de Eren-sama y no podemos permitir que mueran—haciéndole saber que había más personas.

-Tanto quieren a este hombre—cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Quererlo?—para usar un tono burlón.—Le debemos la vida y siempre estaremos ahí aún si morimos.

-Están dispuestos a sacrificar su vida por el—tenia que confirmarlo.

-Si—sin dudar en decirlo.

-¿Porque morir por alguien como el?—no lo entendía.

-Jamás lo entenderá y no creo que lo haga—siendo sincero.—Usted no es capaz de saber que es la lealtad.

-Lealtad—una buena palabra que sabía que significaba.

-Rivaille-sama es feliz con Eren-sama—para suspirar.—Ese niño es la muestra de ese amor. Eren-sama fue muy claro con nosotros y nada malo puede pasarle a ese niño o su madre.

El castaño era de tener y el no sabía cómo era su hermano en realidad, ni siquiera se imaginaba de que era capaz de hacer.

Se removió el azabache, despertando después de escuchar voces, se puso de pie para usar un tono un poco más suave y no tan ronco.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?—era su duda.

-Ya no tanto—contestándole.—Falta xxxx para llegar.

-Bien—solo volteo a ver al sujeto tirado.-Una vez que lleguemos no creo que puedas reunirte con Eren de buena manera. Me preguntó si el te perdonará la vida por querer matarme aún sabiendo que dentro mío crece su hijo.

Le sonaba tan gracioso.

Pero a él no le interesaba eso, solo tenía una meta y aunque no quisiera no podía salvar a la persona que su hermano amaba, lo lamentaba pero había sacrificios necesario y si era necesario deshacerse de ese sujeto junto con ese niño para cumplir su meta lo haría no sin antes solo gritar que cumpliría su plan de la eutanasia.

Dejándolos a ellos sorprendidos sin poder hacer nada o intentar huir justo cuando el solo activo la lanza al querer salir de ella, la cual explotó incluyendo donde iban para salir volando los tres.

Llegando al lugar unas personas que escucharon el sonido de la explosión y llegando más rápido.

**_Aquí acaba el capítulo de hoy._**

**_Espero que les guste y besitos._**

**_;3;3;3;3;3_**


	67. Capitulo LXVI

Todo eran tan difícil de explicar, una chica de lentes no podía escapar al ser custodiada por todos esos soldados rebeldes que ahora solo pensaban en una cosa, como es que esos jóvenes no se daban cuenta de realidad, ni siquiera ella como una soldado los entendía; por mucho tiempo lucho junto a personas que desean la libertad, conocer el mundo con esos ojos llenos de brillo y aunque algunos de poco a poco perdón la fe siempre encontraban el modo de recordarlo aferrándose a una mísera esperanza.

Esa esperanza, ni un sueño, ni un pizca de lucha veía en ellos, sólo veía puro soldados que se unieron como cobardes para hacer los mandados por alguien más y se notaba en ellos, si alguna vez fueron soldados le daba vergüenza saber que el futuro estaba en manos de ellos.

Ella pasó mucho tiempo en las garras de la muerte, hubiese muerto ese día donde todo el caos comenzó en Shingashina si no la hubiesen salvado al lanzarla dentro de ese pozo, lo último que recordaba de su asistente fue su expresión de alivio sin importarle morir el, como siempre salvando la de cualquier desastre que ella no pudiera salir no sin antes arriesgarse a morir.

Y entendía porque su mejor amigo le decía desde que fueron libres, muchas veces se lo dijo, no se confiara mucho en la gente de fuera del mundo, que tuviese cuidado con quién se relacionaba, hablaba y convivía, y debió hacerle caso.

Pensó que podrían llegar a dejar de lado se diferencias si se aliaban al saber de qué muchos ya estaban artos de Mare y su tiranía, pero, no creyó que sobre todo eso quisieran eliminarlos a ellos a toda costa viéndolos como enemigos y ahora era peor con lo que hizo el castaño al cual le gustaría entender un poco de sus acciones como de su comportamiento.

Esperaba que el azabache lo hiciera entrar en razón.

Aun quería confiar en ese chico que conoció al entrar a la legión, aquel muchacho que decidió unirse para ayudarlos sin importar que lo usarán como conejillo de indias al descubrir que poseía un poder especial que le permitía convertirse en titán y de ese modo desenterrar los secretos de su padre para saber cómo luchar contra esos seres que una vez le causaron gran interés por su misteriosa aparición, para poder avanzarla libertad tan deseada y anhelada de muchos que sacrificaron sus vidas.

¿Que pasó con ese muchacho?.

¿Que lo cambio para que ahora sea un enemigo más que un aliado?.

¿Acaso no le importa sus amigos?.

¿No le importan ellos como sus compañeros?.

¿Ni le interesa la vida de aquellos incidentes he no tiene la culpa de nada?.

Y la pregunta final que rondaba en su cabeza, ¿tampoco le interesa la vida del hombre que lo ha salvado, que lo ama con todo su ser y aquel que lo ha defendido a pesar de su forma de ser?.

Que podía ella pensar de esas acciones que han traído consecuencias gravísimas.

Todo lo que ella creyó se esfumó el día que supo la verdad pero albergaba una mínima esperanza en su corazón de que las cosas podían ser diferentes si conocían a aquellos que vivían más allá de los muros, a esas personas que podrían entenderlos y ahora se daba cuenta que siempre los verían como si fuesen unos simples monstruos y personas malvadas que deben ser eliminadas.

No solo ellos, la gente que defendió por muchos tiempo, sacrificando su vida entera no era tan diferente de aquellos que venían fuera, eran iguales, pensaban que era mejor eliminarlos antes de ser eliminados y que hay de aquellos que no pueden hacer nada, ni defenderse o levantar la voz al ser oprimidos.

¿Que tenía que hacer ahora?.

Ni ella sabía cómo reaccionar o tomar acciones, ya no tenía a su gente, a aquellos que la apoyaban y veían lo mismo que ella, estaban muertos desde hace unos años o perecieron en Shingashina en esa explosión que causó ese chico al convertirse en titán y donde perdió a su preciado asiste el cual le salvó la vida a costa de la suya, todo porque siempre fue fiel a ella.

Lamentaba que no pudo hacer nada, perdió un ojo a cambio de ver lo que nunca pudo ver, o en realidad se cegó por la perdida de todo que dejó de ver lo más importante y por eso pasó lo que pasó, el saber la verdad la cegó y ahora estaba ahí siendo custodiada por unos niños que no comprendían mucho más que sus tontos ideales, siendo utilizados por aquel chico que una vez admiro y ahora ni parecía que dar nada de ese castaño.

Por más que quisiera escapar no podría, así que no le quedaba de otra que guiarlos hacia donde estaba Zeke Jaeger, pensando en que planeaban ellos al ir y verlo junto con su amigo el cual parecía no estar muy de acuerdo desde el principio en custodiarlo y mientras iban de camino un explosión de escucho, reconociendo ese brillo para solo apresurar el paso del caballo como ellos hicieron lo mismo, tenía un mal presentimientos, más se acercaban y su corazón no paraba de latir fuerte, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse por la maldita preocupación de que algo pudiera pasarle a su amigo, a ese azabache que era fuerte pero seguía siendo un humano y tenía por lo peor.

Entre más se acercaban lograron notar una carrete destrozada y unos cuerpos, ella pensaba en que no fuese lo que pensaba.

No quería perder a nadie más ese día.

Suficiente tenía con saber que los usaron, que casi los quieren matar para enterarse o presenciar de nuevo la caída de alguien importante para ella; no sabía que hacer con ese sentimiento nuevamente o como actuaria.

Desmonto del caballo para acercarse a uno de los cuerpos, parecía ser de alguien que no conocía en absoluto y al ver que unos corrían para asegurar el perímetro, dejo ese cuerpo y se dirigió al que estaba cerca del río que corría y al caminar lento, observo que traía el equipo tridimensional, el uniforme nuevo y entre más se acercaba sus temores se iban a crecentando para solo ver a su amigo ahí tirado con severas heridas causadas por la explosión.

Se agachó para tomar el pulso notando que aún seguía vivo, difícilmente lo estaba pero esas heridas en el rostro que tenía y luego la capucha aún puesta era difícil saber si no había otro daño, escuchando los pasos detrás de ella de alguno de esos cadetes que se acercó para solo pararse aún lado.

-¿Esta vivo el capitán Rivaille?—levantado el arma y apuntando en su cabeza.

-No—esa fue su respuesta.

-¿Esta segura?—el n se confiaba mucho.

-Es imposible que sobreviviera al estar tan cerca de la explosión—dándose cuenta de que debía decir algo más convincente.—Ya he visto este tipo de heridas y presenciado en otros cadáveres lo mismo.

El cadete no parecía muy convencido y no quería bajar su arma, no hasta que otros gritaron al ver el humo despejarse de donde parecía encontrarse con vida Zeke y con eso se distrajeron para ella solo tomar el cuerpo no con mucha delicadeza de su amigo para cargarlo ella misma y llevándolo a su caballo donde era vista por unos hasta que esos chicos se acercaron a ese tipo y con eso aprovecho para montar su caballo y huir de ahí recibiendo unos disparos que no la alcanzaron ya que la propiedad en esos momentos era su amigo y salvarle la vida.

Una ventaja que tuvo fue que no fue perseguida por ellos.

Logrando huir sin mirar atrás.

Solo importaba salvarlo a toda costa.

El caos se desató dentro de Shingashina, por unos breves segundos muchos oficiales y soldados fueron puestos bajo arresto al no seguir las creencias de aquellos que creían que era mejor usar la coordenada para destruir a los que intentarán acabarlos y apoyaban al castaño al cien por ciento.

Entre los arrestados estaban la familia de cierta chica patata, los amigos del castaño, incluyendo a la azabache y al rubio que no vieron a la rubia de coleta la cual están en otro lado siendo llevada hasta donde se encontraba cierto castaño mirando por la ventana seriamente después de sentir una extraña sensación y esperando que no le pasará nada malo al azabache no a su hijo.

Escucho acercarse a unas personas para voltear se y ver entrar a la rubia la cual solo fue dejada a solas con el.

-¿Que sucede Eren?—no lo entendía.—Mikasa fue puesta bajo arresto.

-Es necesario para lograr la meta final—sin dejar de verla seriamente.—A estas alturas sin que nos demos cuenta algunos soldados merdianos y de erdia ya han llegado a Paradise y se han camuflado exitosamente gracias a Reiner.

-Espera—no lo creía al abrir más sus ojos.

-Nadie se dio cuenta excepto el comandante Erwin y yo—suspiro.—Necesitamos a fuerzas que yo entré en contacto con Zeke para activar la coordenada y si entro con en contacto con la fundadora podré acabar con todo esto antes de que ellos acaben con nosotros.

-¡Ese es tu plan real!—no le creía mucho.

-No espero que me creas—desviando la mirada para recargarse en la pared y cruzarse de brazos.—Puse a salvó a los chicos y otros para que en cualquier momento ellos den su paso siguiente así estaremos listos para contraatacar sin que haya bajos como hace años cuando ustedes llegaron.

-Por eso los únicos que estamos aquí somos nosotros y no hay civiles—jalando una silla para sentarse—y todo esto fue un plan. El comandante Erwin sabe de esto.

-Sabe que yo haría lo que fuese para reunirme con Zeke—cerrando sus ojos.—Su orden fue que hiciera lo que necesitara falta para entrar en contacto con la coordenada. El se encargó de movilizarse en Trost con ayuda de algunos civiles y ex comandantes u oficiales que lo apoyaron después de que muriera Zackly.

-Al fin seguimos siendo peones—no le sorprendía mucho.

-Tu deber es salvar a Mikasa a cualquier precio y costo—abriéndolos dejando ver esos ojos llenos de frialdad en vez de vida como antes eran.

-Entiendo—tomando un vaso y sirviendo en el agua que había en una jarra.—Acaso el capitán Rivaille sabe de esto.

-Él sabe que debo reunirme con Zeke—sabiendo que era el único que lo comprendía.—Pero Levi no formará parte de esto. Ya di instrucciones a otros que lo alejen por su estado.

-¿Estado?—ella no sabía de eso.

-Está esperando un hijo mío—volteando a verla.—Levi, Uri y mi hijo ya no estarán en Paradise desde hoy. Serán llevados a otro lado lejos de esto y tú Annie debes encargarte de poner a salvó a Mikasa.

-Si es que sede—la conocía tan bien para saber que no abandonaría a sus amigos.

-Si es necesario que uses la fuerza, úsala—era lo único que podría decirle.

Ella solo tomo unos sorbos de esa agua para pensar un poco en como la sacaría sin que se diera cuenta de la verdad o la odiaría por querer ponerla a salvó, sabía cómo era ella y en un punto entendía porque el castaño alejaba a los que quería, sus acciones y si este era un plan elaborado por su comandante y el, entonces no tenía que dudar en cumplir.

Un pequeño niño al escuchar por unas personas de la rebelión que hubo se escabullo de casa donde muchos preparaban todo para irse y alejarse de la guerra que venía, ya era un hecho que irían a otro lado y ese día debían irse para alejarse de todo el desastre que se venía; sin que lo vieran logro montar unos de los caballos por si solo (niño prodigio como su madre) para cabalgar y estaba más cerca de llegar a Shingashina donde estaba su padre (ósea el castaño) y tal vez su mami ya estaría ahí.

Desde que hablo con su tía tenía ese mal presentimiento y ella se había ido a quien sabe dónde, ni sus primos sabían pero algo en su mirada decía lo contrario como si ellos también supiesen que algo iba mal y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, debía hacer algo y ese algo era hablando con su padre pero no contó con que notará a unos extraños usando vestimentas diferentes y parecían concentrados en algo.

Para su mía suerte lo vieron y antes de que logrará pasar por un lado el tuvo que frenar un poco y hacer que el caballo diese la vuelta para huir en dirección donde vino porque empezaron a pintarle con sus armas y a gritar de que no lo dejarán escapar.

De seguro ellos eran enemigos, y ahora lo perseguían como lo apuntaba con esas armas.

Le dieron al caballo y este cayó, junto con el.

Por suerte no le pasó nada malo, solo que tenía unos leves raspones y unos pasos se acercaron alzando su vista donde lo apuntaba un poco a distancia y no podía moverse, no sabía si era por el miedo o era porque no tenía fuerzas por la citada sufrida.

-No es nada personal niño—hablo muy serio.—No podemos permitirte que nos delates Siéntete afortunado de morir demonio antes de que mueras de otro peor forma.

Demonio, esa era la palabra que escucho de su mamá una vez cuando hablaba con su padre, así se referían los que venían fuera de la isla, fuera de los muros y no entendía ni siquiera esa mirada de odio como si el hubiese hecho algo malo.

Acaso ese era su final.

No vería más a su madre o su padre.

No vería nacer a su hermanito.

Fue un tonto por huir y querer llegar a donde estaban sus padres para ayudarlos aun siendo solo un niño.

Estaba mal querer ayudar y ahora morirá de esa manera sin que lo supieran sus padres.

Cerro sus ojos esperando el final, lamentando no haber visto por una última vez a sus padres y decirles que tanto los quería.

-Adiós niño—jalando de gatillo.

Un disparo se escucho por el lugar como un eco, el cuerpo de alguien cayendo y la sangre empezando a emanar.

**_Aquí esta el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste._**

**_Aunque en el siguiente capítulo muchos de ustedes me van a matar por lo sé viene y no daré ni un spoiler._**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3_**


	68. Capitulo LXVII

La rubia de coleta no se apareció hasta que la llevaron esposada y metiendo la en la celda con sus demás compañeros que al verla habían creído que ella estaba del lado del castaño, equivocación enorme al darse cuenta que no era así y para variar un chico que pensaba que era mejor que la coordenada no la tuviese más el castaño. Par un chico de cabellos castaños claros era lo contrario, sabía que su amigo, aunque no lo admitiera antes no haría nada no sin antes tener un plan y está rebelión tenía otro propósito el mismo lo sabia y su querido novio, el chico de pecas ahora estaba a salvó la ser trasladado a Trost porque su condición no era muy buen que digamos, y enviándole una carta a su madre para que lo cuidara en su lugar ahora que pasó esto.

-Eren debe tener algo en mente—pensando el rubio.—El no haría nada si no fuese...

-Armin deja de defender a Eren—molesto aún.—A Eren no le importa que Sasha muriese. Recuerdas que se burló al escucharlo.

-Connie—solo lo miro el cara de caballo y usando un tono serio.

La familia de ella estaba con ellos en esa celda en esos momentos.

-No lo creo así—bajo la mirada.—Aunque Eren parezca haber cambiado, a él le dolió la muerte de Sasha. Ya no quiere demostrar más debilidad, prefiere guardarse lo ahora.

La azabache solo miro su bufanda para sentir la mano en su hombro de su novia que la miro y abrazándola, no les prestaban atención a ellas al estar concentradas más en otra cosas como su debate de si es bueno malo el castaño.

-Annie yo no sé que hacer—dudaba ahora sí debía seguir ayudando o solo lo dejaba pasar.

-Mika—suspiro para solo sentarse a su lado sin dejar de abrazarla.—Heichou se irá lejos con Uri para apartarse de todo esto. Parece ser que ya están aquí merdianos y no tardarán en atacar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?—sorprendida.

-Eren me contó que esto lo planeo con el comandante Erwin—sin q la escucharán.—Ellos anticiparon todo esto ya que desconfiaron siempre de aquellos que provenían fuera de Paradise.

-Entonces—dándose cuenta de que fue una mentira y un plan para alejarlos.

-El quiere que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que sea tarde—bajando la mirada.—Yo deseo que estés a salvó pero no puedo irme y dejarlo solo. Debo ayudarlo una vez que esté Reiner aquí con ellos y también están los chicos.

Viendo a sus compañeros y es que no podía solo irse sin luchar, ella no era así ahora.

-No estás sola—entrelazando su mano con la de ella—Yo me quedo contigo. Si el enano no está por su condición y para mantener a salvó a Uri, debo ser yo quien se quede contigo para ayudar a Eren.

La rubia se sentía feliz por dentro, porque si moría alguna esperaba que fuese cerca de la otra y no alejadas.

-Él es mi hermano, y se que el quiere mantenerme a salvó pero esto no puedo hacerlo solo—seria difícil pensar que ya no podría ver más a su hermano después de esto pero era su decisión final.—¡Ni tu puedes hacer esto sola!. Necesitan mi ayuda más que nunca y eso incluye la de los demás con tal de que acabe esto de una buena vez.

-Mika—apretando su mano y recargando se en su hombro.

Se sentía feliz de saber que aún contaba con un poco de su ayuda.

Sin esperarse que ese momento se viera interrumpido por ciertas personas que se aparecieron de improviso, cierta chica no erdiana hizo su aparición, la misma que seguía incondicionalmente a Zeke Jaeger y seguía cada orden de ella al creer que tenía una buen plan y por eso mismo término revelando les el plan de la eutanasia a ellos, lo que en realidad planeaban una vez que se reunieron los hermanos y confiados en que pasaría.

Pero como fue acompañada de un soldado que los vio como demonios y no midió sus palabras fue asesinado frente a ellos por esa chica después de una plática con el chico que se enamoró de la chica patata, ósea Sasha, y el rubio se dio cuenta que con esta chica no se jugaba más al disculparse ella por su comportamiento. Ahora comprendía porque el castaño al principio decía que no confiaba para nada en ella, y si fue capaz de hablar con la reina y con su amigo mientras era vigilada y sin importarle ser descubierta era porque tenía las agallas suficientes y a la vez sabía que esto pasaría, todo fue un plan desde el inicio y no se dieron cuenta de nada.

Solo sin imaginarse que en esos momentos una persona entraba como si nada al edificio sin ser detenida.

**_En otro lado del edificio._**

Una castaño camino tranquilamente, sintiendo esa extraña sensación de nuevo en su pecho sabiendo que esto sería más rápido de lo que pensó en un principio, no era tonto, algunos que estaban por ahí eran los mismo que vinieron con su hermano, no confiaba en absoluto y dejándolo pasar como si de verdad lo respetarán, con esa mirada llena de miedo y de irá a la vez.

Aquí todos eran iguales.

Mentirosos por conveniencia.

Simples títeres.

Unos míseros títeres de otros por cumplir un plan designada, como si de esclavos se tratarán.

Odiaba eso.

Siempre fue así desde que era un niño.

Pensando en su hermana y en su pareja por unos segundos.

Ellos también eran esclavos de esa carga que llevaban al ser un Ackerman, tener en su sangre esa capacidad para matar solo para servir a quien posee la coordenada hasta la muerte era un castigo y para el aunque digiera esas mentiras, no eran solo peones desechables o esclavos que debían salvarlo, no, eran su familia, simples personas que sentían más que los demás.

Obligados a cumplir una misión en contra de su voluntad.

Algo que le desagradaba mucho.

Mientras pensó eso llegó donde estaba una niña encerrada, la misma que casi mata a la rubia de coleta pero en su lugar mató a una querida amiga suya al protegerla y entrando al abrir la celda la vio en el suelo con la mirada escondida entre sus piernas y al hacer ruido la alzó quedando frente a frente.

Vino a ella para decirle de la condición de Falco, como de otras cosas, esa niña parecía sorprendida pro a la vez parecía tenerle miedo o no sabía que hacer en realidad ahora que tenía enfrente al asesino de sus amigos y de su gente.

No tuvo que pasar mucho para entrará la persona que poseía el poder del titán carreta, Pieck, la chica que se infiltro días antes dándose cuenta de la desventaja que tenían los enemigos al no estar unidos y separados teniendo un gran oportunidad y aprovecho para rescatar a al pequeña al verla antes y apuntando con un arma al hermano menor de quién fue una vez su compañero.

Este no hizo nada, ni siquiera cuando antes entro un guardia con el y fuera asesinado por esta chica, solo lo dejo pasar y uso en parte la coordenada para que le revelará que hacía ahí y fingiendo creerle para salir con ambas niñas y unos soldados llegando apurados para custodiar las al no confiar en ellas.

No era tonto, no se expondría sabiendo la situación en la que se encontraba y aunque digiera que se unía a el después de decir lo que pensaba en realidad de su situación y que nunca serían reconocidos si seguían pretendiendo ser buenos erdiano algo que sorprendió a la niña mucho con sus palabras; fueron al techo donde se encontraba la chica, Yelena después de que abandonara su charla con los otros y fuera a verlo.

Y justamente fue una emboscada ya que esa chica solo agarró a la niña para quitarla y salir de debajo del castaño el titán mandíbula, apretando los puños al saber que se hicieron con el poder de Ymir y despidiéndose de ella por su sacrificio para ver arriba en el cielo como llegaban sus enemigos en los dirigibles y viendo de nuevo a quien una vez su compañero y ahora era un enemigo más desde que supo la verdad para convertirse en un titán.

Llegando los demás merdianos para colocarse en sus posiciones y yendo a liberar a los demás que estaban encerrados en las celdas para que ayudarán a combatir y usando su equipo tridimensional para hacerles frente al enemigo que acababa de llegar dando inicio a la batalla que decidiría todo.

Una rubia embarazada solo miraba el paisaje que se le mostraba, acariciando su barriga porque pronto nacería su bebé y llegando una carta para ella de alguien, notando las manchas de sangre y yéndose el mensajero para abrirla notando la letra y reconociendo de quién era empezando a leer:

_Querida Historia:_

_Nunca fue honesta en ser sincera con los demás y no sabes cuánto me cuesta escribirte esto, pero, para cuando lo leas es más seguro que yo ya esté muerta y como lo se, pues la verdad quién sabe, simplemente presiento que será así y a estas alturas llorar no es bueno, nunca lo fue para mí. Muchas veces me contaste de tu niñez y lo que sufriste al recordar pocas cosas sobre tu hermana, y yo te decía como me sentía al recordar mi pasado y cambiaba de tema, nunca fue porque te quisiera ocultar nada, lo contrario, yo no podía decir nada y es que sabes lo que te conté antes de ser enviada a Paradise y ser convertida en un titán._

_Nunca te dije que el lugar en donde vi una familia nunca fue así, solo fui usado como un sustituto de una diosa que dejó de existir hace tiempo, me hacían aprender a comportarme como si ellos supiesen si era así como se comportaba, me encerraban horas en un lugar frío cuando no aprendía nada y me deba igual. Era frío y oscuro y solo me recordaba un poco las veces que vague por comida antes de ser recogida por ellos, era lo mismo solo que con un techo y comida incluida._

_Siempre me sentí insegura y asustada de lo que pudiese pasar y pensé que no quería perder nada y por eso fingir ser algo que no era y más cuando nos descubrieron, todo lo hice a apropósito, yo fui quién los delató y te preguntar, ¿Por qué lo hiciste Ymir?._

_Es muy sencillo, lo hice porque descubrí que me quería utilizar para tener niños, según ellos serían la salvación de todos, así que sería mamá a la fuerza y mientras escogían a los hombres que me violarían hasta que quedara embarazada en contra de mi voluntad, y yo debía obedecer y seguir siendo la perfecta diosa que querían que fuese._

_Los delate y me prometieron que estaría a salvó, yo creí sus palabras y me salió todo mal, al final termine igual que ellos._

_Convertida en un titán hasta el día que desperté y llegué a estos muros donde te conocí, esa fue la primera vez que encontré mi luz en este mundo, la razón real de haber pasado 69 años siendo un titán y ahora que lo pienso, nunca te dije cuánto es que te amo._

_Nunca he sido buena en decir lo que pienso en realidad y soy una tonta, no lo crees así._

_Y saber qué hora serás una mamá solo por seguir un plan, por tomar esa decisión y la manera en que me miraste y me encargaste que alguna vez creíste amarme y que no era así, me dolió mucho, no sabes que cada palabra me rompió el corazón y cada mirada tuya me destruyó la poca fe que tenía y no podía rendirme, actúe como si estuviese bien pero sabes que Eren se dio cuenta que no lo estaba y esa fue la primera vez que el me dijo que no debí llorar por quien no merecía mis lágrimas. Jaeger fue tan honesto conmigo aunque nunca nos llevamos bien y en esos meses descubrí a un buen amigo y el me confesó algo que tú nunca pensaste por seguir tu plan estúpido, y es que saber que Jaeger, el mismo tonto llorón, que siempre ha sido como un damisela en apuras en realidad tiene los pantalones bien puestos y es un hombre de verdad que me confesó que tiene una relación con nuestro Heichou, con el hombre más frío y cruel que conocemos._

_No lo podía creer cuando me lo contó y luego el mismo Heichou me lo confirmó, al preguntarle, porque, ese tipo podría darme miedo a veces, pero, en tres años era al único al que a veces recurría para ayudarme a entrenar, a hablar, y con el que me abrí más fácil y escucharlo decir lo mucho que amaba a Jaeger y tener una familia con el al ser un doncel fue como si me digieran que este hombre era un ser más blando y amable y pensar que todos creen que no es un ser humano como tú varias veces me lo decías sin medir tus palabras._

_Por eso me enojaba contigo por lo superficial que te volviste, cambiaste mucho y siempre supo que como Christa no eras tú en realidad pero como Historia me gustaba tu verdadera forma de ser y en tres años algo te cambio al acercarte a esa chica Yelena y cuando me cortaste para correr con ese chico y embarazarte fue un dolor enorme del cual no puedo perdonarte, y nunca lo haré, o eso me decía a mi misma. Si sirviera de algo odiarte, te juro que lo haría con gusto, pero, no vale la pena porque el pasado, pasado será como lo nuestro y ese bebé no tiene la culpa de nada, es un ser inocente que cargará con una pesada carga si tú haces que lo haga y para que hacer eso, si solo lo convertirás en otro erdiano más sin libertad._

_Y espero que no lo hagas, porque quiero que recuerdes cómo era vivir en tu niñez en esa granja y no poder atravesar esa cerca que limitaba tu mundo, lo mismo serán para ese niño, un muro donde nacerá siendo utilizado como yo una vez lo fui hasta que conoció la libertad y te conocí a ti quien eras mi mundo._

_Mi bella diosa la que seguiré amando hasta la muerte._

_Te quiere Ymir._

Una vez que acabo de leerla, solo pudo derramar lágrimas y dejándola caer no podía evitar que salieran, que le doliera y sin poder evitar sollozar sola sin que nadie estuviese ahí para consolarla mas.

**_Bien aquí está el capítulo de hoy, un capítulo antes del final._**

**_Espero que les guste y besitos._**

**_3:3:3:3:3:3:3_**


	69. Capitulo LXVIII

Ahora surgía un gran problema, la lucha se había hecho presente, de nuevo dónde comenzó todo, de nuevo en Shingashina; hace años unos niños llegaron de fuera, niños erdianos que se unieron a Mare y aceptaron usar uno de los nueve poderes de titán para salvarse y tener una mejor vida, ser reconocidos y sentir que ellos eran capaces de liberar a su gente y si tenían que matar a su gente, aquellos que se fueron, los abandonaron y vivieron dentro de unos muros por cien años, lo harían.

Su gente era los que vivían oprimidos por otros, sabían perfectamente que ser libres significa una cosa, hacer lo que fuese necesario, si era difícil lo sería, pero, al final lo mismo iba para los que vivían encerrados en esos muros; ellos vivían sin la posibilidad de recuperar su libertad, sus memorias del mundo y fingir que era mejor estar dentro a salvó de seres que los querían comer sin una razón en especial.

Ambos bandos tenían sus motivos, en especial los merdianos:

Libertad.

Paz.

Ambición.

Conquista.

Aniquilación.

Los mismos errores que marcaron una vez la vida de los descienden de una niña que obtuvo un poder y su gente carga esa maldición en su sangre y para mejorar, solo un bando puede ganar y si está ero lo único que podían hacer lo harían.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

Un castaño contra un rubio.

Eren contra Reiner.

Amigos contra amigos, aliados contra aliados.

Divididos por objetivos diferentes, por ideales y decisiones tomadas, ya no podía haber ni un solo arrepentimiento ahora que esta lucha de nuevo en Shingashina ocurría y era la decisiva, no escapes, no muertos sin sentido, no i filtraciones o retiradas, y no más y alguno debía ganar.

La pregunta es ¿Quién ganará?

Esa pregunta rondaba en aquellos que solo podían esperar a que todo acabase de una vez.

Todos los sacrificios, las personas que murieron y aquellos que perdieron, sus muertes no eran en vano.

No para ambos bandos.

Trasformados aquellos que poseían el poder, enfrentándose uno contra el otro, mientras guerreros merdianos y soldados erdianos combatían intentando protegerse, y sin embargo, a muchos no les gustaba lo que ocurría.

Una niña lo entendió tarde, ahora sabiendo que su siempre tuvo la razón, y al encontrarlo sano a salvó mientras su instructor la mantenía protegida y ver a ese hombre decirle a su amigo que se pusiera a salvó, con ese tono de voz de despedida como si supiese que este era su último día y ocultándose no sin antes escuchar como afuera pasaban la familia que la ayudaron, la familia de la chica que mató y sintiéndose culpable por lo que hasta ahora había estado creyendo, si no hubiese sido por la señorita Pieck, ella seguiría creyendo que tal tendría libertad, pero, realmente ellos serían libres si logran obtener la coordenada.

-Gaby—se acerco su amigo para tomar su mano.—No te lamentes de nada.

-Es fácil decirlo—sin alzar la mirada.—Yo creí que estaba en lo correcto. Si me comportaba como una buena erdiana... ¡eso era una tontería!.

-No lo es—hablo el hombre que estaba con ellos.—Ustedes debían creer algo para luchar. Son niños y la vida o las decisiones que nosotros tenemos siempre los afectan a ustedes.

-Usted piensa... ¿que nosotros somos demonios?—pregunto el niño que tenía esa duda.

-No lo pienso—para no alzar su mirada.—Solo es que durante años nos han dicho sobre ustedes y luego pasas tiempo creyendo algo hasta que te das cuenta de la realidad.

-No lo entiendo—ella confundida.

-Para nosotros siempre serán demonios, gente con la capacidad de convertirse en monstruos—aclarando sus pensamientos antes de decirles.—El miedo sigue presente y eso impide ver una realidad diferente. Ustedes solo pagan los pecados de alguien que obtuvo un poder y al final los maldijo con esa capacidad para sufrir durante siglos sin poder hacer nada.

Su miedo de ser convertidos en algo que no quieren, la muerte de muchos de ustedes cómo si fuesen ganado y al final solo unos niños tienen que madurar durante este horror.

-Tiene razón—el pequeño le daba la razón.—Si este poder no existiera...tal vez nosotros podríamos ser libres y los demás dejarían de tenernos miedo.

Era un pensamiento que rondaba desde mucho tiempo atrás, justo cuando entendió el porque era necesario que el fuese el siguiente contener de uno de los poderes de titán y no su amiga, ella no lo podría soportar como el que tenía un objetivo ya más claro.

-Debemos salir de aquí para alejarnos—debía proteger a estos niños y ponerlos a salvó del peligro.

Se levantaron ambos para solo aguardar de que nadie estuviese cerca y así salir corriendo de ahí.

No era la única, un rubio que permanecía con una azabache que ya no tenía más su bufanda puesta, ayudando a evitar que atacarán al castaño que peleaba contra el acorazado y el titán mandíbula, evitando que el titán carroza o como se diga le disparara con ese equipamiento que crearon.

Hasta ahora era capaz de hacer planes que los ayudaban en situaciones como estas, pero, tenía razón el castaño, se dejó llevar mucho por las memorias de Berthold, y su deseo de lograr la paz que olvidó el motivo por el cual siempre fue defendido por sus amigos; era un doncel, siempre fue un chico tranquilo y ellos eran capaces de decirle que si no hacía algo no sería capaz de sobrevivir, y olvidó el motivo por el cual sentí admiración hacia su comandante.

No sus sentimientos de amor hacía el, lo contrario.

Esto debió verlo como siempre lo hizo, se cegó la creer que al saber que muchos querían la paz podrían lograr un acuerdo.

Se equivocó mucho y ahora volvía a depender de su amiga, no solo de ella, también de la rubia de coleta que ahora los ayudaba convirtiéndose en titán dejando verla y Pieck sorprendida de verla con vida notando que ella escogió su bando como ellos.

A diferencia de el, la rubia de coleta no podía permitir que su novia muriese como sus amigos, si podía usar su poder para protegerlos, lo haría, en realidad ya no le importaba que supiesen que estaba viva y si moría, sería feliz de hacerlo sabiendo que ya no sentiría culpa por aquellos que mató o por la muerte de una de sus amigas que dio su vida.

Siendo observados por una chica que esperaba a que llegase su salvador, el hermano del castaño; ella corrió a las celdas a liberarlos para que lo ayudasen y notando que lo harían no se preocupo, lo único que le preocupaba a esa chica era que el plan o el objetivo real no se cumpliera.

El plan de la eutanasia debía ser exitoso.

-Yelena—se acerco un chico que se había ido con el escuadrón que acompaño para traer a zeke.

-¿Que sucedió?—estaba solo y no era bueno.

-Me adelante un poco que los demás—aclarando su garganta.—Parece ser que Rivaille Ackerman esta muerto.

-¿Muerto?—volteo a verlo sorprendida.

-Hubo una explosión y no sobrevivió—no le importaba mucho.—La mujer que nos llevó salió huyendo con el cuerpo y un equipo la siguió para atraparla.

-Esto será un problema—debía pensar en algo.

No podía permitir que se enterará el castaño de esto o sería capaz de matarlos después de usar el poder del fundador para ayudar con el plan que apoyaba, necesitaban una nueva excusa y que fuese buena, una mentira.

Caos, confusión, sangre derramada, muertos.

Eso es lo que pasaba ahora.

Aún cuando hizo su parición el titán bestia, siendo visto como un traidor por aquellos que creyeron que era su aliado y por el contrario como un salvador para aquellos que lo consideran su líder al apoyar su plan.

-¡No permitan que Eren Jaeger y Zeke se acerquen y entren en contacto!-gritándoles la chica a los suyos.

Debían evitarlo, como los otros hacer que entraran en contacto.

Así que debían aprovechar el momento adecuado, aún cuando apareció y lanzará sus rocas a los guerreros merdianos, en una distracción sufrida la chica logro usar su arma para apuntarle y aún a pesar de que alguna vez fueron compañeros no podía evitar querer vengarse por lo que les hizo creer, a ella en especial.

Tanto tiempo como compañeros para darse cuenta ahora que todo esté tiempo convivio con un traidor que poseía sangre real, alguien que se oculto como una rato para pasar desapercibido según siendo un amigo, un aliado, un compañero, un salvador y alguien que apoyaba a sus compañeros, pero, era lo contrario, si fue capaz de matar a esa gente, de convertirlo a muchos en titanes y todo para volver a obtener la coordenada, para que nuevamente un miembro de sangre real se quedará con el fundador y aún no sabía realmente cuál era su objetivo.

Era el mismo que el castaño, activar el retumbar para acabarlos o solo tenía otra cosa en mente.

No dudó en disparos y hacer que cayera de esa altura, mientras su hermano tenía problemas con los otros dos que luchaban para acabar con el de una vez aunque no esperaron que usará parte del poder de endurecimiento para atrapar al acorazado y de paso derrotar a quien tenía el poder del mandíbula da que había llegado a su límite y estaba cansado al poder estar más tiempo dentro del titán y siendo derrotado fácilmente.

Y aún así el titán bestia noto que su hermano tenía problemas, y sabía que debía hacer algo ya que los soldados de Paradise aún con su equipo ni podían acercarse mucho ayudarlos o si no saldrían heridos o muertos al ver que soldados de mate apuntaban con sus armas y otros a ellos para acabarlos.

No tenía muchas opciones y sólo quedaba usar su poder, ósea su grito para tener un poco de tiempo.

Unos niños llegaron cerca de donde están el cuando se encontraron con el hermano de Falco, este se enteró de que su hermano había sido lastimado pero que sin querer bebió del vino que contenía el líquido espinal para ser convertidos, por eso fue donde estaba la perdona que una vez admiro, pensó que si lograba convencerlo por su hermano menor, no por el, tal vez no activaría ese poder y perdiesen a su hermanito.

Que equivocado estaba, aún al decirle de lo que sucedió o hacer que se alejaran, no le importa y emitió su grito para convertir a aquellos soldados que bebieron del vino, y al sentir muchos de nuevo esa descarga solo cerraron los ojos y todo se iluminó nuevamente.

Apareciendo Titanes otra vez.

Una chica de lentes huía con el cuerpo de su amigo, herido, no sabía que tan graves eran sus heridas, pero, para su mala suerte tenían que ser interceptados por unos chicos que los siguieron al no poder solo dejarlos huir, y a pesar de que su caballo corría lo que podía dar, esos soldados traían armas y estaban disparando.

No quería estar cerca de los árboles, pero, debían seguir el río y algunos usaban el equipo tridimensional y otras tres lo seguían a caballo, y su respiración crecía enormemente al poder hacer algo más y el miedo de perder a su amigo que parecía haber perdido mucha sangre no la ayudaba en nada.

La mirada fija en el camino debía ser lo importante, si tan solo no le dispararán y tuviese que estar volteando a cada rato con tal de poder saber de dónde provenían lo disparos que cada vez eran más cerca y por hacer eso no vio ese pequeño camino cerrado y deteniéndose abruptamente para salir disparada enfrente al no sostenerse bien junto con el cuerpo del azabache.

Sangrando estaba ella y a pesar de que trataba de levantarse no podía, le faltaba el aire y alzando la vista como escuchando como se detenían y bajaban, los pasos se hacían más cercanos y uno de ellos alzó su arma.

-Lo admito—sintiendo pena.—Usted fue una buena capitana pero eso fue hace tiempo.

-Si tan solo estuviese de nuestra parte y no del comandante—con rencor otro.

-Jajaja—no pudo evitar reírse y solo levantándose con un gran dolor al notar que se fracturó la muñeca.

-¿Que es tan gracioso? –no estaban para juegos.

-¡De verdad piensan ustedes que yo me uniría a niños que ni siquiera fuero capaces de ver morir día a día a compañeros!—para sonreír.—No saben que es el miedo de saber que uno podría morir en cada expedición. El odio que uno sentía por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada y la tristeza que uno acumula con el tiempo.

-¡Cómo si usted lo sintiese!—otro cadete que estuvo antes de recuperar el muro.—¡Yo la vi muchas veces interesada más en intentar hacer experimentos con esos Titanes que preocuparse por otros!.

-Si me conociesen como la mitad de lo que Eren lo hizo lo sabrían—con sus lentes rotos.—¡Me dolía mucho pero era una científica!. ¡Mi manera de enfrentar el mundo era diferente a la suya!.

¡Y ahora véanse, siendo unos simples títeres de alguien que no los ve como compañeros!. ¡¿Ustedes creen que Eren los considera sus compañeros o cree lo mismo?!.

-Cierre la boca—apuntándole.

-¡No lo hare!—sin detenerse ahora a decir lo que piensa.—¡Ni eren, ni Zeke, ni esa chica Yelena los consideran como compañeros o aliados!. ¡Son solo títeres que cumplen una función y son desechables como todos lo somos!.

-¡Cállese!—mas que enojado.

-Desde el día que uno se une a la legión hasta la muerte—alzando su otro brazo y llevando su mano a su pecho cerca de donde se hayan el corazón.—¡Siempre entregaré mi corazón por el bendición de la humildad!.

Sonando un disparo al apretar el gatillo al sentir coraje y el otro solo con su compañero agarrándolo por lo que hizo.

Cayó un cuerpo pero una chica de lentes solo se quedó helada al ver caer el cuerpo de su amigo.

-Rivaille—reaccionando para ir a su lado y dándole la vuelta.

Los presentes no podían creer lo que veían, ni aquellos que llegaron siendo comandados por cierto comandante que ordenó a aquellos que lo seguían a apresar a esos chicos y esos soldados y una chica solo con lágrimas mientras sostenía el cuerpo de su amigo, la sangre empezaba a brotar y ella no sabía que hacer por primer vez en su vida, aún cuando esté intentaba no hablar pero al final sus últimas fueron:

-TTe...Uri...

Unas últimas palabras, cerrando sus ojos y una chica llamando a su amigo desesperada por querer que abriera los ojos, sin importarle llenarse de sangre al ver que no se detenía, el disparo fue justo en el pecho y todo por tratar de protegerla.

Acercándose un rubio que se agachó y solo tomo el pulso del azabache, para cerrar sus ojos.

-Lo hiciste bien Rivaille—suspiro para solo mirar a su amiga que se le quedó viendo.—Hanji.

-Erwin—no quería aceptarlo.

-Lo siento pero lo sabes—siendo un poco duro en sus palabras.—El está muerto.

**_Primer parte del final, espero que lo hayan disfrutando y en el siguiente todo concluirá._**

**_Quise ser un poco dramática así que no me maten ^^_**

**_Besitos :3:3:3:3:3_**


	70. Capitulo LXIX

Libertad, es una palabra que sonaba bien para muchos, el mundo vivía una era de paz por fin, el temor que una vez sintieron desapareció por fin después de dos mil años de sufrimiento, de dolor, de guerras, de derrame tos de sangre y perdidas, odio, coraje, impotencia e irá sin fin.

Llegó esa tan ansiada libertad para muchos que llevaban sometidos por cien años y aún con nuevas tecnologías seguían sin ser libres.

Por fin eran libres los erdianos de su maldición.

Un maldición impuesta por el primer rey de erdia, el demonio como ellos lo conocieron.

Ahora el mundo sabía que en realidad el poder de titán fue una maldición y la gente de Ymir, los erdianos fueron maldecidos por culpa de este mismo, por culpa de alguien ambiciosos que se aprovechó de una niña la cual sin querer obtuvo ese poder sin quererlo ella y subiendo por dos mil años a todos en un profundo horror y odio que no tenía fin hasta ahora que el horror de los Titanes acabo de una vez por todas.

Cómo la ambición de una nación que recapacitó al darse cuenta de que estaban haciendo lo mismo y dando por terminado ese plan de querer dominar todo, de las muertes de personas inocentes y de los suyos para pactar por fin la paz y empezar a liberar a aquellos que conquistaron, quitándoles todo para darles de nuevo su libertad.

El pacto de Erdia y Mare solo fue el inicio.

Pero, ¿que pasó antes de que sucediera esto?.

Bueno, lo que sucedió en realidad fue que durante el enfrentamiento, Zeke uso su grito convirtiendo a aquellos que bebieron del vino con el fluido espinal, usando eso en contra de los merdianos y a la vez un niño, Falco, se convirtió en titán, abrazado de su hermano que murió en el acto (eso fue doloroso cuando lo leí en el manga T_T). Para ese momento el castaño estaba agotado, ya había usado si poder para detener a dos que se fueron contra el, el acorazado y el mandíbula, dieron buena batalla ,gracias a dios, el tenía el endurecimiento; al ser derrotados por este, ya no pudo durar más tiempo el mandíbula, siendo derrotado como un rubio, solo que al presenciar lo que pasó con Falco, decidió que lo mejor sería entregar el poder del titán acorazado y volver a la normalidad al niño para ponerle fin a sus sufrimiento, pero, no contó con el joven que adquirió el poder del mandíbula se sacrificara al acceder a las memorias de su hermano y darse cuenta de su sacrificio.

Reiner lamento y odio que de nuevo hicieran eso, sacrificarse en vez de el que ya estaba cansado, decidido a morir y todo eso para que le mostraran en su cara equivocado estaba al creer que morir sería tan fácil, no era como los demás, no era como los suicidas del escuadrón 104, no era como esos compañeros que tuvo al notar que la muerte o las ganas de morirse de algo que obtenían tan fácil; mientras era comido ese chico, por nuestro niño querido, Falco, entendiendo el sacrificio de su hermano mayor y de esa chica, recordando sus palabras claramente:

**_"Algún día te darás cuenta que es cierto que este poder es un maldición pero poder salvar a alguien más que no lo merecía será obtener por fin la libertad que uno tanto busca"._**

El castaño aprovecho para zafarse con la confusión usando el endurecimiento de nuevo, creando un cuerpo falso de nuevo para escaparse entre la confusión y al estar tan cerca de su medio hermano, corrió con las fuerzas que le quedaban para llegar a el.

Y una pequeña niña, ósea Gaby (como en el manga) viendo todo lo sucedido, llorando por qué su amigo se convirtió mientras era abrazado de su hermano, ver cómo primo quiso sacrificarse y tomando otro su lugar para que volviese a la normalidad, heredando uno de los nueve poderes de titán, para ver cómo el castaño corría a toparse con el traidor, no lo soporto, solo vio que cerca de ella había un arma, la tomo y apunto directo a el, disparando, al tener buena puntería logro darle a Eren, y este perdió la cabeza.

Todos lo vieron, sus amigos, aliados, enemigos y ella bajando la pensando que ahora no podría tener la oportunidad pero simplemente olvidó un detalle, la cabeza callo en la mano extendida de Zeke y eso fue suficiente para que ambos conectarán a las memorias.

Todos combatían para acabar y ellos dos dentro para ver quién accedía al poder de la coordenada.

Paso solo unos segundos en el mundo real, como unas horas dentro de ese mundo donde solo había una niña que los miro ambos, sin saber que hacer o que decir, ellos peleaban dando a conocer que no estaban de acuerdo, tenían ideas diferentes, planes distintos y queriendo utilizar el poder, peleando por ver quién obtenía el control y l final regresando a la realidad.

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e18ab344d0b12f91a26b49653804b395"Una corriente se sintió, todos los erdianos, aliados, enemigos, en paradise y en erdia lo sintieron.

Solo que al presenciar como había un brillo mientras el castaño se regeneraba frente a todos, al mismo tiempo los muros temblaban y se derrumbaban por fin, teniendo lo peor aquellos que sabían que dentro aún había convertidos en colosales, y los Titanes convertidos parados al detenerse.

Del otro lado de los muros solo se podía apreciar como llegaban para ayudar y ver cómo caían de poco a poco los muros.

Heridos, eran ayudados y agradecían.

Enemigos hicieron una tregua, sabían que era tonto seguí y una chica de cabellos negros solo era vendas de la cabeza, como veía su mano, acercándose una azabache para ofrecerle agua ya que debía tener sed.

-Gracias—aceptando con la otra tomando.

-Soy Mikasa—observando como se ayudaban.

-Pieck—tomando unos sorbos.

-No es extraño, para todos—se sentía incómoda.

-Lo se—sonrió porque sonaba irónico y era gracioso.—Hace unas horas estábamos enfrentándonos entre nosotros y ahora estamos aquí ayudándonos.

Era cierto, aún había algunos que no creían que esto hubiese acabado ya.

Una rubia de coleta se acercó donde estaba un rubio abrazando a su prima que estaba ilesa, después de quedar a salvó entre los escombros, fue sacada con ayuda de varios, no creyó lo que vio y ahora no le importaba.

-Reiner—lo llamo usando un tono dudoso.

Volteo, separándose de su prima para solo acercarse y abrazarla de verla a salvó, sin lamentaciones más de pensar que le falló al pelinegro al no poder protegerla como ella lo hizo siempre con ellos al exponerse tanto a investigar.

Se acercaron corriendo dos chicos más, que al llegar este se separó siendo golpeado por ambos para solo ser abrazado alejándose de ellos la rubia de ellos.

-P-Porque, si yo los traicione—no lo entendía.

-¡Eres un idiota como Jaeger!—separándose y limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Aún cuando nos hiciste eso te seguíamos viendo como aún amigo—limpiándose sus lágrimas.—Tu nos traicionaste con Berthold pero para nosotros era diferente. Estuviste con nosotros siendo nuestro compañero que nos ayudarás en esos momentos difíciles y tener que pelear contra ti era doloroso.

-Tiene razón ellos—ella hablo siendo cómo era normalmente fría.—No sabes que difícil fue pelear con ustedes dos y aunque fue doloroso. Sasha siempre pensó que tarde o temprano regresaríamos a ser amigos.

-Sasha—no la vio y ellos agacharon la cabeza.

Su prima solo se levantó para verlos y llorando se inclino para pedirles perdón mientras una familia se acercaba y una niña la escucho.

-¡Fue mi culpa!...yo no debí dejarme llevar...si tan solo no hubiese sido tan estúpida—no podía evitarlo.-Siento mucho haber hecho lo que hice.

-Gaby—su primo la miro.

-Y ella no murió en vano—la rubia se acercó para hacer que alzará su cabeza.—Me salvó a mi. A este idiota de nombre Connie, y a este cara de caballo. Y a ti. De un manera esa chica te hizo ver qué no era como nosotros pensamos, te hizo dudar y el hecho de que veas tus equivocaciones es suficiente.

-Lo siento—no lo podía evitar.

Fue abrazada por su primo que no la culpaba.

Muchos soldados entregaban ropas a aquellos quienes habían Sido convertidos y ahora habían vuelto a la normalidad.

**_En otro lado_**.

Un castaño sólo veía el cuerpo de esa chica dándole ganas de querer matar a su hermano que solo veía con indiferencia y siendo detenido por su comandante y su ex capitán que al saber la noticia de la muerte del azabache y de su hijo, de sus hijos no pudo evitar querer matarlo, en especial al saber de la chica de lentes que al verlo solo se derrumbo, le pegó y lloro diciéndole lo que pasó.

Apenas había llegado el cuerpo de un niño como de unos soldados merdianos, como notando que la ropa era su pequeño Uri, su pequeño no podía estarlo y al saber la noticia de que su querido novio, su pareja y su hijo estaban muertos fue suficiente para ir en busca de su medio hermano.

Todos los veían extraño, no sabían si era un traidor o un héroe, pero, en ese momento eso le importaba no.

Al acabar todo solo logro que después dos mi años acabará el sufrimiento de esa pequeña niña, ella al final accedió por su cuenta, tomo ella su decisión de acabar con la maldición que sin querer impuso al ver lo que hicieron con ella sus hijas, y acabando con todo esté sufrimiento para que al contar lo que en realidad sucedió y enterarse de esa manera que a pesar de por fin ser libre lo perdiera todo por culpa de una sola persona.

Si odio a su padre por ocultarle quién era, por lo que hizo y a los Titanes al arrebatarle a su madre, ahora era diferente.

Nadie lo detuvo, a excepción de que no se confío su comandante, el como siempre se dio cuenta para alcanzarlo justo cuando entro en donde estaba su medio hermano hablando con aquellos que lo siguieron para verlo con una mirada no de indiferencia, de enojo y de rencor para ver qué traía un cuchillo que consiguió por ahí y con un objetivo, sin contar que una persona se adelantó ( Yelena como siempre) protegiéndolo y muriendo en manos del castaño.

Fue sacado de ahí y la verdad no hicieron mucho, Zeke sería juzgado por traidor pero encarcelado en Mare por todo lo que hizo.

Llevaron al castaño a qué despejará su mente, su amigo no le gustaba verlo de ese modo, menos ahora que sabía que su capitán fue un doncel, por eso fue con su capitana y con su comandante para ver si era capaz de ayudar.

No fue de ayuda y el castaño se lejos un poco de ellos para estar lejos, en cambio una persona encapuchada hizo su aparición, usando el equipo tridimensional para clavar su cuchilla en el, siendo visto por ellos tres que aunque quisieron hacer algo era tarde.

°  
Pasaron solo cinco meses desde ese día.

Caminaba haciendo sonar sus tacones una chica de cabellos rubios, llevando en vez de usar el vestido molesto, la corona que debía portar como líder de su nación, decidió que lo mejor sería portar el uniforme que una vez llevo como una simple cadete, porque nunca dejo ser un soldado.

-Debería de usar un porte más adecuado a su estatus, majestad—llegando a su lado un hombre ya mayor que le hizo una reverencia.—Pero, le siento mejor ese atuendo.

-Gracias Comandante Pixis—le sonrió porque ahora era su mano derecha.—No quiero que vean de nuevo a una reina usar algo tan extravagante. Solo quiero que vean quien soy yo y porque soy líder de mi gente.

-Entonces entremos—para girar la perilla.

Ese día lideres de las naciones habían ido a reunirse en la isla Paradise con la Reina Historia Reiss.

Habían escuchado por los rumores que ella era de una bastardo con sangre real que subió al poder después de ser apoyada por la única facción del ejército que no podían eliminar y ganando el apoyo y afecto de su gente, sabiendo la verdad y porque ella era una soldado que sabía a qué se enfrentaba en realidad aun si era una niña.

Ellos querían ver a una niña, pero, se toparon al verla entrar a una joven ya de diecinueve años que cumpliría pronto los veinte, a un mujer fuerte y en facciones más marcadas a una adulta que era madura por todo lo vivido.

-Gracias por venir—haciendo una reverencia.—Soy Historia Reiss. Hoy no vine como la reina de Paradise, vine como la líder de mi pueblo y mi gente que los representa para acordar con este pacto de paz entre todas las naciones.

Todos comenzaron a presentarse para sentarse y comenzando las negociaciones, algunos recordando ciertos beneficios y de vez en cuando intentando tenerle una trampa.

Solo que ella no era la misma, ya no era esa niña que solo vivía limitada a un mundo en esa granja, siendo apedreada por niños y odiada por su madre. Dependiendo de esperar a que su hermana viniese a verla y le borrase los recuerdos, siendo utilizada por su padre para sus propósitos, ni ocultándose mas de los demás.

Era una mujer fuerte que encontró a la persona ideal, la mujer que amo y que perdió por una estupidez, tuvo amigos que siguen con ella a pesar de las situaciones que debieron enfrentar, como que el chico de pecas se quedase ciego, siendo cuidado por nada más ni nada menos que por su novio, Jean y por Connie que se quedo con ellos para ayudarlos después de que se fuese su madre con el; un gran maestro, capitán y un gran hombre que le enseño cómo debía ser, hablar, dirigirse sin tener miedo y a pesar de su sacrificios ella lo admiraba y aunque nunca tuviese esa oportunidad de disculparse por lo malo que le hizo pasar, no podía defraudarlo.

Ahora menos por su hijo, el niño por el cual está libertad y está paz debían perdurar.

**_Cerca de lo que fue antes el muro María_**.

Una chica de lentes solo miraba sentada el paisaje que se mostraba ante ella, llegando una chica de cabellos naranjas con su pequeño niño que cargaba en brazos y solo se sentó a su lado.

-Mike-san me trajo—mirando la vista.—¿Como estás en realidad?.

-Sigo procesando la muerte del enano—aun deprimida y bajando la mirada.—El exilio de Erwin por lo que pasó. La muerte de Eren a manos de quién fuese.

-Sabe Hanji-san—para mostrarle una fotografía que trajo.

-Petra—abrió sus ojos por la repentina acción de ella.

-Ahora el comandante puede ser feliz con Armin—sin perder esa sonrisa.—El no está solo, está con quién ama lejos de aquí viendo el sueño de recorrer el mundo. Heichou y Eren están juntos porque son libres después de todo lo que ellos vivieron.

Eso incluye a Gunter, Erd, a Auruo, Nanaba, Moblit y a muchos que lucharon por la libertad que ahora llego por fin a nosotros.

-No estás triste—no lo entendía.

-No puedo estarlo ahora que tengo a mi hijo—besando su frente.—No solo yo. La esposa del comandante, en realidad ella era la novia de Erd y esa niña es hijo de ellos dos.

Nadie lo sabía más que el comandante y ahora que no está Erd, ella decidió que lo mejor sería irse a vivir cerca del mar como muchos otros con su pequeña.

-Yo no sé si pueda estar bien, no después de todo lo que paso—suspiro con cansancio que se notaba en sus orejeras que traía.

-Por eso vine—sacando una carta para pasársela.—Sabia Heichou que usted no era tan fuerte como pensaron que sería. Es por eso que me pidió que le diera esto, fueron instrucciones precisas de el.

No lo comprendía, es como si su amigo al final supiera lo que pasaría y sentía mucho dolor de solo pensarlo.

-La decisión que tome no será la equivocada—levantándose para irse y dejándola sola.

Ella solo miro la carta para abrirla y comenzando a leer, abriendo sus ojos con cada palabra leída.

Sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Enano—sin poder evitarlo.

Fijando su vista en el horizonte y sabiendo que eran libres como debió ser siempre.

**_FIN_**

**_Mis querid s lectores este es fin de este hermosa historia._**

**_Me hubiese gustado haber escrito un final mas feliz, solo que en el momento de escribir me surgió está idea y no pude pensar en otro final así que espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Con cariño y amor me despido, muchos besitos y gracias por su apoyo ^^_**


	71. Epílogo

**_Mis querid s lectores, siento tener que haberles hecho creer que los dos capítulos anteriores eran el final, en realidad este es el verdadero final y como petición de la antigua autora de esta historia para poder seguir, debía hacer un final triste y luego darles el verdadero final._**

**_De verdad siento haber hecho eso y espero que me perdone, pero aquí les traigo el final._**

Ha pasado un año y medio, el día comienza con la mañana más nublada por la lluvia mañanera, es un poco nostálgico cada vez que ve por la ventana y cargando a un pequeño bebé, envuelto en su sábana de azul claro, arrullándolo para que durmiera otro rato más, era temprano y sentando en silla mecedora.

Los recuerdos pasan tan rápido, se sentía mal por mentir, en cambio, la guerra acabo y ahora se respira una paz muy grande desde que anunciaron que todas las naciones firmaron un acuerdo de paz con Paradise y con Erdia, eso incluía a Mare, que fue el primero. No muchos estuvieron de acuerdo por lo pasado, pero, cuando se dio a conocer la verdad sobre los erdianos, la verdad de los Titanes y de la gente descendiente de Ymir, algunos no lo creían y otros solo miraban a los erdianos que comenzaron a irse a paradise, muchos de ellos preferían vivir allá y ayudar a su gente para vivir en paz, otros se quedaron porque no podían dejar su hogar.

Los que se quedaron, lograron derrumbar los muros que los aislaban de los demás y de vez en cuando se mezclaban con otros, aún sin confiar y adaptándose a lo nuevo que les ofrecían, eso incluía que eran recibidos por merdianos para que comenzarán a ayudarse en lo comercial y luego en lo industrial.

De poco a poco esa guerra estaba empezando a dejarse en el olvido como el miedo a aquellos que no tenían la culpa de nada.

Para el era un poco difícil, le costaba adaptarse a su nueva vida.

Ya no tenía que ocultarse, ya no más fingir estar bien y a veces los recuerdos de quienes murieron venían a su mente, dando a noches de insomnio, llorar y ocultarse en su pareja quien lo abrazaba de manera protectora, besando su frente y sus labios para calmarlo, y susurrándole palabras de cariño y amor que necesitaba muchas veces de el, cada vez que lo necesitaba estaba ahí.

-Levi—levantándose de la cama para acercarse.

-Se despertó temprano—alzando su vista a su pareja.

-Deberías volver a la cama a dormir otro rato—llevando su mano a sus cabellos para hacerlos para atrás.

-No soy como tú mocoso—parándose al verlo ya dormido para dirigirse a su cuna y depositándolo con cuidado.—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y debo llevar a Uri a la escuela.

-Lo que necesitas es descansar—abrazándolo desde atrás.—Ha sido un año difícil para ti.

-No olvides que para ti también—no iba a negarlo.

-Lo acepto—suspiro—no es fácil. Conseguí un empleo gracias a que ahora debo usar el apellido de Eren Kruger.

-Somos ahora la familia Kruger—mirando su anillo.—Lo único bueno de todo es que ese hombre dejo muchos contactos y como nadie te conoce piensan que eres su hijo.

-Un hijo alejado de todo que vivía en el campo—separándose para solo ir a sacar su uniforme del armario.—¡No me agrada mucho eso de ser parte de la policía en Mare y ahora ser ahora uno más de ellos!.

-Tienes un puesto gracias a esa mentira—cruzado de brazos.—No lo olvides. Yo tengo a mi tío aquí y debo ayudar de vez en cuando.

Uri ahora puede vivir libre y feliz. Cómo Ymir.

-Ymir—dejando lo que hacía para ver a la bebé que dormir.—Pensé por unos segundos cuando nació que sería un niño.

-Soy su madre y te lo dije en mi octavo mes que iba a ser una niña—orgulloso d tener la razón.—Ahora métete a bañar que debes estar en tu puesto en media hora. Iré a despertar a ese mocoso.

De seguro los otros mocosos ya están levantados.

Para salir de la habitación y era cierto, era un gran cambio a su vida desde que huyeron fingiendo una muerte.

_Lo recuerda como si fuese ayer, todo se volvió negro cuando se quedó dormido mientras llevaban de vuelta a ese maldito desgraciado, no sabe que pasó pero al despertar se encontraba en otro lado, escucho voces y al levantarse solo noto que estaba en otra carreta cubierta para mirar a un persona que conocía._

_Era nada más ni nadie menos que esa mujer, la misma que era la Nana de su pequeño y se pregunto que hacía ahí._

_-Por fin despiertas—con su sonrisa.—Ya estamos por llegar por Uri y de ahí nos iremos al lugar indicado para llevarlos lejos de esto._

_-He?—confundido y con pesadez sentía el cuerpo._

_Solo que se detuvo la carreta y ella salió a ver qué pasaba, se levantó con pesadez y al salir solo escucho que hubo una explosión y que su hijo no estaba, al parecer se había escapado, no perdió tiempo, una explosión y su hijo sin aparecer no era nada bueno, así que sin esperar tomo un caballo después de amenazarlos y a pesar de que no podía alterarse por su estado no le importaba, necesitaba saber dónde estaba su hijo._

_Un hombre le indico que la explosión era lejos, justo en la posición dónde había ido para custodiar a ese tipo y que las huellas que lograron seguir al aparecer otro indicaban una dirección diferente, así que sentía alivio pero aún tenía un mal presentimiento._

_Apresuraron el paso y por suerte llegaron justo cuando ese sujeto apuntaba a su pequeño par matarlo, no lo pensó y uso su equipo para sacar sus cuchillas y matando a todos esos sujetos, no ha todos ya que algunos soltaron sus armas en rendición._

_Era la primera vez que su hijo lo veía en ese estado, no solo en ese estado, lleno de sangre y asustado como feliz no dudó en levantarse para solo abrazar a su mamá el cual bajo las cuchillas para abrazarlo fuerte y aliviado de que nada malo le pasará._

_-Mami—con ojos llorosos._

_-Estoy aquí—agachándose y tenerlo más cerca.—Estoy aquí._

_El no pudo evitar llorar en brazos de su madre, por suerte esas personas solo los agarraron para llevarlos como prisioneros._

_**Unas horas después**._

_Hubo noticias de lo que pasó, el ataque en Shingashina y por más que le gustase ir no podía irse, no por su pequeño el cual estaba mal y se aferraba a el, por otro lado al llegar donde debía ir para irse, al bajar, vio a ciertos niños que estaban con sus cosas y con la mirada baja, el mayor quería ser fuerte pero el dolor en su pecho era mayor, y no podía evitar que al ver a su tío, desviará la mirada y con la mirada gacha._

_-¿Que pasa?—viendo a esa mujer que solo suspiro._

_-Lo siento, pero es mejor que te lo diga—bajando la mirada.—Tu prima hizo un plan para sacarte sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se tiño el cabello como el tuyo y corto para parecerse un poco. La idea era sacarte con los niños y llevarlos lejos, tomar tu lugar sin que se dieran cuenta._

_-¿Dónde está ella?—dejando a su hijo aún lado dormido para verla.—¿Donde esta?._

_-La explosión que hubo fue donde llevaban a ese sujeto, Zeke Jaeger—no lo podía ver a la cara.—Ese sujeto causó la explosión provocando la muerte de ellos._

_Volteo a ver a sus sobrinos para alejarse y acercándose a ellos, los abrazo, aún no lo creía._

_No entendía porque ella hizo eso y escucho un susurro de unos de los niños._

_-Mami lo hizo por cumplir su promesa—sollozando._

_Dejo que lloran y se desahogarán._

_Una vez calmados les pregunto cuál promesa y solo le comentaron de proteger a su familia con su vida, teniendo que bajar la mirada._

_No lo entendía, ¿porque lo hizo?._

_Se sentía demasiado mal por lo sucedido, en el fondo pensaba era su culpa, no podía volver y aclarar las cosas, hasta que todos sintieron una corriente recorrer les y luego como un temblor fuerte, aún cuando estuviese lejos, cerca del puerto ese temblor era muy fuerte y pensó por unos segundos que eso debía ser la coordenada._

_Esperaba y deseaba que nada malo le pasará a su mocoso._

_Todo ese día fue muy duro, se quedo dormido de nuevo con solo cerrar sus ojos._

_**Dos días después.**_

_Hubo noticias de lo sucedido, no podían irse nada más así, aún había algunas cosas que arreglar y volviendo la persona que enviaron, dando la noticia de que la guerra había acabado y que ese temblor fue ocasionado al derrumbarse los muros por completo, al parecer no hubo un ataque como ellos creían y quienes habían Sido convertidos en Titanes habían vuelto a la normalidad al anularse el poder y que todo había sido un del comandante Erwin Smith._

_Otra cosa que le digiero fue que los merdianos se harían cargo de Zeke Jaeger por traición y por haber estado conspirando durante mucho tiempo para llevar un plan así, ellos decidirían su muerte o su castigo, igual de la muerte de esa mujer de nombre Yelena; le alegro saberlo, en el fondo quería verlo muerto y lo iba hacer con sus propias manos, luego lo pensó y lo dejaría pasar._

_Eso solo lo había sentir alivio, más al saber que su mocoso estaba a salvó, así que decidió ir a pero lo detuvieron._

_-Hay otra cosa—tragando grueso._

_-¿Que es?—no quería esperar._

_-Es sobre usted—sentía miedo por esa mirada.—Al parecer tras la explosión ocasionada, su prima sufrió daños y estaba viva cuando una mujer de nombre Hanji se la llevo creyendo que era usted. Fueron perseguidas y al ser arrinconadas, unos soldados que se unieron a la rebelión iban a matar a esa mujer pero su prima se interpuso y ella recibió la bala._

_-¡Esta viva!—apretando el puño._

_-Por desgracia falleció y ahora todos creen que usted está muerto—callándose._

_-Sabes si Eren Jaeger lo sabe—con un aura oscura._

_-Se dio la noticia a todos—alejándose.—Eren Jaeger está bajo custodia en lo que deciden que se hará con el._

_-Bien—solo subiendo a su caballo usando su uniforme y colocándose la capa._

Cuando llegó todos creían que estaba muerto así que era más fácil moverse, luego se enteró que muchos consideraban matar al castaño por lo que hizo y antes de que ocurriese el se adelantó, siguió al ver que su mocoso salió a pasear con una mirada sería y decaída, acompañado de su loca amiga, el cejas de su amigo y ese niño rubio que parecía querer darle ánimos.

Espero para solo aparecer y siendo una distracción, su mocoso lo vio y solo le siguió la corriente fingiendo la muerte de Eren Jaeger a manos de un desconocido y como estaban cerca de un acantilado cayeron supuestamente y al ser tan tarde era difícil al anoche.

Uso su equipo evitando la caída e inmediatamente fue abrazado por su mocos que creía que estaba muerto, dejo su cabeza recargada en su hombro para solo sentir alivio y lo dejo.

Fue perfecto porque así escaparon dejando un supuesto rastro de sangre y el abrigo del castaño.

Huyeron para irse con los niños y alejarse, pensaron que sería bueno ir a Mare, ya que conocía a alguien, aunque tuvieron que dejar a las personas que los ayudaron, despidiéndose de todos para ser más fácil todo y ya después se pusieron en contacto con una persona, el que era supuestamente el tío del azabache los recibió para dejarlos quedarse en lo que buscaban un lugar.

Fue difícil convencer al castaño para que cediera en quedarse en Mare.

No estaba feliz pero lo logro y así se quedaron, lograron usar una pequeña mentira blanca y con el dinero dejado por Kruger, como una condición que les impusieron que por lo menos durante tres años sirviera en su puesto como policía el castaño, algo que accedió y así comprando una casa cerca del mar donde había una buena vista; para que los niños se acomodaran en su nueva casa, a qué se acostumbraran fue más difícil.

Conocer a nuevas personas, en especial el azabache tuvo problemas por el sujeto que quería casarse con el, cuando se enteró que tenía una familia y era casado, no lo tomo bien y su mocoso tuvo problemas por culpa de ese sujeto, no hasta que recibió ayuda de alguien más, cercano en su tiempo a Kruger, ya era mayor y los ayudó como un favor.

No era malo ver a un hombre con otro, justos y casados, lo raro era verlo siendo padres y más porque quedó embarazado y ya no lo oculto, en vez de ser discriminado fue ayudado por muchos, más al ir a ver a su supuesto tío el cual se alegro de saber que todo iba bien en su embarazo en esos meses difíciles y le gustaba ver distraído a su hijo y a sus sobrinos. Muchos asumieron que esta condición era un milagro, y para los erdianos que se quedaron pasó lo mismo, nunca se dieron cuenta que algunos nacieron con esa condición y la heredaron a sus hijos, esto comenzó hace veinte años y ahora era normal relacionarse con ellos, aún había desconfianza y sería difícil como complicado dejar esos miedos.

Meses dónde el castaño procuraba estar más tiempo ya que se puso muy sentimental y muy berrinchudo, lloraba de vez en cuando y pobres de los niños que no aguantaban esos cambios, hasta hay que decir que algunos sujetos probaron que era meterse con un hombre embarazado y un Ackerman que salía a relucir sus instintos asesinos de vez en cuando.

Y al cabo de esos meses difíciles nació una hermosa niña, de cabellos negros azabaches.

A pesar de ser una bebita, parecía tan frágil y de cristal, como una muñequita la cual era la adoración de sus padres, sus primos y su hermano eran felices de poder cuidarla.

Cada vez que lloraba siempre estaban al pendiente y sal abrir sus ojitos tenía los ojos de color dorados con un toque azulados, un extraña condición pero algo que noto el azabache es que cada vez que la abrazaba está bebita parecía aferrarse tanto a él como su madre como a su papá, a su hermanito y a muchas personas que al cargarla al ver lo adorable que era.

Tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas, era su pequeña princesa y cada día era especial, solo que al ser su hija aprendió a gatear más rápido de lo que esperaban.

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="82ace6849fbad4e9818c7a4b6702bcf6"Entro a la habitación donde su hijo ya estaba listo y ayudaba a sus primos, se recargo en el marco de l puerta para dejarlos, no podía ayudarlos, debían aprender de poco a poco a valerse por sí mismos y de vez en cuando ignoraba eso para estar ahí ayudándolos.

Bajo a preparar el desayuno, ya que aprendió a cocinar, no muy bien y siempre que probaban algo suyo al principio se reían de que era nostálgico, ya que hubo una temporada donde no hubo muchos recursos para comer y tuvieron que acostumbrarse a comer comida quemada. No se rindió y con el paso de los días, bueno un mes y medio ya no era comida quemada, iba mejorando y ahora ya la comida le quedaba mejor, debía seguir aprendiendo y algunas mujeres de por aquí, lo arrastraban con la excusa de que las ayudará, en realidad solo querían pasar tiempo con el para saber cómo era ser un doncel y de paso ver a su pequeña.

Todos creían que su hijo mayor fue un pequeña irresponsabilidad de parte de ellos y a la vez escucho que alguien que no era erdiano sufría esa condición y era bueno que fuesen chismosas. Gracias a ellas se encontró con su prima, la azabache y la rubia de coleta que comenzaron a vivir cerca de donde ellos vivían con el padre de la rubia, ya un hombre mayor.

Al ir a visitarlas se sorprendieron que su alegría y sus lloriqueos como el les dijo no se hicieron esperar.

Iban a verlos para ayudarlos, ellas tenían trabajos más fáciles, trabajaban en un pequeño restaurante, una pensión al ser ex soldados y vivían tranquilos con el padre de la rubia que se sorprendió el saber que su hija había encontrado a buenas personas como amigos y al amor de su vida.

Y mientras pensaba en eso, el desayuno fue sencillo, también que transcurrió el día.

Ya llegada la noche, llegó el castaño un poco cansado, pero fue recibido con un beso de parte de su pareja.

-Te amo Eren—feliz de estar con el.—Gracias por aparecer en mi vida y hacerme saber que era posible ser feliz.

-Eso debería decir yo—viendo sus ojos.

Tal vez sufrieron mucho y no podían dejar esos recuerdos, solo importaba el presente ahora, con su nueva vida y ser felices.

**_FIN._**

**_Terminamos por fin está historia, espero que les haya gustado y con eso culminamos por fin./span/p_**

**_Aclare sus dudas:_**

**_Hanji sabe al final por la carta que Eren y Levi están juntos como vivos, confesándose que tiene un hijo con el castaño como es un doncel al ya no querer ocultárselo más. Erwin se casó con esa chica por el padre, no porque quisieran, eran amigos y después de un año de casados el conoció a Erd de quién se enamoro profundamente._**

**_Armin al saber esto ya exiliado Erwin para pagar por las acciones del castaño, se molestó mucho pero no iba a renunciar a su felicidad yéndose con el al final._**

**_Zeke está en una prisión par pagar todo lo que hizo, sus abuelos creen que está muerto ya que al final el abuelo recobro la cordura._**

**_La prima de Levi, la hija de Kenny y Uri fue quien murió para salvarlo, como a su sobrino y a sus hijos para ese momento el esposo de ella los había dejado._**

**_Historia tuvo un niño y nunca reconoció que fuese hijo de Eren. La pequeña de Levi es en realidad Ymir, quién al ser liberada del poder y acabar con todo, decidió renacer como hija de ellos conociendo por fin el amor real y la libertad, siendo querida por quién es, dejando de ser esa esclava._**

**_Gracias por todo ^^_**


End file.
